Die Hochzeit!
by Pekas
Summary: Es ist gar nicht so einfach die Hochzeit des Jahrhunderts zu planen.So viel muss berücksichtigt werden.Wird Alice es schaffen alles rechtzeitig fertig zu haben?Im Hause Cullen herrscht mal wieder das Chaos!Übersetzung!
1. Drohungen!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von SurferBabe69.

.net/s/4190620/1/You_call_it_Madness_I_call_it_Love

Drohungen!Bellas POV.

Sie hatten mir die Augen verbunden und ich befand mich an einem für mich unbekannten hatte mich gebeten zu kommen,es gab mal wieder etwas wegen der Hochzeit zu erledigen und das war selbstverständlich sehr wichtig,so das es nicht ein paar Tage oder Stunden warten seufzte.

„Kann ich jetzt kucken?"

„Du bist die ungeduldigste Person die ich kenne Bella!"

„Das ist nicht meine Schuld. Renee und Charlie haben mich so gemacht."

„Dann werde ich mich das nächste mal bei Charlie beschweren wenn ich ihn sehe."

„Wie du ich jetzt kucken?"

„Nein noch nicht. Esme pass bitte auf das sie nicht schummelt."

„Mit vergnügen."

Esme legte sanft ihre Finger über die Binde die ich vor meinen hatte Esme und Rosalie gerufen damit sie ihr seufzte wieder.

„Das ist nicht nötig Alice."

„Doch das ist sehe doch das du schummeln willst."

„Kommt das da hin?"Fragte Rosalie.

„Nein,das kommt nach hier."Antwortete Alice.

Die Neugierde brachte mich wollte wissen was sie da Menge Papier raschelte um mich rum und ich wollte wissen was das zwar sofort!

„Alice..."Ich verlor jetzt wirklich die Geduld.

„Ja ja."

„Nein,ich will jetzt wissen was hier passiert!"

„Du bist so..."Fing Rosalie an."Ich weiß gar nicht wo Edward die Geduld her nimmt."

„Er liebt sie eben."Antwortete Esme.

„Genau,er liebt mich."Schnaufte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Das bezweifle ich auch nicht."Sagte Rosalie trocken und Alice lachte blöd.

„Mädels,Bella langweilt sich."

„Wir sind ja sofort fertig Esme. Bist du bereit zu sehen was ich für dich vorbereitet habe?"

„Klar Alice,wenn nicht währe ich nicht hier!"

„Du weißt ja nicht was dich erwartet..."

„Rosalie!"Schimpfte Esme.

„Tschuldigung."

„Nimm ihr die Binde ab Esme."

„Das kann ich alleine,wenn Esme ihre Hände weg nimmt..."

Esme nahm ihre Hände von meinen Augen und ich konnte mir endlich die Binde musste meine Augen vor dem Licht erstmal zu machen,dann sah ich mich erst einmal in dem Raum um.

„Ejem ejem."Räusperte sich Alice.

„Was ist das?"Fragte ich und zeigte mit dem Finger auf das was sie an hatte.

„Oh Dummerchen."Alice lachte zusammen mit Esme und Rosalie."Mein Brautjungfernkleid!"

Alice hatte ein blass goldenes langes Kleid an,es bestand aus einer Korsage mit Spitzenbesatz und einem weich fallendem Rock,es ließ die perfekte Figur von Alice noch perfekter erscheinen.

„Wow!"Sagte ich überrascht,das Kleid war so schön das es mir die Sprache verschlug.

„Gefällt es dir?"

„Es ist perfekt."

„Wie gut das es dir gefällt,ich habe Jahre für das Design gebraucht."

„Wie...was hat dich auf dieses Design gebracht?"

„Rosalie!"

„Rosalie?"Fragte ich erstaunt.

„Sie hat mir bei allem geholfen,die Farbe,die Spitze,das war eine große Hilfe."

„Es ist so schön Rose."Sagte ich und sah die gelobte an.

„Ach das ist doch nichts..."

„Komm schon Rose."Sagte Esme."Erzähl es ihr."

„Was soll sie mir erzählen?"

„Über das Kleid das Alice da an hat..."

Sie zö zweifelte sie ob sie es mir erzählen sollte.

„Es ist wie ihr Hochzeitskleid."Sagte sah sie überrascht an."Das was sie mit diesem Typen King tragen wollte."

„Echt?"Fragte ich neugierig.

„Genauso,nur in Elfenbein-Farben."

„Es ist so schön!"

„Danke Bella."

„Ehrlich gesagt,hat es mich schon überrascht das du es mir gegeben hast."Sagte Alice und tanzte durchs Zimmer. Esme sah ihr schweigend dabei zu.

„Da es für meine Hochzeit mit Royce gedacht war,wollte ich es nie bei meinen Hochzeiten mit Emmett tragen,also schlug ich Alice das Design vor."

Rose hielt Alice auf und streichelte über den Spitzenbesatz des Korsetts.

„Es währe eine Schande gewesen wenn es verloren gegangen währe."Flüsterte Rosalie.

„So ist es Rose."Sagte ich."Wo hast du sie gefunden?"

„Ich hatte sie aufbewahrt."

„Aber...dein Kleid war doch in Elfenbein."

„Ja,aber meine Brautjungfern trugen ähnliche Kleider in Goldfarben."

„Vielen Dank Rose."

„Da nicht für."

„Kann ich es jetzt ausziehen,oder wollen wir weiterhin Rose für ihre geniale Idee loben?"Sagte Alice ironisch.

Esme, Rosalie und ich verdrehten die Augen.

„Zieh es schon aus,Alice."Sagte Esme.

„Danke Esme."

Rosalie half Alice aus dem Kleid. Esme sammelt in der Zeit das ganze Papier zusammen was aus der Packung des gekommen alles wieder an seinem Platz war,fuhren wir nach setzte mich zu Alice in den Porsche,Esme fuhr mit Rosalie im BMW.

In wenigen Minuten kamen wir beim Haus der Cullens wir gefahren waren hatte Alice Edward damit beauftragt,Jasper bei der Auswahl seines Anzuges für die Hochzeit zu parkte den Porsche und zog die Stirn kraus.

„Was haben sie jetzt wieder angestellt?"Fragte ich nur.

Ohne mir zu Antworten stieg Alice aus dem Auto und ging zu dem von Rosalie. Sie machte die Fahrertür auf und sah Rosalie verärgert an. Esme stieg unbeeindruckt aus dem Auto,genau wie ich.

„Was ist los Alice?"Fragte Esme sanft.

„Das frage ich mich auch Esme."

Alice war sauer,sehr sauer. Rosalie versuchte in ihren Augen zu lesen was denn wohl passiert seufzte Rosalie.

„Was hat Emmett jetzt wieder gemacht?"

„Dieser Idiot der sich dein Ehemann nennt,hat die Jungs aufgehalten!"

„Was ist daran so schlimm?"Flüsterte ich Esme zu,aber Alice hatte mich gehört und drehte sich zu mir um und nagelte ihre Vampir-Augen in meine,ich Schluckte hörbar. Verdammtes Vampir-Gehör,dachte ich.

„Das Jasper keinen Anzug für deine Hochzeit hat!"

„Das kann man doch regeln Alice."Esme versuchte Alice zu beruhigen,aber Alice war zu wü sie die Hochzeit plante,hasste sie es wenn ihr Jemand nicht gehorchte.

„Nein!"Schrie sie.

„Ich kümmere mich um Emmett."Sagte Rosalie.

„Nein Rosalie,das mache ich!"

Alice schoss aus der Garage der Cullens. Rosalie,Esme und ich sahen uns besorgt Alice war alles mö rannten hinter ihr her,um uns zu vergewissern das die Jungs noch lebten. Nürlich kamen Rosalie und Esme weit vor mir an.

Die drei Cullen Brüder waren im hinteren ich als letzte ankam,hatte ich nicht mitbekommen was sie da genau gemacht hatten,aber der Ball in Emmetts Hand gab mir einen sah ihre Brüder mit tödlichem Blick an. Rosalie und Esme standen neben ihr und versuchten sie zu beruhigen.

„Alice."Sagte Emmett.

„Sprich mich nicht an Emmett Cullen!"Schrie Alice. Emmett machte einige Schritte zurück.

„Sei nicht sauer."Sagte Edward ruhig."Ich weiß was du denkst,aber es ist nicht seine..."

„Ich weiß sehr gut das du meine Gedanken ließt Edward!"Antwortete Alice wütend."Das nächste mal wenn ihr nicht macht was ich euch auftrage wird das hier passieren."

Edwards Gesicht wurde was Alice dachte schien ihn sehr wütend zu machen,er knurrte leise.

„Das taust du dich nicht."Flüsterte er.

„Stell mich auf die Probe."Drohte Alice.

„Was passiert hier gerade?"Fragte ich,aber keiner kümmerte sich um .Ich hörte ich wie ein Auto die Auffahrt hoch kam und drehte mich um um zu sehen wer es kam der Mercedes von Carlisle.

„Leute,Carlisle ist gerade gekommen."Sagte Esme.

„Ihr wisst Bescheid,wenn ihr mir noch einmal nicht gehorcht wird Edward die Konsequenzen tragen müssen."Fauchte Alice.

„Alice..."Sagte Jasper vorsichtig,Alice stoppte ihn mit einem Blick.

„Nicht jetzt Jasper. Seht ihr nicht was ihr angerichtet habt?"

„Was ist hier los?"Fragte Carlisle.

„Nichts."Beeilte Rosalie sich zu Antworten."Emmett nach oben...jetzt!"

„Was du sagst Rose."

„Rosalie ging in Richtung Haus und Emmett folgte ihr,wie es sich für einen gehorsamen Ehemann gehörte. Carlisle sah Alice an und zog eine Augenbraue drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging ins Haus,Jasper folgte ihr auf dem Fuße.

„Esme?"

„Ich erzähle dir alles in deinem Büro Schatz."

„Bella,Edward entschuldigt uns bitte."

Esme und Carlisle gingen ebenfalls und ließen Edward und mich allein zurür,ich sah Edward an und versuchte eine Erklärung zu Verlobter seufzte und lächelte sanft.

„Du musst dir wegen nichts Sorgen machen."

„Edward..."

„Ich meine es ernst,es ist nichts."

„Was hat Alice dir gezeigt?"

„Nichts."

„Ich glaube dir nicht Edward."

„Nichts...wichtiges."Fügte er hinzu.

„Lügner."

Ich verschränkte die Arme und gab ihm zu verstehen das ich mich ohne eine Erklärung nicht bewegen würde.

„Du bist verdammt Stur,weißt du das?"

„Ja das weiß,aber darüber will ich jetzt nicht reden Edward. Was hast du in den Gedanken von Alice gesehen?"

„Das habe ich dir doch gesagt,Bella..."

„Stopp Edward."Sagte ich verä sah mich ernst an,er wusste wie sauer ich jetzt atmete ein paar mal ein und aus um mich zu beruhigen."Wir werden in kürze heiraten und ich will nicht das es Geheimnisse zwischen uns gibt,ich brauche dein Vertrauen..."

Er unterbrach mich mit einem Kuss ,immer versuchte Edward mich von ernsten Konversationen mit einem Kuss das es mich störte...konzentriere dich Bella!Ich löste mich,nicht ohne Schwierigkeiten,von meinem Verlobten.

„Was ist?"Fragte er."Magst du meine Küsse nicht mehr?"

„Der Tag an dem das passiert,ist der Tag des jüngsten Gerichts."

Er lächelte,das ließ meinen ganze Wut verschwinden.

„Bleib ernst Edward."

„Tut mir Leid,ws hattest du gesagt?"

„Wie ich das hasse wenn du das machst!"

„Was mach ich denn?"Fragte verdrehte die Augen.

„Du weißt genau was ich meine Edward."

„Ich schwöre das ich nicht weiß wovon du redest,Bella."

„Vertraust du mir?"

„Selbstverständlich!"Er streichelte meine Wange.

„Warum erzählst du mir dann nicht was Alice dir gezeigt hat?"

„Weil..."

Ich sah ihn stur an.

„Ok,Alice hat mir gezeigt was sie macht wenn wir ihr nochmal nicht gehorchen."Sagte er.

„Und das währe was?"

„Was sie bei deinem Jungessellenabschied machen wird."

„Was hat sie vor?"

„Das willst du nicht wissen."

„Edward!"Sagte ich seufzte.

„Wenn so etwas wie Heute nochmal passiert,wird sie dich entführen und nach Las Vegas wird sie dich in einen Striper-Club mitnehmen, wie es aussieht ist Rosalie auch dabei...sie kennt Las Vegas schließlich wie ihre Westentasche."

„Las Vegas?"Fragte ich mit dünner Stimme. Edward nahm mich besorgt in den Arm.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen das das passiert,du musst dich nicht erschrecken."

Ich fing lauthals an zu lachen. Edward schob mich ein wenig zurück und sah mich verwirrt an.

„Las Vegas?"Fragte ich wieder."Was für eine geniale Idee!Ich war noch nie in Las Vegas."

„Das werde ich nicht erlauben!"

„Sei doch nicht so ein Spielverderber Edward."

„Bella!"

„Ich werde es nicht machen,keine Sorge."

„Sicher?"

„Ich werde nicht zulassen das deine Schwestern mich entführen. Außerdem will ich meinen Jungessellenabschied hier feiern,in Forks. Damit meine Freundinnen und Renee dabei sein können."

Er sah mich einen Moment zweifelnd an,dann lächelte er.

„Ich vertraue dir Bella."

„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben."

Ich wollte ihm gerade einen Kuss geben,als wir Emmett schreien hörten,wir drehten uns um und sahen wie Emmett aus dem Fenster seines Zimmers sprang,er rannte auf uns zu und versteckte sich hinter Edward. Zuerst hatte ich es gar nicht bemerkt,doch dann sah ich es,er hatte nur seine Unterwäsche an,ich sah ihn entsetzt an. Edward machte gerade den Mund auf um ihn zu beschimpfen,als wir Rosalie schreien hörten.

„Emmett Cullen!"Schrie sie aus dem Fenster."Komm sofort zurück,Feigling!"

„Das sie mich nicht in ihre Krallen bekommt!"Sagte Emmett.

„Was hast du dieses mal verbrochen?"Fragte Edward.

„ICH?Nichts,wie immer."

„Das glaube ich dir nicht."

„Das ist deine letzte Chance Emmett...ich zähl bis zehn."Kam es wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Entschuldige dich Emmett."Sagte Edward,aus seinem Ton konnte ich hören das er jetzt wusste worum es ging.

„Aber ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!"

„Zehn,neun...komm her du Feigling!"

„Hast du nichts zu dem zu sagen was du ihr gesagt hast?"Fragte Edward.

„Sie hat es in den falschen Hals gekriegt."

„Acht,sieben..."

„Was hast du zu ihr gesagt Emmett?"Mischte ich mich zum ersten mal in die Konversation ein.

„Ich hab gesagt...also...na das sie vielleicht..."

„Er hat ihr gesagt das sie sich die Haare doch mal rot färben könnte."Erklärte Edward.

Ich schlug mir vor erstaunen die Hände vor den Mund.

„Sie fand das nicht witzig."

„Sechs,fünf..."

Emmett schrie auf. Edward schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hast ihre Gefühle verletzt Emmett. Du weißt doch wie stolz sie auf ihre blonden Haare ist. Außerdem verstehe ich nicht warum du das gesagt hast."

„Vier,drei..."

„Es war schon immer mein Traum..."

„Das reicht!"Rief Edward."Als ob ich nicht genug von deinen Gedanken ertragen mü jetzt und bitte sie um Entschuldigung!"

„Was hat sie vor?"

„Sie denkt noch über die passende Strafe ich glaube das die Abstinenz für einige Jahrzehnte gewinnen wird."

Emmett unterdrückte einen Schrei.

„Sei ein Mann Emmett Cullen."Sagte ich.

„Zwei,zwei ein halb...das ist deinen letzte Chance Emmett Cullen!"

Bevor Rosalie die eins aussprechen konnte rannte Emmett zum Fenster, sah nach oben und stotterte.

„R-R-R-Rose...Babe..."

„Sag was du zu sagen hast."

„Tut mir Leid wollte deinen Blondinen-Stolz nicht verletzen,ich bereue es zu tiefst das gedacht zu bist das Beste was mir in meinem Leben passiert ist...Tschuldigung Rose."

„Ich verzeihe dir."

Emmett war ihm noch nie schwer gefallen Rosalie zu überzeugen.

„Jetzt komm hoch,wir haben da noch was zu tun."

Ein süffisantes Grinsen erschien auf Rosalies Gesicht. Emmett zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sprang wieder in das Fenster zu seinem Zimmer und Rosalie zog die Vorhänge zu.

„Ok,ich will nicht wissen was sie gemacht haben."Sagte ich.

Edward lachte laut.

„Das ist nicht witzig Edward."

„Für mich schon."

„Lach nur solange du noch kann immer noch den Vorschlag von Alice annehmen."

Er wurde sofort ernst,dann sah er zur Haustü ging sie auch schon auf und Alice hüpfte mit einem breiten Grinsen auf uns zu.

„Wieso habe ich das Gefühl das ich es bereuen werde sie dazu ausgewählt habe unsere Hochzeit zu planen?"

Edward lachte.

„Zu spät Schatz."

Er gab mir einen schnellen Kuss auf die stand auch schon Alice neben sah mich an und hatte ein dümmliches Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Ja Alice?"

„Hast du Morgen Früh schon was vor?"

„Ich weiß ich was geplant?"Fragte ich Edward.

„Nein."Antwortete er."Sie gehört ganz dir Alice."

„Yupi!"Quietschte Alice glücklich."Ich habe mir gedacht das wir mal ne Pause von den Hochzeitvorbereitungen machen und shoppen gehen können,ich weiß das Rosalie auch mitkommen wird."

„Shoppen?"

„Ja genau."

„Wofür brauche ich noch mehr Sachen?Du hast doch schon meinen ganzen Kleiderschrank neu gefüllt."

„Kleidung kann man nie genug haben."

Ich wusste das Edward mir da nicht raus helfen würde,nur weil sie ihm gedroht hatte .

„Wie du willst Alice."Sagte ich resigniert.

„Ich geh sofort und sag Rosalie Bescheid."

„NEIN!"Riefen Edward und ich,Alice blieb abrupt stehen.

„Gibt es da etwas das ich wissen sollte?"

„Eh,Rosalie und Emmett..."Murmelte Edward.

„Oh!"Verstand Alice sofort."Der Appetit vergeht denen wohl nie,was sollen wir mit den Beiden nur machen?Das kann doch nicht normal muss ich doch mal mit..."

Alice ging ins Haus,so das ich den Rest ihres Monolog über die fleischlichen Gelüste nicht mehr hörte. Edward lachte,er konnte sie selbstverständlich noch hören ich seufzte mal wieder.

„Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?"Fragte mich Edward.

„Ja,Charlie wird sich schon Sorgen machen."

Er lachte,nahm meine Hand und führte mich zum Auto um mir dann die Beifahrertür auf zu ließ mich auf den bequemen Sitz fallen. Edward saß zwei Sekunden später neben Fahrt zu mir verlief schnell und ich ausstieg bat ich ihn noch gleich wieder zu kommen.

„Ich weiß nicht Bella."

„Wie du weißt nicht?Du kommst doch immer wieder."

„Carlisle hat mich gebeten das bis zur Hochzeit nicht zu tun."

„Oh!"Sagte ich traurig."Ich werde heute Nacht sehr einsam bin es doch gewohnt in deinen Armen zu schlafen..."

Ich zog eine Schnute um Edward zu überreden,er nahm mein Kinn und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich werde da sein wenn du das möchtest."

„Auch wenn Carlisle dann sauer ist?"

„Auch wenn Carlisle sauer ist!"

„Genial,ich lass das Fenster auf."

Ich stieg aus und ging vor mich hin lächelnd ins Haus.

Drinnen musste ich dann Charlie erstmal erklären warum ich so spät erklärte ihm das mit dem Kleid,das die Jungs Alice nicht gehorcht hatten und sie ihnen gedroht hatte,ich erzählte ihm das ich Morgen mit meiner süchtigen Schwester shoppen fing laut an zu einer Weile ging ich hoch in mein erschrak fürchterlich als ich Edward auf meinem Bett liegen sah.

„Charlie grübelt über die Drohung von Alice nach."Sagte Edward sprang ins Bett und kuschelte mich in seine Arme."Er ist sehr neugierig und wird dich Morgen fragen mit was sie uns gedroht hat."

„Ich denke mir was aus."

Er gab mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Willst du dich nicht umziehen?"

„Nein,es ist so bequem hier."

„Wie du meinst."

Gute Nacht Edward."

„Gute Nacht Bella."

Ich machte die Augen zu und Edward summte mein wenigen Sekunden war ich mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht liebte es einfach in Edwards Armen ein zu schlafen.


	2. Unwiderstehlich!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von SurferBabe69.

Unwiderstehlich!Rosalies POV.

Ich machte langsam die Augen auf,wieder und ein Tag ohne zu schlafen oder auszuruhe,.Ich wusste das ich nie schlafen konnte,aber mir gefiel es es mich jede Nacht ins Bett zu legen und zu schlafen das brachte mir so etwas wie Frieden. Jasper lachte mich deswegen immer aus,doch das war mir egal. An der ein oder anderen menschlichen Gewohnheit festzuhalten ließ mich meiner Vergangenheit näher seufzte wieder und wollte aufstehen,doch mich hielt etwas zurück drehte meinen Kopf und lächelte,der Arm meines geliebten Emmetts lag auf lächelte wieder und streichelt ihm über sein schönes braunes Haar,er machte immer alles um das ich ihn tat er um mich glücklich zu machen.

„Du kannst jetzt die Augen aufmachen."Sagte ich ohne meinen Blick von ihm abzuwenden.

„Ist den schon hell?"Fragte er und machte ein Auge auf.

„So ist es."Er bewegte sich und nahm seinen Arm weg.

Sofort fühlte ich mich ungeschützt,er war so stark und groß das ich mich klein und verletzlich fühlte wenn er nicht bei mir war,icu kuschelte mich wieder an ihn,er umarmte mich und gab mir einen Kuss auf den blieben noch einen Moment so liebte es die Zeit in seinen Armen zu genießen. Er war der Einzige,bei niemandem sonst fühlte ich mich wie bei ihm.

„Es tut mir Leid das ich dich Gestern wütend gemacht habe."Flüsterte er,ich schüttelte den war egal was er Gestern gesagt hatte,wir hatten uns schon längst wieder versöhnt.

„Das ist vergessen."

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich."

„Du bist die Beste Rose."

„Ich weiß."

Er drückte seine Lippen auf war es ein simpler Kuss,der sich dann aber schnell in einen verdammt leidenschaftlichen verwandelte. Emmett legte sich über mich und fing an meinen Körper mit seinen Händen zu erforschen,sein Mund verließ meine Lippen und bewegte sich zu meinem seufzte und lächelte.

„Gefällt dir das?"Fragte er.

„Und wie."Stöhnte ich und biss mir auf die wollten gerade mit dem besten anfangen als jemand an die Tür klopfte. Emmett entfernte sich sauer von hasste es wenn man uns störte,ich gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.

„Wer stört?"Fragte Emmett. Ich machte die Tür auf und da stand sah mich erstaunt auch nicht,bei dem Negligee das ich Augen waren groß wie Untertassen und sie starrte fest auf mein Negligee.

„Meine Augen sind hier Alice."Sagte ich und zeigte auf mein Gesicht,sie hob sofort ihren Blick.

„Tschuldigung,aber du hast mich gerade auf eine großartige Idee gebracht."

Edward knurrte im Erdgeschoss,das brachte Alice zum sie wohl wieder gedacht hatte?

„Was ist?"Fragte Emmett. Er umarmte mich von hinten und legte sein Kinn auf meine Schulter.

„Ihr seid die zwei leidenschaftlichsten Vampire die ich kenne..."

„Und deswegen bist du gekommen?"Fragte Emmett sauer.

„Nein."

„Also?Was treibt dich zu uns?"Fragte ich etwas genervt.

„Wir müssen doch mit Bella shoppen. Du hast es versprochen Rose...Ich weiß echt nicht warum ihr das macht."Sagte sie und wechselte plötzlich das seufzte,Alice wechselte immer von jetzt auf gleich das Thema. So war sie nun mal und Niemand würde sie ändern.

„Das ist damit mein schöner Engel glücklich ist."Sagte Emmett lächelte und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Du bist total verliebt in Rose."Sagte Alice und verdrehte die Augen."Das ist ..."

„Schlecht?"Fragte Beziehung zu Emmett war das totale Gegenteil zu ihrer mit Jasper. Wir waren die die ihre Gefühle leidenschaftlich zum Ausdruck brachten,sie und Jasper machten es in einer Art die keine Worte und keine körperliche Demonstration brauchte.

„Im Gegenteil."Sagte Alice."Es ist...anbetungswürdig."

Ich sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen hatte noch rechtzeitig geändert was sie sagen wusste genau wie sauer ich werden würde wenn sie meine Beziehung zu Emmett Angriff.

„Ich hab halt echt Glück."Sagte ich."Keine Sorge,ich komm mit wolltet ihr los?"

„In fünf Minuten."

„Gibst du uns zehn?"Fragte Emmett mit einem süßem Lächeln im verdrehte die Augen und nickte.

„Passt ein wenig mit Jazz auf,er ist etwas nervös ich weiß das eure Leidenschaft ihn stören würde."

„Wir machen nichts böses."Sagte Emmett.

Alice grinste und machte die Tür zu und sah Emmett an.

„Was hast du vor?"

„Das weißt du ganz genau."

Er zog mich zu sich in dem er einer seiner großen Hände auf meine Taille legte,mit der anderen strich er meine Haare zurück und küsste meinen waren kurze und viele kleine Küsse. Jedes mal wenn er mich berührte war es als ob ein Stromstoß durch meinen Körper zuckte und er wusste genau was seine Küsse in mir auslö legte meine Hand auf seine perfekte Brust und streichelte ihn langsam um jeden einzelnen Muskel zu fühlen.

„Ich muss mich anziehen."Murmelte ich.

„Soll ich aufhören?"

„Unterstehe dich."Sagte ich und ließ mich von der Leidenschaft mitreißen.

Das passierte mir immer wieder das Emmett es schaffte das ich total die Kontrolle verlor,er ließ mich vergessen was ich gerade tat oder dachte. Einerseits hasste ich die Macht die er über mich hatte,andererseits genoss ich es doch zu warf mich aufs Bett und er sprang ebenfalls Küsse und Zärtlichkeiten gingen weiter,wir waren kurz davor uns ganz hinzugeben,als...es klopfte!

„Verdammt!"Fluchte Emmett und richtete sich auf damit ich mich hinsetzen konnte.

„Beruhige dich."Sagte ich und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss."Wer ist da?"

„Hört auf das zu machen!"Rief Jasper.

Wir lachten Beide laut. Jasper war nervös,das war nicht zu überhören.

„Was stört dich?"Fragte Emmett während er sich anzog."Wir sind doch weit von deinem Zimmer weg."

„Eure Wollust hab ich bis in mein Zimmer gespürt."

Ich zog mich an und machte die Tür auf.

„Zufrieden?"Fragte ich wütend.

„Ja,ihr solltet etwas mehr Rücksicht auf den Rest der Familie nehmen."

Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Das Alice und du der absoluten Abstinenz frönt ist nicht unsere Schuld."

„Hey!"Maulte Jasper sauer.

„Streitet euch nicht Jungs."Sagte ich und zog mich fertig an.

„Alice und ich frönen nicht der absoluten Abstinenz."

„Das sieht aber ganz so aus."Sagte Emmett grinsend,er liebte es einfach Jasper zu ärgern."Wir können schon seit einer Weile keine Wellen der Lust mehr von dir spüren."

„Hey!"

„Es reicht Emmett."

„Ich werde ihn nicht weiter ärgern er mich jetzt doch etwas wunder das du angeklopft hast bevor du rein gekommen bist."

„Eh,also..."Sagte Jasper beschämt."...nach dem einen Mal hat Esme uns befohlen bei euch immer zu klopfen."

Ich schmunzelte. Jasper war ein Mal ohne zu klopfen in unser Zimmer geplatzt und hatte eine böse Überraschung erlebt. Jasper verschwand in sein Zimmer und ich ging die Treppe herunter. Edward schimpfte gerade wegen irgendetwas mit Alice.

„Fertig?"Fragte grinste.

„Wir gehen shoppen!"Alice hüpfte aufgeregt.

„Alice!"Fauchte Edward."Mach keinen Mist!"

„Entspann dich Edward,deine Verlobte ist in guten Händen."Sagte sie.

„Alice nein..."

Edward würde weiter mit Alice diskutieren,ich beschloss dem ein Ende zu setzten.

„Nehmen wir meinen BMW?"

„Wie du möchtest."Sagte Alice."Da du eingewilligt hast mit uns zu kommen werde ich dir das nicht nehmen."

„Genial."Sagte ich begeistert. Ich hatte Lust mein Baby mal wieder auszuführen.

Emmett kam die Treppe herunter und warf mir meine Autoschlüssel zu.

„Ich denke die wirst du brauchen."

„Du bist der Beste."

Ich gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen später hörten wir Jasper schreien.

„Emmett,Rosalie lasst das!"

„Hört auf mit den Nerven meines armen Jazz zu spielen."Sagte Alice."Lass uns gehen."

„Amüsiert euch."Sagte Esme.

„Willst du nicht mitkommen?"Bot Alice ihr an.

„Ich kann begleite die Jungs beim Anzugkauf für Jasper."

„Oh,gute Idee Esme."Sagte Alice."Du weißt ja welches Model es ist."

„Keine Sorge,ich hab alles unter Kontrolle."

„Und sieh zu das der durchgeknallte Ehemann von Rosalie sie nicht wieder auf dumme Gedanken bringt."

„Hey!"Maulte Emmett.

„Auch das habe ich unter Kontrolle,keine Sorge."

„Dann holen wir jetzt Bella. Wir sehen uns in ein paar Stunden!"

„Viel Spaß."Sagte Esme.

Wir gingen in die Garage zu meinem BMW:Ich steckte den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss und mein Baby schnurrte,ich drückte etwas aufs Gas und ein Lächeln erschien in meinem sehr ich es doch liebte die Potenz meines Babys zu spü trat nochmal aufs Gas und wir schossen aus der Garage.

„Ruhig Rose."Sagte Alice lachend."Wir wollen doch nicht das Charlie uns einen Strafzettel verpasst."

Lachend verringerte ich die Geschwindigkeit,trotzdem waren wir in wenigen Minuten bei Bella. Ich hupte und wir warteten das Bella heraus kam,wie immer brauchte sie eine kam sie endlich und stieg vorsichtig hinten ein.

„Guten Morgen Bella."Trällerte Alice."Wie hast du geschlafen?"

„ als ich aufwachte fand ich es etwas seltsam das Edward nicht da hast du gemacht Alice?"

„Ich?"Fragte sie unschuldig."Nichts."

„Das glaube ich nicht,du bist die einzige Person die dazu fähig ist Edward vor dem Aufwachen von mir weg zu holen."

„Bist du angeschnallt Bella?"Unterbrach ich sie.

„Ja."

„Genial."Ich gab Gas und die Reifen quietschten auf dem Asphalt. Bella wurde blass.

„Eh...Rosalie?"

„Was ist Bella?"

„Kannst du die Geschwindigkeit etwas senken?Ich bin es nicht gewohnt...270kmH zu fahren!"Sagte sie ängstlich."Gott!"

Ich ging auf 150kmH runter.

„Besser?"

„Oh ja!Danke."

„Da nicht für."

Alice erklärte uns ihre Pläne für denTag,wir waren auf dem Weg zum Einkaufscenter in Seattle. Dort gab es die Größten Läden und Alice kannte es wie ihre Westentasche.Während sie uns bis ins kleinste alles erklärte konzentrierte ich mich aufs waren schneller in Seattle als parkte mein Auto vor dem Einkaufscenter und stieg sah ich wie mein Baby bestaunt wurde.

„Ist das normal das uns die Leute so anstarren?"Fragte Bella.

„Wir sind halt unwiderstehlich."Scherzte Alice.

„Ich wette das die nicht mich meinen."Sagte Bella."Sie meinen garantiert Rosalie."

„Quatsch."Antwortete ich."Die bewundern mein Baby."

Ich zwinkerte Bella zu und wir betraten das Einkaufscenter,die Augen von Alice fingen an zu glänzen.

„Zuerst in Richtung Unterwäsche."Befahl Alice.

„Was?"Fragte Bella verschreckt.

Ein böses kleines grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht von Szene von heute Morgen entschlüsselte sich so langsam in meinem schmunzelte,jetzt wusste ich was Alice vor hatte.

„Mir ist da heute Morgen so eine Idee gekommen..."

„Als du mich in meinem Negligee gesehen hast?"Fragte ich.

„Ja genau."

„Deswegen war Edward also so sauer heute Morgen."So langsam klärte sich alles auf.

„Woran denkst du Alice Cullen?"Fragte Bella.

Ihre Lippen zitterten hatte Angst vor dem was Alice sich so hat einfallen lachte laut. Bella war schon ein komischer Mensch,sie störte es nicht im geringsten das wir Monster waren,aber sie zitterte vor Angst wenn sie mit Alice shoppen musste.

„Ich schwöre das es nichts schlimmes ist."Sagte Alice todernst."Es würde mir nie einfallen dir etwas böses zu bist doch meine Schwester."

„Ich weiß das du mir nichts böse tun würdest...aber ich weiß auch das du alles tun würdest um Edward zu ärgern."

Alice blieb abrupt stehen und sah ins Leere. Bella zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie besorgt hatte hatte eine ihrer Visionen.

Wir warteten einige Minuten und beobachteten Alice bis diese lächelte.

„Was hast du gesehen?"Fragte Bella.

„Nichts hab meinen Plan geändert,wir gehen erst zu den Klamotten und dann zu der Unterwäsche."

Alice führte uns zu verschiedenen Läden. Bella machte es nicht wirklich viel Spaß mit Alice einkaufen zu gehen da diese sie immer wieder zwang alles mögliche an zu mir Stiefel,eine Jeans,zwei Lederjacken und eine kaufte alles von dem sie der Meinung war das Bella es haben musste.

„Jetzt geht es zum Dessous Laden. Rose ich werde deine Hilfe brauchen."

„Wie du meinst."

„Alice,es ist wirklich nicht..."

„Paperlapap,ich weiß das es dir gefallen wird."

Alice zog uns zu ihrem Verkäuferin strahlte als wir in den Laden mir gefiel dieser Laden da Emmett sehr auf die Sachen aus diesem Laden stand.

„Fräulein Rosalie."Sagte eine der Verkäuferinnen begeistert."Was können wir Heute für sie tun?"

Ich sah zu Alice,die grinste und zeigte mit ihren Augen auf Bella.

„Hallo Kate."Begrüßte ich die Verkäuferin."Wir suchen etwas besonderes für unsere zukünftige Schwägerin."

„Zukünftige Schwägerin?"Fragte sie.

„Mein Bruder Edward wird diese anbetungswürdig junge Frau mit Namen Bella heiraten."Ich zog Bella nach vorn,sie sah mich flehend an."Sie heiraten bald und Alice und ich dachten daran Edward etwas ganz spezielles für die Hochzeitsnacht zu schenken."

Bella wurde blass und Alice versuchte mir das Lachen zu verkneifen,hielt das aber nicht lange durch. Bella war so herrlich Kate musste lachen.

„Ich glaub ich habe genau das richtige für ihre zukünftige Schwägerin."

„Sagen sie ruhig Bella zu ihr."Sagte Alice.

Kate verschwand in den Tiefen des ich zu Bella sah musste ich bei ihrem ängstlichem Gesicht lachen.

„Rose,bitte..."Flehte sie.

„Tut mir Leid Bella."Ich zuckte mit den Schultern."Das ist notwendig. Edward braucht eine wenig Hilfe...nach Jahrzehnten ohne jedwede Art von Aktion."

„Rose!"Sagte Bella entsetzt.

„Stell dich nicht so ist das normalste von der Welt."Sagte Alice."Es ist gut möglich das auch ich mir etwas kaufe,die Sachen sind zu schön."

Sie hatte eine rote Kombination mit Spitze in der fing an durch den Laden zu schlendern,während Bella und ich auf Kate warteten.

„Rot ist Jaspers Lieblingsfarbe."Erklärte ich Bella,das schien sie auch nicht wirklich zu beruhigen. Kate kam wieder zurück und brachte uns eine große Auswahl mit.

„Ich hab ihnen einiges es eine bestimmte Farbe sein?"

„Blau."Sagte Alice sofort."Das ist die Lieblingsfarbe unseres Bruders."

Als Kate ihr zeigte was sie mitgebracht hatte wurde Bella noch blasser.

„NEIN!"Rief Bella."Das werde ich nicht anziehen."

„Stell dich nicht so an Bella."Sagte Alice wieder.

„Das ist hübsch."Sagte ich."Wenn du es nicht willst werde ich es sie das auch in...?"

„Rosa?"Unterbrach mich Kate. Ich nickte."Wir haben es genau in dem Ton den sie so mö hole es sofort."

Sie ging und ließ uns mit den anderen Sachen die sie und gebracht hatte allein.

„Probiere das an."Sagte Alice und hielt Bella ein sexy Set aus BH und Shorts hin."Das wir dir perfekt passen."

„Im Leben nicht."

„Zier dich nicht so Bella."Sagte ich."Zieh dich um und dann machst du uns eine Modeschau."

„Eine Modeschau?Hier?"

„Selbstverständlich."Kam es von Alice."Was für eine geniale Idee Rose."

Es erschien ein kleines böses Lächeln auf dem Gesicht von Alice. Bella nahm es nicht zur Kenntnis,sie war zu sehr in schubste sie nicht gerade sanft in die Kabine.

„Wir fahren erst wieder nach hause wenn du es anprobiert hast."

„Manchmal hasse ich euch."Flüstere Bella.

Ich grinste Alice an und die gab mir zu verstehen das die Jungs nicht weit waren. Kate kam mit meinem rosa Set

zurück und ich verschwand ebenfalls in einer hatte sich jetzt auch für eine rote Kombination entschieden und probierte sie auch sofort war die erste die wieder aus der Kabine heraus kam.

„Alice?"

„Da bin ich."Sagte sie und kam aus der Kabine."WOW Rose!"Quietschte sie ."Du siehst hinreißend aus!"

„Danke. Bella?"

„Ich will nicht raus kommen."Maulte sie.

„Ich reiß die Tür ein und hol dich mit Gewalt."Drohte ich.

Während ich mich umgezogen hatte hatte ich den Plan von Alice entschlü man die Kabinen vom Fenster aus sehen konnte,würden die Jungs uns sehen wenn sie vorbei kamen. Es fing schon an sich eine kleine Traube von Schaulustigen zu Verkäuferinnen lächelten,das passierte immer wenn wir hierher kamen. Bella machte langsam die Tür auf und kam beschämt raus.

„Du siehst genial aus!"Quietschte Alice aufgeregt.

„Ich weiß nicht..."Sagte Bella zweifelnd.

„Das steht dir richtig gut,das kannst du uns glauben."

Bella lächelte schüchtern und hob den bemerkte entsetzt das wir Publikum hatten und wich ein wenig zurü versuchte wieder in die Kabine zu kommen doch ich hielt sie auf.

„Das ist normal."Sagte ich.

„Normal!"Rief sie entsetzt."Da sabbern gerade hunderte von Männern die Scheibe voll."

„Das ist normal."Wiederholte Kate."Das passiert immer wenn die Beiden hier einkaufen."

„Was soll ich sagen Kate?Wir sind eben unwiderstehlich."

Alice zwinkerte wir zu,das war das drehte mich zur warf unserem Publikum eine Kusshand Männer waren kurz vorm pfiffen und klatschten.

Da sahen wir wie drei Gestalten sich den Weg durch die Menge kä Jasper,Emmett und Edward ganz vorne angekommen waren,lächelte ich ihnen und ich winkten ihnen mit einer unschuldigen drei sahen so geschockt aus das Alice und ich laut los lachten. Bella versuchte sich hinter uns zu verstecken,damit Edward sie nicht sah.

Emmett fing an die Schaulustigen zu meisten wollten eigentlich nicht gehen,doch als Emmett ein wenig seine Muskeln spielen ließ überlegten sie es sich wenigen Sekunden war das Schaufenster frei,es blieben nur unsere drei Mä weiter hinten stand eine grinsende Esme.

-Gefällt dir die Überraschung Edward?-Dachte ich. Edward knurrte und ich platzte vor Lachen. Edward war so leicht zu lenken. Emmett kam in den Laden und baute sich vor mir auf.

„Is was Schatz?"

„Ich mag es nicht wenn mein Mädchen angegafft wird."Sagte er und zog die Augenbrauen war so süß wenn er sauer war.

Jasper und Edward kamen direkt hinter Emmett. Man merkte Edward an das er uns am liebsten den Kopf abgerissen hätte.

„Besitzergreifend."Murmelte Jasper um Emmett zu ä wussten Alle das Emmett etwas explosiv sein konnte wenn er sauer wurde.

„Bin ich nicht."Schnaufte Emmett. Gott,er hatte gerade Jaspers Köder geschluckt."Ich mag halt eben nicht wenn man meine Ehefrau ansieht."Sagte er etwas beschämt und sah auf den Boden um sich zu er das machte sah er aus wie ein kleiner Junge und weckte Gefühle in mir die ich nicht beschreiben konnte.

„Gefällt es dir?"Fragte ich ihn mit einem schelmischen Lächeln.

Emmett ,Jasper und Edward verdrehten die schmatzte meinem Emmett einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich liebe es."Sagte er."Aber ich mag es nicht wenn du dich so bist unwiderstehlich und alle starren dich an."

„Aber ich hab nur Augen für dich."

Damit hatte ich ihn beruhigt,aber er hörte nicht auf jedem Mann der vorbeiging einen mörderischen Blick zu zu lächelte.

„Kate,ich nehme es."

„Wie sie möchten Rosalie."

„Ich gehe mich umziehen und bin gleich wieder nicht jeden umzubringen der vorbeigeht."

Emmett knurrte,ich ging in die Kabine und hörte der weiteren Konversation zu.

„Wie sehe ich aus Jazz?"Fragte Alice Jasper.

„Sehr hübsch."Antwortete Jasper und mich traf eine Welle der Wollust.

„Na endlich!"Spottete Emmett.

Ich kam aus der Kabine und schlug Emmett in den Nacken.

„Ärger Jasper nicht oder es wird eine lange Zeit dauern bis du das hier an mir zu sehen kriegst."Drohte ich.

„Tschuldigung."

„Hier Kate."Ich gab ihr das Set und wir gingen zur Kasse."Wer bezahlt das von Bella?"

„Ich."Sagte Alice sorglos.

„Oh nein!"Sagte Bella und kam ebenfalls aus der Kabine."Schlag dir das aus dem Kopf,Ich bin Heute schon genug in der Öffentlichkeit gedemütigt werde gar nichts kaufen."

„Sei kein Spielverderber."Kam es von Alice."Edward gefälltes."

„Hey!"Sagte der angesprochene.

„Stimmt habs an deinem Gesicht gesehen."Sagte Alice überzeugt.

Alle lachten laut,Alle außer Bella und Edward. Alice fischte Bella das Set das sie anprobiert hatte aus der Hand und verschwand in der Kabine um sich auch endlich um zuziehen. Als sie fertig war ging sie ohne Halt zur Kasse um die Sachen zu bezahlen. Kate gab mir eine Tüte mit meinen Sachen.

„Wir sehen uns bald wieder."Sagte ich.

„Das würde mich nicht überraschen."

Sie gab Alice die Tüten und sie sah Edward mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln an.

„Ich gebe dir die Tüte an deinem Hochzeitstag Bella."

„Das beruhigt mich jetzt ungemein."Schnaufte Bella.

„Man Bella. Das ist ein Geschenk von uns Beiden."Alice zeigte auf sich und auf mich. Bella schnaufte wieder und jetzt kam auch Esme in den Laden.

„Kinder,Carlisle hat ist ein wenig besorgt und möchte das wir bald nach Hause kommen."

„Bist du dir sicher das du dir hier nichts kaufen willst Esme?"Fragte Alice.

„Ich brauche so etwas nicht Alice."Sagte Esme ein wenig beschä Jungs fingen laut an zu lachen.

„Ich weiß das es Carlisle gefallen würde wenn du etwas ein wenig provozierendes in seiner Lieblingsfarbe grün,kaufen würdest."Fuhr Alice unbeeindruckt Esme hätte rot werden können währe das jetzt der Moment geworden.

„Alice!"

„Tut mir Leid Esme. War wohl doch zu viel Aufregung für einen wir."

Esme drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte förmlich aus dem Laden. Jasper,Emmett und Edward gingen lachend hinter ihr begaben und dann Alle zusammen zum Parkplatz.

„Wer fährt mit wem?"Fragte Jasper.

„Ich fahre mit Rose."Sagte Emmett schnell.

„Dann fahre ich mit Jasper."Sagte Alice."Mit welchem Auto seid ihr hier?"

„Mit Edwards Volvo."Antwortete Esme.

„Wir passen nicht Alle in den Volvo."Sagte Bella.

„Also fahren Jasper und ich mit Rose und Emmett."Beschloss Alice.

„Ok."Sagte ich."So kann Esme aufpassen das Bella und Edward nichts anstellen."

Edward streckte mir die Zunge raus,er verbrachte anscheinend doch zu viel Zeit mit stand ihm in nichts nach und streckte ihm auch die Zunge raus.

„Emmett,ich verstehe echt nicht wie du es mit ihr aushältst."Sagte Edward genervt.

„Ich bin dran gewöhnt. Außerdem ist meine Rose so schön,das ist ein Plus."

Edward verdrehte die Augen.

„Meine Rose ist unwiderstehlich,Gott sei Dank bekommen das die anderen Männer nicht mit."Sagte Emmett ernst.

„Die bekommen es nicht mit?"Fragte Jasper ungläubig."Ich würde eher sagen das du alle Männer verschreckst die sich ihr nähern wollen."

„Ach was."

„Ich bin da ganz Jaspers Meinung."Kam es von Edward."Du schreckst sie mit deinen riesen Muskeln einfach ab."

„Quatsch!"Emmett wurde so langsam richtig sauer."Ich hab doch Recht,nicht Babe?"

„Du hast völlig Recht Emmett."Sagte ich und dachte.-Hör auf Edward oder Emmett wird dir den Kopf abreißen. Er ist so eifersüchtig-Edward lachte laut als er meine Gedanken hörte. Emmett,jetzt genervt weil er nicht wusste was gerade passierte,legte mir seine Arme um die fuhr langsam mit meinen Fingern über seinen Arm,so als ob ich mir jedes Detail einprägen ich seinen Körper eigentlich in und auswendig kannte,gefiel es mir doch immer wieder jede einzelne Kurve mit meinen Fingern biss mir unbewusst auf die Unterlippe und ließ meiner Leidenschaft freien Lauf.

„Rose!Erinnere mich daran das ich mir deine Gedanken nicht mehr anhöre."Sagte Edward genervt.

„Woran denkt sie gerade?"Fragte wollte immer wissen was die Anderen dachten.

„Was für eine doofe Frage Alice."Kam es von Jasper." Sie denkt entweder an sich oder an Emmett."

„Und in welche von den beiden Optionen denkt sie gerade?"Fragte Alice Edward.

„An die zweite."Gab Edward zu."Sie denkt gerade daran was sie mit Emmett alles anstellen wird wenn sie wieder zu Hause sind."

„Urgh!"Sagte Alice mit einem etwas angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Zu viel Information Edward."Sagte Jasper.

„Ihr habt doch gefragt."Sagte Edward amüsiert über die Reaktionen von Alice und Jasper.

„Hhmmm."Sagte Emmett schnurrte leise und warf mir einen verlangenden Blick ohne das ich Gedanken lesen konnte wusste ich ganz genau an was er jetzt zog eine Augenbraue hoch und biss mir wieder auf die Unterlippe.-Oh Emmett-Dachte ich und kicherte ein wenig.

„Ich will das nicht mehr hören."Sagte Edward und hielt sich die Ohren zu.

„Dann lass es doch."Schimpfte Emmett.

Ich machte dem ein Ende und stieg in meinen ,Jasper und Emmett taten mir es nach. Esme,Edward und Bella stiegen in den waren vor den Anderen wieder zu Hause,da sie noch Bella nach Hause wir ins Haus kamen empfing Carlisle uns mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

„Gut das ihr wieder da seid."Sagte er."Wo ist Esme?"

„Sie ist mit Edward und Bella gefahren."Erklärte Jasper. Carlisle runzelte die Stirn.

„Du hast gar nicht auf uns gewartet,nicht?"Fragte ich.

Carlisle zögerte,er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.

„Deine Frau kommt gleich Carlisle."Sagte Alice belustigt."Jetzt verstehe ich warum du angerufen hast...du wolltest Esme sehen und nicht uns."

„Versteh mich nicht falsch Alice."Sagte Carlisle.

„Du hast uns schon gesagt das du uns nicht magst."Sagte wollte Carlisle ärgern und ich machte gerne mit.

„Mädchen...ihr seid doch wie meine Töchter."

„Aber wir sind für dich nicht wie deine Frau,stimmts?"Fragte Alice gespielt verletzt.

„Du drehst mir gerade das Wort im Mund herum Alice."

„Du hast es gesagt Carlisle."Sagte Jasper und spielte jetzt auch mit,eine Welle der Enttäuschung traf uns.

„Nein Jasper..."

„Wir haben schon verstanden."Machte jetzt auch Emmett mit."Wenn wir stören gehen wir eben."

„Kinder...!"

In dem Moment ging die Tür auf,Esme und Edward kamen ins Zimmer,sie blieben stumm stehen als sie unsere Gesichter sahen.

„Was ist hier los?"Fragte Esme besorgt.

„Carlisle hat uns gerade aus dem Haus geworfen Esme."Erklärte ich.

„Was?"Fragte sie erstaunt.

„Nein Esme..."

„Er hat gesagt das er uns nicht mag."Sagte Alice. Edward sah mich an.-Spiel mit Edward-Er nickte.

„Ich kann nicht glauben das du das gesagt hast Carlisle."Sagte Edward bestürzt."Soll ich auch gehen?"

„Du kennst mich am besten von Allen Edward..."Sagte Carlisle,verstummte aber sofort als er sah wie Esme ihn ansah.

„Aha,Edward kennt dich also am besten."

Das wurde ja richtig spaßig,ich biss mir auf die Lippe um nicht zu lachen.

„Nein Esme,bitte."Flehte Carlisle. Er ging auf seine Frau zu und nahm ihre Hand."Du bist die Person die mich am kennt,du besten bist das wichtigste in meinem Leben,du bist unvergleichlich."

„Und deswegen willst du die Kinder heraus werfen?"

„Nein Esme. Sie haben mich wollte nie das die Kinder gehen..."

„Also was hast du gesagt das sie so etwas denken können?"

„Ich sagte,das..."

„Was?"

„Ich hab eigentlich gar nichts gesagt."

Esme sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Ich habe mich nur nicht gefreut als sie nach Hause kamen."

„So war das nicht Esme."Sagte Jasper. Esme drehte sich zu Jasper um."Er freute sich uns zu sehen,bis er merkte das du nicht..."

„Meine armen Babys."Sagte Esme und nahm Jasper in den Arm. Jasper grinste.

„Moment!"Sagte Carlisle. Er fing an unseren Scherz zu durchschauen."Esme,sie veralbern mich gerade."

„Ja,ich weiß."Sagte Esme trocken.

„Du weißt?"

„Es ist doch offensichtlich das sie dir einen kleinen Scherz gespielt haben Carlisle. Unsere Kinder währen nie in der Lage so etwas über dich zu denken."

„Du hast es die ganze Zeit gewusst?"Fragte ich erstaunt.

„So ist ich merkte wie Jasper Carlisles Gefühle manipuliert hat,habe ich es sofort gewusst."

„Ich kann gar nicht glauben das ich auf so einen gemeinen Scherz hereingefallen bin."

„So ist nun mal das Leben Carlisle."Sagte Edward und zuckte mit den platzten alle vor Lachen.

„Themenwechsel."Sagte Esme."Wann gehen wir jagen?"

„Hast du schon Hunger?"Fragte ich sie.

„So etwas in der Art."Bekam ich zur Antwort.

„Was hältst du von jetzt gleich?"Fragte Carlisle.

„Ist Ok."

„Ich komm mit."Sagte Emmett.

„Eh,tut mir Leid Emmett. Das ist eine Verabredung zwischen deinem Vater und mir."

„Dann nicht."Emmett zuckte mit den Schultern."Dann gehen Rose und ich einen anderen Tag."

„Das ist ein Date Emmett."Sagte ich und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Wir verdrehten mal wieder Alle die Augen. Esme und Carlisle gingen auf die Jagd. Edward setzte sich an sein Piano und fing an zu und Jasper kuschelten sich auf das Sofa und fingen an zu Flü sah Emmett bedeutungsvoll an,er verstand mich sofort und kam hinter mir her in unser wir die Tür schlossen hörten wir Jasper rufen.

„ICH KANN ES SPÜREN!"

Wir ignorierten ihn geflissentlich. Emmett warf mich aufs Bett und sprang über mich.

„Gedenkst du das anzuziehen was du gekauft hast?"

„Möchtest du das?"

Er schlängelte mich unter ihm durch und ging ins zog mich sehr langsam um,er würde bald die Geduld verlieren.

„Rose!"Rief er machte die Tür auf und lehnte mich gegen den Türrahmen.

„Wieso so ungeduldig Emmett Cullen?"

Er sah mich mit offenem Mund kam zu mir und legte seine Hände um meine Taille.

„Wenn ich noch ein Herz hätte,würde ich jetzt einen Infarkt bekommen."

Er küsste meinen Hals und mich durch fuhr ein Stromstoß. Er drückte mich gegen die Wand und küsste mich sehr ich ihn doch liebte!


	3. Die Gästeliste!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von SurferBabe69.

Die Gästeliste!Alice POV.

Ich hatte Bella schon seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr das sollte nicht heißen das ich nicht mit der Hochzeit beschäftigt war. ImGegenteil,ich hatte seit unserem Shopping-Trip ohne Pause an der Hochzeit hatte mir Hochzeitsfrisuren für Bella angesehen,das Make-Up,die Tische,die Tischdecken,das Menü,die Zeremonie und ungefähr noch eine Millionen Sachen mehr. Edward lachte mich aus, weil ich mir keine Pause gönnte,aber das brauchte ich Gott sei Dank auch liebte es mich um Bellas Hochzeit zu kümmern,das war für mich ein wahr gewordener jetzt hatte ich einige Sachen erledigen können ohne das ich Bella fragen musste,aber jetzt war es Zeit sich um die Gästeliste zu kümmern und da musste ich sie dann doch fragen.

Ich musste wissen wie viel Gäste kommen würden um die Tische,die Gedecke,das Essen und all die Sachen für die man halt die Anzahl der Gäste wissen musste,zu wollte einige der Wölfe einladen,obwohl ich da so einige Schwierigkeiten Morgen hatte ich Bella zu hause angerufen.

„Charlie Swan. Mit wem spreche ich?"

„Hallo Charlie,hier ist Alice."

„Hallo Alice."Sagte er erfreut."Wie geht es dir?"

„Ein wenig im Stress wegen der Hochzeit."

Gestresst?Ha,es war unmöglich das ich gestresst war und schon mal gar nicht wenn ich eine Hochzeit organisierte,aber das brauchte Charlie ja nicht zu wissen?

„Viel Arbeit?"

„Sehr viel!"

„Ich bin dir so dankbar das du das übernommen hast."

„Es ist ein Vergnügen für mal,ist Bella schon wach?"

„Ich glaub ja,ich sehe mal nach."

„Danke Charlie,du bist ein Schatz."

Ich konnte hören wie Charlie das Telefon auf den Tisch legte und die Treppe hoch wartete ich darauf das Bella ans Telefon ging.

„Hallo?"Fragte lachte laut als ich ihren verschlafenen Ton hörte."Hallo Alice."

„Wie geht es dir Bella?"

Sie knurrte,ich interpretierte es als ein gut und redete weiter.

„Wir müssen etwas wegen der Hochzeit besprechen."

„Kann das nicht Edward machen?Oder du?"

„Ok,dann bitte ich Edward die Gästeliste zu mir Leid das ich dich geweckt habe."

„NEIN!"Schrie sie."Ich muss die Liste machen."

„Aber ich dachte Edward soll das machen..."

„Ha ha ha."Sagte sie ironisch."Wie witzig du bist Alice."

„Wann soll ich dich abholen?"

„Gib mir eine Stunde."

Ich hörte wie unsere Haustür aufging und grinste als ein wütender Edward rein kam.

„Sicher?Edward ist gerade durch die Tür gekommen."

„Ich hasse dich Alice Cullen!"

„Ich hole dich in einer halben Stunde ab."Sagte ich fröhlich.

Bella legte auf und ich tat es ihr nach. Edward saß auf einem Sessel im Wohnzimmer,ich setzte mich auf die Sessellehne.

„Ich hasse dich Alice Cullen."

„Wie witzig,deine Verlobte hat mir eben das gleiche gesagt."

„Ha ha ha!"War seine ironische Antwort.

„Sie hat mich gebeten sie in einer Stunde abzuholen,ich nehme mal an das sie noch etwas Zeit mit dir verbringen wollte."

„Es war besser das ich gegangen bin."

„Charlie hätte dich fast erwischt,stimmts?"

„Es hat nicht viel gefehlt."

„Warum hast du ihn nicht gehört?"

„Ich war auf Bella konzentriert,und wenn ich auf Bella konzentriert bin..."

„Bekommst du nichts von dem mit was um dich passiert."Beendete ich seinen Satz.

„So ist war deine Nacht?"

„Ruhig. Emmett und Rosalie sind so um drei auf die Jagd gegangen."

„Warum um diese Uhrzeit?"

„Weil Jasper sie raus geschmissen hat."

Edward zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Er war einfach genervt von der ganzen Lust die sie verstreut haben."

„Verstehe."Sagte Edward grinsend.""Esme und Carlisle?"

„Sind auch nicht da,ich habe keine Ahnung was sie vorhatten,aber sei sind schon früh los."

„Wahrscheinlich machen sie einen Spaziergang durch Forks."

„Möglich...in letzter Zeit war Esme ein wenig eifersüchtig."

„Das ist meine Schuld."

„Was hast du ihr gesagt?"

„Als ich letztens mit ihr im Hospital war um Carlisle zu besuchen war sei sehr überrascht das so viele Krankenschwestern ihren Mann umschwärmten, sie bat mich ihr zu sagen was sie dachten."

„Oh,arme Esme."

„Ich weiß.Aber sie hatte mich darum gebeten und ich hatte sie gewarnt."

„Mit Recht...jetzt rennt sie wahrscheinlich mit Carlisle händchenhaltend durchs Hospital."

„Esme ist sehr territotal,sie mag es gar nicht wenn man ihren Mann anstarrt."

Wir schwiegen einen Moment als Jasper hereinkam.

„Guten Morgen Bruder."Begrüßte er Edward.

„Ich hab gehört das du Emmett und Rosalie aus dem Haus geworfen hast."Sagte Edward lachend. Jasper schnaufte Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Ich weiß langsam echt nicht mehr was ich mit den Beiden machen soll..."

„Wir müssen uns einfach an sie gewöhnen,es wird uns nichts anderes übrig bleiben."

„All die Jahre und ich habe mich nicht daran gewöhnt."

„Das wirst du schon noch Jazz."Tröstete ich ihn,es gab mir einen Kuss auf den Kopf.

In dem Moment kam Esme,mit einem lauten Knall der Tür,herein.

„Esme Schatz!"Carlisle rannte hinter seiner Frau her.

„Was ist passiert Esme?"Fragte Edward.

„Was passiert ist?"Zischte Esme."Die Krankenschwestern die mit deinem Vater arbeiten,das ist passiert!"

„Was hast du diesmal gemacht Carlisle?"Fragte ich.

„Ich?Ich habe gar nichts gemacht Alice."

„Aha!"Sagte Jasper.

„Ihr Mann ist ja so attraktiv Frau Cullen."Sagte Esme und gab eine perfekte Imitation von Schwester Janes Stimme ab,die hatte zugegeben das sie in Carlisle verliebt ich Esmes Imitation hörte lachte ich laut,genau wie Edward und Jasper.

„Das ist nicht witzig Leute."Maulte Carlisle.

„Ay Dr. Cullen!Mir tut die Brust so weh,was könnte das nur sein?"Machte Esme weiter.

„Das ist doch Jane,nicht?Der Fan Nr. 1 von Carlisle."Fragte Emmett. Er und Rosalie kamen gerade herein.

„Da hast du es."Sagte Esme."Alle wissen das sie dir hinterher läuft."

„Aber ich will doch nur dich."

Esmes schnaufte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Jasper versuchte das Ambiente zu beruhiegen,langsam verflog Esmes Zorn.

„Ok,ich verzeihe dir."Sagte Esme jetzt etwas sanfter."Aber wenn sie sich nochmal so auf dich stürzt werde ich sie tö der Vertrag mit den Wölfen ist mir dann auch egal."

„Bella!"Sagte ich da plötzlich,Alle sahen mich an.

„Was ist mit Bella?"Fragte Jasper.

„Mir fällt gerade wieder ein das ich sie doch abholen wollte."Erklärte ich.

„Bringst du sie mit?"Fragte Carlisle und es war offensichtlich das er das Thema wechseln wollte.

„So ist haben da noch so ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu sofort wieder da."

Ich machte mich auf den Weg in die Garage und stieg in meinen schönen Porsche.Zärtlich streichelte ich über das Leder der liebte das kam wieder in die Realität zurück und startete mein brauchte drei Minuten bis ich bei Bella vor der Tür gehupt hatte kam sie sofort machte die Beifahrertür auf und setzte sich neben mich.

„Fahren wir bevor Charlie raus kommt."Sagte Bella zur Begrüßung.

Zu spät,Charlie kam gerade aus der Tür und kam auf die Fahrerseite meines machte das Fenster auf und er beugte sich vor um besser sehen zu können.

„Was für ein geniales Auto Alice."Sagte Charlie ehrfürchtig.

„Danke habe ich von Edward bekommen."

„Ach ja?"

„Sip."Sagte ich glücklich."Das hat er mir zu Weihnachten geschenkt."

„Wie großzügig."

„Carlisle hilft ihm es zu bezahlen."

„Aha,was habt ihr Heute vor?"

„Sachen für die Hochzeit habe ich dir doch schon gesagt."

„Wir werden an der Gästeliste arbeiten Charlie."Erklärte ich."Willst du Jemanden bestimmtes einladen?"

„Billy und Jakob Black."

„Papa...!"

„Kein Problem Charlie."

Er lächelte."Danke Alice."

„Bis später."

Ich startete mein Auto und solange uns Charlie noch sehen konnte fuhr ich unter der gesetzlichen Höchstgeschwindigkeit. Als wir aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden waren gab ich Gas.

„Du musst die Blacks nicht einladen."

„Keine Sorge Bella. Ich hatte eh vor einige der Wölfe sind deine Freunde und sollten dabei sein."

„Aber..."

„Wenn sie nicht kommen wollen ist das ihre sind zivilisierte Menschen und müssen sie einladen."

„Wie du meinst."

Sie verschränkte die Arme und sah starr aus dem Fenster.

„Tut mir Leid,aber Edward möchte sie einladen."

„Edward möchte?"

„So ist es."

Edward und ich hatten lang und breit über das Thema hat mir gesagt das es eine Obligation musste ich es . kamen wir zu Hause an.- Wir haben ein Problem Edward. Bella will weder Jakob noch das Rudel einladen.-Erklärte ich Edward in Gedanken. Ich machte den Motor aus und da stand auch schon Edward an der Tür. Bella sah mich sauer an.

„Alice!"

„Tut mir Leid."Sagte ich und zog den Kopf ein. Edward machte ihr die Tür auf und half ihr beim Aussteigen.

„Du musst das verstehen Bella."Sagte Edward.

„Ich muss gar nichts verstehen Edward. Ich möchte weder Jakob noch sein Rudel einladen und Punkt."

„Hab ich dir doch gesagt."Rutschte mir raus. Edward sah mich sauer an."Eh,ich warte wohl besser drinnen."

-Charlie hat mich gebeten sie du es nicht tust wird er traurig sein.-Ich ging ins Haus und ließ mich auf einen Sessel fallen.

„Hat Bella dir Schwierigkeiten gemacht?"Fragte Esme,sie saß mit einem Buch auf dem Sofa.

„So ist kann sie nur so kompliziert sein?Ich dachte das es ihr gefällt Jakob einzuladen,aber nein...,jetzt will sie nicht."

„So ist Bella nun mal,du wirst die nicht ändern...Wo ist Edward?"

„Draußen,er will sie überzeugen."

Esme sagt noch etwas,aber ich hörte es nicht Geräusche um mich herum wurden immer Augen vernebelten sich und ich sah viele Bilder an ihnen zogen so schnell vorbei das ich nichts erkennen konnte,bis sie mit einem mal stehen blieben und ich klar sehen konnte was passieren würde.

Bella saß mit Edward und Charlie in der Küche ihres diskutierten über die Einladungen als das Telefon ging ran,es war Billy Black. Er gab das Telefon sofort an Bella ging fröhlich dran und wurde dann sehr nickte ein paar mal und vermied es Edward sie aufgelegt hatte sah sie ihren Verlobten an.

„Jakob ist gegangen."

So langsam kehrten die Geräusche meiner Umgebung wieder zurü sah wie eine Hand sich wild vor meinen Augen bewegte.

„Alice?"Jasper schüttelte mich um mich wieder in die Realität zu holen.

Ich blinzelte ein paar mal und schaffte es die Leute um mich zu unterscheiden. Bella und Esme sahen mich besorgt an. Edward war derjenige der mit seiner Hand vor meinen Augen herum Jasper saß sehr besorgt neben mir.

„Er reicht Edward."Fauchte ich.

Mein Bruder hörte endlich auf seine Hand zu bewegen und verschränkte die wusste das er meine Gedanken gesehen hatte.-Erzählen wir es ihr?-Er schüttelte den Kopf.-Ich glaube das Bella es wissen sollte.-

„Das ist nicht nötig."

-Sei nicht so ein Egoist Edward. Sie wird wissen das es deine Schuld ist.-

„Das ist seine Entscheidung,nicht meine."

„Wie du meinst."Sagte ich.

„Was hast du gesehen Alice?"Fragte Bella besorgt.

„Das der Tag deiner Hochzeit der einzige sonnige in diesem Monat sein wird."Log ich sie an.

„Was?"Fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Das der Tag deiner Hochzeit sonnig sein wird."

„Das ist je furchtbar."

Häh?Was war denn jetzt so schrecklich daran das die Sonne schien?Bella sah meinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wie findest du die Idee das die gesamte Familie meine zukünftigen Ehemannes bei meiner Hochzeit glitzert?"

Alle hatte Bella dann doch Recht.

„Keine Sorge Bella."Sagte Esme."Die Wettervorhersage von Alice ist nicht wirklich sehr sollte es wieder erwarten doch sonnig werden stellen wir einfach ein großes Zelt auf."

Bella atmete erleichtert setzte sich neben mich und lächelte.

„So,jetzt zur Gä steht drauf?"

„Diene Freunde aus der Schule,deine Eltern,Phil,die Wölfe und die ein oder andere Krankenschwestern aus dem Hospital..."

Esme sah mich hasserfüllt an.

„War doch nur Spaß Esme."Sagte ich lachend.

„Das will ich hoffen Alice."

„Was ist hier los?"Fragte Bella."Ich verstehe kein Wort."

„Weißt du Bella,es ist so das Esme in letzter Zeit ein wenig eifersüchtig auf einige Krankenschwestern ist, die mit Carlisle zusammen arbeiten." Erklärte Jasper.

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig!"

Esme sprang vom Sofa auf. Bella stand der Mund offen,sie hatte noch nie gesehen das Esme ihr Temperament zeigte.

„Beruhige dich Esme." Sagte Edward.

Esme setzte sich mit verschränkten Armen wieder hin.

„Willst du Jemanden streichen oder dazu schreiben Bella?"Wechselte ich das Thema.

„Eh,ich..."

„Jakob und sein Rudel werden nicht diskutiert."Sagte Edward schnell.

„Lass sie selber entscheiden wen sie einladen will und wen nicht."Sagte Esme sanft,sie hatte sich Gott sei Dank wieder beruhigt. Alle Augen waren auf Bella gerichtet.

„Ich möchte sehen welche Freunde aus der Schule du eingeladen hast."

Ich gab ihr die Liste und sie las sie sorgfältig einem Kuli strich sie Lauren Jessica und Mike durch und gab mir die Liste zurück.

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee Lauren einzuladen?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern,das brachte Bella zum Lachen.

„Ich wollte Alle einladen damit sie grün vor Neid werden,wenn sie sehen wie hübsch du aussehen wirst."

„Oh,das ändert die Sache natürlich."Sagte Bella.

Ich lachte,Bella war schon ne Marke.

„Soll ich sie wieder drauf schreiben?"

„Nein,aber schicke ihnen nach der Hochzeit die Fotos."

Wir lachten Alle.

„Wie du möchtest."

„Kann ich dir sonst noch irgendwie helfen?"Fragte Bella.

„Nein,verschwinde mit Edward auf sein Zimmer!"

Sie grinste.

„Aber sag bitte Rosalie und Emmett Bescheid das sie herunter kommen sollen."

„Wird gemacht."Sagte Bella fröhlich.

Edward nahm ihre Hand und ging mit ihr die Treppe zwei Sekunden später waren Rose und Emmett im Wohnzimmer.

„Was brauchst du?"Fragte Rose.

Ich war überrascht nicht ihren normalen überheblichen Ton zu hö ehrlich zu sein hatte sich ihr Verhalten in letzten Wochen radikal verändert,wie es aussah hatte sie sich mit dem Gedanken abgefunden das Bella bald zur Familie gehören würde und es da kein Zurück mehr gab.

„Die Einladungen müssen geschrieben werden."Sagte ich mit einem riesen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Und dafür brauchst du uns?"Fragte Emmett.

„Es geht viel schneller wenn wir sie wisst doch wie lange die Druckereien brauchen um Einladungen zu drucken."

„Was sollen wir schreiben?"Fragte Jasper.

Ich kramte aus meiner Tasche ein Stück Papier,strich es glatt,räusperte mich und las es den Anderen vor.

Mit viel Vergnügen mochten wir sie herzlich zu der Hochzeit unserer Kinder Isabella Swan und Edward Cullen die am stattfindet, Kirchliche Trauung wir in der Kirche von Forks zelebriert,sie beginnt Punkt 12 Uhr. Die anschließende Hochzeitsfeier findet im Hause Cullen finden sie eine Wegbeschreibung von der Kirche zum Hause Cullen. Wir möchten sie bitten ihre Teilnahme so schnell wie möglich zu bestätigen.

Hochachtungsvoll die Familien Swan und Cullen!

„Wie schlicht."Sagte Rosalie.

„Ich weiß."Antwortete ich ihr."Bella möchte es nun mal schlicht und das ist mir dazu eingefallen."

„Du kannst meine nächste Hochzeit organisieren."Scherzte Augen fingen an zu glänzen.

„Noch eine Hochzeit?"Fragte ich aufgeregt.

„Es ist noch nicht 100 Prozentig sicher,aber ja..."

„Yupi!"Quietschte ich glücklich.

„Wann seid ihr den mal fertig mit heiraten?"Fragte Jasper.

„Niemals."Kam es von Rosalie überzeugt.

„Wieso machst du da mit?"Fragte Jasper Emmett.

„Weil ich sie liebe."War Emmetts schlichte Antwort. Esme und ich seufzten.

„Wie romantisch Emmett."Sagte Esme.

„Ich liebe dich."Sagte Rosalie und sprang Emmett an den Hals um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

„Genug geknutscht,wir haben noch Einladungen zu schreiben."Sagte ich streng.

Wir machten und daran die Einladungen zu sei Dank hatte Bella nicht sehr viele Leute eingeladen,so das wir nicht wirklich lange brauchten um sie zu wir gerade fertig waren kam Bella um die Ecke.

„Was macht ihr?"

„Wir schreiben die Einladungen für deine Hochzeit."Antwortetet ihr Emmett."Ich dachte das es mich langweilen würde,aber es hat Spaß gemacht."

„Ihr schreibt die Einladungen?"Fragte Bella erstaunt.

„So ist es."

Ich nahm eine der Einladungen und gab sie Bella. Sie lass sie sehr genau und brauchte eine Ewigkeit dafü es aussah wollte sie sich vergewissern das alles richtig war.

„Was sagst du?"Fragte Esme.

„Das ist...schön."Flüsterte Bella.

Ich sah ihr in die sie die Wahrheit?Ich wusste das sie nicht unbedingt den gleichen Geschmack wie ich hatte.

„Gefallen sie dir wirklich?"Fragte Edward.

Bella nickte und gab mir die Einladung zurü senkte den Kopf so das ihre Haare ihr Gesicht verbargen.

„Weinst du?"Fragte Jasper erschrocken.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf,aber wir konnten die Tränen sehen die über die Wange liefen. Esme stand auf und umarmte sie.

„Was hast du Schatz?"

„Das...das ist...ist so..."Schluchzte sie.

„Es ist egal wenn sie dir nicht gefallen."Sagte Esme sanft.

„Ich werde dann nicht sauer Bella."Sagte ich.

„Sie sind perfekt Alice."Schluchzte Bella. Sie hob den Kopf und ich konnte sehen das sie vor Glück weinte und nicht aus Traurigkeit."Ich liebe sie."

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht das sie dir so sehr gefallen."Sagte ich überrascht."Sind sie nicht zu formell?"

„Nein gar nicht."Bella lag immer noch in Esmes starken Armen.

„Oh,gut das sie dir gefallen."

„Du hast bestimmt ein Vermögen für das Papier ausgegeben..."Esme gab Bella aus ihren Armen befühlte vorsichtig das Papier.

„Ach ist in den Kosten für die Hochzeit erst bis du die Umschläge siehst!"

Ich holte einen der Umschläge damit Bella ihn bewundern konnte. Bella strich vorsichtig mit ihren Fingern über das dicke Papier.

„Hey,das ist ja das gleiche Papier das wir für meine letzte Hochzeit genommen haben."Sagte Rosalie.

„Das ist bestimmt teuer."

„Na ja,ein wenig..."Gab ich zu.

„Alice,du sollst doch nicht..."

„Nichts ist zu teuer für meine geliebte Schwester."

Bella warf sich in meine umarmte sie fest,aber nicht zu fest,ich wollte sie ja nicht umbringen.

„Du bist die Beste."

„Ich war nicht die Einzige die daran gearbeitet hat."

„Danke an Alle!"

„Bitte!"Antworteten Alle unisono.

„Bella..."

„Was ist Alice?"Fragte sie mich besorgt.

„Das ist die letzte Mö du das ich Jakob eine Einladung schicke?"Edward machte den Mund auf um zu protestieren,aber das erlaubte ich nicht."Es ist egal was Edward gesagt hast,ich will das du das entscheidest."

„Ich habe Angst ihn zu verletzten Alice."Sagte Bella und senkte den Blick.

„Ich will nicht das er sich gezwungen sieht zu kommen,verstehst du?"

„Ok,ich werde ihm keine Einladung schicken."

„Danke."Flüsterte Bella.

„Da nicht für."

Edward wollte mich umbringen,das sah ich als ich ihm in die Augen sah.-Beruhige dich reden später.-Er knurrte leise. Bella und Edward musste sie früh nach Hause bringen damit Charlie nicht sauer wurde.

„Was du da gemacht hast war sehr schön Alice."Sagte Esme."Aber Edward wird ihm so oder so eine Einladung schicken."

Ich seufzte und nickte.

„Ich weiß,aber ich wollte Bella das Gefühl geben zu entscheiden."

Esme lä fingen an die Einladungen in die Umschläge zu packen und die Namen drauf zu schreiben. Rosalie hatte angeboten mich nachher zu begleiten wenn ich die Einladungen würde eine lange Nacht werden...


	4. Die Flucht!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von SurferBabe69.

Die Flucht!Edwards POV.

Nachdem ich Bella nach Hause gebracht hatte fuhr ich wieder zu meiner ich ins Wohnzimmer kam hörte ich wie sie Alle laut setzte mich neben Esme und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Was ist so lustig?"

„Alice hatte gerade eine Vision..."Versuchte Emmett zu erklären,fing aber direkt wieder an zu lachen.

„Ich habe den Witz immer noch nicht verstanden..."Sagte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Sei doch nicht so ernst."Sagte Jasper und schlug mir auf die Schulter,das besserte meine Laune auch nicht gerade.

„Werdet ihr mir erzählen was Alice gesehen hat?"

„Den Jungessellenabschied von Bella."

Mir klappte der Mund sie das ernst?-Das hättest du sehen sollen.-Dachte Emmett.-Das war so irre.-Ich drehte mich zu Alice,aber sie übersetzte in ihrem Kopf gerade die Bibel auf seufzte.

„Alice will nicht das ich es weiß."

Sofort dachten Alle an etwas anderes. Emmett dachte an das letzte Football-Spiel das er gesehen hatte. Rosalie dachte an die Stiefel die sie sich kaufen wollte. Jasper dachte an Alice. Esme stellte sich Bella in ihrem Hochzeitskleid vor.

„Niemand wird es mir erzählen,nicht wahr?"

„Eine Überraschung ist doch viel besser."Sagte Rosalie."Außerdem,wenn wir es dir erzählen wirst du eh nur versuchen es zu verhindern."

„Keine Striper!"

„Striper!"Fragte Emmett."Das erlaube ich nicht Rosalie Hale!"

„Keine Sorge,die Phase habe ich hinter mir."

„Du hattest eine Phase mit Strippern?"

Für Emmett war das ein es aussah hatte er sich nie vorgestellt das seine Frau so eine Phase musste lachen als ich Emmetts Gedanken hörte.-Gott Rose!Stripper?-Er verhörte weiter sein Frau. Esme stand auf und ging nach war Zeit mit Alice etwas wichtiges zu und Jasper kuschelten zusammen auf dem Sofa und verfolgten amüsiert die Diskussion zwischen Emmett und Rose.

„Was machen wir mit Jakobs Einladung?"

„Bella möchte ihn nicht einladen."Alice wurde sofort ernst.

„Wir müssen ihm die Möglichkeit geben zu wä weiß das wenn Bella ihn gewählt hätte,es mir gefallen hätte die Wahl zu haben,"

„Hast du nicht gehört was sie gesagt hat?Sie will ihm nicht weh tun Edward."

„Aber es währe schlimmer wenn wir ihn nicht einladen."

„Hey,beruhigt euch!"Sagte Jasper.

„Ich tue nichts das Bella nicht will."

„Sei vernünftig Alice.Würdest du nicht wollen das Bella uns zu ihrer Hochzeit einlädt selbst wenn sie Jakob heiratet?"

„Ich..."

„Würdest du nicht gerne die Möglichkeit haben?"

Alice hatte gar nicht gemerkt das Rose und Emmett aufgehört hatten zu Beiden und Jasper sahen uns schweigend an.

„Also ich hätte gerne die Möglichkeit zu wählen."Sagte Rosalie und ich sahen uns erstaunt an.

„Ich auch."Sagte Jasper.

„Ich sind trotz allem ihre Freunde genau wie es diese Hunde,da sehe ich keinen Unterschied."Sagte Emmett ernst.

„Siehst du."Sagte ich sanft zu Alice."Ich will doch nur das er wählen kann."

„Ok,wie du meinst."

Ich grinste,Alice hatte nachgegeben.

„Aber das mache ich nur weil es mir auch gefallen hätte wenn Bella mich zu ihrer Hochzeit einladen würde."

„Wie du meinst."

Wir saßen ein paar Minuten schweigend zusammen.

„So."Sagte ich in einem Versuch das Eis zu brechen."Was hat du gesehen?"

Alle vier fingen an zu lachen.

„Das werden wir dir nie sagen."Sagte Alice.

Ihre Gedanken fingen an zu einzelne dachte an irgendeinen Blödsinn damit ich die Vision von Alice nicht sehen konnte.

„Wie ihr meine Rache wird fürchterlich sein..."

In dem Moment kamen Esme und Carlisle lachend die Treppe runter und setzten sich zu uns und Esme erzählte uns von einer Idee die sie hatte.

„Meint ihr nicht auch das wir Charlie mal zum Abendessen einladen sollten?"

„Zum Abendessen?"Fragte ich erstaunt."Wir essen nicht Esme."

„Das weiß ich Edward. Aber ich finde das wir ihn einladen sollten."

„Esme hat haben Charlie nur wenig gesehen in letzter wir sollten ihn einladen um ihn in der Familie Willkommen zu heißen."Erklärte Carlisle.

„Das verstehe ich ja Carlisle,aber müssen wir so tun als ob wir essen?"Fragte Emmett.

„Wir werden uns opfern müssen. Wenn wir wollen das Bella zu dieser Familie gehört müssen wir tun was richtig ist."Sagte Esme.

„Ich organisiere das Abendessen!"Quietschte Alice aufgeregt.

„Wie du möchtest Alice."

„Danke Carlisle."

„Denk bitte daran das wir nicht essen und wir wollen nicht das Charlie sich unwohl fühlt,es sollte also nichts übertriebenes sein."

„Ich werde daran denken Esme."

„Ich werde dir helfen,so kann ich dich kontrollieren."

„Das ist nicht notwendig Rosalie."

„Nicht?Ich weiß doch wie du bist wenn du dir was in den Kopf gesetzt habe gesehen was du aus den kleinen Feiern zu Bellas Schulabschluss oder zu ihrem Geburtstag gemacht hast."

Alice verschränkte die Arme und schnaufte,sie war beleidigt.-Man merkt das sie mich nicht kennen,ich weiß genau wie ich ein zwangloses Essen zu kann italienisches Essen bestellen...oder ich bestelle werden sie bestimmt schmecken...und wenn er keine Meeresfrüchte mag?...na dann bleibt immer noch thailändisch... -

„Italienisch ist Ok Alice."Unterbrach ich ihre Gedanken.

„Glaubst du das es ihm schmeckt?"

„Sicher,ich weiß wie sehr er Pizza mag."

„Oh gut,dann soll es italienisch sein."

„Bestelle für mich Lasagne!"Sagte Emmett.

„Was!"

„Ich wollte immer schon mal Lasagne probieren."Sagte Emmett nachdenklich."Wonach sie wohl schmeckt?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."Jasper zuckte mit den Schultern."Zu meinen Lebzeiten wusste ich glaube ich noch nicht mal das Italien existiert."

„Wann soll das Abendessen stattfinden Esme?"

„Freitag währe gut ,kannst du am Freitag Carlisle?"

„Ja,Freitag ist in Ordnung."

„Dann also ich Bella jetzt noch anrufen?"Fragte mich Alice.

„Sie müsste eigentlich noch wach sie ruhig an."

Alice fischte ihr Handy aus der Tasche und rief Bella an.

„Hallo,Bella?"

Während Alice mit Bella sprach setzte ich mich an mein Piano und fing an Bellas Lied zu spielen,die Melodie kam mir aus der Seele...falls ich eine Melodie war ein Teil von mir und nichts und Niemand würde es je schaffen sie von mir zu trennen. Esme schloss ihre Augen und kuschelte sich an Carlisle.

-Was für eine schöne Melodie Edward.-Dachte Esme. Ich spielte weiter und Bellas Lied verwandelte sich in Esmes lächelte,ich wusste wie sehr sie es liebte wenn ich am Piano spielte. Rosalie lag auf Emmets Schoss und er streichelte ihr blondes Haar. Jasper hatte seine Augen geschlossen und folgte der Melodie mit einem Fuß.Alice klappte ihr Handy zu und ich hörte auf.

„Mach weiter!"Schimpfte Emmett.

„Gleich,ich will erst wissen was Bella gesagt hat."

„Sie hat gesagt das sie gerne kommen und das Charlie sich über die Einladung freut. Außerdem will sie das du JETZT zu ihr kommst,sie wartet."

„Oh,dann geh ich mal."

„Du wolltest doch weiter spielen."Sagte Rosalie.

„Bella hat gerufen."Sagte ich und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie hat dich gut abgerichtete Bruder."Sagte Emmett lachend.

„Kuck mal wer da spricht."Spottete Jasper.

„Rose hat mich nicht abgerichtet!"Emmett wurde mal wieder sauer.

„Streitet euch nicht Jungs."Sagte Carlisle.

„Ja Rose,beruhige deinen Mann."Jasper hatte seinen Spaß.Er liebte es Emmett zu ärgern.

„Familie,wir sehen und Morgen."Sagte ich und wollte gehen,doch Carlisle hielt mich auf.

„Ich glaube das wir darüber gesprochen haben Edward."

Ich sah ihn an.-Du weißt das du vor der Hochzeit nicht bei der Braut schlafen sollst.-Ich seufzte.

„Ich mache nichts schlechtes Carlisle. Ich leiste ihr nur Gesellschaft während sie schläft."

„Mag sein,aber das macht man trotzdem nicht."

„Ich weiß,aber wenn Bella möchte das ich bei ihr bin,bin ich bei ihr."

Carlisle seufzte.

„Außerdem liebe ich es ihr Herz zu spüren während sie schläft."

Esme lächelte.

„Geh zu Bella Edward."

„Danke Esme."

Bevor ich aus dem Haus ging konnte ich noch Esmes Gedanken hören.-Ich kümmere mich um Carlisle Edward. Mach dir keine Sorgen.-Ich rannte zu Bellas Haus und lächelte als ich das offene Fenster sah,ich kletterte hoch und schloss das Fenster. Bella lag lesend auf ihrem Bett.

„Na endlich!"Sagte sie sauer.

„Tut mir Leid."Sagte ich und legte mich neben kuschelte sich an meine Brust und ließ ihr Buch fallen."Ich habe mich mit den Anderen verquatscht."

„Alles Ok?"Fragte sie besorgt.

„Alles Sorge."

„Na dann ist ja ...wer hatte die Idee mit dem Abendessen?"

„Esme. Sie möchte das Charlie sich Teil der Familie fühlt."

„Das wird Alice das Essen organisieren,nicht?"

„So ist hat Charlie gesagt?"

„Er ist begeistert und aufgeregt endlich die Cullen Villa zu sehen."

Ich umarmte sie,atmete ihr Aroma ein und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die schwiegen eine Weile dann fing ich an ihr Schlaflied zu summen. Bella fing an zu Gähnen und es dauerte nicht lange bis ihr die Augen zu lächelte und wartete darauf das sie anfing im Schlaf zu sprechen.

Ich zog die Decke fester um sie und rutschte ein wenig von ihr weg damit sie nicht friert. Mit meinen Fingern strich ihr sanft über ihr schönes liebte es einfach so mit Bella zusammen zu sein,sie wirkte so unschuldig und ich wusste das es nicht mehr lange so bleiben würde.

„Edward..."Flüsterte sie im Traum.

„Ich bin hier Bella."

Sie bewegte sich unter der Decke und lä nahm das Buch das sie gelesen hatte. Esme musste ihr demnächst mal ihre Büchersammlung zeigen,Esme sammelte seit ihrer Verwandlung ununterbrochen Bücher,es war bestimmt etwas darunter das Bella gefiel.

„Edward...verlass mich nicht Edward."

Sie fing an sich unruhig zu bewegen,ihr Atem ging schneller,genau wie ihr Herz. Bella hatte wieder Alpträume,das war schon lange nicht mehr näherte mich ihr vorsichtig und streichelte ihre Wange,sie hörte auf zu reden.

Jetzt wo sie aufgehört hatte zu reden und wieder ruhig schlief konnte ich meine Gedanken schweifen lassen. Unglücklicherweise konnte ich im Moment an nichts anderes denken als an Jakob Black. Seit der Vision von Alice zweifelte ich ob ich das richtige wusste das ich ihm die Möglichkeit geben musste selber zu wählen,aber tat ich das richtige?Ich wusste das Bella wütend sein würde wenn sie erfuhr das Jakob weg das war dann seine früh würde Alice ihm die Einladung würde erstmal nur diese eine Einladung zustellen,ich hatte sie gebeten sie vor jeder anderen zu schicken.

Ich fing an mit einer Strähne von Bellas Haar zu wünschte ich mir wirklich ihre Gedanken lesen zu können,ich wollte wissen was in ihrem Kopf vorging. Bella war alles andere als ein normaler ungebrochener Wunsch mit mir zusammen zu sein war mir manchmal noch ein Rä gab niemals auf und war so sturr. Ich legte meine Lippen sanft auf ihre Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Edward..."Flüsterte sie wieder.

Sie drehte den Kopf und ihre Nase klebte jetzt an meiner,ich musste grinsen.

„Was mache ich nur mit dir Bella?"

Mit meinen Lippen fuhr ich über ihr Gesicht.Für mich war es immer sehr amüsant die Nacht mit Bella zu Nacht verging schnell,langsam waren die ersten Sonnenstrahlen zu sehen,es würde es ein sonniger Tag werden .Ich wollte nicht gehen,aber es ging nicht stand auf und schrieb eine Nachricht für Bella,die legte ich neben sie und sprang aus dem Fenster.

Ich brauchte nicht mal eine Minute bis nach Hause. Esme lass ein Buch,Carlisle hatte sich an ihre Schulter gelehnt. Rosalie und Emmett kuschelten immer noch auf dem und Jasper flüsterten sich Sachen ins ließ mich seufzend auf einen Sessel fallen.

„Sauer auf die Sonne?"Fragte Carlisle.

Ich nickte und grinste.

„Alice hat gesagt das es diesen Nachmittag bewölkt sein wird."

„Das nützt mir jetzt auch nichts Carlisle."

„Gegen das Wetter können selbst wir nichts machen Edward."

„Ja Carlisle,das weiß ich."

Wir schwiegen einen Moment,dann stand ich auf und setzte mich an mein Finger fingen an eine unbekannte Melodie zu spielenIch fühlte das ich sie irgend woher kannte aber ich wusste nicht woher.

-Ich muss nach La Push.-Dachte Alice.-Aber es ist so gemütlich hier mit Jasper...wenn ich mich nicht bald bewege wird Edward mir den Kopf abreißen.-

„So ist es Alice."Sagte schnaufte.

„Ich muss ein Auto mit getönten Scheiben ich den Volvo nehmen?"

„Dein Porsche hat getönte Scheiben."

„Aber ich wollte mein Baby eigentlich nicht..."

„Du bist schon wie gebe dir meinen Volvo nicht."

„Du bist ein schlechter Mensch."Sie streckte mir die Zunge raus.

Sie stand auf und verschwand in Richtung hörte den Motor des Porsches aufheulen und Finger glitten weiter über die Tasten des Piano und es entstand eine harmonische liebte es das zu tun,da konnte ich meiner Fantasie freien Lauf Konzert wurde von meinem Handy ging besorgt dran als ich sah das es Bella war.

„Bella?"

„Edward Cullen!"Sie war sauer."Was war das erste das ich heute Morgen sehen musste als ich aufwachte?"

„Eh...meine Nachricht?"

„So hast du nicht gewartete bis ich aufgewacht bin?"

„Tut mir Leid Bella,aber es war noch sehr früh."

Emmett platzte mit einem lauten Lachen heraus.-Bella scheißt Edward geil ist das bete dieses Mädchen einfach an.-Emmett hatte mitbekommen das Bella mit mir meckerte.

„Das ist egal Edward. Ich hab einen riesen Schreck bekommen als ich sah das du nicht da dachte es währe etwas passiert."

„Es ist nichts passiert Bella. Ich weiß nicht ob du es schon gemerkt hast,aber die Sonne strahlt wie wild vom Himmel."

„Oh..."Ich konnte hören wie sie die Vorhänge aufzog um zu sehen ob ich die Wahrheit sagte."Gut,dieses mal verzeihe ich das nächste mal wenn du mich alleine lässt..."

„Es wird kein nächstes mal verspreche ich."

„Das hoffe ich Edward."

„Kommst du her?"

„Wenn du willst..."Sie seufzte."Ich glaube nicht das das Charlie gefallen ist in letzter Zeit etwas...streng ob er mit Carlisle gesprochen hätte."

Ich sah zu meinem das sein?

„Es ist gut möglich das sie geredet Charlie das ich früh wieder Heim bringe."

„Du holst mich ab?"

„Mein Auto hat getönte Scheiben,ist also kein Problem."

„Ich dachte das ich selber fahre..."

„Ich möchte das du lebend hier ankommst und außerdem möchte ich dich gerne Heute noch sehen."

„Ha,ha,ha...sehr witzig Edward."Sagte sie sarkastisch.

„Ich hole dich in einer Stunde ab."

„Werde ich auch bei euch essen?"

„Wenn du magst."

„Klar."

„Ok,ich werde Alice sagen das sie dir was zu essen mitbringen soll."

„Wo ist Alice?"

„Sie ist einkaufen."Log ich Bella brauchte die Wahrheit nicht zu wissen...noch nicht.

„Ach gleich."

„Bis gleich Bella."

„Ich liebe dich Edward."Sagte Bella noch.

„Ich dich auch."

Sie legte auf und ich tat es ihr nach.

„Uyyyy Edward."Spottete Emmett."Hat Bella dir gesagt das sie dich liebt?"

„Halt den Mund Emmett."Sagte ich und wählte die Nummer von Alice.

„Sei nicht sauer Eddie. Bella ist auch nur ein Mensch und da sind hormonelle Schwankungen ganz jetzt,so kurz vor der Hochzeit..."

„Kannst du deinen Ehemann bitte zum schweigen bringen Rose?"

Rose schlug Emmett in den Nacken und der hielt den ging sofort ans Telefon.

„Ich hab die Einladung abgegeben."Sagte sie genervt.

„Deswegen rufe ich nicht an."

„Oh,was möchtest du?"

„Kannst du einkaufen gehen und dann für Bella was zu essen mitbringen?"

Alice seufzte."Du hast ihr nicht gesagt was ich mache?"

„Nein."

Sie seufzte wieder.

„Ok,ich machs. Aber nur weil du mich darum Jasper das ich shoppen bin."

„Keine Sorge."

„Bis später."

„Sei zum Essen wieder hier Alice."

„Ja Edward!"

Ich legte auf und teilte Jasper mit was Alice machte.

„Sie ist shoppen?"

„Ja,ich musste mir für Bella eine Ausrede einfallen lassen und es soll doch real erscheinen."

„Wann willst du ihr erzählen das du den Hund eingeladen hast?"Fragte Rosalie.

„Heute,wenn sie erfährt das er gegangen ist."

„Lass sie nicht leiden Edward."

„Das kann ich gar nicht Esme. Das wird nie wieder passieren."

Der Tag verlief ruhig und hatte Bella abgeholt,Alice war rechtzeitig zum Essen wieder setzte mich neben Bella während sie aß.Wir sprachen darüber was wir nach der Hochzeit tun wü Bella mit essen fertig war zwang Alice sie dazu einige Sachen anzuprobieren die sie für Bella gekauft dann musste ich Bella auch schon wieder nach Hause bringen.

Die Sonne war hinter den Wolken verschwunden so das ich ohne Probleme Bella ins Haus begleiten saß in der Küche und lass lächelte als er uns hatte mir gesagt das Jakob schon gegangen also auf den Anruf sprachen gerade über die Hochzeit als das Telefon stand auf und hob ab.

„Charlie Swan. Wer spricht?"Fragte Charlie."Hallo geht's?"

Bella sah sofort zu konnte direkt ihre Besorgnis spüren,aber als Charlie ihr den Hörer gab Antwortete sie fast fröhlich.

„Hallo Ok?"

Ihr Gesicht wurde nickte ab und zu und versuchte meinem Blick nicht erzählte ihr gerade das Jakob gegangen hoffte das Billy ihr nichts von der Notiz sagte die ich der Einladung beigefügt hatte. Es war eine persönliche Notiz gewesen die ich an Jakob geschrieben hatte und Niemand wusste das ich sie in den Umschlag gesteckt hatte. Bella legte auf und sah mich an.

„Jakob ist weg."

„Er ist weg?"Fragte Charlie aufgeregt.

„Eh,ich glaube nicht das Bella es so letzte mal als Carlisle mit Billy gesprochen hat,hat Billy erzählt das Jakob plant seine Schwester zu besuchen."

„Ach so."Sagte Charlie erleichtert. Bella sah mich stur an."Das nächste Mal erschreckst du mich bitte nicht so Bella."

„ du mich bitte einen Moment mit Edward allein lassen?Wir haben da was zu besprechen."

Charlie sah mich an.-Oh jetzt gibt's Ärger Edward.-Dachte Charlie.

„Ich lass euch bin in meinem Zimmer,macht nichts unanständiges."

„Da musst du dir keine Sorgen machen."Beruhigte ich ihn.

Er gab Bella einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging. Bella schwieg bis sie hörte das Charlie seine Tür schloss.

„Wie konntet du nur?"Fragte Bella wütend.

„Ich musste es tun."

„Er ist weg Edward!"Ihre Atmung wurde schneller. Bella wurde nervös.

„Da war seine Entscheidung."

„Wir haben ihn dazu gezwungen sich dafür zu entscheiden."

„Du hast keine Schuld Bella."

„Was soll ich jetzt machen?"

„Wenn du dir solche Sorgen machst,gehe ich ihn kann nicht weit weg sein."

Sie sagte erstmal nichts und ich wartete auf ihre sie ein paar mal tief ein und ausgeatmet hatte machte sie den Mund auf.

„Nein,ich möchte nicht das du ihn suchen gehst."Bella schüttelte den Kopf."Wie du schon sagtest ist das seine Entscheidung und wir sollten uns nicht weiter in sein Leben muss lernen Jakob sein Leben leben zu lassen."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Sehr sicher."

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl."

Sie setzte sich auf meinen Schoss und schlang ihre Arme um meinen lehnte meine Stirn gegen ihre und atmete ihren Duft machte die Augen zu und beruhigte sich langsam.

„Weißt du was ich mir überlegt habe?"Flüsterte ich.

„Was?"

„Da du ja deine Freunde die Wölfe eingeladen hast,kann ich doch Tanja und ihren Clan einladen."

Sie machte sofort ihre Augen auf und sah mich wütend rückte etwas von mir weg und sagte.

„Auf gar keinen Fall!"

„Bella...du hast die Hunde Familie und ich werden ihren Gestank nach nassem Hund ertragen müssen..."

„Tanja und ihre Familie stehen nicht zur Diskussion Edward."

Sie stand von meinem Schoss auf und fing an in der Küche Runden zu drehen.

„Bella,sie sind auch Vegetarier,genau wie wir."

„Das ist meine geringste Sorge Edward!"

Ich folgte ihr mit meinem Blick,sie war aus irgendwelchen unerfindlichen Gründen extrem nervös?Manchmal verstand ich Bella einfach nicht.

„Was hast du?"Fragte ich."Warum magst du Tanja und ihre Familie nicht?"

„Ich habe kein Problem mit ihrer Familie Edward."Sie blieb stehen und verschränkte die Arme.

Sie runzelte die Stirn und sah mich fiel bei mir der Groschen.

„Sag mir jetzt nicht das du eifersüchtig bist."

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig."Bella sah mir nicht in die Augen,sie versuchte sogar meinem Blick auszuweichen.

„Bella,ich habe dir doch gesagt das zwischen Tanja und mir nie etwas gewesen ist."

„Und ich hab dir gesagt das ich nicht eifersüchtig bin Edward!Lass gut sein."

Ihre Wangen nahmen eine tief rosa Farbe platzte mit einem lauten Lachen stand auf und ging zu ihr,als ich ihr Gesicht in meine Hände nehmen wollte wich sie mir erst aus,dann ließ sie es zu.

„Sei nicht dumm Bella."Sagte ich und lehnte meine Stirn gegen ihre."Ich liebe dich und nichts und niemand wird das je ä wird nicht erreichen das ich dich verlasse..."

„Ich...sie..."

„Du bist Millionen mal attraktiver als sie."Sagte ich ihre Gedanken erahnend."Außerdem bist du meine Sängerin."

Bella seufzte.

„Ich will Tanja nicht bei meiner Hochzeit dabei haben!"

Ich lachte,sie war so eifersüchtig.

„Wie du möchtest."

Ich drückte meine Lippen sanft auf wollte ihr nicht weh tun und mich auch nicht von dem leiten lassen was ich fühlte,obwohl das bei Bella fast unmöglich Selbstkontrolle funktionierte nicht sehr gut in letzter großen Schwierigkeiten löste ich mich von lächelte mich an und ich flüsterte ihr ins Ohr.

„Lass dein Fenster heute Nacht auf ich komme später vorbei."

Sie nickte und ich gab ihr noch einen schnellen Kuss auf den ging ich,natürlich nicht ohne mich vorher von Charlie zu verabschieden.

„ICH GEHE CHARLIE!"Rief ich nach machte die Tür auf und sagte.

„Wir sehen uns Morgen Edward. Und sag Esme danke für die Einladung zum Essen."

„Mach üss Bella."

„Wir sehen uns."

Ich ging aus dem Haus und stieg in meinen ich zu Hause ankam erzählte ich den Anderen was passiert war. Emmett gefiel natürlich am besten der Teil mit Bellas Eifersucht,er würde Bella damit bestimmt eine ganze Weile ärgern.

Als alles geklärt war machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg zu Bella. Ich kletterte in ihr Zimmer und kuschelte mich zu ihr ins Bett.

„Ich dachte schon du kommst nicht."

„Ich musste doch noch mit Carlisle über Tanja und ihre Familie sprechen."

„Und..."

„Er hat gesagt das er sie nicht einlädt wenn du nicht willst."

„Carlisle ist der Beste."

Ich lächelte.

„Es ist spät du solltest schlafen."

Gehorsam machte sie die Augen zu und legte sich bequem streichelte ihr übers Haar und summte ihr Schlaflied.


	5. Die Anzüge!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von SurferBabe69.

Die Anzüge!Jaspers POV.

In den letzten Tagen war nichts wirklich aufregendes war mit den Vorbereitungen zur Hochzeit beschäftigt und beachtete mich kaum. Emmett war den ganzen Tag mit seinen neuen Videospielen beschäftigt. Rosalie nutzte die Zeit um sich mit den Autos zu beschäftigen. Esme war extrem damit beschäftigt Krankenschwestern Jane von Carlisle fern zu halten und Edward war mit Bella beschäftigt,so das ich die meiste Zeit allein verbrachte.

Ich nutzte die Zeit allein um zu lesen und einem intensiven Prozess der Selbstbeobachtung durchzuführen,der aber ehrlich gesagt nicht viel einzige ruhige Raum im Haus war die Küche. Emmett hatte das Wohnzimmer mit Beschlag hatte sich in unserem Zimmer mit den Plänen für die Hochzeit breit gemacht. Bella und Edward tauchten immer und überall im Haus auf und Rosalie war in der Garage.

Ich saß mit verschränkten Beinen auf dem Tisch und lass ein Buch das Bella mir empfohlen hatte,als Alice rein gerannt in so einem irren Tempo um die Ecke,als ob sie mindestens fünfzig Tassen Kaffee getrunken hätte.

„Jazz!"Quietschte sie und schüttelte mich wild.

„Was ist Alice?"

„Denk an die letzte Anprobe der Anzüge!"

„Ich weiß,entspann dich."

„Ich kann nicht!"

„Hast du wieder Kaffee getrunken?"

Wenn es etwas gab was uns Vampire ernsthaft beeinflussen konnte,dann war es Alkohol und Koffein. Selbstverständlich nur in großen Mengen.

„Nein!"Rief sie.

„Ok,ich glaube ist nicht nötig das du mich anschreist..."

„Jasper Hall!"Schrie sie war sofort ruhig."Gehst du zur Anprobe?"

„Ja,das verspreche ich dir."

„Ich glaube dir."

Ich würde doch meine Alice nicht enttäuschen. Ich nahm ihre Hand und streichelte sie,die Wellen der Ruhe die ich aussand schafften es das sie etwas ruhiger wurde.

„Es gibt soviel zu tun Jazz!"

Sie kam näher und umarmte ich auf dem Tisch saß war ihr Kopf auf der gleichen Höhe wie strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Entspann dich Alice."Flüsterte ich ihr beruhigend ins Ohr."Wenn du Hilfe brauchst ich bin hier."

Ich merkte wie sie mich fester umarmte.

„Ich liebe dich."Sagte sie.

„Ich liebe jetzt ruhe dich etwas aus."

„Ich kann nicht Jazz."

„Gut,wobei kann ich dir helfen?Ich kann alles tun um das du mich bittest."

Ihre Augen glänzten."Meinst du das ernst?"

„Ok,ich nehme das gesagte zurü kann alles tun was in meinen Möglichkeiten steht."

Sie boxte mich auf den Arm.

„Ich kann alles machen was du wünscht mein Schatz."

„Na ja,ich bräuchte vielleicht Hilfe mit dem Abendessen Heute."

„Ich werde anrufen und das Essen bestellen."

„Wenn du willst mache ich dir eine Liste."

„Nicht nötig,ich kümmere mich um alles."

„Danke!"

Sie gab mir einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Du bist der Beste Jazz."

„Ich weiß."

„Ich weiß nicht was ich ohne dich machen wü währe völlig verloren..."

„Nein,ich währe ohne dich völlig bist der Mittelpunkt meiner Welt Alice Cullen."

„Und du der meiner Jasper Hall."

„Jetzt geh und kümmere dich um Bellas Hochzeit."

„Ich liebe dich!"Schrie sie während sie die Treppe rauf rannte.

Ich lä war einfach die sanfteste und beste Person die ich in meinem ganzen Leben kennen gelernt holte mein Handy und rief bei Bellas Lieblingsitaliener bestellte verschiedene Gerichte,selbstverständlich auch die Lasagne für Emmett und betonte nochmal das sie auch ausreichende Mengen lieferten.

Um drei mussten wir beim Herrenausstatter hatte zwar überhaupt keine Lust dazu,konnte aber selbstverständlich meine Alice nicht enttäuschen. Gegen zwei suchte ich Edward damit wir uns auf den Weg nach Seattle machten um die Anzüge saß mit Bella im Wohnzimmer.-Wir müssen los Edward. Wenn wir nicht fahren wird Alice uns ins viele kleine Stücke zerreißen.-Dachte ich. Edward fing laut an zu lachen. Bella sah ihn verwirrt an,genauso wie Emmett,der mal wieder an seiner Wii spielte.

„Ich komm ja Jasper."Sagte Edward."Soll ich dich zu hause absetzen Bella?"

„Wo fahrt ihr hin?"Fragte Bella.

„Die Anzüge anprobieren."

„Ich will mit."

„Im Leben nicht."Sagte ich entsetzt."Du darfst Edward in seinem Anzug erst bei der Hochzeit sehen."

„Das gilt doch nur für die Braut Jasper."

„Nein Bella,Jasper hat recht."Sagte Emmett.

Er hatte sein Spiel auf Pause gestellt um sich an der Konversation zu beteiligen. Bella verschränkte sauer ihre Arme vor der sie so schmollte wirkte sie wie eine fünfjä grinste. Edward gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und hoffte wohl sie damit zu besänftigen.-Du behandelst sie wie ein Baby.-Dachte ich.

„Sie ist mein Baby."Sagte Edward. Ich verdrehte wortlos die Augen.

„Gehen wir?"

„Ja Jasper. Soll ich dich weg bringen Bella?"

„Ja,ich will nicht das Alice mich in die Finger sieht so aus als ob sie sich mit der Hochzeit doch etwas übernommen hoffe das sie bis August alles schafft."

„Keine Sorge Bella,das wird sie."

„Ich nehme dich beim Wort Jasper."

Bella seufzte und sah zwischen Edward und mir hin und her.

„Wisst ihr was?"

„Was?"Fragte Edward.

„Ich will mit euch will sehen was Alice ausgesucht hat...ich hoffe das sie mich nicht mit den Farben der Krawatten enttäuscht."Scherzte Bella.

„Du weißt genau das Alice dich nie enttäuschen würde."Sagte ich und zog die Stirn kraus.

„Ich weiß Jasper das sollte auch nur ein Scherz sein..."

„Nein Bella,du weißt das sie es vorziehen würde einen deiner Werwolf-Freunde zu heiraten als dich zu enttäuschen."

„Ich habe es verstanden Jasper. Es war doch nur ein Scherz..."

„Oder sie würde sich eher den Volturis anschließen!"

„Ich habe es verstanden!"

„Oder sogar Aro heiraten!"

„JASPER!"Rief Bella. Ich sah sie erschrocken an."Ich habe es verstanden!Und es war ein Scherz!Warum bist du Heute so melodramatisch?"

„Ich bin nicht habe nur Vergleiche gezogen damit du besser verstehst."

„Soll ich dich nach hause bringen?"Fragte Edward wieder.

„Ja Bitte."Sagte Bella genervt.

Ich hatte es geschafft sie von der Idee abzubringen uns zu und Edward standen vom Sofa drei gingen in die setzte mich auf den Beifahrersitz von Edwards schien Bella nicht zu gefallen,sie war es einfach gewöhnt da zu sitzen. In wenigen Minuten kamen wir bei Bella an.

„Ich komme später wieder und hole dich und Charlie ab."

„Weil..?"Fragte Bella.

„Jetzt sag nicht das du das Abendessen heute vergessen hast?"

„Ach das."Seufzte Bella."Wir warten auf dich."

„Wir sehen uns Bella."

„Tschüs Jasper."

Edward gab Gas und wir machten uns auf den Weg nach Seattle. Wir gingen ins Einkaufscenter und direkt zu dem Laden in dem wir unsere Anzüge in Auftrag gegeben und quatschend gingen wir durch das fiel zuerst gar nicht auf das alle Mädchen an denen wir vorbeigingen uns gingen in den Laden und Johnny,der Besitzer nahm uns in wir in Forks lebten war er so zusagend unser Leibschneider.

„Herr Cullen,Herr Hall."Er gab uns die Hand."Es freut mich sie zu sehen."

„Die Freude ist ganz unsererseits Johnny."Sagte Edward.

„Sind unsere Anzüge fertig?"Fragte ich.

„Selbstverstä das Fräulein Cullen sie wieder bedroht?"

„So ist es Johnny."

„Ich kann es mir lebhaft sie die Anzüge nochmal anprobieren?"

„Besser ist das."

„Einen kleinen Moment bitte. Martha!Bring mir bitte die Anzüge der Herren Cullen und Hall!"

Johnny begab sich in den hinteren Teil des Ladens,wo er die Anzüge die er schneiderte aufbewahrte. Edward blätterte konzentriert in einer Zeitschrift und ich ließ meinen Blick durch den Laden war ein kleiner aber feiner Laden der normalerweise immer voll war bekannt dafür das es hier die besten Anzüge des ganzen Staats das Blick blieb am Schaufenster hängen,es hatte sich eine Traube von Frauen draußen versammelt die uns beobachtete.

„Eh,ich glaube wir haben Fans Edward."

„Tja,nicht nur unsere Frauen sind unwiderstehlich."Antwortete Edward schmunzelnd.

Johnny kam mit den Anzügen zurück,sie waren tief brachte ebenfalls zwei weiße Hemden und die Krawatten.

„Welche Farbe haben die Krawatten?"

„Die Farbe die Frl. Cullen geordert hat,Herr Hall."

„Und das währe welche?"Fragte Edward.

„Gold."

„Gold?"Fragte konnte was nicht stimmen."Warum sollte Alice wollen das wir goldene Krawatten tragen?"

„Sie sagte mir das ihr Kleid ebenfalls golden währe."

„Ich ruf sie besser an um das zu bestätigen."Ich zog mein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte die Nummer von Alice."Hallo Alice..."

„Sie sind golden weil mein Kleid auch golden ist und alles zusammen passen muss Jazz!"Sagte sie und legte auf.

„Ok,ich liebe dich auch Schatz."

Edward platzte vor wusste das Alice mich einfach aufgelegt hatte.-Es ist wegen ihrem Kleid.-Edward sah mich an und nickte.

„Alles in Ordnung Johnny."

„Können wir die Sachen jetzt anprobieren?"Fragte ich.

„Selbstverständlich,das ist ihrer und das der des Herrn Cullen."Johnny gab jedem von uns seinen Anzug.

„Danke."Sagten wir unisono und verschwanden in den Kabinen.

Vorsichtig zog ich den Anzug an,ich wollte ja nicht das irgendetwas kaputt ging oder würde mir den Kopf abreißen. Ich band mir die Krawatte und zog die Jacke sah in den Spiegel und lächelte. Perfekt. Edward und ich kamen fast gleichzeitig aus den Kabinen. Johnny drehte eine Runde um uns um zu sehen ob alles in Ordnung ist.

„Perfekt Johnny."Sagte ich.

„Wie immer."Fügte Edward hinzu.

Mit einem mal waren Pfiffe zu hören und als ich mich zum Schaufenster drehte sah ich das einige der Frauen Fotos mit ihren Handys machten. Johnny verdrehte die Augen.

„Irgendwie passiert das immer wenn sie zu uns kommen."Bemerkte Johnny.

„Vielleicht sollten sie schon mal Eintrittskarten verkaufen Johnny. Unser Bruder Emmett will demnächst bei dem drehen die Frauen so richtig durch." Scherzte ich.

„Oh,ihr Bruder will heiraten?Doch bestimmt das bezaubernde Frl. Hall,nicht?"

Ja,mal nach der Hochzeit der Beiden zogen wir um.

„So ist geliebte Zwillingsschwester wird bald jetzt ist erstmal Edward dran."

„Das muss ja ein harter Schlag für sie sein ihre Schwester zu verlieren."Sagte Johnny.

„Na ja,ich verliere sie ja nicht für immer."Antwortete ich.

„Was für ein positiver Gedanke...Aber jetzt zu den Anzügen,gibt es etwas was geändert werden muss?"

„Bei mir ist alles du was Jasper?"

„Nein,alles Ok."

„Perfekt,nehmen sie die Anzüge gleich mit?"

„So ist sie bitte die Rechnung fertig."

„Während sie sich umziehen mach ich alles fertig."

Ich ging wieder in die Kabine und zog den Anzug genauso vorsichtig wieder ich fertig Martha schon auf mich und nahm mir den Anzug ab. Edward tat das gleiche,wir gingen zur Kasse und Edward Anzug erfolgreich wir aus dem Laden kamen wartete noch einige junge Frauen auf uns die noch ein paar Fotos machten.

„Ich muss dich um einen Gefallen bitten Jasper."Sagte Edward auf dem Weg zum Auto.

„Was brauchst du?"

„Ich möchte Bella etwas schenken."

„Zur Hochzeit?"

„Ja!"

„Und an was hast du gedacht?"

„Ein Auto."

„Oh,das wird Bella nicht gefallen."

„Ich weiß."

„Also?"

„Sie braucht aber eins,mit diesem Ding kann sie nicht weiter ist eine Gefahr auf vier Rädern."

„Aha,gibt es da vielleicht noch einen anderen Grund?"

„Nein,das ist der einzige Grund."

„Lügner."

„Welchen anderen Grund sollte ich haben?Ich sorge mich nur um Bellas Sicherheit."

„Du kannst einfach nicht lügen Edward."

Edward grinste beschämt.-Ist es weil er so alt ist?-

„Nein deswegen ist es nicht Jasper."

Ich grinste.

„Sag nicht es ist weil Bellas Auto so langsam ist."

Edward grinste schuldbewusst. Bingo!Da hatten wir den wahren lachte laut.

„Es macht mich wahnsinnig,es ist sooo langsam."

„Das kann ich nicht glauben."Sagte ich sarkastisch.

„Jetzt sag mir nicht,das du nicht schon daran gedacht hast dir ein neues Auto zu kaufen um mit dem neuen Porsche von Alice gleich zu ziehen."

„Eh,kann sein."-Ok,ich gebs ,ich will mir ein neues Auto kaufen um neben dem Porsche von Alice gut auszusehen.

„Ha,ich habs doch gewusst!Das können wir halt nicht vermeiden,wir sind eben so...obwohl,die einzige Person die das nie machen würde ist Emmett."

„Aber auch nur weil er Angst vor Rosalie hat."

„Stell dir mal ihr Gesicht vor wenn er mit einem protzigen und besserem Auto wie ihrem ankäme."

„Sie würde platzten vor Neid."

„Ja und sich dann ein noch besseres und protzigeres Auto kaufen."

Wir lachten Beide bei der Vorstellung.

„Und,hilfst du mir ein Auto für Bella zu finden?"

„An was hast du gedacht?"

„An etwas sicheres."

„Etwas sicheres für Bella."Dachte ich laut."Damit Bella in einem Auto sicher ist,müsste es schon ein Panzer oder ein Hummer sehe da keine bessere Wahl."

„Ich weiß wo man Panzer kaufen kann."Sagte Edward ernst.

„Eh,meinst du das ernst?"

„Bist du irre?"

„Na es hörte sich an als ob du es ernst meintest."

„Ich liebe Bella,aber ich würde ihr trotzdem keinen Panzer kaufen."

„Was dann?"

„Vielleicht einen Camaro oder einen Mustang GT."

„Moment,soll das Auto für Bella sein oder für dich?"

„Ha,ha,sehr witzig."Sagte Edward sarkastisch."An was hast du gedacht?"

„Hm,ein Audi A3."

„Hört sich gut werde Bella fragen."

„Du willst ihr sagen das du ihr ein Auto kaufen willst?Dann wird sie die Hochzeit absagen."

„Dessen bin ich mir werde ihr natürlich nicht sagen das es ein Geschenk sein soll."

„Schlau von sehen ob es funktioniert."

Wir verließen das Einkaufscenter und stiegen in den Volvo. Edward sah auf die Uhr und grinste.

„Wir kommen genau richtig zum Abendessen."

„Denk daran das du noch Bella abholen musst."

„Ich werde doch meine Verlobte nicht vergessen..."

„Ich meinte ja auch nur..."

Edward verdrehte die Augen und gab Rückfahrt verging wie im Fluge,Ruck Zuck standen wir vor Bellas warteten einige Minuten bis Bella und Charlie raus überließ Charlie den Beifahrersitz und setzte mich mit Bella nach hinten.

„Na,wie wars Jungs?"Fragte Charlie."Bella hat mir gesagt das ihr nochmal die Anzüge anprobieren wart."

„Perfekt wie immer."Sagte Edward."Bist du sicher das du dir nicht auch einen machen lassen willst?"

„Nein,ich habe meinen Anzug schon."

Ich wusste genau das Charlie der Meinung war das wir in einen viel zu exklusiven Laden gegangen da lag er falsch. Edward hatte ihm schon mehr wie einmal gesagt das es ein ganz normaler Laden Charlie wollte einfach nicht.

„Wie du meinst."Sagte Edward.

Als wir vor unserem Haus parkten kamen Esme und Carlisle direkt raus um uns zu begrüß warteten auf der Terrasse bis wir begrüßten zuerst Charlie und dann Bella. Die vier gingen ins Haus und Edward und ich blieben noch einen Moment draußen und unterhielten uns.

„Wenn du die Erlaubnis von ihr hast das du ihr was schenken darfst sag mir Bescheid.

„Willst du mitkommen?"

„Selbstverständlich,vielleicht kaufe ich mir dann auch einen."

„Wie du willst..."

„Jungs!"Rief Esme. Wir sahen sie erstaunt an."Kommt rein sonst fangt ihr euch noch eine Erkältung ein!"

Eine Erkältung?Wir?Ich hatte bestimmt erwähnt wie kalt es draußen gingen ins Haus und Esme zwinkerte uns sah zu Edward und der nickte.

„Lass uns die Anzüge nach oben bringen Jasper."

„Ok."

Wir gingen in hoch in mein waren befanden sich schon Bellas Brautkleid und das Brautjungfernkleid von gesellten sich auch unsere Anzüge hängte sie in den Schrank und sah zu Edward.

„Esme möchte das wir wissen,das Charlie Hunger hat und sie jeden Moment das Essen servieren ,setzt dein bestes Gesicht auf und al Attacke."

„Jungs!"Hörten wir Esme."Kommt runter wir !"

Ich für Bella. Wir gingen die Treppe herunter und gesellten uns zu den Anderen. Als ich das Gesicht von Rose sah konnte ich mir ein Lachen kaum war ihr anzusehen das sie gar keine Lust aufs Essen setzte sich an den Tisch und versuchte es so gut es ging zu fingen wir an zu faste Charlie Vertrauen und fing eine Konversation an.

„Verrätst du mir etwas Alice?"Fragte er.

„Selbstverständlich Charlie."Sagte meine geliebte Alice und schob sich eine Gabel voll Spaghetti in den Mund.

„Wo wirst du studieren?"

„Ich habe da verschiedene Angebote ich habe mich entschlossen ein Jahr Auszeit zu nehmen."

„Du weißt immer noch nicht was du willst?"

„So ist es."

„Ich finde das eine gute wie ist Darthmouth?"

„Unglaublich Charlie."Sagte Emmett enthusiastisch."Die Mädels dort sind der helle Wahnsinn."

„Emmett!"Sagte Rosalie entsetzt und schlug ihren Mann auf den lachten.

„Sei nicht sauer Rose!"

„Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen?"

Charlie beobachtete die Szene konnte spüren das er ein wenig Angst beruhigte ich das Ambiente.

„Und was ist mit mir?"

„Du bist die Schönste von allen Studentinnen in Darthmouth."

„Streitet euch nicht Kinder."Sagte Carlisle.

Rose verschränkte die Arme und ignorierte Emmett der versuchte sich zu und Bella lachten sah sie an und lächelte Essen ging ohne bemerkenswerte Zwischenfälle weiter. Emmetts Gesicht nach zu urteilen war die Lasagne nicht sehr elf Uhr brachte Edward Bella und Charlie nach kam er wieder,stellte den Volvo ab und verschwand aufs neue.

Ich ging in unser Zimmer und dort war Alice und arbeitete an der Boden war mit Stoffmustern und Papieren setzte mich auf meinen Sessel und beobachtete Alice schweigend.

„Was ist Jasper?"Fragte Alice und sah nicht mal von ihren Papieren auf.

„Nichts."

„Du wirst da sitzen bleiben und mich beobachten?"

„So ist liebe es dich zu beobachten."

Sie lächelte.

„Wie du meinst."

Sie arbeitete weiter und ich beobachtete sie schweigend.


	6. Gespräche!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von SurferBabe69.

Gespräche!Emmetts POV.

In den letzten Tagen hatte ich mich sehr darauf konzentriert Mario-Tennis auf meiner neuen Wii zu war mir egal wer sich noch im Zimmer aufhielt,ich konzentrierte mich nur auf mein und zu nahm ich mal das Lachen von Esme liebte manchmal mein kindisches sagte immer das mein Verhalten ihr die Illusion gab das ein Kind im Haus lebte. Rosalie gefiel es gar nicht das ich den ganzen Tag war der Meinung das ich ihr zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Aber so war Rosalie nun mal.

„Emmett." Sprach Edward mich an.

„Was willst du?"

„Kannst du mal aufhören und mir zuhören?"

Ich drückte auf Pause und sah ihn genervt an.

„Was ist?"

„Ich gehe mit den anderen jagen."

„Und...?"

„Du bist dran auf Bella auf zu passen."

Ich seufzte. Edward war davon überzeugt das Bella keinen Moment allein gelassen werden das wir uns abwechselten,einer passte auf sie auf während die Anderen jagen war ich war Gestern schon jagen gewesen,so das Bella sicher war.

„Wann kommt sie?"

„Sie wird so um sieben hier sein."

„Soll ich die ganze Nacht auf sie aufpassen?"

„Ja,Alice hat Charlie gefragt ob sie hier schlafen kann."

„Fährt Alice sie holen?"

„So ist sie hier ist wollen wir direkt los."

„Ok."

Ich drehte mich wieder um,drückte auf Play und fing an zu spielen. Edward knurrte und spielte den ganzen Nachmittag konzentriert weiter...na ja,zu mindestens bis Rosalie nahm sofort ihren Duft war als sie den Raum versuchte sie zu ignorieren.

„Ejem Ejem!"

Da ich genau wusste was sie wollte spielte ich einfach weiter,ich hatte jetzt keine Lust mit ihr zu spielen.

„Emmett!"Schrie sie.

Da hörte ich auch schon wie eine von Esmes Blumenvasen an meinem Kopf drückte auf Pause und sah sie an.

„Rose!Das hat weh getan!"

„Lüg nicht!"

„Was willst du?"

„Ich will dich!"

Rose stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und verschränkte die Arme, zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah mich wütend an.

„Jetzt nicht Rose."Ich musste mich einfach gegen ihre Wutanfälle sie etwas wollte verhielt sie sich wie ein verwöhntes kleines Mädchen und bekam einen Wutanfall."Siehst du nicht das ich beschäftigt bin?"

„Du bevorzugst ein Videospiel wenn du mich haben kannst?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Natürlich nicht."

„Warum willst du dann jetzt nicht mit mir spielen?"

Ich seufzte,sicherte meine Punkte und machte den Fernseher stand auf ,Rose lächelte und streckte eine Hand aus die ich ergriff.

„Danke Emmett."Schnurrte sie.

„Wann immer du willst Babe."

Sie führte mich in unser Zimmer,dort warf sie mich aufs Bett und warf sie über mich und fing an meinen Hals zu küssen während sie mich auszog.

„Wow Babe,das nenne ich Leidenschaft."

„Das ist weil ich hungrig weißt doch wie meine Instinkte reagieren wenn ich Hunger habe."

Ich sah mich verführerisch schnurrte und sie biss sich auf die setzte mich auf und küsste sie leidenschaftlich,sie erwiderte meinen Kuss mit der gleichen in dem Moment klopfte Jemand an die Tü ließen sofort voneinander machte Rose jetzt so richtig wütend,sie stand auf und riss die Tür auf.

„WAS IST JETZT SCHON WIEDER!"

„Wow!"Sagte Alice."Entspann dich hab dir nichts getan..."

„Was willst du Alice?"

Ich wusste das wenn ich jetzt nicht eingriff,Rose sich auf Alice stürzen würde und sie ihr einen Arm ausreißen würde,oder so was in der stand vom Bett auf und ging zur Tü Augen von Alice wurden groß wie Untertassen als sie sah das ich nur noch meine Jeans an hatte.

„Tut mir Leid das ich euch unterbreche Rose!Ich wollte nicht..."

„Jetzt hast du uns schon unterbrochen willst du?"

„Tschuldigung Emmett. Ich wusste ja nicht das ihr gerade..."

„Komm auf den Punkt!"

„Beruhige dich Rose."

Ich sah Alice an und gab ihr mit den Augen zu verstehen,das sie jetzt besser reden sollte.

„Wir gehen jetzt Rose. Carlisle möchte..."

Rosalie knöpfte ihre Bluse zu, ging ohne Worte an Alice vorbei nach unten und direkt in den seufzte mal wieder,Rose würde sich nie ändern,aber mir gefiel sie so wie sie tat es ihr nach und ging auch nach unten.

Ich zog mir ein T-Shirt über und ging ebenfalls nach unten ins fand ich Bella und Edward. Wie es aussah gab er ihr die letzten Bella mich sah lächelte sie.

„Fertig?"Fragte ich sie.

„So ist es."Antwortete sie mir.

„Gut,was auch immer du brauchst,ruf mich auf meinem Handy an. Ok?"

„Keine Sorge Edward. Bei Emmett bin ich sicher."

„Das hoffe ich."

„Geh jetzt besser. Rosalie ist ein wenig schlecht gelaunt..."Warnte ich ihn.

„Was ist jetzt wieder passiert?"

„Nichts Bella. Es ist nur das Alice uns unterbrochen hat als wir gerade..."

„Ich will es nicht hören!"Sagte Bella und hielt sich die Ohren zu.

Dieses Mädchen brachte mich immer wieder zum Lachen. Edward gab ihr einen Kuss und ging mit den schwiegen einen Augenblick.

„Also?Was willst du machen?"Fragte ich.

„Ich weiß hast du vor ein paar Minuten gemacht?"

„Um die Wahrheit zu sagen,ich war mit Rose in unserem ich glaube nicht das Edward das gut heißen würde."

„Emmett!"

„Ok,Ok,also was möchtest du machen?"

„Wenn es dich nicht stört würde ich gerne mein Buch weiter lesen."

„Klar,wenn du das möört es dich wenn ich Mario-Tennis spiele?"

„Das stört mich nicht."

„ Bella."

Sie lächelte,setzte sich in einen der Sessel und fing an zu setzte mich auf den Boden und fing an zu liebte diese Spiel einfach und es wurde mir nie absolute Lieblingsfigur war DK. Dieser Affe war das Beste am ganzen gewann gerade das Set das ich spielte als Bella anfing zu sprechen.

„Emmett..."Sagte sie zögerlich.

Ich hörte nicht auf zu den Jahren mit Rosalie hatte ich gelernt mich auf zwei Dinge gleichzeitig zu konzentrieren.

„Was ist Bella?"

„Glaubst du das Edward mich verwandeln wird?"

Ich drückte sofort auf war eine ernste Frage und ich wollte ihr richtig und ehrlich antworten.

„Edward..."Ich zweifelte etwas.

Sollte ich ihr erzählen was ich wusste?Nach langem nachdenken,entschloss ich mich. Bella musste wissen was Edward sah mich aus den Augenwinkeln seufzte.

„Edward hat Angst."

„Angst?"fragte Bella verwirrt.

„So ist hat Angst sich zu überschätzen...das er deinem Blut nicht widerstehen du?"

Sie sah sie besorgt wusste wie wichtig es für Bella war das Edward sie verwandelte. Genauso gut wusste ich auch das Edward fürchtete das sich dieser Tag näherte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Bella. Edward wird es machen." Sagte ich.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Weil er Carlisle um Hilfe gebeten hat."

„Hilfe?Wofür?"

„Edward will das er ihm zeigt wie es geht,um keine Fehler zu das zeigt wie viel du ihm bedeutest."

Sie lächelte.

„Meinst du wirklich?"

„Bist du blind,taub oder stumm?Siehst du nicht wie sehr Edward dich liebt?"

„Doch."Sagte sie grinsend.

„Und warum stellst du mir dann diese dumme Frage?"

„Ich will nur sicher gehen das ich nicht die Einzige bin die es sieht."

Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Dich werde ich wohl nie verstehen."

„Das wirst du werden viel Zeit zum Reden haben."

Ich platzte mit einem lauten lachen diesem Mädchen immer hörte ich wie ihr Magen laut knurrte,sofort wurden ihre Wangen rot.

„Ich hab eine Idee."

„Wow,was für ein Ereignis."

„Mach keine Witze Bella."Sagte ich gespielt streng.

„Tschuldigung. Was hast du für eine Idee Emmett?"

„Lass uns ins Dorf fahren,eine Pizza holen und ein paar Filme sagst du?"

„Das finde ich eine richtig gute Idee."

„Na dann los."

Ich sicherte meine Punkte in meinem Spiel und wir gingen in die machte den Alarm an meinem Jeep aus und sah wie Bella immer blasser wurde.

„Wir nehmen deinen Jeep?"

„Klar!Warum?"

„Na weil..."

„Was?Magst du meinen Jeep nicht?"

„Eh,wenn ich ehrlich..."

„Ich fahre nicht wie Edward."

„Edward fährt sehr gut Emmett."

„Also?"

„Ich weiß ja nicht wie du fährst..."

„Zweifelst du etwa an meinen Fahrkünsten?"

Sie nickte und ich lachte.

„Ihr fahrt immer so schnell!"

„Ich verspreche dir das Tempolimit einzuhalten."

„Na dann glaube ich dir mal."

Wir stiegen in meinen Jeep und ich fuhr nach Forks immer schön unter dem Tempolimit. Zuerst holten wir die Filme um dann die Pizza zu holen. Bella drehte einige Runden in dem Laden,ich wusste schon was ich wollte. Ich wartete an der Kasse auf kam sie mit zwei Filmen auf mich zu.

„Welche hast du ausgesucht?"

„Das sag ich nicht,du fängst bloß an zu Lachen."

„Ich schwör Bella,ich werde nicht lachen."

Sie sah mich ernst an und seufzte dann.

„Piraten der Karibik und Zum Glück geküsst."

„Mädchenfilme?"Fragte ich und versuchte krampfhaft nicht zu lachen,doch meine Selbstbeherrschung machte da nicht platzte fast vor lachen,sie sah mich sauer an.

„Du hast es versprochen Emmett..."

„Tschuldigung!Aber..."

Ich konnte vor Lachen nicht weiter sprechen. Sie schlug mich auf den Arm damit ich aufhö einigen Minuten schaffte ich es dann legte ich ihr einen Arm um die Schultern,vorsichtig,ich wollte sie ja nicht zerquetschen.

„Ich finde es einfach genial das du Teil dieser Familie wirst Bella."

„Psst Emmett,du schreist."

Ich drehte mich zu den anderen Personen im Laden um,alle sahen zu uns.

„Welche hast du ausgesucht?"Fragte sie.

Ich zeigte ihr die beiden Filme die ich ausgesucht zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah mich einen Moment schweigend an.

„Das ist ein Witz,oder?"

„Was ist so schlecht an den Filmen?"Fragte ich erstaunt.

„Underworld und Underworld Revolution?"

Ich zuckte mit den war daran jetzt verkehrt?

„Das sind Filme über Vampire und Werwölfe."Flüsterte sie.

„Und?"

„Ich glaubs nicht..."

„Das sind Filme Bella. Außerdem ist Moonlight die Lieblingsserie von kann ich dann nicht diese Filme sehen?"

„Alice sieht sich diese Serie über Vampire an?"

Ich merkte das sie das Thema ein wenig schockierte.

„So ist ,Rose und Esme verpassen keine Folge ...sie lieben Mick. Esme erinnert er an einen ehemaligen Freund den sie mal hatte."

„Wow,das hätte ich nie gedacht."

„Ist irgendwie ironisch,nicht?"

„Eh...ja."

„Entschuldigung,wollen sie die Filme mitnehmen?"Fragte mich einer der Mitarbeiter des Ladens.

„Ja."Ich gab ihm unsere vier Filme und stiegen wieder in meinen Jeep und ich fuhr mit Bella zur besten Pizzeria in Forks. Ich hatte keine Ahnung von Pizza,aber ich hatte über diesen Ort nur gutes gehö stiegen aus und gingen in die Pizzeria.

„Guten wünschen sie?"Fragte das Mädchen am Tresen.

„Du suchst aus Bella."

„Mmmm..."Bella überlegte"Ich weiß nicht."

„Nimm dir ruhig bist diejenige die Hunger hat."

Während Bella nachdachte ließ ich meinen Blick durch das Restaurant war wie ein typisches römisches war sehr würde es gefallen,sie liebte Rom...mehr noch,sie hatte mich einmal gezwungen eine unserer Flitterwochen dort zu hatten unseren Spaß...

„Ich glaub ich nehme die mit Schinken und Champignons."

Bellas Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Sicher?"Fragte das Mädchen.

„Ja."

„Gut."Sie schrieb etwas auf einen Zettel und verschwand nach hinten.

„Die ist verrückt nach dir."Flüsterte Bella.

„Was sagst du?"Fragte ich abgelenkt.

„Das sie verrückt nach dir hat dich nicht aus den Augen gelassen."

Ich lachte hatten nun mal diese Wirkung auf die Menschen. Edward war der Einzige dem das nie aufgefallen war,bis Bella es ihm gesagt hatte.

„Sag das bloß nicht Rose,sie ist im Stande und kommt her und bringt sie um."

Bellas lachen füllte den Raum. Das Mädchen kam wieder und lächelte mich an.

„Bezahlen sie die Pizza ihrer Freundin?"

„Sie ist nicht meine Freundin,sie ist meine zukünftige Schwägerin."Erklärte ich ihr."Der Bruder meiner Frau hat uns gebeten eine Pizza zuhoñ Frau und ihr Bruder sind mit der Planung der Hochzeit beschäftigt."

„Aha,ihre Frau."Sagte das Mädchen enttäuscht."Bezahlen sie nun die Pizza ihrer zukünftigen Schwägerin?"

„Selbstverständlich."

Ich merkte das Bella all ihre Kraft brauchte um dem armen Mädchen nicht ins Gesicht zu mussten noch zwei Minuten warten und dann wurde uns die Pizza wir im Auto saßen und die Tür zu war,platzte Bella vor Lachen.

„Lach nicht."

„Ich kann nicht anders,tut mir es war...so witzig."

„Manchmal ist es so,aber wenn Rose dabei ist ändert sich das."

„Das denke ich mir."

Wir fuhren wieder nach wir ins Haus kamen ließ sich Bella direkt aufs Sofa fallen und fing an zu Arme starb fast vor machte den DVD Player an und wartete bis Bella geschluckt hatte um sie zu fragen was sie zuerst sehen wollte.

„Ist mir eigentlich egal."

„Magst du deine zuerst sehen?"

„Ok."

Ich legte zuerst Piraten der Karibik Rose Johnny Depp liebte,kannte ich den Film in und hatte immer so ein entrücktes Lächeln im Gesicht wenn sie Johnny sah.Während wir uns den Film ansahen bemerkt ich das Bella das gleiche seltsame Lächeln im Gesicht hatte wie !Wer versteht sie schon?Als der Film zu ende war,legte ich direkt,Zum Glück geküsste, der langweiligsten Filme die ich zum Glück verging die Zeit für mich schnell.

„So,meine Filme haben wir jetzt gesehen Emmett."

„Bist du müde?"

„Nein."

„Sicher?"

„Ja,ganz sicher."

„Weil,wenn du müde bist kannst du nach oben in Edwards Zimmer gehen und bin dir dann nicht böse..."

„Leg den Film ein Emmett."

„Ok Ok,schrei mich nicht an."

Sie verdrehte die Augen und murmelte."Immer so melodramatisch."Ich legte den Film ein und setzte mich neben Bella. Sie legte ihren Kopf an meine Schulter.

„Ich mag diesen ist meine Nr.1."

„Das ist alles Fiktion,richtig?"

„Richtig. Na ja,bis auf den Teil wo sie sagen das die Hunde und wir uns nicht wirklich gut verstehen."

„Reagieren die Werwölfe von hier auch allergisch auf Silber?"

„Nein,das ist ein Mythos."

„Aha."

Während des ganzen Films stellte Bella Fragen über die Wölfe und über war sehr interessiert daran zu wissen was wahr war und was nicht.

„Geht das wirklich?"

„Was meinst du jetzt?"

„Na das was Michael passiert er sich in eine Art ….Mischrasse verwandelt hat."

„Bist du irre?Die Hunde von hier können Niemanden verwandeln,im Gegensatz zu uns."

„Wirklich'"

„Klar."

„Gut zu wissen."

„Man lernt nie aus."

Wir schwiegen einen Moment als plötzlich der Fernseher aus ging.

„Was ist?"Fragte sie mich erschrocken.

„Keine ist die Fernbedienung?"

Ich fing an die Fernbedienung zu suchen und Bella rutschte auf dem Sofa hin und her,da sah ich es.

„Bella,hör auf dich zu bewegen."

Sie gehorchte ihr lag die wurde rot wie eine Tomate.

„Tut mir hab nicht gemerkt das ich auf der Fernbedienung saß."

„Ist egal Bella. Das kann Jedem mal passieren."

Sie grinste beschä machte den Film wieder an und wir schwiegen eine Weile,bis Bella wieder sprach.

„Emmett?"

„Was ist?"

„Warum lässt du dich von Rosalie so manipulieren?"

„Manipulieren?"

„Vielleicht ist das Wort schlecht gewählt...Alice beschreibt es immer so."

„Verstehe."Ich lachte."Rose manipuliert mich lasse sie gewähren."

„Wie jetzt?"

„Wenn sie etwas möchte,dann gebe ich es ihr."Ich zuckte mit den Schultern."So einfach ist das."

„Ich verstehe es nicht...also,ich verstehe es,kann es aber nicht gibst du immer nach?"

„Wenn einer richtig verliebt ist gibt er in einigen Sachen eben nach Bella. Ich liebe Rose und wenn sie shoppen will gehe ich sie hundert mal heiraten will,dann heirate ich hundert hat mir das Leben gerettet und ich schulde es ihr."

„Oh,wie...lieb."

„Ich weiß."

„Na lass dir das mal nicht zu Kopf steigen Emmett."

„Zu spät Bella."

Underworld war zu ende und ich legte sofort den zweiten Teil waren gerade beim besten Teil angekommen,als der Fernseher wieder aus ging.

„Bella!Sag nicht das du wieder auf der Fernbedienung sitzt?"

„Diesmal war ich es schwör!"

„Das war ich!"

Ich drehte mich um und sah Edward mir der Fernbedienung hinter uns stehen.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?"Fragte ich irritiert."Jetzt kommt das Beste."

Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt das es schon hell wurde.

„Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt das ich nicht möchte das Bella solche Filme sieht?"

„Ich weiß nicht...frisch mir doch einfach die Erinnerung auf!"

Ich konnte es nicht vermeiden. Edward war manchmal einfach so machte er mir einfach den Film aus?Und was machte es schon wenn Bella einen Film über Vampire sah?

„Streitet euch nicht."Sagte Bella."Es ist nicht Emmetts Schuld Edward. Er wollte die Filme allein sehen,aber ich habe darauf bestanden zu bleiben und nicht schlafen zu gehen."

„Stimmt das?"

-Ich weiß du Bella etwa nicht?-Fragte ich ihn in Gedanken. Edward knurrte. Bellas Atmung wurde schneller. In dem Moment kam Alice ins Zimmer.

„Hey!Hört auf zu streiten."Sagte sie."Ich glaube nicht das Bella einen eurer Kämpfe sehen muss. Emmett hat recht Edward. Ich habe gesehen als Bella sagte das sie bleiben will."

„Du hast es gesehen und mir nichts gesagt?"Jetzt war Edward sauer auf Alice.

„Warum sollte ich?Bella hat sich entschieden das sie sie sehen war halt neugierig und das ist verständlich."

„Ich nehme mal an das du ihr nur die Wahrheit gesagt hast Emmett,richtig?"Fragte mich Edward.

„Die Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit."

„Das hoffe ich."Edward seufzte."Komm Bella,du solltest jetzt schlafen."

Er hielt ihr die Hand hin und sie nahm sie.

„Danke für diesen unvergesslichen Abend Emmett."

„Wann immer du willst Bella."

Sie lä Beiden gingen die Treppe rauf und verschwanden aus meinem Blickfeld.

„Wo ist dein Mann?"Fragte ich Alice.

„Der redet mit Rosalie in der Küche."

„Wie ist es euch ergangen?"

Alice setzte sich neben mich."Sehr gut."

„Das freut mich."

„Hast du dich mit Bella amüsiert?"

„Ja,Bella ist echt ruhig."

„Wenn sie sich nicht gerade in Probleme bringt."

„Da hast du sollte Gott danken das sie den Abend ohne Unfälle überstanden hätte nicht Edwards Gesicht sehen wollen wenn ihr etwas passiert währe."

„Na ja,sie war kurz davor einen zu haben."

„Was?Wann?Ich habe die ganze Zeit auf sie aufgepasst."

Alice kicherte."Sie währe beinahe in deinen Jeep gestolpert."

„Echt?"

„Ja,sie ist fast über einen Stein gestolpert."

„Na gut das nichts passiert ist."

„Gut das was nicht passiert ist?"Fragte Rosalie.

Sie setzte sich neben mich und kuschelte sich an meine Brust.

„Nichts wichtiges,keine Sorge."

„Wie du meinst."

Ich nahm sie in meine Arme und streichelte ihr schönes blondes kam auch schon Jasper und wir sahen uns den Film zu ende zwangen Alice und Rosalie Jasper und mich uns Piraten der Karibik anzusehen.

Während der Film lief dachte ich noch einmal über den Abend und über Bellas Frage nach.Würde Edward es schaffen seine Angst zu kontrollieren ?Oder würde die Angst es schaffen ihn zu kontrollieren?


	7. Sam Uley!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von SurferBabe69.

Sam Uley!Carlisles POV.

Ich hatte kaum die Tür unseres Hauses aufgemacht,als ich schon die Arme meiner Esme um meinen Hals spü sah mich mit einem Lächeln in ihrem schönen Gesicht an und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um mir einen Kuss zu legte ihre Lippen auf meine und gab mir einen zärtlichen sie sich von mir lösen wollte gab ich ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

„Gibt es da etwas was ich wissen sollte?"

„Wieso fragst du?"Sie lächelte mich unschuldig an.

Ich ging ins Haus und schloss die Tür. Esmes Arme umschlangen immer noch meinen Hals.

„Weil du sehr glücklich bist. Außerdem begrüßt du mich nur so,wenn dir etwas besonders gutes passiert ist...oder unsere Kinder etwas angestellt haben."

„Wirklich?" Fragte sie ein wenig scheinheilig.

Ich seufzte. Esme verbarg etwas vor mir,da war ich felsenfest von ü nahm ihre Arme von meinem Hals und sah mich an.

„Was brauchst du Schatz?"Versuchte ich es nochmal.

Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht und sie sah mich schweigend an. Aus dem zweiten Stock hörte ich die harmonische Lache von kam mit Edward zusammen die Treppe zog fragen eine Augenbraue hoch als ich sah wie die Beiden grinsten.

„Wird mir Jemand erklären was hier los ist?"Fragte ich ruhig.

Alice und Edward platzten vor Esme hatte immer noch dieses grinsen im Gesicht.-Edward,was ist hier los?-

Fragte ich meinen Sohn in Gedanken.

„Das muss dir schon Esme erzä bin dafür nicht der Richtige."

Ich sah meine Frau verwirrt zum Teufel passierte hier gerade?

„Esme..."Ihr melodisches Lachen unterbrach mich.

„Ach Carlisle."Sagte Esme."Wie sehr ich dich doch liebe."

„Ok,hier passiert gerade etwas sehr ihr Esme betrunken gemacht?"

„Wie kommst du nur auf so einen Blödsinn Carlisle?"Fragte Edward immer noch lachend.

„Also...?"

„Esme möchte dich um was bitten Carlisle."Erklärte Alice.

„Und das währe?"

„Ich möchte dich Morgen den ganzen Tag im Hospital begleiten."

„Was!"Fragte ich verdutzt.

„Ich hab gesagt das ich dich Morgen den ganzen Tag begleiten möchte."

„Und warum?Dir hat es noch nie gefallen mich ins Hospital zu begleiten Esme. Du sagst immer das das Blut..."

„Ja ja,ich weiß."Unterbrach sie mich.

„Was hat dich dazu gebracht deine Meinung zu ändern?"

„Alice."

„Alice?"

„Ja genau."

„Was hast du ihr erzählt Alice?"

„Die Wahrheit Carlisle."

Alice schien das Fragezeichen in meinem Gesicht richtig zu deuten,sie verdrehte die Augen und erklärte mir was los war.

„Ich hatte eine Vision von dir..."

„Was wird mir passieren?"Unterbrach ich sie.

„Lass mich ausreden Carlisle."

„Tschuldigung. Erzähl bitte weiter."

„Die Vision beinhaltete dich und Krankenschwester Jane."

„Was hat sie jetzt wieder vor?"

„Sie wird versuchen dich unter Drogen zu setzten."Sagte Edward.

„Sie will versuchen mich unter Drogen zu setzen?"Diese Konversation verwirrte mich immer mehr."Ihr wisst doch das das absolut unmöglich verstehe immer noch nicht wieso Esme mit ins Hospital möchte."

„Ich werde dich retten Schatz."

„Ich verstehe immer noch willst du mich retten?"

„Vor diesem Ehemänner raubendem Ungeheuer."

„Ich verstehe immer noch nichts."

„Ich werde verhindern das diese Ehemänner raubende Ungeheuer dir Drogen verabreicht Schatz."

Also irgendwie fehlte in dieser ganzen Geschichte immer noch etwas das sie mir nicht erzählten. Esme würde sich nie so verhalten wenn nicht etwas wirklich gravierendes dahinter stecken wü,sie war manchmal etwas eifersüchtig,aber doch nicht so das sie den ganzen Tag mit mir im Hospital verbringen wü Ort den sie von ganzem Herzen hasste...wenn man das so sagen konnte.

„Ihr verschweigt mir doch etwas."

Die Drei sahen sich gegenseitig an und dann zu mir. Esmes Gesicht wurde ernst.

„Dieses Ungeheuer hat andere Absichten Carlisle."

„Und die währen Esme?"

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"Fragte Edward als ob es offensichtlich währe.

Es kam mir die ein oder andere Möglichkeit in den Kopf,aber nichts wirklich zuckte mit den Schultern,um zu zeigen das ich nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte was Jane wollen könnte. Esme schnaufte und die anderen Beiden fingen wieder an zu lachen.

„Gott Carlisle,wie kannst du nur so naiv sein?"

„Esme...was hat Jane vor?"Ich verstand immer noch nichts und kam mir etwas dumm vor.

„Sie will dich unter Drogen setzten um mit dir machen zu können was sie will."

Ich brauchte genau drei Sekunden um zu begreifen was Esme damit sagen Augen wurden groß wie Untertassen und ich war wie gelä und Edward platzten wieder vor Lachen. Esme stand mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen da und sah mich wütend an.

„Sie...will...?"

„Ich kann nicht glauben das du so lange gebraucht hast um das zu begreifen Carlisle."Schnaufte Esme.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht das sie..."

„Das sie Lust auf dich hat?"Fragte Alice.

Das brachte Edward noch mehr zum lachen.

„Das ist nicht witzig Kinder."Sagte Esme ernst."Diese Frau ist völlig besessen von eurem Vater. Außerdem macht sie mich muss aus dem Hospital verschwinden damit ich wieder in Frieden leben kann."

„Und deswegen willst du Morgen mit mir ins Hospital kommen?"

„Selbstverständlich. Ich muss doch beschützen was mein ist."

Lächelnd ging ich auf Esme zu,legte meine Hände auf die Hüften und zog sie an küsste ich ihre Stirn.

„Du hast überhaupt keinen Grund dir Sorgen zu machen Esme. Du weißt genau das du die einzige Frau in meinem Leben bist. Es wird nie eine Andere wie dich für mich geben."

Sie war immer noch wütend,aber ich wusste das ich es schaffen würde ihr die Wut zu nehmen.

„Wie romantisch Carlisle."Hörte ich Bella sagen.

Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt das Bella,Emmett und Rosalie in der Tür lächelte ihnen zu.

„Du solltest wie Carlisle sein Emmett."Sagte Rosalie sauer.

Sie schlug ihren Mann auf den Arm und ging die Treppe rauf. Emmett rannte hinter ihr her und bettelte das sie ihm sagte was er jetzt schon wieder gemacht hatte. Esme warf ihre Arme in die Luft und seufzte.

„Ich will trotzdem Diskussion."

„Wie du meinst Schatz."

Ich gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sie legte ihren Kopf an meine Brust.

„Was hab ich verpasst?"Fragte Jasper der gerade hereinkam.

„Esmes Kampf gegen Schwester Jane. Sie will verhindern das sie Carlisle in ihre Krallen bekommt."Erklärte Alice.

„Deswegen schlug mir die Eifersucht aus diesem Zimmer ins Gesicht."

„Ich muss was mit dir besprechen Esme."Sagte ich ernst.

Sie hob ihr Gesicht und sah mich besorgt an,sie hatte die Veränderung in meiner Stimme bemerkt.

„Du bist doch nicht böse wegen dem was wir dir gesagt haben?"

„Nein damit hat es nichts zu geht um etwas anderes."

-Edward,mach mit Bella einen möchte nicht das sie zufällig etwas mitbekommt.-Edward nickte.

„Bella,hast du Lust auf einen Spaziergang?"Fragte Edward.

Bella drehte sich zu ihm."Zu unserer Lichtung?"

„Ja."

„Selbstverständlich."

Edward lächelte,nahm ihre Hand und sie gingen aus dem wurde still im sah zu Alice,ihr Blick ging in die hatte eine wartete das sie aus ihrer Starre erwachte um sie zu fragen was sie diesmal gesehen ötzlich schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Was hast du gesehen Alice?"

„Das Morgen alles glatt gehen wird Carlisle. Obwohl einige der älteren ein wenig verstimmt sein werden..."

„Wird Sam die Einladungen verteilen?"

„Ja."

„Genial."

„Sam..."Sagte Esme nachdenklich."Sam Uley,der Leitwolf?"

„Ja genau."Gab ich zu.

„Wolltest du darüber mit mir sprechen?"

„Ja."

„Wir gehen besser in dein Büro Schatz."

Esme und ich gingen in mein Bü hielt ihr die Tür auf und machte sie dann hinter uns zu. Esme setzte sich auf den Sessel vor meinem setzte mich ebenfalls und holte einmal tief Luft.

„Worum geht es bei der ganzen Sache Carlisle?"

„Morgen werde ich die Einladungen persönlich nach La Push bringen. Außerdem muss ich noch einige Details mit Sam besprechen."

„Möchtest du das ich zu Hause bleibe?"

„Nein,im Gegenteil ich möchte das du mich wirst mir eine große Hilfe sein."

„Ich?Warum?"

„Weil du die Einzige von uns bist der sie nicht misstrauisch gegenüber treten."

„ICH!"

„So ist es. Edward hat es mir sagte,das sie dich wie eine Mutter für Bella sehen und das sie dir sehr dankbar für die Fürsorge sind die du ihr entgegenbringst."

„Oh,das hätte ich nie gedacht."

Esme schwieg einen Moment nachdenklich.

„Dann soll ich also als Vermittler mitkommen."

„Nur für den Fall das es unangenehm werden ich glaube nicht das das passieren weiß mich zu kontrollieren und Sam ebenfalls."

„Warum dann?"

„Na ja,falls noch jemand Anderes dazu kommt."

„Verstehe."

Sie lächelte mich an,ich nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie meinen Fingerspitzen streichelte ich ihre weiche Haut.

„Da ist noch etwas..."

„Was noch?"Fragte sie besorgt.

„Ich möchte nicht das du Bella etwas darüber erzählst."Erklärte ich ihr.

„Warum?"

„Weil sie eh schon so besorgt über die Sache mit Jakob ist."

„Aber sie hat seit Tagen nicht mehr von ihm gesprochen."

„Schon,aber ich weiß das sie an ihn ich will sie nicht beunruhigen..."

„Das ist sehr verständnisvoll von dir Carlisle."

„Hilfst du mir?"

„Selbstverstä tue alles um Bella zu helfen."

„Das ist schön."

Ich zog meine Uhr aus meiner war eine antike Taschenuhr die ich noch von meinem Vater war schon halb elf.

„Oh."sagte ich erstaunt.

„Was ist jetzt wieder?"Fragte Esme.

„Wie schnell doch die Zeit ist schon halb elf."

„Du bist erst um neun Uhr nach Hause gekommen Schatz."

„Was?So spät?"

Esme seufzte und verdrehte die stand auf und warf mir eine Kusshand zu.

„Wenn du mehr als sechs interessante Fälle im Hospital hast vergisst du einfach die Zeit Schatz."

„Das stimmt nicht."Sagte ich und zog ein wenig meine Nase kraus.

„Und wenn du weißt das ich recht habe,du es aber nicht zugeben willst ziehst du die Nase kraus wie jetzt."

Aus Reflex fasste ich mir an die Nase. Esme lachte.

„Siehst du?Bei solchen Sachen habe ich immer Recht."

Damit ging Esme raus und ließ mich war einfach die Person die mich am besten das gefiel holte meinen Laptop aus meiner Tasche,stellte ihn auf den Tisch und machte ihn fing an zu arbeiten und darüber verging die Nacht.

Um sechs Uhr klopfte Jemand an meine Tü war so auf meine Arbeit konzentriert das ich es erst gar nicht hö ich auf sah,stand Alice grinsend im Türrahmen.

„Bist du sehr beschäftigt?"

„Ein wenig,aber für dich habe ich immer Zeit."

Sie lächelte glücklich,kam zu meinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich hin.

„Ich bin nur gekommen um dir zu sagen das es Zeit wird."

„Um...?"

„Ins Hospital zu Schicht fängt um halb sieben an."

Ich sah auf die Uhr um mich zu vergewissern das sie Recht zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Glaubst du mir nicht?"

„Red keinen Unsinn Alice."

Sieh sah mich sauer seufzte und wechselte das Thema.

„Ist Esme schon fertig?"

„Schon seit fünf hat sich fertig gemacht und ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt. Emmett ist schon völlig verzweifelt."

„Hat Esme ihn genervt?"

Sie packte meine Sachen zusammen,machte mein Laptop aus und packte es in meine Tasche gab ich Alice.

„Gib sie schon mal Esme,ich ziehe mich schnell um."

„Ok."

Alice verschwand aus meinem Büro und ich ging in mein Zimmer um meine Sachen zu ich fertig war ging ich nach unten und sah das Esme mit Emmett vor dem Fernseher saß. Emmett sah ausnehmend genervt aus und Esme ausnehmend glücklich.

„Ich bin fertig Esme."

„Warte bitte drei Sekunden Carlisle."Sagte sie aufgeregt." Ich schlage gerade Emmett."

„Das stimmt nicht!"Sagte Emmett sauer.

Rosalie und Jasper saßen ebenfalls im Wohnzimmer. Rosalie blätterte in einer Zeitschrift und Jasper beobachtete amüsiert wie Esme Emmett sah auf die Uhr.

„Ich will nicht zu spät kommen Esme!"

„Gewonnen!"Rief Esme zufrieden.

„Sehr schön,dann können wir ja jetzt gehen."

Esme stand auf und legte einen kleinen Siegestanz gab sie Emmett einen schmatzenden Kuss auf die Wange und ging in die Garage. Ich verabschiedete mich von den Anderen und ging hinter ihr her. Esme hatte ein breites Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Ich bin richtig aufgeregt."

„Mach keinen Unsinn wenn du Jane siehst."

„Ich werde gar nichts machen solange sie sich benimmt."

Seufzend fuhr ich los,als wir am Hospital angekommen waren parkte ich und stieg als erster ging ums Auto um Esme die Tür auf zu machen.

„Oh,Doktor Carlisle."Hörte ich eine Schwester die an uns vorbeiging.

„Er ist so ein Gentleman."Sagte eine andere.

Esme stieg lächelnd aus und nahm meinen markierte ihr Territorium.

„Was führt sie zu uns Frau Cullen?"Fragte eine andere Schwester freundlich.

„Ich bin gekommen um meinen Mann zu wollte mir schon lange mal ansehen was er hier so macht und er meinte das Heute der perfekte Tag dafür sei.

„Wie schön das sie einen Tag mit ihm ist der beste Arzt im Hospital."

„Ich weiß."Sagte Esme und sah mich an.

Die Schwestern gingen und wir gingen langsam hinter ihnen her.

„Doktor Carlisle?"Fragte Esme ironisch.

„So nennen sie mich."

Sie würde ein langer Tag betraten das Hospital und ich wurde natürlich von allen weiblichen Wesen begrüßt,selbstverständlich erwiderte ich ihren Gruß. Jedes mal wenn ich ein hübsches Mädchen grüßte kniff mich Esme in den Esme,das hatte sie nicht verdient.

Mein Arbeitstag war ein ganz normaler betreute verschiedene Patienten aber es waren alles keine Notfälle. Esme blieb die ganze Zeit an meiner hielt natürlich immer so viel Abstand,das ich in Ruhe arbeiten Jane ließ sich den ganzen Tag nicht wurde irgendwann gesagt das sie nach Hause gegangen sei weil sie sich nicht wohl fühlte. Esme hatte also ihr Ziel erreicht.

Ich machte früh Schluss da ich ja noch etwas zu erledigen fünf Uhr verließen Esme und ich das Hospital und machten uns auf den Weg nach La Push. Ich parkte nah an der Grenze und sah das Sam schon auf uns stieg zuerst aus und machte dann Esme die Tür stieg aus und blieb ruhig neben mir gingen ein wenig weiter und warteten das Sam sich uns näherte.

„Danke das du gekommen bist."Sagte ich.

„Ich bin nur gekommen weil du gesagt hast das es wichtig ist."

Er sah zu Esme und nickte ihr zu.

„Guten Tag Frau Cullen."

„Hallo Sam."Sagte sie sanft lächelnd.

Ich wollte nicht das Sam mich verhörte,also kam ich direkt auf den meiner Tasche zog ich einen Stapel Umschlä gab sie ihm und er sah mich verwirrt an.

„Was ist das?"

„Das sind die Einladungen zur Hochzeit von Bella und Edward."

Sam zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Und was soll ich damit machen?"

„Es sind sieben ist meine Pflicht sie zu übergeben,was du damit machst ist nicht meine Sache."

„Warum bringst du sie dann?"

„Weil Bella möchte das ihr an dem wichtigsten Tag ihres Lebens dabei seid."

„Und was ist wenn wir nicht wollen?"

„Es ist kein Zwang."Ich zuckte mit den Schultern."Ihr seid genauso Bellas Freunde wie wir."

„Ich weiß nicht ob die Anderen hingehen sind wegen der Sache mit Jakob etwas...sensibel."

„Uns interessiert nicht ob sie wegen Jakob nicht kommen für uns wichtig ist,ist das sie wegen Bella kommen möchten."Sagte Esme schlicht.

„Ich verstehe nicht."Sagte Sam.

„Wir wissen sehr gut das ihr uns nicht besonders mö das ist normal,aber Bella hat mit dem Hass zwischen uns nichts zu tun."

„Bella hat sehr viel damit zu tun."

„Da irrst du dich."Sagte Esme.

Sam sah sie aufmerksam sie erwiderte seinen einigen Sekunden des intensiven Blickaustausch,seufzte Sam.

„Ich werde sehen was ich tun ich werde nichts versprechen."

„Danke für deine Bemü ist sehr wichtig für Bella...und für mich auch."

„Wir sehen uns Frau Cullen."

Sam drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging,ohne sich von mir zu sah zu Esme,sie lächelte mich an.

„Warum siehst du mich so an Carlisle?"

„Hast du es etwa nicht gemerkt?"

„Was gemerkt Carlisle?"

„Wie er dich angesehen hat."

„Er hat mich ganz normal angesehen."

Esme lachte fröhlich und stieg ins tat es ihr warf den Wagen an und fuhr zu uns nach hause.

„Hast du es wirklich nicht gemerkt?"

„Carlisle!"

„Was?"

„Du bist eifersüchtig."

„ICH!"

„Ja du!"

„Gar redest Unsinn."

Ein spöttisches Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht und blieb auch dort bis wir zu Hause stieg aus und ging ins Haus,ich folgte ich ins Wohnzimmer kam sah ich wie Edward wiehernd lachte.

„Das ist nicht witzig Edward."Maulte ich.

„Was ist witzig?"Fragte Alice.

„Carlisle ist eifersüchtig."Erklärte ihr Jasper.

„Nah!"Sagte Emmett.

„Doch Kinder,Carlisle ist eifersüchtig."

„Auf wen?"Fragte Rosalie.

„Auf ist ein Komplott gegen meine Person."Schimpfte ich.

„Übertreibe nicht Carlisle."Sagte Esme."Carlisle ist eifersüchtig auf Sam.

„Sam Uley?"Fragte Edward erstaunt.

„Glaub Esme nicht Edward."

Ich verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust und schnaufte ganze Familie lachte laut. Einige Stunden lang ärgerten sie mich mit dem war aber nicht eifersüchtig...obwohl ich zugeben musste das ich das erste Mal so fühlte wie Esme sich den Schwestern im Hospital gegenüber fühlen war wollte mich nicht so fü die Aufmerksamkeit die dieser Werwolf meiner Esme schenkte störte musste mit Esme würde mich mit Sicherheit erst auslachen,aber dann würde sie mich war meine Esme eben.


	8. Jakobs Anruf!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von SurferBabe69.

Jakobs Anruf!Esmes POV.

Ich nutzte es aus das Emmett mit Rosalie beschäftigt war und belegte den Fernseher im Wohnzimmer in Beschlag. Ich setzte mich auf das Sofa und nahm die wollte nicht das Emmett kam und mir den Fernseher streitig machte um zu machte den Fernseher genau im richtigen Moment an. Moonlight fing gerade an.

„Alice."Sagte ich.

Meine Tochter erschien sofort im Zimmer.

„Ohh,fängt es schon an?"

Alice setzte sich aufgeregt neben mich.

„Es hat gerade angefangen."

„Sollten wir Rose rufen?"

„Nein,wenn sie kommt will Emmett an den Fernseher."

„Oh,verstehe. Rosalie opfert sich für das Wohl der Allgemeinheit."

„So ist es."

Wir machten es uns bequem und fingen sofort an alles zu kommentieren. Diese Serie war eine unserer Lieblingsserie. Da wir als Vampire viel Zeit hatten nutzen Alice und ich sie um Serien zu sehen. Meine absolute Nr.1 war Greys Anatomie. Mir gefiel es zu wissen das meine Ehemann genauso arbeitetet wie die gut aussehenden Ärzte in der Serie. Plötzlich tauchte Rosalie auf und setzte sich neben uns. Alice und ich sahen sie erstaunt an.

„Was?" Fragte sie." Habt ihr etwa geglaubt das ich Mick St. John verpasse,um mit Emmett zusammen zu sein?"

„Ja." Sagten wir Beide unisono.

„Ihr seid unmöglich. Ihr wolltet mich wirklich für das Allgemeinwohl opfern?"

„Ja,so was in der Art." Gab Alice zu.

„Ich brauche jetzt einen Apfel-Martini." Sagte Rosalie.

Als die Werbepause anfing ging Rosalie sich ihren Martini machen. Ich wusste das sie ein wenig sauer auf uns war und verstand das durchaus. Als Rosalie wieder kam,kam auch Emmett ins Zimmer. Er stellte sich direkt vor den Fernseher und verschränkte die Arme. Alice versuchte an ihm vorbei zu sehen,was bei seiner Größe schlicht unmöglich war. Ich schwieg und Rosalie ignorierte ihn einfach. Emmett räusperte sich und Rose sah ihn an.

„Ist was?"

„Das weißt du genau Rose."

Er war ein wenig wütend,das konnte ich an seiner Stimme hören. Ich kannte meine Kinder zu gut. Die Serie ging weiter und ich sah Rosalie flehend an. Sie war die Einzige die ihren Mann bewege konnte.

„Kannst du bitte aus dem Weg gehen Emmett?" Fragte Rosalie freundlich.

„Aber ich will spielen." Maulte er wie ein kleiner Junge dem man sein Spielzeug geklaut hatte.

„Du kannst spielen wenn die Serie zu Ende ist Emmett." Sagte Alice.

„Ich rede von etwas anderem Alice."

„Was hat Carlisle zum Thema,zu viel Information geben gesagt,Emmett?" Fragte Alice empört.

Rose seufzte und stellte ihr Glas auf den Beistelltisch.

„Komm setzt dich zu mir Emmett." Sagte Rosalie sanft. "Ich verspreche dir das ich nachher mit dir spielen werde."

„Yuks!" Sagte Alice. "Warum müsst ihr das vor uns besprechen?"

„Was du wieder denkst Alice." Sagte Rose." Ich sprach davon später mit ihm an der Wii zu spielen."

„Echt?" Fragte Emmett.

Seine Augen glänzten. Jede Geste und Bewegung von Emmett erinnerten mich an einen kleinen Jungen. Rosalie musste eine enorme Geduld haben um mit ihm zusammen zu sein. In Momenten wie diesen fiel mir immer auf das Rosalie ihn wirklich von ganzem Herzen liebte. Und das ihr all der Unsinn den er manchmal verzapfte gleichgültig war.

„Selbstverständlich." Sagte sie zuckersüß.

„Du bist die Größte Rose. Ich liebe ich so sehr das mein Herz explodieren würde wenn es noch schlagen würde."

„Das wissen wir Emmett." Schnaufte Alice. "Geh jetzt aus dem Weg."

Emmett setzte sich neben seine Frau. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und er seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. Sie sahen so süß zusammen aus, das ich meine Kamera holen wollte um ein Foto zu machen. In dem Moment kam Edward rein, machte ein Foto von den Beiden und warf mir die Kamera zu.

„Da hast du dein Foto Esme."

„Danke Edward. Ich liebe es wenn du meinen Wünschen zuvor kommst."

Er lächelte und verschwand. Es waren nur wir vier im Haus. Jasper war auf der Jagd und Carlisle musste mal wieder im Hospital bleiben. Das gefiel mir gar nicht,ich musste immer daran denken das Schwester Jane bei ihm war. Als Moonlight zu Ende war ging Alice sofort in ihr Zimmer um an Bellas Hochzeit weiter zu arbeiten. Emmett und Rose setzten sich auf den Boden um zu spielen. Es war so niedlich wie Emmett versuchte Rosalie das Spiel zu erklären. Edward gesellte sich auch wieder zu uns und setzte sich an sein Piano. Ich nahm mein Buch und setzte mich in meinen Lieblingssessel. Ich lass gerade Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde, es war ein sehr interessantes Buch dafür das es pure Fiktion war. Jasper kam eine halbe Stunde später. Er ging direkt nach oben zu seiner Frau. Die schöne Melodie von Edwards Piano verstummte.

„Warum hörst du auf Edward?"Fragte ich ohne von meinem Buch auf zu sehen.

„Weil ich jetzt zu Bella gehe."

„Oh,Ok."Sagte ich.-Und mach nichts unanständiges.-

„Ich weiß Esme."

„Ist euch aufgefallen, das Edward sich immer so von Bella verabschiedet als ob es das letzte mal sein würde?" Fragte Emmett ohne Vorwarnung.

Emmett hatte auf Pause gedrückt, das machte Rosalie wütend,sie gewann nämlich gerade. Edward sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Was meinst du?"

„Das du sie küsst als ob es das letzte Mal währe das du sie siehst. Ein wenig melodramatisch,nicht?"

„Im Gegenteil." Sagte Edward. "Du bist derjenige der Rose so küsst. Ich muss meinen Drang das zu tun kontrollieren,ich könnte Bella verletzten."

„Du kennst die Lösung Bruder." Sagte Emmett.

„Das ist nicht die Lösung."

„Ich weiß das Bella keine von uns ist und das eure Beziehung kompliziert ist. Aber du musst auch zugeben das du es nach der Hochzeit keinen Monat aushalten wirst ohne sie zu verwandeln."

„Ich weiß."Gab Edward zu."Das ist das was mir am meisten Sorgen macht."

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen Edward." Sagte ich."Die richtige Antwort wird früher oder später ganz von allein zu dir kommen. Bella wird dich immer weiter bedrängen, aber du liebst sie und wenn du sie verwandelst ist das nur ein Beweis dafür."

„Ich hab einfach Angst sie zu verletzen."

„Deswegen trainierst du ja mit Carlisle."Sagte ich."Das zeigt nur das deine Liebe unendlich ist."

„Ich kann ohne sie nicht leben."

„Und Bella kann ohne dich nicht leben." Sagte Rose."Können wir jetzt weiterspielen?"

„Klar Babe."Emmett gab Rosalie einen Kuss."Du weißt das meine Liebe zu dir unendlich ist,nicht?"

„Ja Emmett."

„Gut."

Emmett machte das Spiel wieder an und Edward grinste. Bevor er ging gab er mir noch einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ich lächelte und las weiter. Edward verließ das Haus und es wurde still. Wenig später kam mein geliebter Mann nach Hause. Er zog sich seinen Mantel aus und hing ihn an die Garderobe. Er kam ins Wohnzimmer und lächelte als er die Szene sah. Er setzte sich neben mich und ich gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Wie war dein Tag im Hospital?"

„Sehr war dein Tag?"

„Normal bis du gekommen bist."

„Ich liebe es wenn du das sagst."

Ich gab ihm viele kleine Küsse auf den Mund. Er streichelte mir übers Haar und lächelte.

„Ich habe dich so vermisst."Flüsterte er.

„Dann geh Morgen nicht arbeiten und verbringe den Tag mit mir."

„Was hast du vor?"

„Viele Sachen."Ich lachte schelmisch.

„Yuks!"Hörte ich Alice.

Wir drehten uns um und sahen unsere Tochter hinter dem Sessel stehen.

„Was hast du Alice?" Fragte Carlisle belustigt.

„Hatten wir nicht beschlossen nicht so viel Information zu geben?"

„Das du glaubst das deine Eltern nicht miteinander schlafen ist ein anderes Thema Alice."Scherzte Carlisle.

„Ich will über dieses Thema nicht weiter sprechen Carlisle."Sagte Alice empört.

Carlisle lachte laut über das Verhalten von Alice. Da kam Jasper die Treppe herunter und sah Carlisle mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Er verstand nicht was hier gerade passierte. Ich schlug Carlisle auf den Arm damit er sich beruhigte und sah zu Alice.

„Ist was passiert Alice?"

„Ja."Antwortete sie.

„Was?"Fragte Carlisle.

„Bella hatte die wunderbare Idee die Hochzeit am Abend zu machen, damit wir nicht Gefahr laufen das wir einen sonnigen Tag erwischen."

„Das hast du gesehen?"

„Nein,sie hat mich gerade angerufen."

„Ah,und was willst du jetzt machen?"Fragte ich.

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Idee. Wenn sie es Nachts machen will ändert sich alles."

„Ich glaube nicht das das so viel ändert..."

Jasper sah Carlisle warnend an und schüttelte heftig den Kopf, er versuchte ihn davon abzuhalten weiter zu sprechen. Aber es war zu spä verschränkte die Arme und sah verärgert auf Carlisle.

„Wie,das wird nicht viel verändern? Das ändert das ganze Grundkonzept."Zischte sie.

„Entspann dich, ich werde mit Edward reden das er sie davon überzeugt das es eine schlechte Idee ist." Sagte Carlisle.

„Das habe ich schon versucht. Bella ist so stur."

„Sieh mal er da spricht."Kommentierte Emmett.

Alice zog sich einen ihrer Schuhe aus und warf ihn Emmett an den Kopf. Emmett drückte mal wieder die Pausentaste und Rosalie wurde sauer.

„Das hat weh getan!"

Alice wollte gerade antworten als Rosalie sah zwischen den Beiden hin und her,sie verstummten setzte sich wieder hin und Emmett machte das Spiel wieder an. Carlisle sah mich verwirrt an und ich zuckte mit den hatte keine Ahnung was gerade passiert war.

„Ich brauche einen Whisky."Sagte Alice.

„Ich hätte auch gerne einen Alice."Bat Carlisle.

Aber Alice rauschte wortlos an ihm vorbei und ignorierte ihn. Jasper ging hinter ihr her. Carlisle räusperte sich und ich schenkte ihm meine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ich kann sagen das ich krank bin und Morgen nicht gehen..."

„Die Idee gefällt mir."

Der Abstand zwischen unseren Gesichter wurde immer weniger. Wir wollten uns gerade küssen,als plötzlich ein Glas Whisky zwischen uns auftauchte. Wir trennten uns und sahen eine schlecht gelaunte Alice.

„Lass dir bloß nicht einfallen den morgigen Tag mit Esme zu verbringen."

„Warum?" Fragten wir unisono.

„Weil Esme und ich Morgen zu Charlie fahren um und die Tischdecken und so anzusehen."

„Und wie ist es Übermorgen Alice? Brauchst du da meine Frau?"

Alice zog einen Kalender aus der Tasche und blätterte ihn durch.

„Nein Übermorgen ist Esme frei. Du kannst sie haben."

„Danke Alice." Sagte Carlisle ironisch.

Carlisle nahm das Glas und Alice verschwand lächelnd nach oben. Jasper folgte ihr wie immer auf dem Fuße. Carlisle trank aus seinem Glas und ich kuschelte mich an seine Brust.

„Wer hätte das gedacht..."Sagte Carlisle.

„Was?"

„Das wir unsere Rendezvous jetzt nach dem Hochzeitskalender von Alice richten müssen."

„Unser Edward wird einen wichtigen Schritt in seinem Leben machen und als seine Eltern ist es unsere Pflicht ihn in allem zu unterstützen. Deswegen müssen wir und für ein paar Wochen nach diesem Kalender richten."Erklärte ich.

„Das werden lange Wochen..."

Ich lächelte. Carlisle fing an meine Haare mit seinen Fingern zu streicheln. Er liebte es mit ihnen zu spielen. Ich schloss meine Augen und wünschte mir in den Armen meines geliebten Mannes einschlafen zu können. Jeden Tag dankte ich Gott aufs neue das er mich in das Leben dieses wundervollen Mannes gebracht hatte.

„Du bist so ruhig."

„Ich danke Gott das er mir diese Familie gegeben hat."

Er gab mir einen Kuss. Der Rest der Nacht verlief ruhig. Ich lass weiter und während Carlisle etwas in einem Medizinbuch nach schlug. Rosalie und Emmett spielten weiter. Alice und Jasper waren in ihrem Zimmer. Und ich hörte erst wieder von ihnen als Alice mich abholen kam.

„Lass uns gehen Esme."

„Wohin?"

„Zu Charlie..."

Ich sah auf die Uhr,es war sieben Uhr Morgens.

„Es ist noch zu frü wird noch nicht wach sein."

„Ist es schon sieben?"

„So ist es Carlisle. Musst du gehen?"

Er stand auf und ging nach oben um sich um zuziehen.

„Charlie ist noch nicht wach."Sagte er noch zu Alice.

„Aber...aber..."

„Was hast du ihm gesagt das wir kommen?"

„Ich habe nur gesagt das wir früh kommen."

„Fahren wir um zehn,Ok?"

„Ok."

Carlisle kam wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Er kam zu mir und gab mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann verabschiedete er sich von den Anderen und ging. Kurz darauf kam Edward nach Hause. Er kam direkt ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich neben mich und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann legte er seinen Kopf auf meine Knie damit ich ihm das Haar streichelte.

„Wie war deine Nacht?" Fragte ich ihn.

Er schloss die Augen und lächelte.

„Wie immer. Bella fragt wann ihr kommt."

„Sie wartete auf uns?"

„Ja Alice."

„Das geht nicht...es soll doch eine Überraschung werden."

„Ich kümmere mich um sie." Sagte Rose.

Wir drehten uns Alle zu ihr um. Sie spielte weiter, wie es aussah war sie dabei zu gewinnen. Es herrschte Stille bis Rosalie Emmett besiegte.

„JA!Gewonnen!"

„Gebe mit deinem Sieg mal nicht so an. Du hast mich einmal geschlagen..."

„Bei diesem Spiel Emmett. Bei all den Anderen habe ich gewonnen."

„Du bist eine Angeberin."

„Ich liebe dich. Und kein dummes Spiel wird das je ändern."

„Ich weiß."Sagte Emmett.

Rosalie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste Emmett liebevoll. Wir Anderen sahen sie immer noch wie betäubt an. Jasper kam herunter und zog eine Augenbraue hoch als er sah wie wir Rosalie und Emmett anstarrten.

„Was ist hier passiert?"Fragte er erstaunt.

„Das versuchen wir gerade zu verstehen Jazz."Sagte Alice.

„Was habt ihr?"Fragte jetzt Rose.

„Erkläre du uns bitte was los ist."Sagte Edward.

„Ich habe gesagt das ich mich um Bella kümmern werde."

„Du willst sie nicht entführen,richtig?"Fragte Edward.

Ich schlug ihn auf den Arm und schimpfte ihn mit meinem Blick .Wie konnte er nur so etwas von Rosalie denken,wo sie sich doch nur Bella nähern wollte. ich hatte das sofort verstanden. Es herrschte mal wieder Stille.

„Was Rosalie möchte ist Bella näher zu kommen." Sagte ich.

„Ich will ihren Jungessellenabschied mit ihr vorbereiten. Ich weiß das ihr mich nicht alles machen lasen werdet was ich so im Kopf habe, aber ich will sie mit einbeziehen."

„Großartige Idee Rose." Quietschte Alice glücklich.

„Ich komm mit." Sagte Edward.

„Bestimmt nicht."Sagte Rose.

„Du weißt das ich wissen werde was du planst."

„Das kannst du ja mal versuchen."Sagte Rosalie spöttisch.

„Lass gut sein Edward." Sagte ich."Wieso gehst du nicht mit deinen Brüdern und planst deinen eigenen Jungessellenabschied?"

„Was für eine geniale Idee Esme!"Emmett war richtig aufgeregt.

„Eh,ich bin mir da nicht so sicher..."Zweifelte Jasper.

„Komm schon Jazz! Sei kein Angsthase..."

„Das bin ich nicht Emmett. Ich hab nur so das Gefühl das es nicht gut ausgehen wird. Hab ich recht Alice?"

Wir sahen Alle zu lächelte.

„Ich weiß nicht Jazz. Bis jetzt sehe ich nichts negatives. Warum gehst du dich nicht mit den Jungs amüsieren? Das wird dir gut tun. Wenn ich was sehen sollte sag ich dir Bescheid."

„Siehst du Jazz?Alles geht gut. Jetzt ist unsere Zeit um Spaß zu haben. Auf nach Las Vegas!"

„Im Leben nicht Emmett Cullen!"Sagte Rosalie streng."Du weiß was bei dem letzten Jungessellenabschied in Las Vegas passiert ist."

„Erinnere mich nicht daran."Sagte ich."Fast währe Carlisle nicht rechtzeitig gekommen um dich zum Altar zu führen."

„Jazz und Emmett mussten Sonnenbrillen benutzen weil sie so viel getrunken hatten. Man merkt selbst uns an wenn wir betrunken sind."Sagte Alice.

„Das war die fürchterlichste meiner Hochzeiten."Sagte Rose.

„Diesmal wird es anders. Das verspreche ich Rose."Sagte Emmett."Edward wird pünktlich zu seiner Hochzeit wieder da sein."

„Wenn dem nicht so ist ,wird die arme Bella denken das er sie wieder verlassen hat."

„Niemals Esme."

„Gut,dann geht ihr nicht nach Las Vegas."

„Wo möchtest du das wir hingehen Esme?"Fragte Emmett."Disney?"

„Das finde ich eine gute Idee..."Kam es von Alice."Jazz würde es gefallen Pluto zu sehen. Stimmts Jazz?"

„Was immer du sagst Schatz."

Jasper sagte das nicht sehr überzeugt. Ich besah mir die Szene und musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen. Wenn ich jetzt lachen würde,würden meine Kinder sauer werden. Während sie weiter über den Jungessellenabschied von Edward diskutierten ging ich nach oben um mich um zuziehen. Ich machte mich fertig und ging wieder nach diskutierten fröhlich weiter. Jetzt war gerade Rosalie dran.

„Das werdet ihr auf gar keinen Fall machen Emmett!"

„Warum?"Fragte Emmett.

„Worum geht es jetzt?"Fragte ich.

„Emmett will mit den Jungs nach Paris. Und Rosalie möchte nicht das er den Jungs die Orte zeigt die er kennt."

„Welche Orte?"

Alice sah mich ungläubig an. Da fiel bei mir der Groschen. Sie meint die Nachtclubs die Emmett sehr gut sah auf die Uhr. Es war Zeit diese Diskussion zu beenden. Ich pfiff und Alle wurden sofort still und sahen mich an.

„Es ist Zeit zu gehen Rose. Bella wartete auf uns."

„Gut. Emmett du kennst jetzt meine Meinung."

„Ja Babe."

„Viel Spaß Jungs."Sagte ich."Und macht keinen Unsinn!"

„Wir machen doch keinen Unsinn Esme."

„Das glaubst du doch selber nicht Emmett."Sagte Alice."Viel Spaß Jazz."

„Dir auch."

Wir gingen in die Garage und stiegen in Rosalies Auto. Als wir vor Bellas Haus parkten machte sie uns sofort die Tür auf.

„Rosalie,ich wusste gar nicht das du auch kommst..."

„Ich komm dich abholen."

Bellas Gesicht verzog sich. Rosalies Worte hatten sie erschreckt. Mann konnte merken das sie immer noch ein wenig Angst vor Rose hatte.

„Warum?"Fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Weil wir deinen Jungessellenabschied planen werden."

„Edward möchte das nicht. Er hat gerade angerufen und gesagt..."

„Kümmer dich nicht um meinen Bruder."Sagte Rosalie."Außerdem planen sie den Jungessellenabschied von Edward."

Bella schwieg einen Moment. Man merkte das sie die Worte von Rosalie assimilierte. Sie seufzte, ging ins Haus und kam mit einer Jacke wieder heraus.

„Charlie ich geh mit Rosalie. Viel Spaß mit Alice und Esme."

Bella setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz und Rosalie grinste. Sie stieg ebenfalls ein und machte den Motor an. Rosalie gab Gas und verschwand um die Ecke.

Wir gingen ins Haus, wo Charlie schon auf uns merkte das er sich freute uns zu sehen,vor allem Alice.

„Hallo Charlie!"

„Hallo Alice. Hallo Fr. Cullen."

„Das heißt Esme Charlie."

„Esme."Sagte er lächelnd.

„Bist du fertig Charlie?"

„Selbstverständlich Alice. Was soll ich machen?"

„Wir suchen jetzt den Stoff für die Tischdecken aus."

„Eh...Ok."

„Genial."

Alice ging ins Wohnzimmer und holte alle Stoffproben die sie mitgebracht hatte und breitetet sie aus. Charlie und ich beobachteten sie schweigend. Sie war sehr glücklich bei ihrer Arbeit.

„Wo ist Bella hin?"Fragte Charlie.

„Sie ist mit Rose ihren Jungessellenabschied organisieren."Sagte ich.

Das schien ihn ein wenig zu schockieren. Das merkte ich sofort. Charlie hatte die Tatsache das Bella bald heiraten würde noch nicht wirklich beschloss ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen.

„Rosalie macht das mit ihr, damit Bella entscheiden kann was sie machen mö wie ich Bella kenne wir das nichts extravagantes sein."

„Du meinst ich sollte ihr vertrauen?"

„Natürlich. Bella weiß was sie will."

„Das hoffe ich."

„Es gibt nichts vorüber du dir Sorgen machen musst Charlie."

Charlie wollte gerade antworten als das Telefon schellte. Er stand auf und ging in die Küche. Ich konzentrierte mich um zuzuhören.

„Mein Gott."Sagte Charlie."Wie geht es dir Jakob?"

Alice hörte auf das zu tun was sie tat und sah mich besorgt an. Ich sagte ihr schnell das sie sich beruhigen sollte damit ich besser hören sah mich an und ich verstand was sie vorhatte.

„Charlie!"Rief sie."Ich brauche dich hier!"

„Komm gleich!"Rief Charlie und sprach weiter mit Jakob.

„Das ist gar nicht gut..."Flüsterte Alice.

„Ich weiß, aber wir können nichts machen."

„Ich hab da eine Idee."

„Setzt ihn nicht unter Druck."

„Ich weiß das es funktioniert."

Ich nickte,wenn Alice das sagte war das auch so.

„Charlie!"Rief Alice wieder."Esme hat wenig Zeit."

„Ich komm ja Mädels."Rief Charlie."Wir sehen uns Jakob." Charlie legte auf.

„Tut mir Leid Esme. Aber das war Jakob..."

„Ist Ok wie Alice schon sagte habe ich gleich eine Verabredung mit dem Koch der das Essen für die Hochzeit zubereitet."

„Oh,dann lass uns anfangen Alice."

„Gut,also das ist der erste Stoff."

Alice fing an uns die Stoffe zu erklären. Ich nickte unbesorgt,da ich wusste das sie nicht meine Meinung wollte sondern die von Charlie. Alice wollte das Charlie sich in die Planung mit einbezogen fühlte. Gegen Mittag verabschiedete ich mich um zu meiner Verabredung mit dem Koch zu gehen. In Wirklichkeit ging ich zu meinem Carlisle. Ich hatte Lust zu sehen was er gerade machte und wollte mich vergewissern das Schwester Jane auch ausreichend Abstand zu ihm hielt. Im Hospital erzählte ich Carlisle alles was sich im Hause Swan zugetragen hatte.

„Was machen wir wegen Jakobs Anruf?"Fragte ich ihn.

„Wir können es nicht geheim halten Esme."

Carlisle lehnte sich an die Wand, schloss die Augen und dachte einen Moment nach. Ich beobachtetet ihn schweigen. Er seufzte und machte die Augen wieder auf.

„Charlie wird es ihr nicht verheimlichen und wir können nichts machen."

„Meinst du das sie mit Sam reden will?"

„Ich glaube sie braucht es das Jemand ihr sagt das es Jakob gut geht.

„Hoffentlich wird alles weiß das es Edward jedes mal weh tut wenn über Jakob gesprochen wir uns ich mag es nicht ihn traurig zu sehen."

Carlisle kam zu mir und nahm mich in den Arm. Ich blieb bei ihm bis seine Schicht zu Ende war und wir fuhren zusammen nach Hause. Dort waren Bella und Edward. Wir konnten schon von weitem Bellas Stimme hören. Ich sah Carlisle besorgt an. Wir beeilten uns um ins Haus zu kommen. Rosalie, Jasper und Emmett standen vor dem Wohnzimmer und sahen besorgt aus. Ich ging ins Zimmer und sah Edward und Bella diskutieren. Besser gesagt eine Bella die sehr sehr sauer auf Edward war.

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt das Jakob angerufen hat?"

„Weil ich es nicht wusste Bella."Sagte Edward ruhig.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht."

„Aber das stimmt Bella."Sagte sah mich wütend an.

Sie hatte mich noch nicht bemerkt. Ich ging vorsichtig auf sie zu.

„Ich war bei dir zu Hause als Jakob anrief. Das hat Charlie die bestimmt gesagt..."

„Als ich mit Rosalie nach Hause kam hat Charlie es mir sofort gesagt. Dann sind wir hierhin gefahren weil ich mit Edward reden wollte."

„Charlie kann dir sagen was Jakob gesagt hat."

„Ich muss wissen wo er ist."

„Das wissen wir nicht Bella."Sagte Edward.

„Das glaube ich nicht."

„Sam wollte es uns nicht sagen."Erklärte ich."Er glaubt das das so besser ist."

„Hast du mit Sam gesprochen Edward?"

„Nein, Esme und Carlisle haben mit ihm mir Bella."

Sie sah ihm in die Augen und seufzte.

„Ich glaube weißt das ich dir glaube Edward."

„Ich weiß Bella."

„Gut das das geklärt ist."Sagte ich."Willst du hier essen Bella?"

Sie wollte gerade anfangen das zu organisieren, als Alice aus dem Nichts mit einer Pizza auftauchte. Sie hatte gesehen das Bella hier essen wollte. Edward und Bella gingen mit der Pizza in Edwards Zimmer. Wir anderen machten es uns im Wohnzimmer gemü wusste das es von jetzt ab mit Sicherheit nicht einfacher werden würde.


	9. Jakob und seine Mädelss!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von SurferBabe69.

Jakob und seine Mädels!Bellas POV.

Ich hatte Edward gesagt das ich mal einen Tag für mich hatte natürlich einen auch nicht,wo ich doch nichts lieber wollte als den Tag mit ihm zu er gab mir einen Tag für wusste genau das er sich irgendwo versteckte und mich genau versuchte keinen weiteren Verdacht zu wecken,Edward sollte auf gar keinen Fall wissen was ich zwei Uhr stieg ich in mein Auto und machte mich auf den Weg nach La Push. Ich sah die ganze Zeit in den Rückspiegel und fürchtetet Edwards Volvo zu würde es gar nicht gutheißen was ich hier gerade tat,aber ich musste wissen wie es Jakob ging. Ich parkte vor Billys Haus und er machte sofort die Tür auf.

„Ich habe mir schon gedacht das du kommst."Sagte er zur Begrüßung.

Ich stieg aus dem Auto und lächelte ihn winkte mir und wir gingen ins hatte sich nichts verä setzte mich und sagte erstmal nichts.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?"

„Ein Tee währe nicht schlecht."

„Bin sofort wieder da."

Ich blieb allein und fing an zu grü Jakob wohl war?Wie es ihm wohl ging?Was er machte?Ist er allein?Hunderte von Fragen kamen mir in den konnte nicht still kam mit meinem Tee zurü trank einen tat gut.

„Charlie hat mir gesagt das Jakob euch angerufen hat."Fing Billy an.

„Ja,hat er dich auch angerufen?"

„Nein:"Billys Augen wurden musste hart für ihn sein.

„Du weißt also nichts von ihm?"

„Das Jakob mich nicht anruft heißt nicht das ich nichts weiß."

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„Sam hält mich auf dem laufendem."

„Ach so..."

„Jakob geht es sehr gut."

„Wo ist er genau?"

„Das werde ich dir nicht sagen."

„Warum nicht?Jake ist mein Freund,ich habe das Recht es zu wissen."

„Ich weiß,aber das ist nicht abhängig von Jake zu sein tut dir nicht nicht und auch deiner Ehe du alles ruinieren wofür du gekämpft hast?"

„Nein..."

„Also lass gut geht es gut und wenn er sich von allem erholt hat wird er braucht Zeit und das ist es was Sam und die Anderen ihm geben."

„Ich kann mich nicht hinsetzten und warten."

„Für mich ist das auch nicht ich muss es tun,für Jakob."

„Ich habe Edward gesagt das er ihn nicht einladen er hat nicht auf mich gehört."

„Edward hat das richtige getan."

„Wie kannst du das sagen?Wegen dieser Einladung ist Jake weg."

„Dank Edward hat Jakob eine neue Möglichkeit glücklich zu werden."

„Was!"

„Trink deinen Tee bevor er kalt wird."

Ich gehorchte ihm Billy mir gesagt hatte beschäftigte wollte wissen was er damit ich etwas sagen konnte sprach er weiter.

„Ich werde nichts mehr sagen."

„Bitte..."

„Das tut dir nicht gut Bella."

„Ich muss wissen wie es Jake geht um mich zu beruhigen."

„Es geht ihm sehr machte neue Freunde er ist glücklich da wo er jetzt versucht ein Leben ohne dich zu leben."

Das hatte weh konnte er mir das sagen?Ich musste die Tränen unterdrücken die mir in die Augen musste stark sein.Für mich,für Edward und für Jake. Wenn Billy mir nicht die Wahrheit sagen wollte,musste ich eben weiter fragen. Und Sam würde mir erzählen was los wollte ich zu mindestens gesagt hatte Billy mich enttäuscht. Ich hatte geglaubt das er mir sage könnte wo Jake ist,aber dem war wohl nicht so.

„Wechseln wir das Thema."

Ich sah ihm in die er das jetzt ernst?Er lächelte mich freundlich er meinte es seufzte und fing an über die Vorbereitungen der Hochzeit zu sprechen.

„Ich nehme mal an das ich immer noch eingeladen bin?"

„So ist es wird deine moralische Unterstützung an diesem Tag brauchen."

„Und..."Er zögerte."Macht du immer noch mit dieser dummen Idee das Verwandelns weiter?"

„Erstens,es ist keine dumme Idee!"Ich versuchte mein Temperament zu zügeln."Und zweitens,ja ich will das Edward mich verwandelt!"

Billy schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte sah er mich an.

„Wie werden sie es machen?"

„Wir gehen nach Alaska."

„Weit weg von deiner Familie."

„Das ist besser für sie."

„Es ist besser für sie das du eine von ihnen wirst?"

„Nein,es ist besser für will das so kann ohne Edward nicht muss wissen das er für die Ewigkeit bei mir ist."

„Für die Ewigkeit..."Wiederholte er."Das ist eine lange Zeit Bella."

„Ich liebe Edward. Für mich ist es nicht lang."

„Ich kann es einfach nicht verstehen Bella. Tut mir Leid."

„Ich weiß das das Niemand das was ich für Edward empfinde ist stärker als alles was ich je empfunden hast ja gesehen was mit mir passiert ist als Edward mich zu meinem Besten verlassen hatte."

„Deinen Eltern wird es genauso gehen."

„Ich weiß und es tut mir weh wenn ich daran Edward ist der Grund warum ich jeden Morgen meine Augen auf mache. Edward..."Ich merkte das ich rot wurde."Edward ist der Grund warum ich atme,denke, ist alles für mich."

Wir schwiegen,dann nahm Billy sanft meine Hand.

„Da hast du deine Antwort."

„Welche Antwort?"Fragte ich verwirrt.

„Du solltest Jakob in Ruhe muss eine neues Motiv finden ohne dich zu braucht die Möglichkeit Jemanden zu finden das das Gleiche für ihn bedeutet was Edward dir bedeutet."

Ich sah ihn erstaunt hatte ich weiter versuchen würde Jake zu finden würde ich ihm nur noch mehr weh ist abgehauen um einen neuen Grund zum Leben zu musste ihn gehen lassen,damit er glücklich werden konnte.

„Du hast Recht muss ihn gehen lassen."

„So ist es Bella."

„Danke für den Tee Billy."

„Wann immer du möchtest. Grüße den Doktor und seine bezaubernde Frau von mir."

„Das mache ich."

Ich verabschiedete mich von Billy und verließ das Haus der Blacks. Ich seufzte,es war ein sehr aufschlussreiches Gespräch wusste ich warum mir keiner etwas von Jake sagen wollte gerade ins Auto steigen,als eine männliche Stimme mich überraschte.

„Bella!"

Ich machte vor Schreck einen kleinen Hüpfer und drehte mich war beruhigte mich wieder.

„Hallo Sam."

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Sehr ihr die Einladungen bekommen?"

„Ja,vielen Dank."

„Ich hoffe das ihr kommen könnt."

„Emily und ich kommen Anderen sind noch nicht so überzeugt..."

Er lächelte mich freundlich an.

„Bist du gekommen um Billy zu besuchen?"Fragte ich.

„Ja,ich muss etwas mit ihm bespreche."

„Ich wollte gerade hast Billy ganz für dich."

Als ich gerade einsteigen wollte sagte Sam noch etwas.

„Hat Billy es dir erzählt?"

Ich drehte mich um.

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„Das mit Billy es gesagt?"

„Billy wollte mir keine Details erzä ist passiert?"

„Jakob hat Jemanden kennen gelernt."

„Was meinst du?"

„Jakob hat ein Mädchen kennen wollte sie eigentlich nicht näher kennen lernen,aber..."

Sam redete weiter aber ich hörte nicht mehr war erzählte er mir das jetzt?Jetzt wo ich beschlossen hatte Jake in Ruhe zu er mich auf die Probe?

„...die Jungs und ich glauben das Jakob so einen ähnliche Prozess wie das Prägen erlebt,aber etwas langsamer."

„Das ist gut."

Sam sah mich verwirrt hatte die Stirn in falten gelegt und die Arme verschrä wusste nicht wie ich reagieren sollte,also sagte ich ihm was ich dachte.

„Ich meine es ehrlich hat mir die Augen geö er hat muss es zulassen das Jakob seinen perfekten Partner wie es sich anhört ist er auf dem besten Weg hoffe das es diesmal die richtige sehen uns Sam."

Ich stieg ins Auto und machte den Motor kam nochmal zu mir und ich machte das Fenster auf.

„Dein Blutsauger hat Recht Bella."

„Was?"

„Du bist reif genug um die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen."

Nachdem er das gesagt hatte ging er in Billys war jetzt etwas hatte er mit Edward gesprochen?Und wenn sie gesprochen haben,warum hat mir keiner etwas gesagt?Ich fuhr aus La Push und auf dem direkten Weg zum Cullen hatte mir so einiges zu erklä diesmal wollte ich die ganze Wahrheit hö stellte mein Auto neben den Volvo und stieg ich noch die Tür aufmachen konnte machte das Jemand anderes für mich.

„Hallo Bella!"Sagte Alice fröhlich.

Ich erschreckte mich mal wieder fü sah mich mit einem breiten Lächeln war offensichtlich sehr glücklich.

„Was hast du Alice?"

„Nichts Bella."

„Warum bist du dann so glücklich?"

„Ich bin glü bin einfach eine glückliche Person."

„Das bezweifle ich auch nicht..."

Irgendetwas war hier im Busch,das merkte ich half mir aus dem Auto und zog mich zum wollte gerade durch die Tür gehen als Alice mich zog mich am Arm und zwang mich sie an zu sehen.

„Was ist Alice?"

„Ich kann dich nicht anlügen Bella."

„Alice,ich verstehe mal wieder nichts."

„Edward ist nicht zu Hause."

„Nicht?"

„So ist es."

„Wo ist er?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht muss Edward machen."

„Wo ist er Alice!"

„La Push."

„Was macht er da?"

„Ich sollte dir nicht..."

„Alice!"Drohte ich.

Ich machte es nicht gerne,aber ich wusste das Alice immer nachgab wenn ich sie unter Druck setzte.

„Er hat eine Verabredung mit Billy und Sam."

„Und wieso weiß ich davon nichts?"

„Edward wollte es dir nicht erzählen damit du dich nicht aufregst."

„Wann wollten sie sich treffen?"

versuchte meinem Blick wollte mit nicht mehr da ging mir ein Licht lächelte und Alice machte vorsichtig einen Schritt zurück. Edward war zur gleichen Zeit bei Billy gewesen wie ich.

Er hatte alles gehört...und vielleicht hatte er auch Billy überzeugt das ein oder andere zu sagen.

„Dieser Edward..."

„Tut mir Leid Bella. Ich wollte ihn überzeugen,aber er hat mal wieder nicht auf mich gehö immer."Alice verdrehte die Augen.

„Ist schon werde drinnen auf ihn warten."

„Wie du möchtest."

Ich ging ins Haus und Alice hinter mir Wohnzimmer fand ich Emmett,Rosalie,Jasper und Esme. Emmett spielte wie immer an seiner Wii. Jasper und Esme waren in ihre Bücher vertieft. Rosalie blätterte in einer ihrer unzähligen setzte mich neben Esme und kuschelte sich an Jasper. Ich schloss die Augen und schlief fast sofort ein. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich geschlafen hatte,als Esme mich weckte war es bereits schüttelte mich leicht an der Schulter und ich machte sofort die Augen auf.

„Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken Bella."Sagte sie sanft.

„Ist schon Ok Esme. Was ist?"

Ich rieb mir die Augen um wieder besser sehen zu kö Augen brauchten ihre Zeit um sich wieder an das Licht zu gewöhnen. Ich sah mich um und bemerkte das wir allein waren.

„Alice hat gesehen das Edward jeden Moment hier sein wird."Erklärte Esme.

„Oh, hab da so einiges mit ihm zu besprechen."

„Eh...also,Alice hat auch gesehen das Edward nicht mit dir darüber sprechen möchte."

„Wo ist Alice?"

„Sie sind Alle abgehauen um sich zu verstecken."

„Weil...?"

„Weil Alice gesehen hat das du verdammt wütend auf Edward sein wirst."

„Typisch Alice."

„Tut mir Leid,aber so sind meine Kinder nun mal."

Da hörte ich auch schon wie die Tür aufging. Esme stand sofort sah mich an und ich konnte sehen das sie ebenfalls vorhatte zu verschwinden.

„Edward?"

„Bella?"Fragte er nervös.

Esme ging aus dem Zimmer und schob Edward im vorbeigehen ins Verlobter sah verdammt nervös zweifelte ob er sich neben mich setzen wü zögerte erst,setzte sich dann aber lächelte mich unschuldig zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Gibt es da etwas das du mir erzählen möchtest?"

„Nop."

„Sicher?"

„Ganz sicher."

„Aha!"

Schweigen. Edward versuchte herauszufinden was ich dachte,aber er schien nicht zu verstehen was mein Gesicht ihm sagen wusste das mein Schweigen ihn früher oder später zum reden bringen wü einigen Minuten gab er nach.

„Ist ja gut,ich erzähle es dir."

„Von Anfang an."

„Carlisle war die ganze Zeit in Kontakt mit er sagte mir vor kurzem das Sam mich sprechen wollte,ich bin also nach La Push um mit ihm zu hat mir erzählt wie es Jakob geht und noch das ein oder andere mehr."

„Hat er dir von dem Mädchen erzählt das Jake kennen gelernt hat?"

„Das Mädchen?Mir hat er gesagt das es zwei seien."

„Zwei Mädchen!"Hörten wir Emmett.

„Ihr könnt ruhig rein kommen!"Sagte ich.

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte Alice,Jasper,Emmett und Rosalie ich schon angenommen hatte,hatten sie grinsten setzten sich und wir schwiegen bis Emmett mit der Zunge schnalzte.

„Dieser Jakob."Sagte er lachend."Ein richtiger Don Juan. Wie ich höre weiß er wie man Frauen erobert."

„Emmett!"Rosalie schlug ihn auf den Hinterkopf.

„Aber es stimmt doch Rose!Selbst Bella weiß das das stimmt."

„Ich bin einfach froh das Jakob glücklich ist."

„Sehr diplomatisch Bella."Sagte Alice.

„Danke Alice."

„Diese Mädchen müssen verrückt nach Jakob sein...Aber da gibt es doch etwas was mich interessieren würde..."

„Und das währe Emmett?"Fragte Jasper.

„Kennen sich die beiden Mädchen?"

„Sie sind Schwestern."Erklärte Edward.

„SCHWESTERN!"Riefen wir überrascht.

„Na um ehrlich zu sein,sie sind Zwillinge."

„Jakob Black hat sich gerade zu meinem Lieblings-Werwolf transformiert."Sagte Emmett."Der Junge hat echt Potenzial!"

„Du redest puren Unsinn Emmett!"Sagte Alice.

„Ich meins ernst,der Junge hat war als Mensch genauso...besser gesagt bin ich immer noch glaubt ihr denn warum Rose sich in mich verliebt hat?"

„Gott."Murmelte Jasper.

„Ihr versteht das bin ich mit Bella Pizza holen gegangen und die Verkäuferin..."

„Was war mit der Verkäuferin?"Fauchte Rosalie.

Emmett verstummte sofort. Rosalie war aufgesprungen und hatte die Arme verschrä sahen wir schweigen der Szene tat es mir Leid das Emmett jetzt einen sehr großen Anschiss von Rosalie ich war froh das das Thema Jakob erstmal vergessen zogen uns Alle ein wenig zurück. Rosalie hatte angefangen Emmett zu drohen damit er ihr den Namen des Mädchen sagte.

Dann schwor sie uns Allen,das sie persönlich zu der Pizzeria fahren würde,um dem Mädchen unmissverständlich klar zu machen zu wem Emmett gehö nickten Alle wussten zu gut das man,wenn Rosalie einen ihrer Eifersuchtsanfälle hatte,ihr besser nicht widersprach. Gott sei Dank kam Carlisle nach Hause und Rosalie beruhigte sich wieder.

Ich blieb noch zum Abendessen bei den Cullens. Alle leisteten mir Gesellschaft,also Alle außer Rosalie und Emmett,die waren mal wieder dabei sich zu versö hatte für mich hatte sich sehr angestrengt und mir Tallarines waren etwas versalzten,aber ich versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu spürte die Wellen der Zufriedenheit die Jasper fleißig verteilte damit Alice nicht merkte was ich wirklich über ihr Essen immer beobachteten mich alle beim währe wahrscheinlich für jeden anderen eine höchst unangenehme Situation gewesen,aber ich war schon daran gewöhnt.

Als ich fertig war brachte Edward mich nach blieb noch einen Moment und unterhielt sich mit er ging wusste ich das er bald wieder da sein wü machte alles das was ich zu machen hatte,duschen,Zähne putzen,Pyjama anziehen usw. Ich legte mich ins Bett und als ich gerade nach meinem Buch greifen wollte,kam auch schon Edward.

„Hast du mich vermisst?"

„Sehr,warum hast du so lange gebraucht?"

„Nichts wichtiges."

Er legte sich neben mich und ich kuschelte mich sofort an seine ich das liebte.

„Was war jetzt wieder?"

„Alice wollte meine Meinung über die Hochzeitstorte."

„Und warum hat sie dich gefragt?"

„Keine Ahnung,ich hab sie das gleiche gefragt."

„Was hast du ihr gesagt?"

„Das sie dich fragen soll,du und deine Familie seid diejenigen die sie essen werden."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung von sollte mit Renee darüber weiß viel mehr über solche Sachen. Außerdem wird sie sich bestimmt sehr freuen wenn Alice sie anruft."

„Fühlt sie dein Mutter bei der Planung der Hochzeit etwas deplatziert?"

„Ein hat mir nichts gesagt,aber ich merke es manchmal an ihrer Stimme."

„Dann werde ich Alice sagen das sie sie mehr einbezieht."

„Arme Charlie und jetzt auch noch Renee."

„Ich glaube nicht das das ein Problem für sie sein wird schon alles geplant ist generell immer einen Schritt voraus."

„Ja ja,so ist sie halt unsere Hellseherin."Scherzte ich.

„Ja genau."

„Was ich mich frage ist...werde ich wohl eine Gabe haben wenn ich verwandelt bin?"

„Darüber habe ich schon mit Carlisle gesprochen."

„Ach ja?"

„Ja."

„Und was sagt Carlisle?"

„Er denkt das gleiche wie ich."

„Und das währe?"

„Das falls du eine spezielle Gabe haben solltest,es ohne Zweifel die sein wird...dich ganz allein in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen."

Ich schlug ihn vorsichtig auf die Schulter,vorsichtig damit ich mich nicht nahm sanft meine Hand und legte sie auf seinen kalten Finger zeichneten sanft kleine Muster auf meine Haut und er fing an meine Melodie zu Augen fielen langsam zu und ich hörte seine Stimme von immer weiter weg.


	10. Shoppen mit Rose und Bella!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von SurferBabe69.

Shoppen mir Rose und Bella!Emmetts POV.

Meine geliebte Rose plante einen Shopping-Trip nach Seattle. Das bedeutete das ich den ganzen Nachmittag für mich und meine Videospiele Wohnzimmer saß ein lesender Jasper,diesmal ein Buch über die europäischen Kriege und eine wie immer Hochzeits planende wollte es mir gerade mit meiner Wii gemütlich machen,als Rose mich rief.

„Was ist Rose?"

„Kommst du mit mir mit?"

„Ist das notwendig?"

„Ja!Ich brauche deine männliche Meinung."

„Nimm Jasper weiß das er den ganzen Nachmittag nichts zu tun hat."

„Hey!Ich bin damit beschäftigt mich zu bilden."

„Du kennst diese Bücher auswendig Jasper. Ich sehe keine Notwendigkeit..."

„Ich habe nicht Jasper gefragt sondern dich."

„Deine Frau will dich Emmett."Scherzte Alice.

„Ja ja witzig du doch Heute bist Alice."

„Ich bin immer witzig Emmett. Aber wechseln wir das Thema,was willst du kaufen Rose?"

„Ich brauche ein neues Paar Schuhe."

„Brauchst?"

„So ist es Emmett. BRAUCHE!"

„Und dafür brauchst du mich."

„Selbstverstä bist mein solltest deine Meinung zu dem abgeben was ich anziehe oder nicht Meinung ist sehr wichtig für mich Emmett."

„Aber ich hab doch gar keinen Stil Babe und das weißt du bist diejenige die mir meine Sachen kauft Rose."

„Das ist nur weil du keine Ahnung hast wie man Farben kombiniert."Rosalie verdrehte die Augen.

„Warum nimmst du nicht Alice mit?"

„Weil ich dich du denn keine Zeit mit mir verbringen?"

Rose fing an eine Schnute zu sie wusste ganz genau das ich dem nicht widerstehen sollte man den bitte zu der süßesten und verführerischsten Frau der Welt nein sagen wenn sie so etwas machte?Ich seufzte und stand auf. Außerdem gab es nichts was ich nicht tun würde um sie glücklich zu wartete darauf das Rose wieder runter kam,sie wollte sich noch eine Jacke Edward und Bella herein kamen.

„Dir wird es im Hause Cullen nie langweilig,was Bella?"Scherzte ich.

„Niemals Emmett."

„Gut zu wissen."

„Willst du wohin?"

„So ist es,mit Rose."

„Ein Date?"

„So könnte man es ,ich und das Einkaufscenter von Seattle."

„Wow,wie romantisch."

„Ich weiß Bella,aber Rose will etwas Zeit mit mir verbringen."

„Und wie jeder sehr gut weiß,kann Emmett Cullen auf gar keinen Fall nein zu Rosalie Hall sagen."Scherzte Edward.

„So ist es,auf die gleiche Weise wie du nicht nein zu Bella sagen kannst."

„Touchè." Sagte Edward.

„Danke."

Rosalie kam die Treppe herunter und gesellte sich zu uns.

„Bist du fertig Emmett?"

„Selbstverständlich."

„Was willst du dir kaufen Rosalie?"Fragte Bella.

„ vielleicht noch das ein oder andere du mitkommen?"

„Kann ich?"

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich dachte das du etwas Zeit mit Emmett allein verbringen willst."

„Ich kann wann immer ich will Zeit mit Emmett ich will ist mit ihm shoppen gehen."

„Stör ich wirklich nicht?"

„Natürlich nicht Bella."

„Ist das Ok Edward?"

„Sicher Bella. Fahr mit Rosalie und Emmett."

Bella gab Edward einen kurzen Kuss auf den mir etwas aufgefallen war,dann das jeder von uns seine Gefühle gegenüber seinem Partner auf eine andere Weise zum Ausdruck brachte. Bella und Edward taten es mit Zärtlichkeiten,

Blicken und kleinen Küssen ohne viel genau Gegenteil zu Rose und mir,wir legten so viel Leidenschaft in jeden Kuss als ob die Welt Morgen zu Ende dann waren da noch Alice und Jasper,sie hatten ihre ganz eigene Art ihre Gefühle zum Ausdruck zu brauchten weder Worte noch Gesten,ihnen reichte ein flüchtiger Blick.

„Emmett?"Fragte Rosalie.

Ich blinzelte ein paar mal und merkte das mich Alle seltsam ansahen.

„Es ist hab nur nachgedacht."

„Das ist neu."Sagte Jasper.

„Hey,lass meinen Mann in Ruhe Jasper."

„Tschuldigung Rose."

Ich lächelte meine schöne und kämpferische Frau zwinkerte mir zu und warf mir die BMW Schlüssel schnappte die Schlüssel und sah sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Du hast dich Heute gut benommen und verdienst es meine zweite große Liebe zu fahre."

Ich konnte einige Sekunden lang nicht stand unter Schock. Rosalie ließ mich ihr Auto nur zu besonderen Anlässen fahre...also es gab da etwas was mich jetzt gerade noch mehr beschäftigte.

„Du lässt Emmett deinen BMW fahren?"Fragte Alice erstaunt.

Ich starrte immer noch die Schlüssel an die in meiner Hand lagen.

„Warum nicht?"

„Eh,lass mich mal nachdenken."Sagte Jasper."Weil du niemanden dein Auto fahren lässt!"

„Emmett ist eben speziell. Er ist..."

„Deine erste große Liebe?"

Alle Augen richteten sich auf mich.

„Bin ich deine erste große Liebe?"Wiederholte ich.

Rosalie kam zu mir,schlang ihre Arme um meinen Hals und gab mir einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Du wirst bei mir immer an erster Stelle stehen Emmett. Und kein noch so tolles Auto wird dich je da weg drängen."

„Ok,das beruhigt werde ich mich mal darauf konzentrieren wie schnell dein Baby wohl fährt."

„Nicht sehr...hoffe ich."Sagte Bella.

„Keine Sorge Bella,du bist in den erfahrenen Händen von Emmett Cullen. Ich bin ein Ass am Lenkrad."

„Ejem,ejem!"Räusperte sich Rose.

„Ok,nicht so gut wie Rose,aber ein Ass."

„Mach das Auto fertig."Befahl mir Rose.

Ich machte mich sofort auf den Weg in die Garage. Rosalies BMW glänzte wie stieg ein und machte den Motor an,der Motor schnurrte,es war fuhr aus der Garage und wartete auf die Mädchen,mir fiel auf das dunkle Wolken aufgezogen waren. Bella und Rose kamen aus dem Haus und stiegen ein.

„Ich werde das Dach zu machen Rose."

„Warum?"

„Weil es gleich regnen wird."

„Und...?"

„Wir haben einen Menschen an Bord die werden krank!"

„Oh,stimmt."

„Macht euch keine Sorgen um mich Leute."

„Klar und dann lassen wir uns von Edward den Kopf abreißen weil du krank geworden bist."Scherzte ich.

Ich machte das Dach zu und fuhr in angemessener Geschwindigkeit Richtung Seattle. Bella hatte mir erklärt das sie nicht vor hatte zu sterben,zu mindestens nicht bis zu ihrer und Bella redeten die ganze Fahrt,über die Hochzeit,über Mode,über Make Up,alles worüber zwei Frauen halt eben so schwieg und genoss die hätte je gedacht das die Beiden mal so gut miteinander waren nicht so vertraut wie Bella und Alice,aber ich wusste das Rosalie sich sehr anstrengte damit Bella sich wohl fü Seattle schüttete es aus Kübeln.

„Du weißt ja wo du hin musste Emmett."Sagte Rose.

Ich nickte und fuhr hin wo ich hinfahren Rückspiegel sah ich das Bella aus dem Fenster sah als das Einkaufscenter an unserer Linken vorbeizog.

„Eh,Leute..."

„Was ist Bella?"Fragte Rose.

„War nicht anzunehmen das wir ins Einkaufscenter fahren?"

„Genau,das sollten sie annehmen."

„Verstehe ich nicht Rose."

„Ich muss dir doch all meine Lieblingsgeschäfte zeigen Bella."

„Aber...sind die nicht im Einkaufscenter?"

„Natürlich sind alle außerhalb."

„Warum?"

„Weil sie nicht will das Alice sie kennt."Erklärte ich ihr."Rose ist etwas paranoid."

„Ich bin nicht paranoid!"

„Selbstverständlich nicht Babe."

Ich parkte in einer Straße voller exklusiver Läändlich hatte Rosalie Regenschirme in ihrem gab einen Bella und spannte den anderen für Rosalie und mich ging mit uns in all ihre Lieblingslä jedem fand sie etwas das Bella anprobieren was Bella gefiel kaufte Rose für sie.

„Das musst du nicht Rose."

„Doch,sehe es wie ein Geschenk deiner zukünftigen Schwägerin."

„Danke."

„Da nicht für."

Wir betraten ein Schuhgeschäft und ich wusste aus Erfahrung das das dauern zog mich also etwas zurück und beobachtete sie einfach. Rose probierte gerade ein Paar Stiefel an,als Bella kam um sie etwas zu fragen.

„Rose?"

„Ja!"

„Kann ich dich was fragen?"

„Selbstverstä gibt's?"

„Warum heiratest du so gerne?"

Uy,schwere Frage für schwieg und sah sie wusste das es ein delikates Thema für sie sprach nicht gerne über dieses Thema,außer natürlich mit Esme oder schwieg einige Sekunden merkte wie Bella anfing zu bereuen das sie diese Frage gestellt hatte. Bella wollt etwas sagen,aber die Worte kamen nicht aus ihren reagierte nicht und Bella wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Ich beschloss mich in die Konversation einzumischen.

„Bella,es ist so das..."

„Es geht Emmett."Unterbrach mich Rose.

„Rose ich..."

„Ich mach das Emmett."

„Kann ich zuhören?"

Sie lächelte mich an und ich nahm das als ein ja. Bella und ich sahen sie schweigend seufzte und sah Bella in die Augen.

„Also das ich so gerne heirate hat zwei Grü erste ist das ich Emmett am meisten liebe auf dieser der zweite hat damit zu tun was die Ehe für mich bedeutet.

„Und das währe...?"

„Die Ehe bedeutet für mich das ich immer noch eine Verbindung zu meiner menschlichen Vergangenheit das ich für immer mir Emmett vereint sein werde."

„All das ist für Emmett und deine menschliche Vergangenheit?"

„Mehr für Emmett als für meine Vergangenheit Bella."

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich das verstehe..."

„Meine menschliche Vergangenheit ist sehr wichtig für mich. Du weißt das ich das hier nicht wollte,aber ich kann es jetzt nicht mehr ändern."

„Ich weiß."

„Aber ich weiß sehr genau das Emmett meine Zukunft ist und das,wenn alles gut geht,ich für immer mit ihm zusammen sein jede Hochzeit lässt mich von neuem sehen das er der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben ist."

„Wie romantisch!"sagte Bella.

„Bist du Ok Bella?"Fragte hörte sich etwas traurig an,das hatte auch Rose bemerkt.

„Bella,ich weiß das du das Gleiche für Edward empfindest."Sagte Rose.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich das Gleiche bist dir deiner Liebe zu Emmett so ich bin es ich bin jetzt gerade etwas verwirrt über etwas das du gesagt hast."

„Was hat Rose gesagt?"Fragte ich neugierig.

„Misch dich nicht ein Emmett."

„Tschuldigung wusste nicht das du so sensibel bist."

„Emmett Cullen,lass Bella reden. Emmett wird dich nicht wieder unterbrechen Bella."

„Danke Rose."

„Ist schon ist es das dich so stört?"

„Was ist wenn es kein,für immer,gibt?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Wenn irgendetwas schlimmes passiert."

„Du meinst etwas wie das was in letzter Zeit passiert ist?"

„Ja."

„Also...das einzige was dann passieren wird ist,das wir,deine neue große Familie die wir sind,dich beschützen und uns auch gegenseitig beschützen dich also nicht über so einen Unsinn. Edward wird immer da und niemand wird es je schaffen ihn von dir fern zu halten."

„Sicher?"

„Ganz sicher."

Was dann passierte hatte ich beim besten Willen nicht so wie Rose aussah,sie auch nicht. Bella warf sich in ihre Arme und vergrub ihren Kopf an ihrer sah mich an als ob sie sagen wollte,was zum Teufel soll ich machen?Ich grinste und machte ihr eine Umarmung vor. Rose legte vorsichtig ihre Arme um Bella. Soweit ich wusste hatte Rose noch nie einen Menschen Verkäuferin kam vorsichtig nä stand auf und schob sie von den Mädels weg.

„Ich will nicht stören,aber ist etwas passiert?"Fragte die Verkäuferin.

„Die da gerade weint ist meine zukünftige Schwägerin und sie ist im Moment etwas sensibel wegen der Frau tröstet sie gerade."

„Ihre Frau?"

„So ist es."

„Sie sehen noch so jung aus um schon verheiratete zu sein."

„Ich weiß.Aber sie ist die Liebe meines Leben,also hab ich sie geheiratet."

„ wenn sie sich irgendwann mal nach was anderem... sie mich an."

Sie steckte mir eine Karte mit ihrer Nummer zu und zwinkerte mir zu. Ok,das war drehte mich zu Rose um und sah wie sich die Wut in ihren Augen zerriss die Karte vor ihren Augen und sie lächelte ging wieder zu den Beiden und setzte ließ mich ein wenig Bella trösten,während sie ihre Stiefel bezahlte.

„Ich glaube es ist Zeit wieder nach Hause zu fahren."Sagte Rose.

„Nein Rose,wenn du weiter shoppen möchtest können wir das machen."

„Ich kann jederzeit wiederkommen Bella. Außerdem hat mich Carlisle vorhin angerufen um mir etwa sehr wichtiges zu sagen."

„Das währe?"

„Das deine Mutter und Phil nächste Woche kommen."

„Wow,konnte Carlisle sie also überzeugen eher zu kommen?"

„Ja,macht dich das nicht glücklich?"

„ für alles Rose."

„Da nicht für. Dafür hat man doch Schwestern."

„Eh,ich habe da eine Idee."Sagte ich.

„Und Emmett?"

„Sag mal hast du eigentlich keinen Hunger Bella?"

Rose und ich sahen Bella dem Wort Hunger fing ihr Magen an zu knurren und sie wurde mal wieder lachten war immer so witzig diese Reaktion bei Bella zu gingen aus dem Laden und stiegen ins hatte sich Rosalie nach hinten zu Bella fuhren am Burger King vorbei und Bella holte sich einen wir zu Hause ankamen stand die gesamte Familie als Empfangskomitee vor der Tür.

„Hey,habt ihr mich so vermisst?"Sagte ich.

„Verschwinde Emmett."War die Antwort von Alice.

„Was hab ich jetzt wieder gemacht?"Fragte ich,bekam aber keine Antwort.

„Bist du Ok Bella?"Fragte Edward besorgt.

Alle untersuchten mit ihren Blicken Bella. Und sie sah verwirrt zurü von uns dreien verstand was hier gerade vor sich ging.

„Ay,hört doch mal auf Bella zu untersuchen. Ihr geht es habt ihr für ein Problem?"Fragte Rose genervt.

„Alice hat gesehen das Bella geweint hat,aber nicht warum."Erklärte Esme.

„Bella hatte einfach nur ein intensives Gespräch mit Rose,weiter nichts."

„Und warum bist du nicht an dein Handy gegangen Emmett?"Fragte Jasper.

„Weil ich es nicht dabei habt ihr nicht Rose angerufen?"

„Haben wir ja,aber es war besetzt."Sagte Alice.

„Also seid ihr direkt davon ausgegangen das etwas schlimmes passiert war."Sagte Rose."Als ob wir nicht auf sie aufpassen könnten."

„Tut mir Leid Rose."Sagte Esme."Wenn du das jetzt so sagst..."

„Ist schon gut,ich verzeihe euch."

„Rosalie!"

„Was ist Alice?"

„Wann wolltest du mir von deinen Läden erzählen?"

„Wie hast du es herausgefunden?"

„Ich hab es in meiner Vision gesehen. Wolltest du sie etwa vor mir geheim halten?"

Rose und Alice diskutierten weiter über diese geheimen Läden. Edward umarmte Bella als ob Morgen die Welt untergehen würde. Esme streichelte Edwards Rücken um ihn zu beruhigen. Jasper und ich beobachteten das Ganze dem Moment kam Carlisle. Er stieg aus seinem Auto und sah besorgt auf die Szene.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung Carlisle."Beruhigte ich ihn."Die Familie Cullen durchlebt gerade nur einen Augenblick der intensiven Gefühle."

„Was hab ich verpasst?"Fragte Carlisle.

„Zusammengefasst,Alice und Rose diskutieren weil Rosalie einige geheime Läden in Seattle kennt deren Adresse sie Alice nicht verraten will."Erklärte Jasper.

„Und Edward umarmt Bella weil er geglaubt hatte das ihr etwas schlimmes passiert war. Esme tröstete ihn."Fügte ich hinzu.

„Ah war das shoppen Emmett?"

„Verdammt gut."

„Wie hat Rose reagiert?"

„Richtig gut Carlisle. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das sie Bella so einfach in ihr Leben lä versucht sie richtig in die Familie zu integrieren."

„Glaubst du sie schenkt ihr...?"

„Keine wollte es noch nicht erwähnen."

„Wenn du es machst sag mir Bescheid."

„Ok."

„Jasper?"

„Ja."

„Kannst du bitte die Familie beruhigen?"

„Selbstverständlich Carlisle."

Ein paar Sekunden später konnte ich die Ruhe die Jasper ausstrahlte spü einem mal schwiegen Alle und sahen zu uns. Carlisle ging einige Schritte auf sie zu und fing an zu reden.

„Ich habe die Wettervorhersage für diese Woche gesehen,,,,"

„Und?"Fragte ich aufgeregt.

„Wie es aussieht wird es ein schweres Gewitter geben."

„Was bedeutet das?"Fragte Bella.

„Ay Bella. Du hast es doch schon erlebt."Sagte Alice.

„Gewitter."Sagte Jasper andächtig.

„Ich habe große Lust zu ich heute Morgen die Wolken gesehen habe,habe ich schon auf ein Gewitter gehofft."Sagte ich aufgeregt.

„Genial."Sagte Rose."Wir haben schon so lange nicht mehr gespielt."

„Oh,jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein."Sagte Bella."Das Spiel der Cullens..."

Ich sah wie sie leicht war offensichtlich das sie das Spiel mit James in Verbindung brachte.

„Keine Sorge Bella."Sagte ich."Es wird diesmal nichts passieren."

„Wenn du willst können wir auch zu Hause bleiben Bella."Sagte Esme.

„Eh...ich..."

„Oh,eine Vision."Sagte uns Alice.

Wir standen mal wieder Alle schweigen rum und sahen Alice bei ihrer Vision schien eine intensivere Vision als sonst zu einigen Minuten fingen Rosalie und Jasper an miteinander zu flü wirkten jetzt wirklich wie Geschwister.

„Bist du fertig Alice?"Fragte ich ungeduldig.

„Lass sie Emmett."Kam es von Edward.

„Ja klar!Du kannst ihr Vision schließlich sehen."

„Ich bevorzuge es Alice ihre Privatsphäre zu lassen."Sagte Edward.

„Lü hast schon gesehen was sie gesehen hat."

„Stimmt."

„Was sieht sie Edward?"Fragte Bella neugierig.

„Über das es aussieht ist die beste Zeit für unser Spiel übermorgen."

„Und alles geht gut aus?"Fragte Bella.

„So ist es Bella. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen."

„Und wird meine Mannschaft gewinnen?"

„Das weiß ich nicht Emmett. Frag Alice,ihre Vision ist gerade zu Ende."

„Was hast du gesehen Alice?"Fragte ich aufgeregt.

„Gott Emmett,du benimmst dich wie ein Kind zu Weihnachten."Sagte Alice.

„Ich Spiele und gewinne eben gerne."

„Entspann weiß nicht wer ich habe etwas sehr interessantes gesehen..."

„Was?"Fragte Carlisle.

„Wie es aussieht wird Jane uns während des Spiels einen Besuch abstatten."

„Krankenschwester Jane?"Fragte ich erstaunt.

„Nein Emmett"Die andere Jane. Gott."Schnaufte Alice.

„Ach die Jane."

„Ich bleib mit Esme zu Hause!"Sagte Bella schnell.

„Ja,das habe ich gesehen."

„Was hast du noch gesehen?"Fragte Carlisle.

„Jane kommt nicht mit bösen Absichten,sie will uns also nicht das Leben schwer will dich um einen Gefallen bitten."Sagte Alice grinsend.

„Ein Gefallen?"Fragte Carlisle verwirrt.

„Was will diese hässliche Ziege den von Carlisle?"Fragte ich.

„Emmett!"Schimpfte Alice.

„Was?Ich hab nichts falsches gesagt. Stimmts Rose?"

„So ist es Schatz."Ich glaube sie hatte gar nicht mitbekommen was ich gesagt hatte.

„Danke unterstützt mich immer in den schlimmsten liebe ich dich so...sehr."

Bella lies ein leises Lachen hö schien sie mit meinem Kommentar zum Lachen gebracht zu ließ Carlisle weiter zweifeln und wollte ihm nicht mehr beschlossen wir dann doch ins Haus zu und Jasper flüsterten immer noch aufgeregt miteinander.

„Was habt ihr den die ganze Zeit zu quatschen?"

„Sachen unter Geschwistern."Antwortete mir Rose.

Ich fragte nicht weiter,sie würde mir eh nichts beschloss zu spielen und setzte mich vor den ich gerade anfangen wollte setzte sich Alice neben mich.

„Was willst den du?"

„Ich will spielen!"

„Jetzt sag nicht das..."

„Nein,ich habe nichts gesehen."

„Ok."Sagte ich unsicher.

„Warum hörst du dich so zweifelnd an?"

„Ich sollte nicht gegen dich wetten."

„Gott Emmett."Alice verdrehte die Augen."Sei nicht so ein weiß nicht ob ich gewinnen werde oder nicht."

„Ich weiß nicht..."

„Warum rufen wir nicht Jasper?So sind wir mehr Spieler und es ist kein Kampf zwischen dir und mir."

„Ok."

„Jazz!"

Jasper kam mit Rose und den Anderen ins Wohnzimmer. Esme und Carlisle setzten sich zusammen auf einen Sessel und Esme kuschelte sich an Carlisles Brust.

„Komm und spiele mit uns Jazz."

„Oh,Alice..."Sagte Jasper zögernd."Du weiß doch das solche Sachen nicht unbedingt meins sind..."

„Wieso mag Jasper nicht spielen?"Fragte Bella leise Edward.

„Weil Jasper sich bei Videospielen immer so aufregt."Antworteten wir Alle unisono.

Jasper lächelte beschämt und wir lachten laut. Bella sah uns an und lächelte streckte meinen Arm aus und hielt Jasper die Steuerung der Wii Augen fingen an zu glänzen und eine Welle der freudigen Erregung traf uns Alle.

„Komm,nimm schon Jasper. Wir wissen doch das du es möchtest."

Er zweifelte noch einen Moment,dann nahm er mir die Kontrolle aus der Hand und setzte sich neben erklärte ihm die Grundregeln des Spiels und wir fingen Zeit später verabschiedete sich Bella und Edward fuhr sie nach setzte sich zu uns und blätterte in einer ihrer Zeitschriften während wir anderen spielten.

„Ach Alice..."Sagte plötzlich Carlisle.

„Was ist?"

„Was ist es um das mich Jane bitten wird?"

Ich drückte sofort auf Pause,dafür bekam ich ein ungeduldiges Knurren von Jasper zu hö sah zu Alice,die grinste böse.

„Das wirst du dann schon sehen..."


	11. Janes Bitte!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von SurferBabe69.

Wie immer mein Dank an meine treuen Review-Schreiber!

Janes Bitte!Edwards POV.

Carlisle und Alice hatten Recht gehabt mit ihrer Wettervorhersage für diese jeder Stunde die verging wurde der Himmel Ambiente war mit Elektrizität geladen,das konnten wir fühlen. Die Stimmung im Haus war voller freudiger warteten darauf das das Gewitter anfing sich zu entladen.Für Bella war es klar das sie mit Esme im Haus bleiben wü wollte auch bei ihr je mehr ich versuchte sie davon zu überzeugen,desto weniger gab sie nach.

„Bitte Bella!"

„Nein Edward. Du und deine Geschwister wartete schon so lange auf eine Gelegenheit zu ich werde dich nicht davon fernhalten."

„Aber ich will dir Gesellschaft leisten."

Bella machte den Kühlschrank in ihrer Küche saß auf dem Stuhl und sah ihr dabei zu wie sie das Abendessen für sich und Charlie zubereitete.

„Esme wird mir Gesellschaft leisten."

„Du weißt das das nicht das gleiche ist Bella."

„Ich weiß,aber Esme hat sich habe außerdem schon lange keine Zeit mehr mit ihr allein verbracht."

Ich seufzte resigniert. Bella würde sich nicht überreden schwieg einen Moment und sie kochte schweigend war jetzt vielleicht nicht der richtige Moment,aber es würde auch keinen besseren räusperte mich um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

„Bella..."

„Was ist?"

„Kann ich dich was fragen?"

„Klar."

„Würde es dich sehr stören wenn ich dir etwas schenken würde...so zusagend ein Hochzeitsgeschenk?"

„Kommt darauf an."

„Worauf?"

„Der Preis,die Größe,diese Art von Variablen eben."

„Über den Preis musst du dir keine Gedanken machen."

„Mich interessieren alle Variablen,Edward!"

„Du wirst bald Teil meiner Familie sein Bella. Und mein Geld wird dein Geld sein."

„Aber..."

„Sag mir jetzt nicht das du daran nicht schon gedacht hast."

„Ja aber..."

„Wenn wir verheiratet sind darf das Geld kein Thema sein."

„Wir sind aber noch nicht verheiratet Edward!"

„Ich werde es dir trotzdem einzige Unterschied ist das ich es dir ein paar Tage vor der Hochzeit geben nicht."

„Du wirst ein nein nicht akzeptieren,nicht?"

„Manchmal muss ich eben der Sture sein."

„Wie mit Darthmouth,nicht wahr?"

„So ist es."

„Wie du meinst."Sie gab nach.

„Danke."

Ich blieb bei Bella bis Charlie ging ich damit die Beiden essen konnten. Bella versuchte mich zu überreden zum Essen zu bleiben,doch ich hatte etwas anderes ich zu Hause rein kam empfing mich Esme mit einem enormen Lächeln.

„Hallo Edward."Begrüßte sie mich.-Oh,es ist gar nicht Carlisle.-Dachte sie.

Ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging ins musste mit Rosalie reden,obwohl ich genau wusste das es nicht einfach werden wü saß bei Emmett auf dem Schoss und hatte sich an seine Brust gekuschelt. Emmett hatte die Arme um sie gelegt und spielte an seiner Wii. Rosalie hatte die Augen geschlossen als ob sie schlafen würde.

„Rosalie?"

„Mmmm?"

„Ich muss dich um einen Gefallen bitten."

„Edward Cullen bittet mich um einen Gefallen?"Ein maliziöses Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.-Na das wird interessant.- Dachte sie.

„Ja ich weiß,es ist sehr ungewöhnlich das ich dich um einen Gefallen du bist die einzige die befähigt ist mir zu helfen."

Als Emmett das Wort befähigt hörte er auf zu spielen und sah mich sauer an,sehr sauer.-Was hast du gesagt Edward?-Dachte Emmett so richtig wütend. Rosalie dagegen hatte Augen wie Untertassen und sah mich erstaunt an.-Befähigt?An was denkst du Edward Cullen?-

„Entspann dich Emmett,ich werde Rosalie um nichts bitten zu dem du nicht deine Zustimmung Rosalie,mit befähigt meine ich,das du dich am besten mit Autos auskennst."

„Du willst dir ein neues Auto kaufen?"

„Nein Rosalie. Ich will Bella ein neues Auto kaufen."

„Oh,natürlich helfe ich dir."

„Danke."

„Ich muss da noch das ein oder andere wissen bevor wir eine Marke und ein Modell aussuchen können."

„Klar,alles was du brauchst."

„Wann willst du es kaufen?"

„So schnell wie möglich."

„Was hällst du von Morgen?"

„Aber Morgen ist doch unser Spiel."

„Wir gehen vor dem Spiel."

„Ok."

„Ich will mit!"Maulte Emmett.

„Sei nicht eifersüchtig Schatz. Aber das müssen wir allein machen."

Emmett verschränkte die Arme und schnaufte beleidigt. Rosalie näherte ihr Gesicht seinem und streichelte seine Wange mit ihrer blockierte die Gedanken der Beiden und flüchtete aus dem ging in die Küche,dort waren Jasper und saß neben ihr und spielte auf seiner Gitarre während sie irgendwelche Papiere durch sah. Sie bemerkten nicht mal meine Prä Ruhe war entspannend und außerdem spielte Jasper eine sehr entspannende Melodie,die er noch durch seine Gabe wusste eben wie er seinen kleinen Wirbelwind dazu bekam es mal etwas ruhiger angehen zu lassen. Ich bleib bei ihnen sitzen bis ich zu Bella musste. Sie wartete bestimmt schon auf mich.

Als ich ankam sah ich das noch ein Auto vor der Tür kletterte in ihr Fenster ohne ein Geräusch zu machen. Bellas Zimmer war ging zur Tür und machte sie einen Spalt weit auf und konzentrierte mich auf das Gespräch im Erdgeschoss.

„...das kann nicht dein Ernst sein Billy!"Sagte Charlie.

„Aber es ist so Charlie."

„Und warum hast du mir das nicht schon früher erzählt?"

„Weil es nicht wichtig ist."

„Was?Es ist nicht wichtig?Jakob ist schon viel zu lange verschwunden."

„Es war seine Entscheidung."

„Ich verstehe nicht Billy."

„Jakob muss sich einfach eine Weile von Forks und dem was hier passiert fernhalten."

„Was meinst du?"

„Bellas Hochzeit."

hörte wie Bellas Herz schneller wusste das es Bellas Herz war,weil ich so an ihren Herzschlag gewohnt räusperte sich.

„Was hat den Bellas Hochzeit damit zu tun?Jakob ist nur ein Freund Bellas."

„Das mag für Bella so sein,aber Jakob war in sie er hat gemerkt das er das alles nicht ertragen kann."Sagte er dachte.-Und er möchte nicht in der Nähe der kalten sein.-

„Aber er wollte doch nur einige Tage bei seiner Schwester verbringen."

„Eigentlich ja,aber dann entschloss er sich ein wenig weiter zu ziehen."

„Weiter zu ziehen?So nennst du das also wenn er aus dem Haus seiner Schwester verschwindet und keiner weiß wo er ist?"

„Er wird zurück ich weiß das es ihm gut geht."

„Woher willst du das wissen?Was ich weiß ist das er tot sein könnte."

„Übertreibe nicht hat mich angerufen,er will nur nicht sagen wo er ist."

-Das muss er auch nicht,ich erfahre es durch Sam. Außerdem kann Jakob auch vor seinem Rudel nicht verbergen das er in East Hampton ist.-Dachte Billy.

„Warum bist du dann hier?"

„Er hat sich bei dir gemeldet?"

„Er hat einmal angerufen."

„Was wollte er?"

„Was er immer will,mit Bella sprechen."

„Sonst nichts?"

„Nicht das ich mich erinnern könnte."

„Danke."

„Das ist alles was du wolltest?"

„Ja."

„Willst du nicht das ich eine Untersuchung einleite?"

„Das ist nicht notwendig."

„Ich werde es trotzdem machen."

„Papa...ich glaube nicht das das eine gute Idee ist."

„Diskutiere nicht mit mir Bella. Es ist mir völlig egal ob es Billy interessiert wo sein Sohn interessiert es wo Jakob werde alle Polizeistationen im Umkreis mobilisieren damit sie ihn suchen."

„Das ist nicht nötig Charlie."

„Als Bella verschwunden war hast du mir geholfen sie zu muss das gleiche für dich tun."

„Wie du meinst."

Billy ging und ließ einen sehr wütenden Charlie zurü murmelte eine Weile vor sich hin und machte dann den Fernseher hörte wie Bella die Treppe herauf kam,sie betrat ihr Zimmer und lehnte sich seufzend gegen die Tür.

„East Hampton New York."Flüsterte ich.

Bella machte einen kleinen Hüpfer und sah mich erschrocken Herz schlug schneller vor Schreck.

„Was?"

„East Hampton New York."Wiederholte ich.

„Was ist da?"

„Jakob."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich habs aus Billys Kopf."

„Ich..."

„Wenn du willst kannst du ihn suchen gehen."

Bellas Augen gruben sich in merkte wie in ihrem Kopf ein Kampf zwischen dem Richtigem und dem Gewünschten schloss die Augen und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Nein."

„Aber Bella...wenn du ihn suchen willst stehe ich dem nicht im Weg."

„Edward,ich hab dir doch schon gesagt das ich Jakob in Ruhe lassen bist meine Zukunft und ich bin mit dir muss das bist die Person ohne die ich nicht leben kann,nicht ...ich kann jetzt selber nicht glauben das ich das sagen werde."Ihre Wangen wurden leicht rot."Ich sehr glücklich die zukünftige Ehefrau von Edward Cullen zu sein."

Sie lächelte mich sanft an und ich erwiderte ihr Lä ging ich zu ihr und legte meine Lippen auf ihre...als Charlie klopfte.

„Bist du angezogen Bella?"

Bellas riss ihre Augen vor Schreck weit auf und ihr Herz schlug mal wieder gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze und versteckte mich. Bella atmete ein paar mal tief ein und aus und macht dann die Tür auf.

„Ah,gut das du noch angezogen ich dich was fragen?"

„Eh...ja?"

Charlie kam ins Zimmer und fing an Runden durch den ganzen Raum zu zog mich noch mehr in den Schatten zurü er mich entdecken würde es einen riesigen Skandal geben. Bella wurde immer nervöser und ich konnte ihr nicht sagen das sie sich beruhigen schwieg ein paar seinen Gedanken konnte ich sehen das er nach einer Art suchte wie er seine Frage stellen sollte.

„Bella..."Fing er an.

„Was ist Papa?"

„Gab es mal eine Zeit in der dir Jakob...gefallen hat?"

„Eh,ich..."

„Antworte einfach ja oder nein."

„Es ist eine schwierige Frage Papa."

„Ist es nicht!"

„Ich weiß nicht was ich antworten soll."

„Bella..."

„Kann sein das..."

„Eine klare Antwort bitte."

„Lass mich ausreden Papa."

„Tschuldigung,rede weiter."

„Es kann sein das es eine Zeit gab in der ich mich von ihm angezogen gefühlt gab eine Zeit in der ich sehr unentschlossen Edward war da und hat mich unterstützt damit ich eine Entscheidung treffen dem Moment habe ich gemerkt das es nie eine andere Person als Edward für mich geben ist der Einzige und ich würde ihn gegen Niemanden eintauschen."

„Danke das du meine Zweifel beseitigt hast."

„Bitte."

Charlie schloss die Tür hinter sich und kam aus meinem Versteck.

„Tut mir Leid das du das mit anhören musstest Edward. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das er mich das fragen würde wenn du hier bist."

„Er wusste nicht das ich hier bin Bella."

„Egal,es tut mit trotzdem Leid."

„Ich glaube du solltest jetzt schlafen gehen."

„Bleibst du bei mir?"

„Heute und immer."

Sie schlüpfte in ihr Bett,ich legte mich neben sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die schloss die Augen und schlief schnell hatte ich viel musste ich mit Rosalie ein Auto für Bella aussuchen,dann war da noch unser Baseball-Spiel und Jane. Bella wurde immer noch nervös wenn wir über die Italiener sprachen für sie war es eine eminente Bedrohung. Esme würde mit ihr zu Hause bleiben damit sie sich sicher fü Nacht ging schnell vorbei,die Sonne ging auf und Bella wurde wach.

„Warum holst du mich so spät ab?"Fragte sie neugierig als ich mich von ihr verabschiedete.

„Weil ich mit Rosalie nach Seattle fahre."

„Warum?"

„Sei nicht so neugierig."

„Verheimlichst du mir etwas?"

„Ich hole dich ab wenn ich aus Seattle zurück du etwas brauchst ruf mich auf meinem Handy an."

Sie wollte mir gerade widersprechen,aber ich war schon war schon zu spät dran und ich wusste das Rose verdammt schlechte Laune bekam wenn sie warten kam genau in dem Moment ins Haus als Rosalie die Treppe herunter kam.

„Tut mir Leid das ich zu spät bin."Sagte ich.

„Was?Ah,du bist da."

„Hast du was?"

„Nein."Antwortete sie mit einem entrücktem Lächeln im Gesicht.

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch.-Du liest besser nicht meine Gedanken Edward,oder du wirst es bereuen.-Ich blockierte ihre Gedanken musste sie nur immer an Schweinereien denken?Wir stiegen in meinen Volvo und fuhren nach Seattle. Die Fahrt verlief schweigend. Rosalie und ich hatten nicht das Bedürfnis viel miteinander zu als wir in Seattle ankamen sprach Rosalie wieder.

„Wir gehen zu Audi,Land Rover,Range Rover und dann zu BMW,Mercedes und Hummer."

„Ich glaube nicht das ein Hummer das richtige für Bella ist."

„Ok,gestrichen."

„Aber die restlichen Optionen gefallen mir."

„Gut,fahr die nächste rechts,da ist Audi."

Wir fanden einen Parkplatz direkt vor dem Laden,stiegen aus und gingen die Verkäufer uns reinkommen sahen sprangen sie Alle sofort auf und rannten regelrecht auf uns zu.

„Frl. Hall!"Riefen sie wie aus einem Mund.

Ich sah Rosalie verwirrt war das?

„Wer hat mich?"Fragte Rose.

Einer der Verkäufer machte einen Schritt nach vor und streckte die Hand aus.

„Ich bin Heute ihr Betreuer Frl. Hall."

„Sehr schö ist mein Bruder Edward."

„Sehr erfreut."Grüßte er mich.

„Was haben sie für mich?"

„Es ist gerade ein neues Modell des..."

„Haben sie den R8?"Unterbrach ihn Rosalie.

„Woher wissen sie von diesem Model?"

„Ich weiß immer alles."

„Ich muss ihnen leider sagen das wir ihn noch nicht bekommen haben."

„ nehme einen."

„Jetzt?Aber...wir haben noch gar keinen."

„Ich kaufe ihn,wenn sie ihn mir einen Monat vor seinem öffentlichen erscheinen will ihn in schwarz,silbern gefällt mir nicht."

„Ich werde sehen was ich machen kann."

„Wenn ich ihn habe wie bestellt gibt es ein Extra."

„Ich werde mich sofort an die Arbeit machen."

„Genial."

„Kann ich sonst noch etwas für sie tun?"

„Ja,mein Bruder möchte gerne den Audi S3 Sportback sehen."

„Ich zeig ihn ihnen sofort."

Der Verkäufer zeigte uns den gewünschten Wagen. Rosalie ließ sich die Details erklären und ich beobachtete wir gingen,nahm der Verkäufer alle Daten von Rosalie auf und versprach nochmal sich um den Audi R8 zu kü stiegen wieder in den Volvo und Rosalie lachte.

„Er wird ihn mir nicht besorgen kö habe alle Audiverkäufer des Staates daran konnte ihn mir besorge."

„Wofür willst du noch ein Auto?"

„Der Audi R8 ist ein liebe einfach diese Art von Autos. Außerdem ist er schnell und elegant."

„Ist das nicht der aus dem Film Ironman?"Fragte ich.

„So ist warum sollte Tony Stark einen haben und ich nicht?"

In den nächsten Autohäusern passierte genau das gleiche wie im Verkäufer stritten sich darum wer Rosalie bedienen einer gewonnen hatte verlangte Rosalie ein bestimmtes Model zu sehen und sprach mit dem Verkä zwei Uhr hatten wir gesehen was wir sehen wollten.

„Welcher hat dir am besten gefallen?"

„Definitiv der Audi S3 Sportback. Und dir?"

„Der BMW Serie 1 Fünftürer."

„Du bist derjenige der aussucht."

„Du diejenige die Ahnung hat."

„Ich bin für den ist sicherer und ich kann dir einen guten Preisnachlass kann Bella sich weniger über den Preis aufregen."

„Kannst du das?"

Sie lächelte und zwinkerte mir drei Uhr holte ich mit Rosalie zusammen Bella ab. Bella versuchte aus uns heraus zu bekommen was wir in Seattle gemacht Rosalie ignorierte sie einfach und ich verriet ihr keine wir zu Hause ankamen warteten die Anderen schon auf uns damit wir zum Spiel aufbrechen konnten. Carlisle hatte Heute eher Feierabend gemacht und war auch schon zu Hause.

„Bella,Alice hat gesehen das Jane da auftauchen wird wo wir spielen brauchst du dir also gar keine Sorgen zu du meinst in Gefahr zu sein,sind Edward,Jasper und Emmett in weniger als einer Minute ?"

„Ja Carlisle."

„Außerdem ist Esme auch noch da um dich zu beschützen."Sagte Carlisle.

„Verstanden und Danke."

Ich ging zu ihr und umarmte sie.

„Es wir alles gut ausgehen."Flüsterte ich ihr zu.

„Passt auf euch auf."Sagte sie.

„Immer."

Ich ging zu meinen Geschwistern und wir waren bereit los zu laufen,als Esme aus der Tür kam.

„Jungs!"Rief sie uns zu.

Wir drehten uns um und sahen sie an.

„Macht keinen Blödsinn!"

„Ja Esme!"Sagten wir unisono.

„Besonders du Emmett Cullen!"

„Womit habe ich das verdient?"Maulte Emmett.

„Keine Sorge Esme,ich hab ihn unter Kontrolle."Sagte Rosalie.

„Ich vertraue dir Rose."

Ohne weiter Worte rannten wir würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis das Gewitter anfing,Und mit ein wenig Glück würden wir noch einige Runden spielen können bevor Jane kam. Wir kamen an unserer Lichtung Ambiente füllte sich immer mehr mit Elektrizität. Wir konnten uns ein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Lasst uns Mannschaften bilden!"Rief Emmett.

„Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach willst du Kapitän sein,richtig?"Fragte ich ihn.

„Selbstverständlich Edward. Um das zu wissen muss man noch nicht mal Gedanken lesen können."

„Wer will die andere Mannschaft anführen?"Fragte Carlisle.

„Ich!"Alice hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab.

„Ok. Ladys first."

„Ich wähle Jasper."

„Was für eine Neuigkeit."Kommentierte Emmett.

„Emmett?"

„Natürlich meine schöne Frau Rose."

„Alice?"

„Dich Carlisle."

„Gut,dann ist Edward in Emmetts Mannschaft."

Wir wollten uns gerade auf unsere Positionen begeben als Alice ins Leere hatte ausgerechnet jetzt eine eine sehr konfuse,es liefen viele Bilder konzentrierte mich mehr um besser sehen zu können.

Ich sah eine Hochzeit,meine Gäste saßen alle,auch Jakob und sein Rudel,unsere Familie aus Denalie und die Volturis.

„Edward Cullen willst du Isabella Swan zu deiner Ehefrau nehmen?"

„Ja,ich will!"

„Isabella Swan willst du Edward Cullen zu deinem Ehemann nehmen?"

„..."

Ich stand Bella gegenüber am Altar. Sie sah mich mit einem breitem und glücklichen Lächeln drehte mich um und sah zu unseren Gästen bis ich in die blutrünstigen Augen der Volturi sah. Bellas Lippen bewegten sich wie in Zeitlupe doch ich konnte sie nicht hören,da stürzten sich die Volturis auf unsere menschlichen Gäste.

Ich schüttelte wild meinen sah zu Carlisle der sofort zu Alice machte jetzt die Augen weit auf.

„Ed..wa..rd!"Sagte sie langsam.

„Das akzeptieren wir nicht Alice!"Rief ich aufgebracht.

„Wir können nichts machen."Sagte Alice verzweifelt.

„Doch,wir werden etwas machen."

„Wovon zum Teufel reden sie?"Fragte Emmett genervt.

Emmett,Jasper,Rosalie und Carlisle sahen uns besorgt wir etwas sagen konnten tauchte plötzlich Jane aus dem nichts sahen sie perplex an,als ob wir einen Geist gesehen hätten.

„Was habt ihr denn?"Fragte sie.

„Nichts Jane."Antwortete Carlisle."Wir haben dich nur etwas später erwartete."

„Ihr habt mich erwartete?"Fragte Jane erstaunt.

Carlisle machte einen Schritt nach vor und stellte sich so zwischen sie und seine Kinder. Jane sah jeden einzelnen von uns forschend machte einen Schritt auf uns zu und Carlisle gab ihr unmissverständlich zu verstehen das er ihr nicht erlaubte näher zu kommen. Jane schnaufte.

„Dann nehme ich an das ihr auch wisst,wieso ich gekommen bin."

„Nein."Gab Carlisle zu.

„Hat sie es dir nicht gesagt Carlisle?"

„Alice hat keine Verpflichtung ihre Visionen mit mir zu teilen."

„Ja nehme an das sie gar keine hatte."Spottete Jane."Verlierst du etwa deine Gabe meine Liebe?"

Jasper war sauer,sehr Alice sich nicht in seine Arme geworfen hätte,hätte er sich schon auf Jane gestürzt um sie einen Kopf kürzer zu machen.Für ihn gab es nichts heiligeres auf dieser Welt als seine Alice. Carlisle sah uns an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.-Edward,beruhige Jasper.-

„Ich werde dir nicht erlauben das du schlecht über meine Familie sprichst Jane."Sagte Carlisle ernst.

„Wie du bin gekommen um euch eine Bitte meiner Meister zu überbringen."

„Was möchten sie?"

„Meine Meister Caius,Markus und Aro wünschen zu der bevorstehenden Hochzeit eingeladen zu werden."

„Bist du irre?"Platzte ich raus."Alice hatte gerade eine Vision und ich werde verhindern das sie Wirklichkeit wird."

„Wovon redest du Edward?"Fragte Rose.

„Alice hat gesehen wie Aro,Caius,Markus und die anderen an der Hochzeit haben unsere menschlichen Gäste verspeist bevor Bella mir das Jawort geben konnte."

„Ist es das was sie vorhaben Jane?"Fragte Carlisle wütend.

„Das geht euch nichts an."

„Das geht uns wohl etwas an!"Schrie Emmett."Das sind unsere Freunde und wir werden nicht erlauben das ihr ihnen etwas tut!"

„Etwas mehr Respekt Kleiner!"

„Das wirst du schon sehen...!"

„Emmett NEIN!"Schrie Rosalie.

Sie warf sich in seine Arme und versuchte ihn zurück zu die Kraft die Rosalie hatte war nicht zu vergleichen mit der eins wütenden Emmetts. Er stellte Rose zur Seite und ging drohen auf Jane zu. Carlisle und ich versuchten ebenfalls ihn aufzuhalten,ebenfalls ohne Erfolg. Jane stand süffisant lächelnd und unbeweglich an der gleichen Stelle.

Jane wusste ganz genau wie sie Emmett provozieren konnte.

„Stop Emmett!"Rief Carlisle.

„Emmett bitte!"Schrie Rosalie verzweifelt.

Jane sah Emmett fest an und der fiel,sich vor Schmerzen krümmend auf dem Boden. Jasper knurrte bedrohlich,während Alice all ihre Überzeugungskraft brauchte um ihn zurück zu halten. Rosalie wollte sich zwischen Emmett und Rose stellen,ich hielt sie fest.

„Lass mich Edward!"

„Beruhige dich Rose."

„NEIN!"Schrie sie."Emmett!"

„Mach was Carlisle."Rief ich.

„Hör auf Jane!"Rief Carlisle autoritär.

Jane stoppte und sah Carlisle böse an.

„Willst du mich auch nerven?"Fragte sie Carlisle.

„Mach so weiter und ich werde dafür sorgen das Aro dich degradiert."

„Das würde er nie tun."

„Stell mich auf die Probe!"Drohte Carlisle.

Jane sah uns Alle nochmal wütend an,knurrte und verschwand genauso wie sie gekommen ließ Rosalie los und sie warf sich auf den Boden zu Emmett um zu sehen wie es ihm ging.

„Babe...Schatz..."Schluchzte Rosalie.

„Bringt ihn nach Hause."Sagte Carlisle.

Jasper hatte sich etwas beruhigt,so das wir Beide Emmett nach Hause trugen da er sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte. Rosalie lief dicht neben uns für den Fall das Emmett sie und Carlisle bildeten das Schlusslicht unserer waren etwas langsamer wie normal,trotzdem schaffte wir es zu Hause zu sein bevor es anfing zu Regnen. Esme und Bella hatten uns durch das Fester kommen gesehen und machten uns sofort die Tür gingen an ihnen vorbei und legten Emmett auf das Sofa und Rosalie setzte sich neben ihn.

Carlisle versuchte Emmett zu helfe so gut er konnte. Esme war wie versteinert im Türrahmen stehen geblieben und hatte die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen. Bella rannte zu mir und nahm mich so fest in den Arm wie es ihre menschliche Kraft zuließ. Jasper und Alice standen in einer Ecke des Raums,ebenfalls in eine tiefe Umarmung versunken.

„Ich werde nicht erlauben das sich einer von ihnen jemals wieder meiner Familie nähert."Sagte Carlisle ernst."Ich werde höchst persönlich dafür sorgen das einer der Volturis euch irgendetwas antut."

Alle nickten wir einzige was zu hören war,war das Stöhnen Emmetts. Eins war klar,es wird mit Sicherheit nicht einfach sein diese Hochzeit zu realisieren.


	12. Renee und Phil!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von SurferBabe69.

Renee und Phil!Carlisles POV.

Emmett hatte sich nach einigen Minuten wieder erholt. Rosalie war nicht von seiner Seite gewichen. Er hatte,natürlich,das Ganze mit Humor genommen.

„Wenn es meiner Rosalie gut geht,geht es mir auch gut."Sagte er lachend.

Rosalie fand das gar nicht witzig,sie war sehr wü schlug ihn auf den Arm und ging Richtung Treppe. Emmetts Lachen verstummte sofort. Jetzt war er eher besorgt und unruhig.

„Rose!"Rief er."Geh nicht!Was habe ich jetzt wieder gemacht?"

Rosalies Schritte stoppten auf der Hälfte der hörten wir wie sie wieder herunter kam. Rosalie blieb im Türrahmen stehen,mit auf die Hüften gestemmten Armen und sehr wütendem schwiegen vorsichtshalber sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu Jasper und sah wie er Alice etwas zuflü schien ihr den genauen Gemütszustand Rosalies zu erklären.

„Was hab ich jetzt gemacht?"Fragte Emmett unschuldig.

„Was du gemacht hast?Fragst du das im Ernst?"Fauchte Rosalie.

Jeder von uns machte einen Schritt zurück. Rosalie war sehr wütend und das bedeutete das es jetzt ein Feuerwerk geben würde. Emmett versuchte ebenfalls sich vorsichtig etwas zurück zu ziehen. Emmett sah Rosalie in die Augen,er wusste eigentlich genau warum sie so wütend auf ihn gab nichts wichtigeres als Emmett in ihrem ein Leben ohne Emmett währe ein sinnloses Leben für sie.

„Tut mir Leid."Murmelte Emmett.

„Es tut dir Leid Emmett?Ich hätte dich fast für immer verloren!"

„Ich weiß."

„Du warst so leichtsinnig."

„Ich weiß."

„Idiot!"Schnaufte Rosalie,sie war zu wütend um Schreien zu können."Fast...fast..."

Emmett stand auf und ging langsam auf sie breitete die Arme aus und wollte sie umarmen,aber sie wollte was Rosalie machte,Emmett umarmte sie trotzdem. Emmett legte sein Gesicht an ihren wehrte sich,gab dann aber auf und erwiderte seine Umarmung.

„Du bist so ein Idiot!"

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst."

„Warum tust du mir das an?Liebst du mich nicht mehr?"

„Das ist es nicht."Murmelte Emmett an ihrem Hals."Sie wollte dir wehtun."

„Mir?"Fragte Rosalie überrascht.

„Woher weißt du das?"Fragte ich Emmett.

„Das musste mir niemand habe es im Gesicht von Alice gesehen."

Alle drehten wir uns zu Alice biss sich schuldbewusst auf die Lippe.

„Wie hast du es gemerkt Emmett?"Fragte sie.

„Du hast Rosalie die ganze Zeit erschrocken angesehen,so als ob du erwartest das ihr etwas passieren würde. Selbstverständlich habe ich mich erschreckt."Emmett umarmte Rosalie noch fester."Ich könnte in dieser Welt ohne meinen Engel nicht leben."

„Du hast sie provoziert nur um mich zu retten?"

Emmett hob den Kopf und nahm Rosalies Gesicht vorsichtig in seine Hände.

„Du weißt das ich für dich sterben würde wenn es notwendig währe bist das wichtigste was ich in meinem Leben bist mein..."

Rosalie brachte ihn mit einem Kuss zum schweigen. Während die Beiden sich küssten sah ich jeden einzelnen meiner Familie an. Jasper versuchte Alice zu trösten die sich schuldig fühlte. Esme war schockiert und wusste nicht wie sie reagieren sollte. Bella zitterte und Edward versuchte sie zu machte ein paar Schritte auf Esme zu,aber sie ging in die andere und Emmett hatten sich ein wenig voneinander getrennt und sahen sich in die Augen. Esme tippte Emmett auf die Schulter und der drehte sich zu ihr um. Esme gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Niemals wieder tust du mir so etwas an Emmett Cullen!"Schrie sie ihn an.

Esme drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging,ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten nach ging in unser Zimmer und machte die Tür mit einem Knall hinter sich waren alle nie hatten wir Esme so räusperte mich und zog damit die Blicke meiner Kinder auf mich.

„Gut,das war..."

„Seltsam?"Fragte Edward.

„So könnte man sagen."

„Was hat Esme?Sie hat mich noch nie geschlagen."

„Du hast es verdient."Sagte Rose trocken.

„Warum?Das einzige was ich gemacht habe war dir das Leben zu retten Rose."

„Ich war nur einige Sekunden davon entfernt dich für immer zu verlieren Emmett. Jetzt sag nochmal das du es nicht verdient hast."

„Ja wenn du es so sagst."Emmett zuckte mit den Schultern."Vielleicht habe ich es ja doch verdient."

„Die arme Esme muss sehr gelitten haben."Sagte Bella."Wenn sie dich schlägt..."

„So ist die Liebe nun dich liebt der schlägt dich."

Bei dem Kommentar von Emmett mussten wir alle konnte er in solch einem Moment nur so fröhlich sein?Ich ließ die Anderen im Wohnzimmer zurück und ging nach oben zu meiner Esme. Vorsichtig klopfte ich an die Tür,vielleicht war sie ja noch immer bekam keine Antwort,also ging ich einfach rein. Esme drehte Runden im Zimmer und führte Selbstgespräche.

„...wie kann er nur so dumm sein?"

Ich lehnte mich verschränkten Armen an der Türrahmen und beobachtete belustigt meine konnte ihren Mutterinstinkt einfach nicht kontrollieren. Für sie gab es nichts wichtigeres als ihre Kinder.

„Was habe ich nur falsch gemacht das Emmett keinen gesunden Menschenverstand hat?"

„Du hast ihn mit all deiner Liebe erzogen."

Esme stoppte und sah mich machte die Tür zu und ging zu ihr. Esme seufzte resigniert und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gott..."

„Entspann dich Esme. Emmett hat mit dem Herzen gehandelt und nicht mit dem kann nichts dafür."

„Ich weiß Carlisle. Aber ich habe Angst daran zu denken was das nächste mal passieren wird. Jane weiß jetzt wie leicht Emmett zu provozieren wer weiß was sie sich als nächstes ausdenkt. Außerdem wissen du und ich ganz genau das Emmett ohne nachzudenken er benutzt seinen Kopf noch weniger wenn es um Rosalie geht."

„Für Emmett ist eine Welt ohne Rosalie wie für mich eine Welt ohne dich."

Esme lächelte mich sanft umarmte mich und legte ihren Kopf an meine Brust.

„Ich hab Angst Carlisle. Ich will nicht das einem unserer Kinder etwas passiert."

„Niemand wir ihnen etwas tun."

„Versprichst du mir das?"Sie hob ihren Kopf an.

„Ich schwöre es dir."

Ich wusste das die Volturis nicht so schnell aufgeben wü würden sich die Idee an der Hochzeit teilzunehmen nicht so schnell aus dem Kopf mussten im Moment sehr überrascht über die Nachrichten sein die Jane ihnen ü würde nicht erlaube das sie sich in meine Familie würde die Grenzen ü Familie war heilig.

Es vergingen einige Tage und es passierte nichts außergewöhnliches. Der Vorfall war fast vergessen,nur Bella war noch ein wenig nervö war normal das sie sich Sorgen um ihre Freunde und ihre Familie Tage später,ich machte gerade meine Runde im Hospital,kam eine Schwester mich suchen.

„Was ist?"Fragte ich sie.

„Sie haben Besuch Doktor."

„Danke."

Ich ging zum Wartesaal und war äußerst überrascht,das dort Sam auf mich war Esme nicht störte immer noch was letztens passiert ging zu ihm und streckte meine Hand aus.

„Ist Jakob etwas passiert?"War meine erste Frage.

„Nichts gravierendes. Aber ich habe Neuigkeiten für dich."

„Ich auch."

„Du zuerst."

„Wir gehen besser woanders sind zu viele Leute."

Wir gingen raus in den Park und als wir weit genug weg waren fing ich an zu sprechen.

„Wir haben Besuch von einem Mitglied der Volturis erhalte."

Sein Gesicht wurde hart und er sah mich besorgt an.

„Muss ich mir Sorgen um mein Rudel machen?"

„Wenn das der Fall währe würde ich dir rechtzeitig Bescheid geben."

„Was ist dann das Problem?"

„Sie wollen zur Hochzeit kommen."

„Und wir stören."

„Nein,sie stö werde nicht erlauben das sie kommen."

„Das ist gut."

„Welches ist deine Nachricht?"

„Jakob hat die Regeln gebrochen."

„Was?"

„Er hat einer Person von unserer Existenz erzählt."

„Warum den das?"

„Soweit ich weiß war einer der eurigen da wo er auch war."

„Und hat sein Mädchen bedroht?"

„So ist hat sich um ihn gekümmert...für immer."

„Und ich nehme an das er ihr alles erklären musste."

„Bis ins kleinste Detail."

„Was willst du jetzt tun?"

„Ich bin sehr wütend.Für irgendwas haben wir schließlich unsere habe Jakob eine Warnung zukommen das nochmal passiert,werde ich ihn holen."

„Kann ich das Bella erzählen?"Fragte ich.

„Wenn du meinst das es nötig ist."

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

„Ich überlasse es dir."

„Danke."

„Gibt es noch mehr."

„Nein,von meiner Seite ist das alles."

„Gut,wir sehen uns bald."

„Falls es nötig sein sollte Jakob zu holen sage ich dir Bescheid."

„Vielen Dank."

Sam ging und ich begab mich wieder ins nicht für sehr lange war ein verhältnismäßig ruhiger Tag und ich machte früh ich zu Hause ankam und ins Haus gehen wollte,wurde ich von Alice um gerannt.

„Tschuldigung!"Rief sie und war verschwunden.

Ich sah ich verwirrt hinterher,manchmal war mir ihr Benehmen immer noch ein Rä ich meine Sachen im Flur abgestellt hatte ging ich ins Wohnzimmer. Dort saß Esme und setzte mich neben sie und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Und du?"Fragte sie mich lachend.

„Was ist?"

„Was machst du so früh zu Hause?"

Ich schlang meine Arme um sie und zog sie zu legte ihr Buch weg und ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf den lachte wie ein kleines Mädchen.

„Carlisle."

„Ja Esme?"

„Was ist mit dir?"Esme lachte noch immer.

„Du,ich liebe dich so sehr und habe dich so musste ich eher nach Hause kommen."

„Sam hat dich besucht,richtig?"

„Wieso kommst du mir immer auf die Schliche?"

„Weil ich dich kenne und weil Sam erst hier angerufen hat."

Ich küsste sie Leidenschaftlich,was ich nur tat wenn uns keiner beobachtete.

„Yuks!"Hörte ich Emmett.

Wir trennten uns und sahen zur Tür,da stand Emmett.

„Nehmt euch ein Zimmer."

„Emmett!"Rosalie gab ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf."Wie kommst du auf die Idee so etwas zu sagen?Wir sind doch noch viel leidenschaftlicher."

„Aber wir machen es in unserem Zimmer und nicht im Wohnzimmer."

Esme und ich lachten laut. Emmett schnaufte und setzte sich vor den Fernseher um zu spielen. Rosalie setzte sich auf sein Beine und kuschelte sich an seine Brust.

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"Fragte mich Esme.

„Ich erinnere mich nicht."

„Ach ja,Sam."Sagte sie."Was hat er gesagt?"

„Nichts wichtiges."

„Carlisle"

„Wo ist Bella?"

„Mit Edward und Charlie am Flughafen."

„Warum?"

„Weil Renee und Phil Heute ankommen."

„Das habe ich völlig vergessen."

„Das nahm ich an."

„Du kennst mich zu gut."

„So kommst du mir nicht davon Carlisle Cullen. Was wollte Sam."

„Jakob hat die Regeln gebrochen."

„Was!"Fragten alle unisono.

„Ja,er hat einem Mädchen erzählt wer er wirklich ist."

„Was werden sie machen?"

„Bis jetzt haben sie ihn erstmal nur er so weiter macht,wird Sam ihn holen."

„Wow."Sagte Esme."Worüber habt ihr sonst noch gesprochen?"

„Ich habe ihm von Janes Besuch erzählt."

„Und...?"

„Und ich habe ihm gesagt das,sollte seine Familie in Gefahr sein, ich ihn rechtzeitig warnen wü aber nicht erlauben werde das die Volturis haben menschliche Gäste bei der Hochzeit und das soll kein Buffet für sie sein."

„Das ist gut."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja,du hast Sam gezeigt das du dich auch um sie sorgst und nicht willst das ihnen etwas passiert,obwohl wir eigentlich Feinde sind."

Ich wollte gerade etwas sagen als ich hörte wie die Haustür waren Edward und Bella,die ihre Eltern und Phil gingen ihnen entgegen um sie in Empfang zu hatte die brillante Idee gehabt sie zum Abendessen einzuladen. Esme umarmte Renee und sie fingen sofort an zu reden als ob sie alte Freundinnen seien. Bevor ich anfing mit Charlie und Phil zu reden sah ich zu Edward und teilte ihm in Gedanken mit was Heute passiert war.-Ich habe mit Sam gesprochen Edward. Jakob hat die Regeln gebrochen und Jemandem von ihrer und auch von unserer Existenz erzä überlasse es dir ob du es Bella erzählst.-

„Danke Carlisle."Sagte Edward leise.

Ich lächelte ihm zu und fing an mich mit Charlie und Phil zu unterhalten.Für mich war es etwas schwierig mich mit dem Mann zu unterhalten,der jetzt der neue Ehemann von Charlies Ex-Frau Situation war etwas unangenehm am das hielt zum Glück nicht lange und Jasper erschienen ein paar Minuten später und Alice setzte sich sofort zu Esme und Renee um über die Hochzeit zu reden. Jasper,Rosalie und Emmett standen an Edwards Piano und beobachteten die Szene schweigend. Edward und Bella waren im anderen erzählte ihr wahrscheinlich die Sache mit acht rief Esme zu hatte Hähnchen mit Reis „zubereitet",in Wirklichkeit hatte sie es menschlichen Gästen schmeckte das Essen sehr Kinder,sie strengten sich noch nicht mal an es zu versuchen,schmeckte es nicht so gut. Esme schimpfte mit ihnen weil sie so schwierig mit dem Essen waren.

„Ich hab alles versucht."Sagte Esme zu Renee."Aber ich bekomme sich nicht dazu Hähnchen oder Reis zu essen."

„Aber Esme,du hättest es doch nicht zubereiten müssen wenn es deine Kinder nicht mögen."

„Ja,aber Bella hat mir verraten das es dein Lieblingsessen ist Renee."

„Und nur deswegen hast du es gemacht?"

„So ist es."

„Du bist ein Schatz."

Nach dem Essen blieben wir noch am Tisch sitzen und unterhielten beteiligten sich an der Konversation und unsere Gäste schienen sich wohl zu fü hatte eine CD mit ihrer Lieblingsmusik ertönte Kiss me von den Cranberries. Alice sprang aufgeregt von ihrem Stuhl auf.

„Jazz!"Quietschte sie.

„Was ist Alice?"Fragte ich.

Jasper stand auf und bot Alice galant seinen Arm hakte sich ein und sie gingen auf die große Terrasse und fingen an zu tanzen. Emmett stand ebenfalls auf und bot Rosalie seine Hand lächelte ihn sanft an und sie gingen ebenfalls raus um zu tanzen. Na ja,Emmett und Rosalie umarmten sich mehr als das sie tanzten.

„Wie gut sie tanzen,nicht wahr Bella?"Fragte Renee ihre Tochter.

„Sehr gut Mama."

„Sie sehen so perfekt aus."

„Esme und Carlisle tanzen unglaublich sie haben es uns beigebracht."Erklärte Edward.

„Warum tanzt du nicht mit Edward Bella?"

„Weil ich nicht tanze Mama."

„Ach komm schon...versuche es deiner Hochzeit wirst du auch einen Walzer tanzen."

Edward bot Bella seine Hand an und sie nahm sie schlecht standen auf uns gingen zu den Anderen. Esme und ich konnten hören wie Bella leise vor sich hin wussten Alle das Bella nicht gerne wie es aussah nahm ihre Mutter das keine Rücksicht drauf.

„Wie romantisch."Seufzte Renee."Esme..."

„Ja?"

„Deine Kinder...sie sind..."

„Adoptiert."

„Wir haben sie adoptiert weil wir keine eigenen bekommen können. Jasper und Rosalie sind Zwillinge und Neffen von Esme."Erklärte ich.

„Was für eine großzügige Aktion."

„Wir hatten die finanziellen Möglichkeiten und all unsere Liebe das es kein Problem war."Sagte Esme.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen das es nicht einfach war fünf Teenager mit revolutionierenden Hormonen groß zu ziehen."

„Die Hormone beruhigten sich als sie so ungefähr siebzehn ,Uff war das sind wir auch nach Forks ist ein perfekter Ort um seine Kinder groß zu ziehen."

Die Lügen Esmes hörten sich alle wahr der die Wahrheit nicht kannte hätte ihr der Zeit hatte Esme diese Fragen so oft beantwortet das es reine Routine war. Esme und Renee unterhielten sie weiter über unsere Kinder. Esme erzählte ihr das Emmett und Rosalie sowie auch Alice und Jasper zusammen waren.

„Wieso hast du das nicht verhindert?"Sagte Renee empört.

„Weil,wenn sie glücklich sind bin ich es würde mich nie irgendeiner ihrer Beziehungen in den Weg sie nur halb soviel Glück haben wie ich als ich Carlisle gefunden habe,bin ich glü wie es aussieht sind sie sehr glücklich."

„Hast du nie gedacht das es problematisch werden könnte?"

„Nein."Gab Esme zu."Carlisle und ich haben ihnen die Regeln klar gemacht und sie befolgen muss mir also keine Sorgen machen."

„,Esme..."Renee zögerte."Und wenn sie heiraten wollen?"

„Wenn es das ist was sie wollen,werde ich ihnen nicht im Weg stehen."

„Wow,wie liberal du bist."

Esme lachte konnte Renees Überraschung sehen als sie Esme Lachen hörte.

„Ich würde alles tun damit meine Kinder glücklich sie heiraten wollen werde ich ihnen das nicht verbieten."

„Ich bewundere dich."

„So ungewöhnlich ist das auch sind nicht Blutsverwandt,es gibt da also keine Probleme."

„Ich kann es mir trotzdem nicht vorstellen."

Esme lächelte sie an und wechselte das Ende des Abends bot Charlie an Renee und Phil ins Hotel zu fahren. Edward wollte Bella einige Minuten später ebenfalls nach Hause verabschiedeten uns von unseren Gästen an der Tü sie im Auto saßen drehte sich Bella zu mir.

„Was hat Edward mir da erzählt?"

„Wie viel weißt du?"

„Na das Jakob die Regeln gebrochen hat."

„Wir gehen besser ins Haus Bella. Ich will nicht das du dich erkältest."

Wir gingen ins Haus und begaben uns direkt ins setzten uns und ich erzählte ihnen mein Gespräch mit Sam bis ins kleinste Detail. Sie hörten mir aufmerksam und zu fragte einer etwas und ich versuchte zu ich wusste auch nicht viel über das Thema.

„Er will ihn holen?"Fragte Bella."Ist das nicht extrem?

„So ist es."Antwortete ich."Wenn sie ihn holen müssen,heißt das das er weiterhin die Regeln das gefällt Sam gar nicht."

„Wieso ist er so dumm?"

„Weil er verliebt ist."Antwortete Rose."Sag nur das du noch keine Dummheiten gemacht hast weil du verliebt warst."

„Klar hab ich das."

„Also?Du kannst ihn nicht kritisieren Emmett. Schon gar nicht weil du vor nicht all zu langer Zeit sogar dein Leben riskiert hast."

Emmett verdrehte die Augen.

„Willst du mit dem Thema weitermachen?"

„Ich werde dieses Thema niemals vergessen Emmett. Fast währe meine Welt zusammengebrochen!"

„Es reicht ihr Zwei!"Warnte ich sie."Hast du noch eine Frage Bella?"

„Ja,was hat Sam zu Jane gesagt?"

„Ich habe ihm gesagt das ich ihn immer informiert halten die Volturis kommen werde ich ihn warnen damit sie nicht zur Hochzeit werde sie diesem Risiko nicht euch nur die Gesichter von Aro. Caius und Markus vor sollten sie wirklich kommen."

„Das währe ein totales Desaster."

„So ist ich werde meine Familie diesem Risiko bestimmt nicht noch viel weniger würde ich dein Hochzeit gefährden Bella."

„Danke Carlisle."

„Da nicht fü du keine weiteren Zweifel hast..."Sie schüttelte den Kopf."Dann sollte Edward dich jetzt nach Hause bringen."

Bella verabschiedete sich und Edward fuhr sie nach anderen blieben schweigend zurück.

„Alice..."Murmelte ich.

„Ich weiß Carlisle. Ich werde ein Auge auf die Volturis sie kommen werde ich es wissen."

„Danke."

„Carlisle."Sagte Esme leise.

„Keine wird nichts passieren,das verspreche ich dir."Ich streichelte beruhigend ihre Hand.


	13. Entfesselte Lust!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von SurferBabe69.

Entfesselte Lust!Alice POV!

Es waren nur noch wenige Wochen bis zur Hochzeit von Bella und Edward. Ich musste nur noch an wenigen kleinen Details wichtigste und zeitaufwendigste hatte ich ging gerade noch einmal die Gästeliste durch als ich plötzlich fühlte wie eine unerklärliche Beklemmung in mir aufstieg.

„Jazz!"Schrie ich.

Jasper und Emmett kamen laut lachend aus ihrem stellte mich vor sie,stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Warum lacht ihr?"

„Warum nicht?"Fragte Emmett.

„Emmett!"Schimpfte ich.

„Sei nicht sauer haben nur gespielt..."

„Gespielt?Mit Jaspers Gabe,nicht?Damit ich mich mit einem Mal so beklemmt fühle?Das ist nicht witzig."

„Tut mir Leid Alice,aber es ist witzig."Sagte Jasper."Du bist so besorgt wegen der Hochzeit,das du noch einen Nervenzusammenbruch haben wirst."

„Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun Jazz?Ich muss alles rechtzeitig fertig haben."

„Lass uns abhauen."

„Was?"

„Du und ich an irgendeinem sehr abgelegenen Ort auf dieser weiß das du schon immer in die Sahara wolltest."

„Aber Jazz..."

Das hörte sich unglaublich ich wollte mit ihm verschwinden,aber es ging hatte Verpflichtungen und konnte nicht einfach vor ihnen flüchten. Edward und Bella währen sehr traurig wenn ich das tä näherte mich Jasper und umarmte ihn.

„Wenn die Hochzeit steht bin ich ganz dein und wir machen die Reise in die Sahara."

„Gut,ich wollte dich auch nur ein wenig animieren."

„Wie währe es mit einem Date?"

„Was möchtest du machen?"Fragte er aufgeregt.

„Wie währe es mit ein wenig Roulette?"Fragte ich.

„Ins Casino?"Seine Augen glänzten.

„Könnte sein."

„Genial."

„Freue dich nicht zu muss mich vorher noch um einige Sachen für die Hochzeit kümmern."

Jazz sah mir in die mit dieser Geste sagte er mir lächelte ihn an und er erwiderte mein Lä liebte es wenn er mich so anlächelte.

„Eh,Alice?"

Ich drehte mich um und sah Bella im Türrahmen ihr stand Edward der mich mit seinem,ich weiß was du denkst Blick, seufzte und entfernte mich etwas von Jasper.

„Tut mir Leid wenn ich störe."Sagte Bella.

„Du störst gibt's?"

„Renee schickt mich um zu fragen,ob es möglich währe so etwas wie eine Generalprobe zu mit den Kleidern."

„Klar,das ist mö wollt ihr das machen?"

„Wenn du kannst."

„Morgen habe ich keine Zeit,ich habe Jasper ein Date versprochen."

„Aber wir gehen doch nicht den ganzen Tag ins Casino."Sagte Jazz."Mach die Probe Tagsüber und wir gehen Abends ins Casino."

„Sicher?"

„Ja."

Ich lächelte ihn dankbar war einfach der Beste,da gab es keinen wollte gerade etwas sagen,als mein Blick sich Bilder zogen schnell an meinen Augen konzentrierte mich und die Bilder liefen langsamer,jetzt konnte ich sehen was passierte.

Jasper stand vor dem Schalter einer Fluggesellschaft am Flughafen von Seattle. Die Frau die ihn bediente tippte schnell etwas in einen Computer. Jasper wirkte nervös,so als ob etwas schlimmes passieren würde.

„Tut mir Leid Herr Hall."Sagte die Frau.

„Sagen sie mir nicht das sie keine Tickets haben."

„Aber so ist Flüge nach Afrika sind hätten einige Wochen früher kommen kann leider nichts machen."

Die Geräusche kamen so langsam wieder zurü erste was ich hörte war Edwards lautes schüttelte den Kopf um auch wieder klar sehen zu können und sah Edward sauer an.

„Lach nicht Edward. Das ist nicht witzig." Fauchte ich ihn an.

„Aber Alice...es...ist...so witzig."

„Nein,ist es nicht!"

„Was hast du gesehen Alice?"Fragte Bella neugierig.

„Nichts was mit dir zu tun hat Bella."Sagte ich."Ich empfehle dir die Tickets so schnell wie möglich zu kaufen Jazz."

„Warum?"

„Weil die Flüge in drei Wochen ausverkauft sind:"

„Oh,es sollte eigentlich eine Überraschung sein."

„Tut mir Leid Jazz."

„Ist ja nicht deine Schuld Alice."

„Tickets?"Fragte Bella."Wo wollt ihr hin?"

„Alice hat die verrückte Idee das sie in die Sahara möchte."Antwortete Emmett.

„Das ist keine verrückte Idee."Schimpfte ich."Das war schon immer mein Traum."

„Wieso willst du in die Wüste?"Fragte Bella. Ihre Unschuld brachte mich zum schmunzeln.

„Du scherzt,nicht?"Fragte ich."In der Wüste ist Niemand."

„Und...?"

„Es ist sehr sonnig."

„Ich verstehe dich nicht Alice."

„Was Alice möchte ist,in die Sahara zu fahren und zu glitzern ohne das es Jemand sieht."Erklärte ihr Edward.

„Warum?"

„Weil es genial kann mich jederzeit Jemand der Wüste kann ich glitzern soviel ich will ohne das mich Jemand genial."

„Du scheinst sehr viel Gefallen an der Idee zu finden."

„So ist es Bella. Das ist etwas das ich immer schon mal machen jetzt werde ich es machen."Ich zwinkerte ihr zu."Und ich werde es mit meinem geliebten Jazz machen."

„Die Idee mit Jasper zusammen zu glitzern hört sich bezaubernd an."Scherzte Bella.

„Sag mir nicht das du noch nie daran gedacht hast mit Edward in die Karibik zu fahren."Sagte ich.

„Nein."

„Wieso hat Edward mich dann gebeten für eure Hochzeitsreis Tickets für Hawaii zu besorgen?"

„Hawaii?"Bella sah Edward an."Aber Edward!"

„Was?"

„Wollten wir nicht nach Alaska?"

„Hawaii fand ich angenehmer für dich. Außerdem magst du die Kälte doch nicht."

„Du hast es mir versprochen Edward."

„Ich weiß.Aber..."

„Kein will nach Alaska und Punkt!"

„Denk darüber nach."

„Ich werde nicht darüber tausche die Tickets gegen welche für Alaska."

„Bella."Sagte ich grinsend."Ich habe die Tickets nie getauscht."

„Nicht?"Fragte Edward perplex."Aber ich habe es in deinen Gedanken gelesen."

„Das hab ich dich glauben habe das Ziel eurer Hochzeitsreis nie geändert,da ich wusste das das hier passieren wird."

„Hast du es gesehen?"Fragte Bella.

„ kenne dich so gut,das ich angenommen habe das du so reagierst."

„Du bist die Größte Alice."Bella umarmte mich.

„Ich weiß."Sagte ich."Jetzt muss ich wissen in welchem Auto ihr zur Feier fahren wollt."

„Du meinst nach der Zeremonie?"Fragte mich Edward.

„Ja genau."

„Ich nehme an mit dem Aston Martin."

„Gute Wahl."Sagte Rosalie die gerade herein kam.

„Bist du irre?"Platzte ich raus.

„Der Vanquish ist ein geniales Auto Alice."Erklärte mir Rosalie.

„Aber Edward und Bella sollten etwas...na ja ,traditionelles benutzen."

„Traditionell?"Fragte Emmett."So wie die englische Kutsche die du Rosalie und mir das letzte mal aufgezwungen hast?"

„An etwas in die Richtung habe ich gedacht."Gab ich zu.

„Das ist sehr extravagant Alice."Sagte Edward.

„Aber wir haben sie Alle mal benutzt."Verteidigte ich meine Idee."Das ist Tradition."

„Bella mag solche Extravaganzen würde vor Scham sterben."

„Ich könnte es versuchen."Flüsterte Bella.

„Wirklich?"Fragte ich aufgeregt.

„Ich glaube ja."

„Du machst mich so glücklich Bella."Ich umarmte sie vorsichtig.

„Das freut mich Alice."

„Aber ich bin nicht die Einzige die sich darüber freut."

„Ach nein?"

„Nein,deine Mutter und Esme werden auch begeistert sein. Renee wird es sehr romantisch finden."

„Und wie werden es die Anderen finden?"

„Jessica und Lauren werden platzen vor Neid wenn sie dich mit Edward durch die Stadt fahren sehen."

„Durch die Stadt?"

„Du hast jetzt nicht gedacht das sie aus dem nichts auftaucht,oder?"

„Also ich..."

„Du hast zugestimmt,jetzt gibt es kein zurück."

„Warum grinst du so verschmitzt Alice?"Fragte mich Bella besorgt.

„Keine Sorge,ich habe alles unter sehen und dann Morgen."

„Wo?"

„Wie währe es bei dir?"

„Ok."Sagte sie."Aber ohne Männer."

„Ich verspreche es."Sagte Edward.

„Und es wird auch nicht in den Gedanken von Alice herumspioniert."

„Ich schwöre."Sagte Edward grinsend.

„Solltest du..."

„Keine Sorge Bella."Beruhigte Edward sie."Ich werde nicht spionieren."

„Besser ist bringt Unglück wenn du die Braut in ihrem Kleid vor der Hochzeit siehst."

„Ich wusste gar nicht das du abergläubisch bist."

„Daran ist Renee schuld."Bella zog die Schultern hoch.

„Hat sie dir Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt?"Fragte ich belustigt.

„Ja,die ganze Zeit."Gab Bella zu.

„Du Arme."Sagte Rose."Aber sei beruhigt Bella. Diese Sachen bewahrheiten sich nie."

Rosalie grinste schelmisch. Emmett dagegen grinste eher dreckig. Jasper fing an sich unwohl zu fühlen und Edward war genervt.

„Wieso habe ich mal wieder das Gefühl das ich nichts mitkriege?"Fragte Bella.

Wir fingen laut an zu lachen. Bellas Naivität war wirklich unglaublich.

„Du hast wirklich nichts wichtiges verpasst Bella."Sagte Jasper und ging aus dem Raum.

Rosalie und Emmett gingen grinsend hinter ihm her. Bella sah Edward an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.-Sie wird nicht eher Ruhe geben bis du es ihr nicht erzählst.-Warnte ich ihn in Gedanken.

„Aber Alice..."

-Sei nicht ähle es ihr.-Edward beugte sich zu Bella und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr was hier gerade passiert war. Bella entgleisten die Gesichtszü rückte von Edward ab und sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Yuks!"Sagte sie."Das waren eindeutig zu viele Details Edward."

„Hab ich doch gesagt."Sagte Edward zu mir.

„Ay Bella,du musst dich so langsam mal daran gewöhnen solche Sachen zu hören."Sagte ich."Du wirst bald zu dieser Familie gehören und wenn du erstmal hier wohnst wirst du ständig damit konfrontiert werden."

„Wie könnt ihr nur damit leben?"

„Jeder von uns hat halt seine eigene Art seine Gefühle zu zeigen. Emmett und Rosalie können ihre Leidenschaft halt manchmal nicht unter Kontrolle halten."Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Oh,na da hab ich wohl noch so einiges zu lernen."Sagte Bella."Edward...?"

„Was ist?"

„Ich nehme mal an das wir hier wohnen werden,richtig?"

„Kommt drauf an."

„Worauf'"

„Wie lange du brauchst um dich daran zu gewöhnen."

„An das Vegetarier sein?"

„So ist es."

„Aber danach werden wir bei deiner Familie wohnen?"

„Ich glaube schon."Sagte Edward zweifelnd.

„Du glaubst?"

„Vielleicht gefällt es dir ja nicht mit ihnen zu wohnen."

Bella wollte noch etwas sagen aber ich unterbrach die Beiden.

„Es reicht!Hört auf zu streiten,das bringt Unglü jetzt und versöhnt euch oder so was in der komme Morgen früh zu dir nach hause Bella."

Sie gingen und ich konnte endlich in Ruhe weiterarbeiten:Ab und zu kam Jasper vorbei um mir Gesellschaft zu setzte sich schweigend neben mich,er wollte mich nicht stören oder war einfach glücklich mir bei der Arbeit zu arbeitete in der Küche und hatte all meine Papiere auf dem Tisch verteilt,Jasper saß schweigend neben hatte seinen Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt und beobachtete mich von unten meiner linken Hand kraulte ich seine Haare,er lächelte mich an.

„Du siehst Heute so hübsch aus."Flüsterte er.

„Willst du damit sagen das ich das nicht immer bin?"Scherzte ich.

„Du siehst immer hinreißend aus,aber Heute noch mehr."

„Ich liebe dich Jazz."

„Und ich dich Alice."

Ich näherte mein Gesicht seinem und streichelte seine Wange mit seiner geschlossenen Augen sog ich sein süßes Aroma biss mir auf die sehr ich ihn liebte.

„Ich habe Lust ein wenig Emmett und Rosalie zu ärgern."Sagte er plötzlich.

„Was hast du vor?"Fragte ich.

„Ich kann dich fühlen Alice."

„Was fühlst du?"

„Dein Verlangen."

„Du weißt wie sehr ich dich begehre Jazz."

„Ja und das werden wir jetzt der ganzen Familie zeigen."

Ich lachte laut. Jasper stand auf,nahm mich auf seine Arme und trug mich in unser schloss die Tür hinter uns und legte mich sanft auf unser lehnte sich über mich und fing an meinen Hals zu küssen. Jasper riss mir förmlich die Bluse vom Kö merkte wie er seine Emotionen durch seine Gabe verstärkte und sie beeinflussten mich ich,die darauf vorbereitet war,schon nicht hart bleiben konnte,wie würden dann erst den Anderen gehen?

„OH Jazz!"Stöhnte ich.

Ein lautes klopfen erschreckte mich. Jasper entfernte sich ein wenig von mir und grinste böse.

„JASPER!"Schrie Emmett sauer.

„Was?"Fragte Jasper.

„Hör auf!"

„Warum?Du bist doch derjenige dem es solchen Spaß macht!"Scherzte Jasper.

„Weil ich es sage!"Oh,das war Edward.

„Warst du nicht bei Bella?"Fragte ich erstaunt.

„Man kann euch in ganz Forks spüren!"Rief Edward."Mich würde es nicht wundern wenn selbst Mike Newton Heute Jemanden findet!"

„Hast du etwa Angst dich gehen zu lassen?"Spottete ich.

„Es reicht jetzt ihr zwei"Schrie Edward."Ich will nichts tun was mir später Leid tut!"

„Hey...einen Moment."Sagte ich."Jazz?"

„Was?"

„Wo sind Carlisle und Esme?Ich höre sie nicht meckern..."

„Hey Leute?"Rief Jazz.

„Was?"Antworteten sie unisono.

„Wo sind Esme und Carlisle?"

hörten wie sie auf der anderen Seite der Tür gemurmelt wurde. Rosalie war jetzt auch bei ihnen,wie es sich anhörte war am meisten genervt von sah zu Jasper und verstand sofort wo Esme und Carlisle lächelte mich an und küsste mich wieder,diesmal intensivierte er sein Gefühle nicht,wir wollten ja nicht wieder gestört Gott,wie gut Jasper mich kannte.

Am nächsten Morgen ging ich grinsend in die Kü waren Esme,Rosalie,Emmett und Edward. Ich ging direkt zur Kaffeemaschine und goss mir eine Tasse vor Glück setzte ich mich zu meiner Familie.

„Warum diese langen Gesichter?"Fragte ich sie.

„Du machst Witze?"Schnaufte Edward.

„Nein."

„Ich konnte Gestern nicht mal zwei Sekunden bei Bella bleiben!"

„Das war nicht meine Schuld."

„Nein,aber die von Jasper. Dank deines Ehemanns empfand ich die ganze Nacht pures Verlangen."

„Tut mir Leid Edward."Ich grinste unschuldig."Und was habt ihr gemacht Rose?"

„Eh,wir haben uns nicht lange gegen die Attacke deines Mannes gewehrt."Gab Rosalie zu.

„Das ist sehr gesund."Sagte ich und sah zu Esme."Was ihr gemacht habt brauche ich ja nicht zu fragen."

„Alice!"Sagte sie verschämt,wenn sie gekonnt hätte währe sie jetzt rot geworden.

„Aber das ist doch nichts schlimmes Esme. Das ist völlig natürlich das Paare es tun."

„Du fährst jetzt besser zu Bella,sie wird schon warten."Sagte Esme.

„Kommst du nicht mit?"Fragte ich erstaunt.

Sie stand auf und sah mir kurz in die Augen,Ich sah es sofort und lachte ging ohne Worte aus der Kü Geschwister sahen mich verwirrt hatten es nicht gemerkt.

„Was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder?"Fragte Emmett genervt.

„Habt ihr es denn nicht gesehen?"Fragte ich lachend.

„?"Fragte Edward.

„Esmes Augen."

„Was ist mit Esmes Augen?"Fragte jetzt Rosalie.

„Esme muss dringend jagen."

„Sag nicht das sie..."Weiter kam Rosalie nicht,sie musste jetzt auch es aussah hatten Esme und Carlisle ihren Jagdausflug wirklich anderweitig genutzt. Rosalie und ich standen auf gingen immer noch lachend ging nach oben um die Kleider zu holen und Rose fuhr ihr Auto aus der stieg zu Rose ins Auto und wir kamen in Rekordzeit bei Bella kamen gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen wie Renee Charlie aus seinem Haus warf.

„Raus!"Sagte Renee.

„Aber das ist mein Haus."Sagte Charlie indigniert.

„Das ist mir gehst jetzt!"

„Aber...aber...!

„Es wird nichts passieren Charlie."Sagte ich.

„Ich vertraue dir Alice,aber Renee nicht."

„Warum vertraust du mir nicht?"

„Weil du Bella immer irgendwelche Flausen in den Kopf soll ich da ruhig bleiben?"

„Ich pass auf Charlie."Sagte ich.

Er sah mich an und ging zu seinem Auto und stieg ohne einen weiteren Kommentar war das Beste was er tun vertraute mir und ich hatte gesehen das es keine Probleme geben wü gingen ins Haus und machten uns sofort an die Arbeit. Rosalie und Renee warteten im Wohnzimmer,das Bella und ich uns unsere Kleider anzogen. Bella brauchte mal wieder eine Ewigkeit um sich ihr Kleid an zu wartete vor ihrem Zimmer auf sie,ohne sie wollte ich nicht nach unten klopfte ich an die Tür,bekam aber keine Antwort.

„Bella?"

war nicht normal. Renee hatte mich anscheinend gehört und kam die Treppe sie bei mir ankam starrte sie mich stumm an. Rosalie kam direkt hinter lächelte als sie mich in dem Kleid sah. Renee wollte etwas sagen,aber ihr kam kein Wort über die Lippen.

„Hübsch,nicht?"Fragte ich.

„Es ist umwerfend."Sagte sie begeistert.

Sie wollte das ich mich drehe,damit sie das Kleid von allen Seiten sehen konnte. Renee hatte anscheinend vergessen das sich ihre Tochter eingeschlossen hatte und uns nicht antwortete. Renee wollte wissen wer der Designer war der mir das Kleid gemacht gefiel ihr so gut das sie sich bei dem gleichen Designer auch eins machen lassen wollte.

„Tut mir Leid Renee."Sagte ich."Aber der Designer ist Rosalie."

„Rosalie?"Fragte sie überrascht.

„So ist es."Gab Rosalie zu.

„Du bist genial Rosalie."

„Danke."

Bevor sie sich weiter in ihrer Lobeshymne schwelgen konnte,hielt ich sie auf.

„Renee."

„Ja Alice?"

„Bella hat sich in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen und antwortete nicht."

„Oh,das ist nicht gut."

„Ich weiß.Was machen wir jetzt?"Fragte ich.

Renee klopfte an die Tü Antwort.

„Bella...Schatz?"

Schweigen. Renee versuchte es und ich sahen uns wussten das Bella noch in ihrem Zimmer war,da wir ihren Herzschlag hö wir verstanden nicht was sie so lange darin war allein,das war sicher.

„Bella?"Versuchte ich es nochmal.

Aber auch ich bekam keine dem Moment kam Esme zur Haustür herein,sie kam direkt zu uns uns sah uns besorgt an.

„Was ist los?"

„Bella hat sich in ihr Zimmer eingeschlossen und will nicht raus kommen."Erklärte Rosalie.

„Hat sie kalte Füße bekommen?"Fragte Esme.

„Das glaube ich nicht."Sagte ich."Bella ist nicht so."

Esme klopfte an die Tür,etwas zu fest,und sie sprang sah zu Rosalie,Rosalie sah zu Esme und Esme sah zu Renee. Hatte sie etwas gemerkt?

„Oh,die Tür war haben wir das nicht bemerkt?"Sagte sie.

Rosalie und ich zuckten mit den Schultern. Bella hatte recht,Renee war wirklich ging als erste ins Zimmer und wir direkt hinterher. Bella saß vor dem Spiegel den ich ihr hingestellt hatte auf dem Boden. Renee ging langsam zu ihr.

„Bella?"

„Ich..."Flüsterte sie.

„Bereust du es?"Fragte Renee.

„Nein..."

„Was dann?"

„Ich...sieh mich an."

„Ich sehe dich siehst bezaubernd aus."

„Ich weiß."

„Was ist dann das Problem?"

„Ich weiß nicht...ich weiß nicht ob..."

Bella hob den Blick und sah mich direkt wollte mich etwas fragen,traute sich aber nicht. Renee sah mich verwirrt an.

„Werde ich es können?"Fragte sie mich.

„Selbstverständlich Bella."Sagte ich."Du musst keine Angst haben,alles wird gut."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Bella,willst du gegen mich wetten?"

„Niemals!"

„Dann entspann dich Bella und genieße deine ,sehr bald wirst du Teil dieser Familie dann wirst du merken was es heißt eine Cullen zu sein."

„Weiß ich das etwa noch nicht?"Fragte Bella.

„Nicht mal annähernd."Scherzte Rosalie.

„Also,was bedeutet es eine Cullen zu sein?"

„Die Antwort ist simpel."Sagte Esme."Eine Cullen zu sein bedeutet den permanenten Wahnsinn zu leben."

„Wie?"Fragte Renee."Ich verstehe mal eben nichts."

„Wir Cullens sind sehr...leidenschaftlich."Sagte ich.

„Jetzt verstehe ich noch weniger."Sagte Renee.

„Es ist ein wenig kompliziert."Sagte Rose.

„Erkläre es mir."

„Mal sehen...wie kann ich es dir erklären damit du es verstehst? Wir Cullen sind zur gleichen Zeit sehr leidenschaftlich und verrü wir für unsere Partner empfinden ist eine merkwürdige und andere Liebe."

„Mit einfachen Worten Alice."Bat Renee.

„Du würdest es Wahnsinn nennen Renee."Sagte ich."Und wir nennen es Liebe."

Bella fing an zu lachen,genau wie Rosalie Esme und arme Renee verstand sie würde es wahrscheinlich auch nie verstehen.


	14. Coutdown!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von SurferBabe69.

Countdown!Esmes POV.

„Bella..."Sagte Renee.

Bella hob ihren Blick von den Papieren die sie gerade durch sah. Renee saß ihr am Tisch gegenüber. Und sah sich die Preisliste der Hochzeitstorten saß mit Rosalie und Alice bei ihnen und wir sahen zum allerletzten mal die Gästeliste sahen jetzt alle Renee an.

„Was ist Mama?"Fragte Bella.

„Was wird danach passieren?"

„Bitte?"

„Du wirst heiraten und danach?"

Rosalie,Alice und ich sahen jetzt zu Bella,ihre Wangen färbten sich rot und sie fing an zu hatte die Frage ihrer Mutter völlig falsch sie war nervös geworden.

„Ich...ich.."Stotterte sie."Also ich nehme an was frisch verheiratete Paare halt so tun..."

„Ay Bella."Sagte Renee."Das meine ich doch nicht."

„Oh,gut."Sagte Bella erleichtert."Was meinst du dann?"

„Ich meine die Universität."

„Ach das."

„Ja das!"

„Also...ich hab verschiedene Anträge an verschieden Stellen geschickt..."

„An welche zum Beispiel?"

„Alaska zum Beispiel."

„Alaska!Bella ich bitte dich!"

„Was?"

„Du magst die Kälte doch gar nicht."

„Aber...sie haben mich angenommen."

„Und es gibt keine andere Uni die dich angenommen hat?"

„Ich hab noch einige mehr kontaktiert ..."

„Aber was Bella?"

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich woanders hin will."

„Warum willst du dich mit der Universität in Alaska zufrieden geben Bella?"

„Weil ich da hin will."

„Dich interessiert nur Alaska?"

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Willst du nach Alaska weil du an keiner anderen Uni angenommen worden bist?"

„Das ist es nicht Mama."

Ich merkte das Bella sich bei dieser Konversation gar nicht wohl fü,außer Renee und Charlie,wussten wir warum Bella unbedingt nach Alaska wollte.

„Bella ist auch in Darthmouth angenommen worden."Sagte ich.

Bella sah mich dankbar an. Renee stand der Mund offen und sie sah mich mit großen Augen konnte nicht glauben was sie da gerade gehört hatte.

„Wirklich?"Fragte sie immer noch unter Schock.

„So ist es."Sagte Alice.

„Wow!"Kam es von Renee."Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt Bella?"

„Weil ich es jetzt nicht so wichtig fand."

„Darthmouth ist eine großartige Universität!"

„Ich weiß..."

„Jetzt kommt ein aber,ich will kein aber hören Bella!"

„Ich hab nichts gesagt."

„Warum gehst du nicht nach Darthmouth?"

„Weil ich nicht will!"

„Eine der besten Universitäten des Landes hat dich angenommen und du willst nicht hin?"

„Sie haben mich nicht um meiner Willen angenommen Mama!"Sagte Bella sauer.

Rosalie,Alice und ich sahen uns an. Bella war sauer auf ihre Mutter und das könnte sie dazu bringen etwas zu sagen was sie nicht sollte. Alice wollte etwas sagen,doch Bella hielt sie zurück. Bella stand auf und drehte Runden in der Kü flüsterte Rosalie etwas zu das Renee nicht hören konnte,aber ich sah mich an und ich schüttelte leicht den war besser wenn die Beiden es unter sich sollten uns nicht einmischen.

„Ich verstehe das nicht."Sagte Renee.

„Jasper,Emmett und Rosalie gehen nach Darthmouth."

„Und...?"

„Alice und Edward sind ebenfalls angenommen."

„Komm auf den Punkt Bella. Ich verstehe immer noch nicht was du mir sagen willst."

„Sie haben mich akzeptiert weil ich bald eine Cullen sein mehr nicht!"

„Das glaube ich nicht Schatz."

„Es ist aber genau so Mama!"

„Du bist etwas melodramatisch Bella. Ich glaube das nicht."

„Doch!"

„Aber Bella!"

„Es habe eine Entscheidung getroffen,ich gehe mit Edward nach Alaska und Punkt."

„Sie haben ihn auch akzeptiert?"

„Sie haben ihn akzeptiert in Darthmouth,Alaska ,Syrakrus,Harvard...etc. etc. etc...!"

„Harvard?"Sagte Renee erstaunt."Syrakrus?"

„Ja beeindruckend,nicht?"Sagte Bella sarkastisch.

Renee drehte sich zu mir und sah mich konnte sie nicht glauben das all diese Universitäten Edward angenommen hatte.Für mich war das normal,meine Kinder erreichten immer was sie wollten.

„Renee...?"Fragte ich als sie nichts sagte.

„Willst du nichts unternehmen?"

„Was soll ich unternehmen?"

„Na wegen der Universitäten."

„Das ist ihre und Emmett haben sich für Darthmouth entschieden,genau wie Alice und Jasper. Und wenn Edward dahin will wo seine Frau,also seine zukünftige Frau,hingeht ist das in mische mich nicht in ihre Angelegenheiten."

„Manchmal verstehe ich dich nicht Esme."

„Alles was ich als Mutter tue,ist dafür zu sorgen das meine Kinder glücklich ist für mich das wichtigste."

Renee dachte über das was ich gesagt hatte nach. Bella drehte noch immer ihre Runden in der Küche und versuchte sich zu räusperte sich und zog die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Wer will ein Eis?"Fragte sie fröhlich.

„Ich will!"Sagte Bella schnell.

„Ich komm mit."Sagte Rosalie.

Die drei verschwanden aus Charlies Küche und ließen mich mit Renee massierte sich die Schläfen,seufzte und sah mich an.

„Wie machst du das?"

„Was?"

„Das hier alles aushalten?Ich bin glücklich für meine Tochter,aber ich kann meine Erfahrung mit Charlie einfach nicht vergessen."

„Es wird anders sein Renee."

„Das hoffe will nicht das Bella sich in das transformiert wa ich in ihrem Alter war."

„Edward liebt sie und wird bis zum Ende für diese Ehe kämpfen."

Wir schwiegen bis die Mädchen wieder kamen. Renee war etwas überrascht darüber das sie so schnell wieder da wesentlich entspanntere Bella setzte sich neben arbeiteten weiter an der Hochzeit,bis Renee das Schweigen brach.

„Wie war das mit deiner Ehe Esme?"Fragte sie mich.

Die Augen von Rosalie,Bella und Alice richteten sich sofort auf drei warteten gespannt auf meine wussten das ich nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagen konnte,aber sie auch nicht belügen konnte. Bella hatte mir gesagt das Renee einen eingebauten Lügendetektor hat.

„Schwierig."Sagte ich."Am Anfang war alles etwas seltsam."

„Ich weiß.Man gewöhnt sich nicht so leicht daran den ganzen Tag mit einer Person zu verbringen."

„So ist es."Sagte ich lächelnd."Am schwersten war es als wir heraus fanden das ich keine Kinder bekommen kann."

„Wie bist du darüber hinweg gekommen?Das muss ein schwerer Schlag gewesen sein."

„Es war hart.Für mich sind Kinder das wunderbarste was eine Frau bekommen kann. Carlisle hat mir sehr bei allem war immer an meiner Seite wenn ich ihn brauchte."

„Und jetzt hast du eine wunderbare Familie."

„Ich weiß."Sagte ich stolz."Jeder einzelne von ihnen ist ein ersten waren Rose und Jasper. Sie sind meine Neffen und ich habe sie von klein auf groß gezogen."

„Ja,sie sehen sich sehr ähnlich die so gut aussehend."

Ich musste über Renees Kommentar lachen,sie war nicht die Erste die das sagte.

„Danach haben wir uns entschieden Alice,Edward und Emmett zu von ihnen hat etwas besonderes in mein Leben ich bin sehr dankbar dafür sie in meinem Leben zu haben."

„Man merkt wie sehr du es liebst ihre Adoptivmutter zu sein."

„Ich mag nicht von ihnen wie von adoptierten Kindern zu einzelne ist ein Teil von mir."

„Rosalie,Alice,was denkt ihr wenn ihr Esme das sagen hört?"

„Esme hat gezeigt das sie die beste Mutter ist die wir haben können..Sie war und ist immer für uns da."Sagte Alice.

„Und sie ist immer bereit alles für uns zu tun."Fügte Rosalie hinzu.

Renee redete noch weiter darüber wie wunderbar unsere Familie doch sei.Während sie sprach starrte Bella auf den Fußboden. Ich legte meine Hand auf ihre und drückte sie sah mich an.

„Alles wird gut."Flüsterte ich ihr zu.

„Kann ich einen Moment mit dir allein reden Esme?"Fragte Bella.

Renee hörte auf zu reden und sah uns an.Würde sie sich beiseite geschoben fühlen wenn ich jetzt ja sage?Ich wollte nicht das sie sich schlecht fü war ein Schatz und ich wollte ihr nicht weh tun.

„Bitte!"Bat Bella.

„Selbstverständlich Bella."

Bella stand auf und ich tat es ihr fing an etwas zu erzählen,so das Renee ein wenig abgelenkt war. Bella ging nach oben in ihr Zimmer,ich folgte wir drin waren schloss sie sofort die Tür.

„Was hast du Bella?"Fragte ich sofort.

„Ich will dir für alles was du für mich getan hast danken Esme."

„Das brauchst du nicht Bella."

„Esme...?"

„Ja."

„Ist es sehr schwierig die Tatsache zu assimilieren das man keine Kinder bekommen kann?"

„Also das kommt auf die einzelne Person an."

„War es schwer für dich?"

„Anfangs war es sehr schwer,aber dann bekam ich ja meine Kinder."

„Also hast du jetzt nicht mehr den Wunsch eigene Kinder zu haben?"

„Den Wunsch werde ich immer meine „Kinder"haben es geschafft mir ein guter Ersatz zu ändig geraten sie in irgendwelche Probleme oder bringen mich zum lachen."

„Aber..."Bella zögerte."Ich werde so etwas nie haben...nicht?"

„Alice und Rosalie geben die Hoffnung nicht auf das,auf wundersame Weise,ein Kind ihren Weg kreuzt."

„Aber ich werde niemals..."

„Nein Bella,gib die Hoffnung nie du Kinder möchtest,sag es Edward. Er würde sich nie verzeihen wenn er dir das für immer nehmen würde."

„Ich ziehe es vor für die Ewigkeit mit Edward zusammen zu sein."

„Du liebst ihn mehr als den Wunsch Mutter zu sein?"

Sie lächelte mich schüchtern an.

„Ist das schlecht?"

„Selbstverständlich nicht!Das zeigt nur das du alles für Edward tun würdest."

„Das würde ich Esme."

„Das weiß ich,alle wissen wir das."

„Esme...?"

„Was bedrückt die Bella?"

„Kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?"

„Was immer du möchtest."

„Kannst du dich in meine Mutter transformieren wenn Edward mich transformiert hat?"

Ich ging zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. Beruhigend streichelte ich ihren Rücken.

„Das fragst du nie dem Moment als du anfingst mit Edward zusammen zu sein,warst du für mich meine Verwandlung ist nur ein Detail."

„Danke Esme."

„Bella,ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein.Während der Verwandlung und auch möchte das du mir immer werde immer da sein."

„Danke Esme."

Bella lächelte mich dankbar an und wir gingen wieder nach war überrascht Edward mit am Tisch sitzend zu sehen. Renee und Edward lachten und Rosalie sahen sie belustigt setzten uns wieder zu ihnen,Bella schien noch überraschter als ich zu sein.

„Ay Edward."Sagte Renee lachend."Du bist so witzig."

„Nein,du bist witzig Renee."

„Du bist ein Schatz."Renee sah zu Bella."Du hast eine gute Wahl getroffen."

„Hab ich das?"Fragte Bella erstaunt.

„Ja!Du bist genial Edward. Es wird mir gefallen dich in der Familie zu haben."

„Vielen Dank Renee."Sagte Edward.

Edward sah mich an.-Was hast du zu ihr gesagt das so witzig war?-Er grinste nur und zuckte mit den verdrehte die Augen. Edward wusste seine Gabe zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen wenn es notwendig Renee ihn mochte war sehr würde er all ihre Zweifel aus dem Weg räumen und die von Bella gleich mit.Während sich Edward weiter mit Renee unterhielt beendeten wir unsere Arbeit.

„Yupi!"Quietschte Alice vergnügt.

Wir sahen sie an.

„Was ist Alice?"Fragte Rose.

„Wir sind fertig!"Sagte sie."Endlich!"

„Fertig?"Fragte Renee.

„Alles vorbereitet?"Kam es von Bella.

„Wie es aussieht glaubt ihr mir nicht."Sagte Alice."Es ist alles fertig!"

„Oh,also..."Sagte Renee.

„Der Countdown läuft!"

Edward sah zu Bella. Sie sah ein wenig geschockt aus. Renee wollte etwas sagen,wusste aber nicht mal ich wusste jetzt etwas zu sagen.

„Bella?"Sagte da Renee.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben das nur noch wenige Wochen fehlen."Sagte Bella.

Edward zog eine Augenbraue sie das jetzt erfreut oder nicht?

„Ist das gut oder schlecht?"Fragte Rosalie.

„Gut..."Antwortete Bella zögernd.

„Das hört sich nicht sehr überzeugt an."

„Es ist nur...ich hätte nicht gedacht das nur noch so wenig Zeit bleibt."

„Die Zeit wird dir im Fluge vergehen."Sagte Alice fröhlich wie immer.

„Das hoffe ich."Sagte Bella.

„Du brauchst nicht nervös zu werden."Sagte Rose."Heiraten ist genial!"

„Woher weißt du das?"Fragte Renee.

„Eh...weil es schon immer mein Traum war?"Sagte Rose zögernd.

„Aha,willst du bald heiraten?"

„Selbstverstä träume ich seit ich ein kleines Mädchen war."

„Wie alle."Fügte Alice hinzu.

„Irgendwie habe ich von euch auch nichts anderes erwartet."Sagte Renee."Ihr habt diese Hochzeit in Rekordzeit ist als ob ihr schon vor langer Zeit damit angefangen hättet."

Wir platzten vor hatte keiner von uns erwartete. Na ja,Alice sie war eine Ausnahme. Renee sah uns mit einem großen Fragezeichen im Gesicht verstand den Grund unseres Lachanfalls versuchten uns zu beruhigen und Edward erfand eine Ausrede. Renee hörte sie sich an,sah uns aber immer noch zweifelnd halbe Stunde später beschlossen wir zu saßen wir in Rosalies Auto,bis Edward anfing zu reden.

„Glaubt ihr das Bella es bereut?"

„Warum fragst du das?"Wollte ich wissen.

„Ich habe eure Konversationen in euren Gedanken gelesen."

„Du hast spioniert?"Rosalie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Tut mir Leid,aber ich musste wissen was in Bellas Kopf vor sich geht."

„Es ist frustrierend,nicht?"Sagte Alice ironisch.

„Du weißt gar nicht wie!"

„Sie bereut es nicht,entspann dich."Sagte ich.

„Ich glaube nicht das ich das kann."

„Es wird keine Probleme habe ich gesehen."Sagte Alice überzeugt.

„So wie du das mit Jane gesehen hast?"

„Das war etwas anderes."Das Gesicht von Alice wurde hart.

„Das hoffe vertraue dir und das weißt du es ist..."

„Befürchtest du das Bella im letzten Moment Angst bekommt?"Fragte ich.

Wir kamen zu Hause an und Rosalie parkte den keiner von uns stieg aus. Edward seufzte.

„Sie weiß nicht was sie wirklich erwartet."

„Sie hat sich dafür entschieden."Sagte Rose."Mehr noch,sie will es Edward."

„Ich weiß.Aber ich habe Angst das sie es bereuen wird,oder das sie es bereut wenn ich sie transformiert habe."

„Das wird sie nicht."Sagte ich überzeugt."Vielleicht wird sie am Anfang etwas Angst haben weil sie nicht damit umzugehen weiß.Aber sie wird es nie bereuen."

„Woher willst du das wissen Esme?"

„Ganz einfach,weil Bella verrückt ist."Sagte Rosalie.

„Was!"Sagten wir unisono.

„Was ich gesagt habe,Bella ist irre."

„Wieso sagst du das?"Fragte Alice irritiert.

„Weil Bella eine von uns werden will,nur um für immer mit Edward zusammen zu Person mit gesundem Menschenverstand würde das wollen."

„Eine sehr verliebte Person?"Fragte ich.

„So ist wir wissen alle das eine verliebte Person viele Verrücktheiten begeht. Bella wird es nicht würde sich eher von den Volturis verspeisen lassen,als sich diese Möglichkeit entgehen zu lassen."Sagte Rosalie.

Sie stieg aus dem Auto und ließ uns Alle schweigend und nachdenklich zurü einer Weile sprach Alice.

„Ich werde es mein ganzes Leben lang bereuen wenn ich das jetzt sage,aber sie hat Recht."

„Ich weiß."Sagte Edward.

„Wir sagen es ihr einfach nicht."Sagte Alice.

„Ich hab euch gehört!"Rief Rose.

„Verdammt!"Sagte Alice belustigt.

„Steigen wir aus."Sagte ich.

„Besser ist das."Sagte Edward.

Wir stiegen aus dem BMW und gingen ins Haus. Jasper kam aus dem Wohnzimmer auf uns blieb vor Alice stehen und strahlte sie an.

„Ich hab ja gesagt das ich früh wider hier sein werde."Sagte Alice lächelnd.

„Was willst du jetzt machen wo du mit der Hochzeit fertig bist?"Fragte Jasper.

Alice lachte und flüsterte Jasper etwas ins begab mich ins Wohnzimmer,dort waren Emmett und Carlisle. Und jetzt auch Rosalie die vor mir rein gekommen küsste ihren Ehemann gerade leidenschaftlich. Edward ging nach oben und schloss sich in sein Zimmer setzte mich neben Carlisle,der lass die legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und schloss meine Augen.

„War es ein langer Tag?"

„Ja!"Flüsterte ich."Irgendeine wichtige Nachricht?"

„Nichts neues."

Wir schwiegen. Carlisle konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine nahm sich immer die Zeit die ganze Zeitung zu ließ auch nicht die kleinste Nachricht aus.

„Ich liebe dich Carlisle."

„Und ich dich Esme."

Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und nahm mich in den Leben war konnte vielleicht keine eigenen Kinder haben,aber ich brauchte auch nichts weiter als meinen Carlisle in diesem war mein Leben.


	15. Der Jungessellenabschied!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von SurferBabe69.

Der Jungessellenabschied!Jaspers POV.

Ich sah Emmett ungläubig erzählte mir seinen Plan und ich konnte seine Emotion über deutlich spü war ein guter Plan,das musste ich ,ich war nicht überzeugt.

„Komm schon Jasper!"

„Ich weiß nicht Emmett."

„Das ist der perfekte Plan."

„Alice wird sauer auf mich sein."

„Alice muss es ja nicht wissen."

„Sie wird es weiß es immer."

„Sei kein Angsthase."

„Das bin ich ist nur..."

„Was?"

„Rosalie wird dir den Kopf abreißen,nachdem was mit Jane passiert ist..."

„Rosalie brauch es auch nicht zu wissen."Sagte er lachend.

Ich seufzte resigniert. Emmett wird mir keine andere Möglichkeit ich weiß das ich es bereuen werde.

„Ok."

„ weißt was du mit Edward zu machen hast?"

„Ja."

„Verwirre ihn und lass es nicht zu das er deine Gedanken ließt!"

„Ja."

„Wir sehen uns in zwei Stunden am Flughafen von Seattle. Ich kümmere mich um den Rest."

„Kommt Carlisle mit?"

„Ich hab ihn gefragt,aber er meinte wir drei sollten fahren."

„Gut,wir sehen uns am Flughafen."

Ich stieg aus seinem Jeep und lief durch den Wald. Emmett war hatte mich regelrecht entführt und weit von zu Hause weg gebracht,damit Edward und Alice auch ganz bestimmt nichts wenigen Minuten war ich wieder zu fing ich an Emmetts Plan zu ging ins ,Edward,Bella und Rosalie sahen mich an.

„Jazz!"Quietschte Alice fröhlich."Wo bist du gewesen?"

„Draußen."

„Draußen?"Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und konzentrierte sich auf meine Zukunft.

Ich fing an unsinnige Entscheidungen zu Reinigung gehen und meinen Anzug zum Laden der Newtons und mir Stiefel für den Schnee kann ich das machen was ich schon immer wollte,den Everest besteigen und aus voller Lunge meine Liebe für Alice Cullen in die Welt sah mich ungläubig an und Edward platzte vor Lachen. Rosalie und Bella verstanden mal wieder nicht was hier passierte.

„Den Everest?"Fragte Alice.

„So ist es."Ich zuckte mit den Schultern."Das wollte ich schon immer machen."

„Ach ja?"Alice sah mich verwirrt an.

„Das finde ich eine tolle Idee."Sagte Edward lachend.

„Ja,ermutige ihn noch."Sagte Alice.

„Ich will es machen um all meine Liebe für dich zu demonstrieren."

„Versuchst du mir etwas zu verheimlichen?"Fragte Alice.

Jetzt kam Plan konzentrierte mich auf ein Gefühl. Bella war die Erste die es spü platzte mit einem unkontrolliertem Lachen kamen Alice,Edward und Rosalie. Emmetts Plan B schien zu Alice etwas merken,lass sie sich betrunken fü hatte Emmett gesagt und wie es aussah schien es zu kam zu mir und warf sich in meine Arme.

„Ich liebe dich."Sagte sie mit schwerer Zunge.

„Und ich dich."

Ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund und setzte sich auf den nächsten näherte mich Edward und nahm seinen Arm.

„Komm Edward,ich habe eine Überraschung für dich."

„Eine Überraschung?"Fragte er fröhlich.

„So ist !"

„Tschüss Bella,ich gehe mit Jasper. Der hat nämlich eine Überraschung für mich."

Er fing an Bella leidenschaftlich zu kü verdrehte die Augen,ließ sie es einen Augenblick genießen und zog ihn dann von ihr ich ihn in seinen Volvo gesetzt hatte fuhr ich so schnell wie möglich aus Forks heraus,Richtung Seattle. Edwards Handy hatte ich wohlweislich zu Hause Effekt würde bei den Mädchen bald nachlassen,sie würden also bald merken was da gerade passiert Edward wird der Effekt anhalten bis wir den Atlantik überquert hatten und an unserem Ziel konnte er nicht wieder so schnell zurück nach Hause. Edward sang und lachte den ganzen Weg bis nach Seattle. Im Parkhaus des Flughafens wartete Emmett auf half mir Edward aus dem Auto zu bekommen und ins Flugzeug.

„Wow!"Sagte Edward beim Start."Wo fliegen wir hin?"

„Wir fliegen an einen sehr hübschen Ort."Scherzte Emmett.

„Wirklich?"

„So ist es."Sagte ich.

„Wie heißt der Ort?"

„Paris."

„Genial,ich mag Frankreich."

„Aber das ist nur unser erstes Ziel."Sagte Emmett.

„Ach ja?"

„Ja,wir machen eine Reise durch Europa Edward."

Er lachte fröhlich. Emmett und ich kontrollierten ihn den ganzen Flug über damit er die anderen Passagiere nicht belästigte.

Als wir am Flughafen von Paris ankamen,ließ ich den Effekt langsam Hotel war er dann ganz verschwunden.

„Das ist nicht mein Zimmer."Sagte Edward verwirrt als er im Hotelzimmer wieder ganz „nüchtern" war.

Emmett und ich platzten vor Lachen. Edward zog die Stirn kraus.

„Paris!Frankreich!" Sagte Edward empört.

„Herzlich Willkommen zu deinem Jungessellenabschied Bruder!"Rief Emmett.

„Ihr habt mich entführt?"Fragte er."Wie habt ihr das gemacht?"

„Jasper ist wirklich eine wahrer Meister wenn es darum geht die Gefühle zu gesagt hätte ich nicht gedacht das er es schafft euch alle „betrunken"zu machen."

„Das war das erste Mal das ich das gemacht habe."Ich zuckte mit den Schultern."Ich wusste bis jetzt nicht das ich so was auch kann."

„Ich ruf Bella an."Sagte Edward.

„Das ist nicht nötig."Sagte Emmett."Wir haben uns um alles gekümmert."

Emmett grinste böse. Edward fing an sich Sorgen zu machen,ich beruhigte ihn sofort.

„Was hast du gemacht Emmett?"

„Ich?Nichts schlimmes."Sagte Emmett unschuldig.

„Das glaube ich nicht."

„Es ist alles unter Kontrolle Edward."

„Emmett..."

Ich hab ihnen ein Video geschickt."

„Ein Video?"Fragte ich entsetzt.

Davon hatte er mir nichts gesagt. Emmett hatte seinen Meisterplan und mir nur einen kleinen Teil erzä weiß was uns noch alles bevorstand.

„So ist Video das alles erklärt."

„Wieso habe ich das Gefühl das Alice in diesem Moment verdammt sauer auf mich ist?"Fragte ich.

„Oh,ich glaube nicht das sie die Einzige ist."Sagte Edward.

„Jetzt beruhigt euch mal ihr zwei."Sagte Emmett."Wir sind auf den alten Kontinent gekommen um uns zu amüsieren und ich werde nicht zulassen das einer von euch uns den Spaß verdirbt."

„Was hast du geplant?"Fragte Edward.

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung Edward. Was sagst du Jasper?"

„Ich weiß das ich es für den Rest meines langen Lebens bereuen werde,aber ich bin dabei."

„Paris wir kommen!"Rief Emmett.

Bevor wir das Hotel verließen erklärte Emmett uns seinen würde eine interessante Woche erste Nacht Paris,die zweite Rom,die dritte Amsterdam,die vierte Berlin,die fünfte London,die sechste Madrid und die siebte und letzte Nacht Ibiza. Er hatte alles organisiert und hatte auch alle würden tagsüber fliegen und nachts feiern.

„Was sagt ihr?"

„Wie lange hast du das schon geplant?"Fragte ich.

„Seit meiner vorletzten Hochzeit."

„So lange?"Fragte Edward erstaunt.

„Ich wollte das immer zu meinem Jungessellenabschied machen,aber Rose hat mich nie gelassen."

„Du verwirklichst also gerade deinen Traum durch meinen Jungessellenabschied."

„So ist es Edward."

„Ist jetzt auch egal."Edward seufzte resigniert."Lasst es uns genießen."

„Es wird noch eine Weile dauern bis es dunkel wird."Sagte ich.

„Deswegen habe ich ja auch ein Auto mit getönten Scheiben gemietet,es steht in der Tiefgarage des Hotels."

„Was gedenkst du jetzt zu machen?"

„Wir machen ein wenig Sight-Seeing."

„Wir kennen Paris."Sagte Edward.

„Das glaubt ihr."Sagte Emmett.

Wir gingen aus dem Zimmer und folgten Emmett in die fuhr. Edward und ich sahen aus dem war und blieb eine sehr schöne war zusammen mit Milan die Lieblingsstadt von Alice. Emmett hatte Edward und mich vor ein paar Tagen davon überzeugt einen ausdehnten Jagdausflug zu machen und uns gut zu ernä wussten wir warum. Emmett fuhr jetzt in eine andere Tiefgarage.

„Wo sind wir?"Fragte ich neugierig.

„Im Stadion von Paris."

„Und was machen wir in einem Stadion?"

„Wir werden uns ein Rugby Spiel ansehen."

„Rugby?"Fragte ich."Aber die Sonne scheint und..."

„Wir haben Karten für den Vip-Balkon,der hat getönte Scheiben und wir sind unter haben wir auch keine Probleme mit den Menschen."Er sah mich an als er das sagte.

„Wie hast du es geschafft an solche Karten zu kommen?"Fragte Edward erstaunt.

„Ich hab da so meine Kontakte auf dem alten Kontinent."

Wir stiegen aus dem Auto und in den Aufzug der uns zu unserem Balkon sich die Tür öffnete wartete ein sehr hübsches rothaariges Mädchen auf uns.

„Herzlich Willkommen,ich bin ihre persönliche Betreuerin."Sagte sie.

Wir stiegen aus dem Aufzug und Emmett gab dem Mädchen alle nötigen sollte uns drei Six-Packs ihres besten Bieres bringen und uns dann während des ganzen Spiels nicht mehr stö nickte und ging. Emmett hatte Recht Balkon hatte getönte Scheiben und wir drei waren näherte mich der Scheibe und pfiff anerkennend.

„Was für ein Blick!"

„Es ist einer der besten Balkone im Stadion."Ich wollte den Besten,aber der war schon für den Präsidenten reserviert."

„Das ist genial."Sagte Edward.

Das Mädchen brachte uns unser Bier und machten es uns bequem und genossen das waren ungefähr bei der Hälfte des Spiels angelangt,als mein Handy versteifte mich als ich sah wer es war.

„Alice!"

„Warum hast du dein Handy mitgenommen?"Schimpfte Emmett."Ich hab doch gesagt das du es zu Hause lassen sollst!"

„Ich dachte du meintest das von Edward."

„Na toll!"Schnaufte Emmett.

„Was mach ich?"

„Geh ran,"Sagte Edward."Wenn nicht machst du es nur schlimmer."

Sobald ich das Telefon aufgeklappt hatte hörte ich Alice war sehr,sehr wütend.

„Was gibt's Schatz?"Fragte ich unschuldig.

„Was es gibt?IHR HABT EDWARD ENTFÜHRT!"Schrie sie.

„Das war aber nicht mit böser Absicht..."

„Bella hat fast einen ANFALL bekommen als sie gemerkt hat das Edward nicht da war!"

„Das ist Emmetts Schuld."Sagte ich schnell.

„Hey!"Sagte Emmett."Feigling."

„Gib mir sofort Emmett."Schrie Alice.

Ich würde nicht mit ihr diskutieren und gehorchte sofort. Emmett nahm mein Handy und bevor er etwas sagen konnte schrie Alice auch schon los. Emmett hielt das Handy eine wenig von sich weg und sagte ab und zu mal,"Aha."oder."Ja,da hast du Recht Alice. Das war unverantwortlich von mir."Nach einer Weile wurde es ihm zu langweilig,er verabschiedete sich von ihr und legte grinste uns an.

„Warum diese langen Gesichter?"Fragte er.

„Was ist passiert?"Fragte Edward besorgt.

„Nichts."Sagte Emmett fröhlich."Die Mädels haben nur einen kleinen Skandal veranstaltet."

„Geht es allen gut?"Fragte Edward.

„Es ist dein Jungessellenabschied Edward. Es geht ihnen hab einfach deinen Spaß und mehr nicht."

Und das taten wir dann konnte schon groß passieren?Nach der ersten Nacht bereute ich schon das gedacht zu haben. Emmett schleppte uns in einen Club und füllte uns nach allen Regeln der Kunst hatte sogar einen Blackout und bis es bei einem Vampir soweit kommt ist eine sehr große Menge Alkohol nächsten Morgen „erwachte" ich mit teuflischen Kopfschmerzen.

„Was ist letzte Nacht passiert?"Flüsterte ich.

„Schrei nicht so Jasper!"Maulte Edward.

Wir hörten Emmetts unverkennbare Lache hinter drehten uns zu ihm lehnte im Türrahmen und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Wie war die Nacht?"Fragte er uns.

„Wo waren wir?"

„Erst in einen Club und dann im...Moulin Rouge."

„Ins Moulin Rouge?"Fragte Edward erstaunt.

„Ja hättet mal eure glücklichen Gesichter sehen sollen als wir da rein noch,ihr habt sogar auf der Bühne getanzt."

„Du machst Witze?"

„Nein und ich habe ein Video um es zu beweisen."

„Du hast uns gefilmt?"Fragte Edward entsetzt.

„Was ist den bitte schön ein Jungessellenabschied ohne Video?"

„Wir haben nichts gemacht..."

„Nein Jasper. Ihr habt keine Tänzerin verspeist."

„Und auch keine geküsst?"Fragte Edward.

„Nicht verspeist,nicht geküsst,nicht !"

„Wir haben nur getanzt?"Fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Na ja,getanzt und ein wenig Geld es aussah waren da einige Gentleman denen euer Tanz sehr gefallen hat."

„Sehr witzig Emmett!"Schnaufte Edward."Wann müssen wir los?"

„In genau zwei habe jedem von euch eine Packung Aspirin mitgebracht. So müsstet ihr euren Kater schnell in den Griff kriegen."

Er gab uns die Schachteln und konnte nicht behaupten das die folgenden Nächte weniger alkoholisiert waren wie unsere erste in Paris. Edward und ich versuchten jedes mal es langsam angehen zu lassen,aber Emmett schaffte es immer wieder uns ab zufüllen. Unsere letzte Nacht war erinnere mich zwar nicht an Ibiza,aber daran wie wir auf dem Tresen und in den Käfigen des Pacha getanzt haben.

Als wir wieder in Seattle ankamen,bereiteten und unsere Mädels ebenfalls einen unvergesslichen ,Bella und Rose erwarteten uns direkt am Ausgang des Gepä hatten die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und strahlen alles andere als Wiedersehensfreude aus.

„Schatz."Sagte ich und versuchte Alice zu umarmen,sie wich mir meisterhaft aus.

„Nichts da Schatz Jasper!"Sagte sie sauer.

„Aber warum bist du so sauer?"Fragte ich.

„Erstens habt ihr Edward entführt und dann eine Woche betrunken verbracht!Noch Fragen?"

„Nein ich glaube du hast dich klar ausgedrückt."Sagte ich und lächelte sie liebevoll an.

Sie seufzte resigniert."Ich kann dir einfach nicht lange böse sein."

„Das ist weil du mich liebst."Sagte ich.

„Da hast du Recht."

Jetzt ließ sie sich von mit umarmen und ich legte meinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter.

Emmett hatte sich vorsichtig Rosalie genähert und bekam seinen zu erwartenden Schlag auf den Kopf.

„Was habe ich jetzt wieder gemacht?"Fragte er zu allem Überfluss.

„Du hast das alles geplant!"

„So ist es."Sagte er fast stolz.

Rosalie seufzte ebenfalls resigniert.

„Was mach ich bloß mit dir?"

„Mich für den Rest deiner Tage lieben?"

Emmett legte Rosalie seine Hände um die Taille und zog sie zu sich.

„So hast du also endlich deinen Traum vom perfekten Jungessellenabschied verwirklicht."Sagte Rosalie.

„Es war einfach genial."Bestätigte Emmett.

„Klar,ihr habt euch amüsiert und wir sind fast umgekommen vor Sorge."Sagte Rose.

„Habt ihr euch sehr gesorgt?"Fragte Edward.

„Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie sehr."Antwortete ihm Bella.

„Das war nicht unsere Absicht."Sagte Edward."Emmett hatte alles geplant und wir haben einfach mitgemacht."

Jetzt seufzte auch die dritte im Bunde resigniert. Bella umarmte Edward,der schob sie aber sofort weg. Bella sah ihm in die Augen und verstand.

„Tut mir Leid."

„Es ist alles unter mit den Umarmungen warten wir besser bis ich jagen war."

Edward grinste und Bella nickte.

„Habt ihr euren Spaß gehabt?"Fragte Bella.

„Das könnte man so sagen."Kam es von Emmett."Ich habe einige sehr interessante Videos die das beweisen."

„Emmett!"Riefen Edward und ich.

„Entspannt wir niemand zu sehen ür werde ich sorgen."

„Und ich werde dafür sorgen das doch!"Sagte Rosalie.

Die drei lachten laut und bö gingen zu den Autos,dort warteten Esme und Carlisle auf uns. Esme umarmte uns und inspizierte jeden Zentimeter von wollte sicher gehen das das uns auch nichts passiert war.

„Wir sind Ok."Versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen.

„Das sehe ich."Sagte sie trocken."Habt ihr euch amüsiert?"

„Und wie!"Sagte Emmett.

„Gut das Carlisle hier geblieben ist."

„Er hatts verpasst."Sagte Edward.

„War es sehr alkoholisch?"Fragte Carlisle.

„Ein wenig."Sagten wir unisono.

Alle sahen uns ungläubig an,sie glaubten uns anscheinen nicht hörten ein kollektives „Ah ja."Wir konnten uns das Lachen jetzt nicht mehr Reise war einfach unglaublich selbst dieses Wort schaffte es nicht unsere Erfahrung zu verteilten uns auf die beiden Autos,in einem fuhren die Mädels in dem anderen Frauen fuhren direkt nach hause während Carlisle uns in den Wald fuhr.

„Geht jagen und später könnt ihr uns dann die Details eurer Reise erzählen...was ihr erzählen könnt."

„Du hast echt was verpasst Carlisle."Sagte Edward.

„War es so gut?"

„Besser als sich alle vorstellen können."Sagte Emmett.

„Wir sehen uns zu Hause Jungs."

Carlisle schüttelte lachen den Kopf,stieg ins Auto und ließ uns allein zurü sahen uns an und lachten.

„Keiner kann sich vorstellen was wir erlebt haben."Sagte Edward.

„Kommen sie dem nicht mal nahe?"Fragte ich.

„Rosalie ist die einzige die annähernd richtig liegt."Erklärte uns Edward.

„Na Rosalie kennt mich einfach zu weiß eben wie meine Jungessellenabschiede aussehen,deshalb hat sie es mir immer verboten."

„Hat sie dir gedroht?"Fragte ich belustigt.

„Ja."

„Mit was?"Fragte Edward.

„Mit Sex-Entzug für die Ewigkeit."

„Oh,das ist eine harte Strafe."Sagte ich.

„Und wie!"

„Hör auf daran zu denken Emmett!"Schimpfte Edward.

„Ich denke an nichts schweinisches."

„Is klar!"Schnaufte Edward."Ich möchte Rosalie nicht in dieser Art von Kleidung sehen Emmett!"

„Dann halte dich aus meinem Kopf raus!"

Emmett rannte in den sah Edward an und platzte mit einem lauten Lachen raus.

„Emmett wird sich nie ändern."Sagte ich.

„Ja,aber das schlimmste ist das seine Gedanken im laufe der Jahre immer detaillierter werden."

„So ist Emmett nun mal wenn er an Rosalie denkt."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wie du seine ständige Wollust erträgst."

„Daran bin ich gewöhnt."Sagte ich."Was mir mehr Sorgen macht ist die Frage,werde ich die Wollust von Bella und dir ertragen können?"

Edward zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Glaube mir,ich habe verdammt lange darauf gewartet,endlich etwas mit Bella machen zu können."

Wir sahen uns an und mussten wieder rannten wir auch in den Wald. Emmett hatte schon sein erstes Opfer. Er stand einem äußerst ungehaltenem Bär gegenüber. Emmett liebte einfach die Herausforderung. Edward und ich machten uns jetzt auch daran unseren Hunger zu stillen.


	16. Der Anruf!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von SurferBabe69.

Der Anruf!Rosalies POV.

„NEIN!"Schrie Edward.

Ich sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an,während Alice kicherte.

„Wir haben dich nicht nach deiner Meinung gefragt Edward."Sagte ich.

„Ihr werdet das nicht machen Rosalie."

„Oh doch."Sagte Alice."Genau das werden wir machen."

„Das reicht!"Edward sprang auf die Füße."Ich werde nicht erlauben das ihr Bella auf so einen alkoholisierten Trip verschleppt!"

„Edward,Emmett hat dich durch sämtliche Clubs Europas geschleppt."Sagte Alice."Da ihr uns nur wenig davon erzählt habt,können wir uns nur vorstellen was ihr alles angestellt habt!"

„Das ist nicht zu vergleichen Alice."Versuchte Edward zu argumentieren.

„Du langweilst mich."Sagte Alice."Wir werden mit Bella nach Las Vegas fahren und ihren Jungessellenabschied feiern und Punkt!"

„NEIN!"Schrie Edward."Ihr seid zu allem fä will mir gar nicht vorstellen was ihr geplant habt."

„Sei nicht so dramatisch Edward."Sagte ich."Wir nehmen Esme und Renee mit damit du beruhigt sein kannst."

„Ach ja?"

„So ist es Edward."Antwortete Alice."Das war immer so du bist ja gleich bei der Idee nach Las Vegas zu fahren ausgeflippt ohne auf die Details zu achten."

„Oh,na wenn Esme und Renee dabei sind bin ich beruhigt."

„Du wirst unsere vier Tage in Las Vegas nicht unterbrechen?"

„Nein Rosalie."

„Versprichst du das?"

„Ich verspreche es Alice."

„Genial."Quietschte Alice."Morgen geht's los!"

„Auto oder Flugzeug?"

„Erster Klasse."Sagte ich.

„Ich hole euch dann vom Flughafen ab."

„Entspann dich Edward."Sagte ich."Wir werden dir deine Verlobte in dem gleichen Zustand wiederbringen in dem wir sie wird sie die ein oder andere neue Stellung..."

„Halt den Mund!"Edward hielt sich die Ohren zu.

Ich grinste bö erfüllt,ich hatte ein wenig Misstrauen in Edward gesä zwinkerte Alice zu und wir beide gingen aus dem gingen nach unten und trafen dort Esme.

„Alles Ok?"Fragte sie uns.

„Edward ist damit einverstanden uns Bella zu leihen damit wir sie mit nach Vegas nehmen können."Sagte Alice.

„Gut."Sagte Esme."Und wer passt auf die Jungs auf damit sie sich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen?"

„Carlisle."Sagte ich.

„Wir vertrauen blind auf seine Kontrolle über die Jungs."Erklärte Alice.

„Er wird immer ein Auge auf sie haben."Sagte Esme."Ich habe schon mit ihm gesprochen."

„ ist ja alles klar."Sagte ich.

„Das wird eine unvergessliche Reise."Quietschte Alice vergnügt.

Charlie hatte angeboten uns zum Flughafen zu nächsten Morgen stand er über pünktlich vor unserer Tür. Renee,Bella und Charlie stiegen aus dem war anscheinend am glücklichsten über die Reise. Bella zweifelte irgendwie immer Esme schaffte es sie zu verabschiedeten uns von den Jungs und stiegen in den fuhr los und wir vier,Esme,Alice,Bella und ich sahen zurück zu unseren Männern.

„Die Armen."Sagte Esme."Irgendwie tun sie mir Leid."

„Das brauchen sie Alice und ich haben eine unvergessliche Reise für uns geplant."Sagte ich.

„Ich weiß."Esme seufzte."Und das erschreckt mich ein wenig."

„Warum erschreckt dich das?"Fragte Charlie.

„Misch dich nicht in Sachen die dich nichts angehen."Sagte Renee.

„Wenn es um unsere Tochter geht,geht es mich wohl was an."

„Es wird nichts passieren Charlie."Beruhigte ihn Alice."Esme und Renee fahren mit damit alles unter Kontrolle ist."

„Mich beruhigt es das Esme mit fährt,ich vertraue auf ihren gesunden Menschenverstand."

„Und mir vertraust du nicht?"Fragte Renee empört.

„Gib es zu Renee,du haste mehr Flausen im Kopf als unsere Tochter."

„Das ist gemein."Schnaufte Renee und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Seit sie sich von Edward verabschiedet hatte,hatte Bella kein Wort mehr beugte mich zu ihr um sie ein wenig zu animieren.

„Entspann dich Bella. Es wird alles gut."

„Ich will das du mir eine Sache versprichst."Flüsterte sie damit ihre Eltern sie nicht hörten.

„Was du willst."

„Ich will keine Stripper."

„Ok."

Sie sah mich ungläubig an.

„Ich schwör."Sagte ich und verdrehte die Augen."Wenn du keine Stripper willst,dann gibt es auch keine Stripper. Das einzige was ich will ist das du deinen Spaß hast."

„Ja und Edward ärgern."

„Gut,das auch."Gab ich zu."Aber das ist nur ein kleines Extra."

Sie wir am Flughafen ankamen drehten sich alle zu uns war schon nicht alltäglich das fünf attraktive Frauen aus einem Streifenwagen begleitete uns bis zum Gate. Er verabschiedete sich von jeder einzelnen von uns und gab Renee noch ein paar Anweisungen konnten wir endlich zum Flugzeug.

„Erste Klasse?"Fragte Renee überrascht.

„Wenn die Cullens reisen,reisen sie komfortabel."Sagte ich.

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich euch das zurückzahlen kann."

„Mach dir darüber mal keine Sorgen."Sagte Alice."Das läuft alles mit in die Hochzeit."

„Das muss ich auch noch zurückzahlen."Sagte sie.

„Keine Sorge."Sagte Esme."Wir haben von Anfang an gesagt das wir die Hochzeit bezahlen."

„Wir haben euch ganz schön ausgenutzt."

„Ach was."Sagte Esme."Die Hochzeit hat fast nichts gekostet."

„Aber Alice hat die Hochzeit des Jahrhunderts geplant."

„Stimmt Renee."Sagte Alice."Aber Edward und Bella wussten was sie erwartete wenn sie mich die Hochzeit planen lassen."

„Sie wussten es?"

„Ja Mama."Sagte Bella."Schlicht und einfach existiert in dem Wortschatz von Alice nicht."

„Eine große Hochzeit zu planen macht mich glücklich."Sagte Alice mit einem breitem Grinsen.

Renee schien etwas beruhigter. Bella schien ihrer Mutter anscheinend nichts darüber gesagt zu haben wie viel Geld wir wirklich war aber auch nicht einfach zu erklären,wenn man nicht weiß was wir sind,das wir die reichsten Menschen der Welt sind.

Wir kamen abends in Las Vegas Hummer-Limousine wartete am Ausgang des Flughafens auf stieg als erste folgte Alice und dann Esme. Bella und Renee blieben noch einen Moment draußen.

„Sie sehen aus wie Supermodells."Flüsterte Renee Bella zu.

„Lass uns einsteigen Mama."Sagte Bella.

„Hast du gesehen wie sie gehen?Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen wie elegant sie sind."

„So sind sie uns einsteigen."

„Ja ja."Sagte Renee.

Bevor sie einstigen sah ich zu Alice und Esme,beide grinsten.

„So so,wir sehen also aus wie Modells?"Fragte Esme vergnügt.

„So etwas in der Richtung."Sagte ich.

„Ich werde Bella mal fragen was sie dazu sagt."Sagte Alice.

Bella und Renee stiegen endlich schlossen die Türen und der Fahrer fuhr los. Bella und Renee klebten an den Vegas bei Nacht,mit all seinen Lichtern,war aber auch beeindruckend.

„Wo fahren wir hin?"Fragte Renee.

„Wohin ihr wollt."Sagte ich.

„Bitte?"Fragte Bella.

„Das Hotel das ihr aussucht,da fahren wir hin."Erklärte Alice.

„Ich verstehen nicht."Sagte Renee."Wir suchen es aus?"

„So ist es."Sagte Esme.

„Wow!"Sagte Renee.

„Ihr habt alle Zeit der Welt euch ein Hotel zu ü Fahrer wird Runden drehen bis wir ihm sagen wohin."Sagte ich.

„Ins Palms!"Sagte Renee.

„Nein,ins Mirage!"Sagte Bella.

Die Beiden fingen an über die Hotels zu sah aus dem Fenster und bewunderte die Aussicht. Esme nahm sich eine Zeitschrift und blätterte sie es aussah würden es noch ne Weile nahm meine Tasche und suchte meinen I Pod.

„Wir haben uns entschieden."Sagte Bella da plötzlich.

„Ach ja?"Fragte Alice.

„Das ging ja schnell."Fügte ich hinzu.

„Und,welches Hotel soll es sein?"Fragte Esme.

„Wir konnten uns nicht einigen und haben beschlossen das ihr es aussucht."Erklärte und Bella.

„Sicher?"Fragte Alice,als ob sie es noch nicht gesehen hätte.

„Ist besser so."Sagte Renee.

„Dann gehen wir in mein Lieblingshotel."Beschloss ich.

Alice grinste und gab dem Fahrer Anweisungen. Esme grinste von Ohr zu Ohr. Jedes mal wenn wir drei in Las Vegas waren

stiegen wir im gleichen Hotel die Jungs dabei waren suchten sie immer das Hotel aus und das war nicht fair.

„Wo geht's hin?"Fragte Renee.

„In das beste Hotel von Las Vegas."Sagte Esme.

„Und welches währe das?"Fragte Bella.

„Das Bellagio!"Quietschte Alice.

„In Gedanken bist du schon in unserer Suite,nicht wahr Alice?"Fragte Esme lachend.

„Ja,in dem großen Jacuzzi aus schwarzem Marmor,mit ganz viel Schaum!Ich kann es kaum erwarten."

„Ich will mal sehen ob ich hier nicht meinen Audi R8 bekomme."Sagte ich.

„Bist du immer noch von diesem Auto besessen?"Fragte Esme.

„Ja,wenn Robert Downey Jr. einen fahren kann,dann kann ich das auch!"

„Also verstehen kann ich das nicht."Erklärte Esme.

„Ich liebe einfach schnelle Autos und wenn ich einen sehe der mir gefällt will ich ihn haben."

„Typisch Rosalie eben."Sagte Alice lachend.

„Eh,kann ich dich was fragen Rosalie?"Fragte Renee.

„Klar."

„Wie viel kostet das Auto das du unbedingt haben willst?"

„Das weiß ich nicht."Ich zuckte mit den Schultern"

„Das weißt du nicht?"Fragte Renee entsetzt."Und du willst es trotzdem?"

„Eh,ja."

Die Limousine hielt vor dem Hotel und der Hotelpage machte uns die Tür erste die ausstieg war Alice.

„Fräulein Cullen!"Freute sich der Page."Wie schön sie zu sage Bescheid das sofort der Jacuzzi vorbereitet wird."

„Danke Mike."Alice strahlte ihn an.

Dann kam Esme.

„Oh,Frau Cullen. Ich freue mich das sie ihre Töchter begleiten."

„Danke Mike."Sagte Esme lächelnd.

Dann kam ich. Mike half mir beim aussteigen und gab mir einen formvollendeten Handkuss.

„Fräulein Hall!Sie wissen gar nicht wie glücklich sie mich mit ihrer Anwesenheit machen."

„Doch das weiß ich Mike."

„Haben sie einen besonderen Wunsch?"

„Ja,einen Audihändler der mir den R8 besorgt bevor er offiziell auf den Markt kommt."

„Ich werde ihnen die Information auf ihr Zimmer schicken wenn ich sie habe."

„Schnell bitte."

„Wie immer."

Renee und Bella stiegen als letzte sahen sich mit großen Augen um.

„Mike,das sind meine Schwägerin und ihre sie wie du uns behandelst."

„Selbstverständlich."

Mike holte unsere Koffer aus dem Auto und wir gingen zur Rezeption. Renee und Bella kamen schweigend hinter uns wirkten ein wenig eingeschüchtert,aber das würde sich die Rezeptionistin uns sah,holte sie sofort unsere Schlüssel.

„Es ist eine Ehre sie wieder bei uns zu haben."Sagte sie.

„Danke."Sagte ich."Ist unsere Suite fertig?"

„So wie sie es gewünscht haben."

„Alles was ich bestellt habe ist vorbereitet?"Fragte ich.

„Ja."Antwortete die Rezeptionistin."Morgen ist Shopping programmiert,alle Geschäfte sind avisiert.Übermorgen haben sie Karten für den Cirque de dritte Tag ist für die Show die sie bestellt der letzte Tag ist für die Clubs und Bars vorgesehen."

„Genial."Sagte Alice."Vielen Dank."

„Da nicht für Frl. Cullen."

Die Rezeptionistin gab uns unsere Schlüssel und wir machten uns auf den Weg zu unserer ging als erste liebte diese Zimmer einfach. Bella und Renee sahen sich staunend um.

„Das ist riesig!"Sagte Renee."Und ihr seid immer in diesem Hotel?"

„So ist es."Sagte Esme."Die Mädchen lieben dieses Zimmer."

Mike kam mit unseren Koffern herein.

„Brauchen sie noch etwas?"Fragte er.

„Nein Danke."Sagte Alice.

Alice gab Mike das Trinkgeld das er sich wie immer verdient hatte.

„Wenn ihr mich jetzt bitte entschuldigt."Sagte Alice."Ich werde ein Bad nehmen."

„Geh und genieße es."Sagte Esme.

Alice holte aus ihren Koffer ein Arsenal an Badezusätzen und Körperlotionen. Renee sah sie mit großen Augen an und Alice tänzelte glücklich ins Bad. Esme nahm ihren Koffer und fing an ihn würde sich mit Renee ein Zimmer teilen,Bella das andere mit Alice und ich hatte eins für nahm meinen Koffer und brachte ihn in mein dachte nicht daran ihn auszupacken,dazu hatte ich keine ging ich wieder in den Salon der Suite zurü setzte mich auf das Sofa und machte den großen Fernseher an. Bella kam nach wenigen Sekunden zu mir und setzte sich neben mich.

„Was ist Bella?"Fragte ich."Gefällt dir das Hotel nicht?"

„Das ist es nicht."

„Sondern?"

„Was ist das für eine Show die ihr für den dritten Tag geplant habt?"

„Das ist eine spezielle Show die Alice und ich organisiert haben."

„Es sind keine Stripper,richtig?"

„Bella,du hast gesagt keine Stripper,also gibt es keine Stripper."

Bella wollte gerade etwas sagen als mein Handy war Emmett,ich beachtete es gar nicht.

„Gehst du nicht ran?"

„Ist nur Emmett."Sagte ich."Er wird wieder anrufen."

„Oh."

Ohne das Bella es merkte hob ich ab.

„Also,was ist mit der Show?"Fragte Bella wieder.

„Sie ist an einem ganz speziellen Ort."Sagte ich,wissend das Emmett aufmerksam mithörte.

„Wie heißt der?"

„Das blaue Boot."

„Das blaue Boot?Was für ein Lokal ist das denn?"

„Das wirst du dann schon sehen."Sagte ich lachend.

Bella war etwas beruhigter und ging in ihr sie mich nicht mehr sehen konnte nahm ich mein Handy ans hörte Edward,Jasper und ganz besonders Emmett. Ich legte auf und ging zum klopfte und Alice rief mich sofort war zwischen dem Schaum im Jacuzzi kaum zu sie mich sah grinste sie böse.

„Ist alles so passiert wie du es gesehen hast?"Fragte ich.

„Viel besser. Edward ist kurz vorm durchdrehen."

„ sie nach Vegas kommen?"

„Jazz hat sie soweit unter lässt sie sich entspannt fü Emmett..."

„Was ist mit ihm?"

„Der macht mir ein wenig kann seine Entschlossenheit sehen,er will nach Vegas."

„Und was hält ihn zurück?"

„Du!"

„Ich?"

„Ja,er hat Angst dich wütend zu machen."

„Dann wird er nicht kommen. Emmett respektiert mich sehr."

„Hoffen wir das es so ist."

Ich zwinkerte ihr zu und ging aus dem Nacht verging wie im wir am nächsten Morgen zum Shoppen wollten,strahlte die Sonne nur so vom bestanden natürlich darauf zuerst ins Einkaufscenter des Hotels zu gehen. Bella unterstützte uns. Renee sah sich nur um während wir kauften. Renee traute sich nicht Geld in den teuren Geschäften von Gucci und Co zu verschwenden. Bella wollte auch erst nichts kaufen,bis Alice sie animierte. Esme schaffte es dann auch das Renee sich einige Sachen genauer machte ja keinen Spaß wenn nur wir drei shoppen.

„Wo gehen wir jetzt hin?"Fragte Esme.

„Juwelier!"Quietschte Alice und zeigte auf einen Laden.

„Der sieht aber teuer aus."Sagte Renee.

„Ich werde mir mal ein paar Eheringe ansehen."Sagte ich.

„Gedenkst du bald zu heiraten?"fragte Alice mich belustigt.

„Selbstverständlich."Sagte ich überzeugt.

„Aber...sollte nicht der Mann die Ringe kaufen?"Fragte Renee.

„Ich kaufe sie,lege sie Emmett auf den Nachttisch und er ist mir dankbar."

Als wir in den Juwelierladen kamen rannten Alice und ich,wie kleine Mädchen,zu den Diamanten. Bella,Esme und Renee blieben am Eingang stehen und sahen uns belustigt Drei hatten kein großes Interesse am Schmuck. Esme erzählte Renee,das ihr Ehering eine sehr alter Ring mit dem Wappen der Cullens dem Moment entdeckte Alice einen bezaubernden Diamantring.

„Den will ich!"Rief sie.

„Der ist wunderhübsch."Sagte ich."Was kostet der?"

„Drei Millionen."Sagte die Verkäuferin.

„Er ist es wert Alice."

„Meinst du?"Fragte Alice aufgeregt."Ich denke das auch."

„Kauf ihn."

„Ja,den wird Jazz mir zum Geburtstag schenken."Sie grinste mich an.

„Jazz hat einfach einen guten Geschmack."Sagte ich und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Während Alice den Ring mit der Kreditkarte von Jasper bezahlte,fiel mir ein Armband aus Saphiren ins ging näher an die Vitrine heran um es besser sehen zu können.

„Möchten sie es mal anprobieren?"Fragte mich die Verkäuferin.

„Ja."Antwortete ich sofort.

In dem Moment als die Verkäuferin mir das Armband um das Handgelenk machte,verliebte ich mich in kaufte es natürlich gingen wir in unsere Suite um uns fürs Casino um zuziehen.

„Ich gehe mich eben umziehen und dann geht's ins Casino."Sagte ich und ging in mein Zimmer.

Ich machte die Tür hinter mir zu und drehte mich zu meinem ich noch ein Herz gehabt hätte,währe es jetzt stehen meinem Bett saß Emmett.

„Emmett!"Flüsterte ich damit mich keiner hörte.

„Du bist böse Rose."Sagte er.

„Warum?"

„Weil du mit meinen Nerven und mit meiner geistigen Gesundheit bin fast durchdreht bei dem Gedanken das du mit Bella aufs blaue Boot gehen willst."

„Emmett..."

„Unterbreche mich nicht Rose."

„Tschuldigung,rede weiter."

Der Arme drehte durch weil er glaubte das ich ins blaue Boot wollte,ein berühmt berüchtigtes Stripp-Lokal...das glaubten Emmett und die anderen zumindest.

„Wie ich schon sagte,ich war kurz davor durchzudrehen,als ich einen sehr interessanten Anruf bekam."

„Einen Anruf?Von wem?"

„Der Audihändler in Seattle hat angerufen."

„Was wollte er?"Fragte ich aufgeregt.

„Sie haben es geschafft dir den R8 zu besorgen."

„Und was hast du gemacht?"

Emmett verschränkte die Arme und grinste bö seufzte biss mir auf die Unterlippe und sah ihn verführerisch ging ich auf ihn zu,dabei knöpfte ich mir eben so langsam die Bluse auf.

„Bitte."Sagte ich.

„Ich habe ihn abgeholt..."

„Und...?"

„Und ihn bezahlt..."

„Und dann...?"

Ich setzte mich auf seine Beine,es war nur noch ein Knopf an meiner Bluse streichelte mit meinen Lippen über seine,er schob mich ein wenig weg um etwas zu sagen.

„Dann bin ich mit ihm hierher gefahren..."

„Willst du mir sagen das mein neues Spielzeug hier in der Garage steht?"

„Parkplatz 304!"Sagte er und klimperte mit den Schlüsseln an meinem Ohr.

„Habe ich dir schon gesagt wie sehr ich dich liebe?"Er machte den letzten Knopf meiner Bluse auf und ich küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Emmett warf mich aufs Bett und legte sich über erwiderte meinen Kuss und ich befreite ihn von seinem beiden Händen streichelte ich seinen,perfekten,Körper den ich so wollten gerade weitermachen als es klopfte.

„Rosalie?"

Esme! Ich schubste Emmett von mir runter,knöpfte schnell meine Bluse zu und scheuchte Emmett in den machte die Tür auf und machte sofort einen Schritt aus meinem Zimmer. Esme sah mich verwirrt an.

„Du riechst nach Emmett."Sagte sie.

„Echt?"Fragte ich.

„Ja."

„Ich habe ihn so vermisst,das ich mir das Parfum gekauft habe das er benutzt."

„Und dann hast du darin gebadet?"

„Es erinnert mich an ihn."Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du hast dich nicht umgezogen."Stellte sie fest.

„Ach habe keine Lust auf Casino Heute."

„Du hast keine Lust?"Fragte Esme misstrauisch.

„So ist glaube ich werde Emmett anrufen und ein langes Gespräch mit ihm fü habe so das Gefühl das er gute Nachrichten hat."

„Wie du meinst."

„Viel Spaß."

Ich verabschiedete mich von den vieren und wartete bis sie aus der Tür ich hörte wie sie in den Lift stiegen,ging ich wieder in mein nackter Emmett erwartete mich auf meinem zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn verlangend hatte Gott ihn nur so perfekt gemacht?Die Zeit verging hegte den Verdacht das Emmett in meinem Zimmer ich war eine gute nächste Tag war Anderen genossen die Vorstellung des Cirque de Solei,ich konnte es kaum erwarten wieder in mein Zimmer zu wir wieder in der Suite waren wollte ich schnell in mein Zimmer.

„Was hast den du?"Fragte mich Alice.

„Nichts."

„Lügnerin."Sagte sie zu mir."Was verheimlichst du?"

„Gut...Emmett hat mich Gestern angerufen..."

„Und?"Fragte Bella neugierig.

„Er hat meinen R8 abgeholt."

„Und deswegen willst du auf dein Zimmer?"Fragte Alice.

„Emmett will anrufen und mir noch einige Details des Autos erklären."

„Nur vom Auto?"

„Das sind spezielle Extras Alice."

„Wieso überrascht mich nicht das aus deinem Mund zu hören."Sagte Bella.

„Wir sehen Glück beim Spiel."

Ich ging in mein Zimmer und Emmett war nicht sah in jede Ecke und auch in den Schrank,kein Emmett. Dann kam ich auf die Idee in mein Bad zu saß Emmett mit viel Schaum im Jacuzzi,er hatte zwei Gläser Champagner in der Hand.

„Wartest du auf mich?"Fragte ich unschuldig.

„Mein ganze Leben lang."

Ich zog mich aus,stieg zu ihm in den Jacuzzi,nahm die Champagnerflasche und kuschelte mich an seine seiner Hand streichelte er mein wollte ihn gerade küssen...da flog die Tür mit einem Knall stand Alice,mit den Händen auf den Hüften und sah uns strafend an.

„Alice!Wolltest du nicht ins Casino?"Fragte ich.

„Seit wann hast du Emmett in deinem Zimmer versteckt Rosalie?"

„Du wirst es mir nicht glauben wenn ich dir das erzähle..."

„Probiere es."

„Ich hab die Tür aufgemacht um ein Bad zu nehmen und da war er."

„Es war eine Überraschung."Sagte Emmett.

„Ach ja?"Sagte Alice ungläubig."Wie auch immer,er muss !"

„Warum?"Fragten wir unisono.

„Weil das eine Reise für uns Mädels ist. Jungs sind verboten."

„Ich gehe nicht!"Sagte Emmett.

„Oh und du wirst gehen!"

„Werde ich?"

„Mach was Alice dir sagt."Sagte ich.

„Aber warum?"

„Es ist besser all das vorbei ist,werden wir Beide alleine wiederkommen und eine Woche im Bellagio verspreche ich dir."

„Na fahre Morgen früh."

„Genial."Sagte Alice."Das mir keiner Emmett sieht."

„Das werden sie nicht."Versicherte Emmett.

„Ich lass euch jetzt eure leidenschaftliche Nacht beenden lassen."

Alice verschwand und Emmett und ich brachten zu Ende was wir angefangen nächsten Morgen brach Emmett schon sehr früh auf...mit meinem Tag würde sehr speziell werden,erstens hatte ich eine Überraschung für Bella und zweitens würde es ein unvergesslicher Tag für Bella machten eine Sight Seeing Tour in unserer Limousine,da sie getönte Scheiben hatte war das kein in unserer Suite,sorgte Esme dafür das Renee mit ihr ins Casino und ich setzten Bella auf das Sofa und setzten uns ihr gegenüber.

„Was ist los?"Fragte sie verschreckt.

„Bella,wir müssen dir etwas sagen."Fing Alice an.

„Was hab ich gemacht?"Fragte sie.

„Nichts."Sagte ich.

„Also?"

„Es ist nur das Rosalie ein Geschenk für dich hat."

„Ein Geschenk?"Fragte sie mich.

„So ist es."

„Was für ein Geschenk?Ihr wisst das ich es nicht mag wenn man Geld für mich ausgibt."

„Es ist etwas von mir."

„Oh."Sagte sie als sie merkte wie wichtig das werden konnte."Das ist nicht nötig Rosalie."

„Ich will es tun."

„Rosalie möchte dir das geben weil es ihr viel bedeutet."

„Das?"Fragte sie.

„Es ist etwas was noch zu meinem menschlichem Leben gehört."

„Oh Rosalie."Sagte sie mit dünnem Stimmchen."Das habe ich nicht verdient."

„Red keinen Blödsinn."Sagte ich."Ich bin diejenige die dir das Leben von Anfang an schwer gemacht hat und das ist mein Versuch es besser zu machen."

„Ich bin nicht nachtragend Rosalie."

„Das weiß ich,aber ich habe ein schlechtes fühle mich schlecht wenn ich daran denke wie schwer ich es dir gemacht deswegen möchte ich dir das hier geben."

Aus meiner Tasche holte ich ein in Geschenkpapier eingewickeltes Pä gab es Bella und sie inspizierte es.

„Mach es auf."Sagte Alice.

Sie fing vorsichtig an es auszupacken,sie hatte Angst es mit ihren ungeschickten Fingern kaputt zu sie endlich das Papier entfernt hatte,atmete sie ein paar mal ein und aus bevor sie die Schachtel machte sie sie auf und ihre Augen wurden groß.

„Es ist atemberaubend,nicht?"Fragte Alice.

„Aber...aber..."

„Sie gehörte meiner Mutter und vor ihr meiner Oma."Erklärte ich."Sie haben sie an mich vor meiner Hochzeit mit Royce habe sie selbstverständlich nie für ihn ich habe sie bei allen meinen Hochzeiten mit Emmett getragen."

„Sie ist wunderschön."Flüsterte Bella.

Sie holte vorsichtig die Perlenkette aus seiner merkte das sie,immer noch nicht,glauben konnte das ich das gemacht hatte.

„Alice hatte noch nie Interesse an ihr schenke ich sie dir."

„Aber willst du sie nicht für deine nächsten Hochzeiten haben?"

„Nein,ich denke das es jetzt Zeit ist sie an meine „Tochter"weiter zu geben."

„Deine Tochter?"

„Bella,ich bin einige Jahre älter als um dir zu zeigen das ich dich mittlerweile wie eine Schwägerin, eine Schwester,eine Tochter sehe,gebe ich dir diese Kette."

Bella legte die Kette wieder in die Schachtel und legte sie zur dachte einen Moment nach...dann umarmte sie mich.

„Danke hast in letzter Zeit soviel für mich getan."

„Da nicht für Bella. Es würde mir gefallen wenn du mich wie eine Schwester sehen könntest."

„Du bist schon wie eine Schwester für mich Rosalie!So was muss du doch gar nicht fragen."

„Danke Bella."

Die arme Bella war so gerü fing direkt an zu weinen,als Renee rein kam. Schluchzend erzählte sie Renee was passiert war. Renee dankte mir. Für diesen Abend hatten wir etwas besonderes dieses mal war es nur für Bella,Alice und machte sich dran Bella für den Anlass passend an zu setzten sie in die Limousine und verrieten ihr nicht wo es hin ging.

„Wo fahren wir hin?"Fragte Bella nun zum hundertsten mal.

„Das wirst du dann sehen."

„Da sind aber keine Stripper,nicht?"

„Nur Alkohol."Sagte Alice fröhlich.

„Das beruhigt mich jetzt nicht wirklich."Sagte Bella.

„Entspann dich,es wird dir nichts passieren."

Wir kamen beim blauen Boot an und stiegen aus. Bella sah das Lokal und versuchte wieder ins Auto zu mit Alice zog ich sie in das Lokal.

„Ich will nicht!"Sagte Bella.

„Entspann dich,da sind keine Stripper."

„Lüg mich nicht an Alice!"Rief sie.

Als wir sie endlich im Lokal hatten sah sie sich stumm blaue Boot war kein Stripp-Club wie unsere Männer blaue Boot war eine Karaoke-Bar.

„Das ist ja gar kein Stripp-Club!"Stellte Bella erstaunt fest.

„Es ist ein Karaoke."Erklärte Alice."Nur die Jungs glauben das es ein Stripp-Club ist."

„Und warum glauben sie das?"

„Weil es uns Spaß macht mit ihren Gefühlen und ihrer geistigen Gesundheit zu spielen."Sagte ich trocken.

„Aha!"

„Jetzt werden wir etwas trinken."Sagte Alice.

Sie ging zu dem Kellner,er führte uns unserem war genau vor der Bühne und in der Nähe der gab beim Kellner unsere Bestellung auf.

„Was hast du bestellt?"

„Wir werden mit etwas leichtem anfangen."Sagte ich.

Alice Getränke wurden gebracht und wir sorgten dafür das Bella auch machten wir die ganze Nacht weiter und Bella war nicht wirklich schwierig,da sie alles machte was wir ihr wenigen Getränken war Bella schon beschwipst.

„Wie geht es dir Bella?"Fragte Alice.

„Sehr gut Alice."Sagte sie mit schwerer Zunge.

„Genial."Sagte Alice."Bist du bereit Rose?"

„Klar."Sagte ich grinsend."Tust du mir einen Gefallen Bella?"

„Was du willst Rose."

„Kannst du Edward anrufen?"

„Edward?Ich vermisse ihn so sehr!"

„Ich weiß.Und er will es auch wissen."

„Dann rufe ich ihn mal an."

Sie rief Edward mit meinem Handy an und wartete das er ran ging.

„Rose?"Fragte Edward.

„Nein, Bella."

„Geht es dir gut Bella?"

„Hervorragend,mir ist es noch nie besser gegangen."

Sie sagte es und platzte vor zwinkerte mir zu.

„Gib mir sofort Rose!"

„Aber ich rede jetzt mit dir Edward!"Sagte Bella.

„Bella...kann ich bitte mit Rosalie sprechen?"

„Du liebst mich nicht!"Schluchzte Bella und fing an zu weinen.

„Bella!Bitte!"

„Du liebst mich nicht!"Schluchzte sie."Du willst mich nicht heiraten!"

Ich ging näher zu Alice."Meinst du wir sind zu weit gegangen?"

„Edward glaubt nichts von dem was Bella denkt das sie zu betrunken ist und nicht weiß was sie sagt."

„Werden wir Ärger bekommen?"

„Großen Ärger!"

Ich nahm Bella das Handy aus der Hand und legte umarmte sie und versuchte sie zu wenigen Sekunden schlief Bella tief und fest an der Schulter von trugen sie aus dem Lokal und setzten sie in die Limousine. Als wir wieder im Hotel waren legten wir sie vorsichtig in ihr Bett. Esme kam aus ihrem Zimmer und verhörte erzählten ihr was wir gemacht hatten und sie schimpfte uns nächsten Morgen konnte sich Bella an nichts mehr erinnern,sie war mit fürchterlichen Kopfschmerzen war unsere Reise nach Las Vegas schon zu mussten wieder nach Flughafen in Seattle warteten Charlie,Emmett,Carlisle,Edward und Jasper auf uns. Edward fing sofort an Alice und mich aus zu schimpfen. Bella verteidigte uns,ohne eigentlich zu wissen worum es ging.

Renee,Bella und Edward fuhren mit ,Jasper und Esme fuhren mit Carlisle. Und ich fuhr mit Emmett,mein R8 wartete vor dem Flughafen auf setzte mich sofort auf den Fahrersitz.

„Bist du bereit?"Fragte Emmett.

„Ich bin immer bereit!"Antwortete ich.

Ich gab Gas und die Reifen quietschten auf dem drehte sich nach uns liebte mein neues Baby. Emmett drückte meine würde immer meine Nr.1 bleiben und ich würde ihn bis ans Ende meiner Tage lieben.


	17. Edwards Geschenk!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von SurferBabe69.

Edwards Geschenk!Edwards POV.

„Oh mein Gott!"Hörte ich Renee schreien."Bella!Bella!Bella!"

Bella rieb sich die Augen und sah mich böse an.

„Was hast du gemacht?"Fragte sie.

„Ich!"Fragte ich unschuldig.

„Bella!"Rief Renee wieder.

Bella schnaufte und stand schlurfte aus ihrem Zimmer und die Treppe herunter.

„Was ist Mama?"

„Hast du gesehen was da draußen steht?"

„Was gibt es da draußen?"

Bella machte die Tür auf und schrie meinen wusste das sie sehr,sehr sauer war,ich konnte ihre schnelle Atmung hören.

„Was wirst du machen?"Fragte Renee.

„Ihn umbringen!"

„Nur weil er dir ein Auto gekauft hat?"

„Weil er Geld für mich ausgegeben hat."

„Bella,Edward hat genug ist das Problem?"

„Ich mag das nicht!"

„Hattest du mir nicht gesagt das er dir etwas schenken will?"

„Ja,aber..."

„Aber was?Ehrlich gesagt,du brauchst dringend ein Auto."

„Aber keinen Audi!"

„Du solltest glücklich sein einen Verlobten zu haben der dich so sehr liebt."

„Aber ich will nicht das er mir seine Liebe durch materielle Dinge soll mir seine Liebe zeigen in dem er für immer an meiner Seite bleibt...in jedem Augenblick meines Lebens."

„Vielleicht..."

„Ich weiß was sein Problem ist."Sagte Bella."Edward fühlt sich schuldig weil er mich verlassen hatte und ich so gelitten habe."

„Wenn das stimmt Bella,solltest du ihm verzeihen."

„Ich habe ihm er sich nicht."

„Was willst du tun?"

„Das Geschenk soll ich sonst machen?"

„Ich meine mit ihm."

„Ach das."

„Ja,das."

„Mit ihm reden."

„Sag ihm was du denkst."

„Du hast ziehe mich an und fahre mit meinem neuen blauen Auto zu den Cullens."

„Es ist genial Bella."

„Es ist nicht schlecht."

„Du musst später mit mir eine Runde drehen."

„Klar Mama."

Als ich hörte wie Bella die Treppe herauf kam,sprang ich direkt aus dem wollte nicht das sie jetzt mit mir schimpfte,also beschloss ich zu rannte los und war kurze Zeit später zu machte die Tür auf und wurde,sofort,von meiner Familie verstand kein Wort von dem was sie sagten,sie sprachen alle gleichzeitig.

„Einer nach dem Anderen bitte!"

„Was hat sie gesagt?"Fragte Esme.

„Weiß ich nicht."

„Du weißt es nicht?"Fragte Alice."Wieso weißt du es nicht?"

„Ich bin nicht geblieben um es zu erfahren."

„Aber,wie hat sie reagiert?"Fragte Rose.

„Ich habe gehört wie sie zu Renne gesagt hat das sie mich umbringen wird."

„Ich glaube nicht das sie diese Worte benutzt hat."Sagte Esme.

„Das waren genau ihre Worte."

„Oh Edward!"Sagte Alice."Ich hatte gesehen das es ihr gefällt."

„Na ja,sie scheint ihre Meinung geändert zu haben."Murmelte ich.

Sie ließe mir jetzt etwas Freiraum und ich ging in mein schloss die Tür hinter mir ,machte mir Musik an und warf mich auf mein geschlossenen Augen lag ich einfach so blockierte die Gedanken aller die im Haus waren. Bella hatte mein Geschenk nicht gefallen,das war das einzige was mich im Moment beschä ich ihr sagen das es nur ein Scherz gewesen war und ich das Auto wieder zurück geben musste?Würde das nicht wie eine dumme Ausrede anhören?Aber ehrlich gesagt war das gar nicht meine größte Sorge. Bella wollte das ich ihr meine Liebe für die Ewigkeit zeige. Und das bedeutete das sie ungeduldig darauf wartete das ich sie ich war noch nicht ist wenn ich etwas falsch machte?Was wenn ich die Kontrolle verlieren würde?Ein sanftes Klopfen holte mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Herein!"

Esme machte die Tür auf und steckte den Kopf herein.

„Kann ich rein kommen Schatz?"

„Klar Esme."

Sie kam rein und machte die Tür hinter sich setzte sich neben mich und ich legte meinen Kopf auf ihre gab mir einen Kuss auf den Kopf und strich mir durch meine Haare.

„Ihr hat mein Geschenk nicht gefallen."

„Ich glaube das ist nicht das Problem."

„Du kennst mich zu gut Esme."

„Du bist mein Sohn,ich liebe dich und kenne dich deswegen in und ist los?"

„Bella."

„Ich ging davon aus das es um Bella weiter."

„Sie denkt das ich ihr das Auto geschenkt habe,weil ich mir noch nicht verziehen habe das ich sie verlassen habe."

„Und?Hat sie Recht?"

„Es könnte sein das es einen kleinen Teil in mir sich immer noch schuldig fühlt weil ich ihr das angetan das ist nicht das Problem."

„Sondern?"

„Sie hat Renee auch gesagt das sie möchte das ich sie für die Ewigkeit liebe."

„Hat sie das mit diesen Worten gesagt?"

„Sie hat gesagt,er soll mir seine Liebe zeigen in dem er für immer an meiner Seite bleibt,in jedem Augenblick meines Lebens."

„Gut,das ist was Bella will."

„Was ist wenn sie sich nach ein paar Jahren mit mir langweilt?"

„Das wird nicht langweile mich nie mit Carlisle."

„Das ist etwas anderes."

„Das ist es nicht Edward. Bella will die Ewigkeit mit dir verbringen und du willst das einzige Unterschied zwischen dir und Bella ist,das sie bereit ist das Opfer zu bringen und du nicht."

„Und wenn etwas schief geht?"

„Carlisle wird dir zur Seite stehen wenn du es ich werde an deiner Seite sein wenn sie die Transformation hinter sich werden wir alle."

„Aber wenn..."

„Es sind nur noch wenige Tage bis zur Hochzeit und du hast es Bella versprochen."

„Und ich werde mein Versprechen einhalten Esme."

„Gut!Und jetzt entspann wird gut."

Sie gab mir noch einen Kuss auf den hörten wie ein Auto vor der Tür hielt,diese wurde sofort aufgemacht und ich konnte Emmetts Kommentare hören.

„Bella ist da."Sagte Esme.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich sie sehen möchte."

„Sei kein Angsthase Edward Cullen. Ich habe dich nicht zu einem erzogen!"

Sie nahm meine Hand und zog mich aus meinem Zimmer und die Treppe gingen vors Haus zu den Anderen. Emmett und Jasper inspizierten Bellas neues Auto,während Rose und Alice Bella beglückwünschten. Esme ließ mich los und ging Bella begrüß umarmte Bella und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die ging langsam zu Bella. Esme,Rose und Alice gingen zum Auto um uns etwas Privatsphäre zu lassen.

„Ich glaube ich habe nicht so toll reagiert."Sagte sie.

„Nein,ist schon Ok."

„Ich wollte nicht das du das hörst."

„Das ist was du denkst Bella. Ich muss wissen was du denkst,vor allem jetzt so kurz vor..."

„Unserer Hochzeit?"

„Deiner Transformation."

Ihre Augen wurden groß.

„Sagst du das im Ernst?"

„Ja."

Sie umarmte mich fest.

„Danke Edward."

„Ich mache es nur weil du es dir wünscht."

„Danke."Sagte sie wieder.

Ich erwiderte ihre Umarmung und inhalierte ihr süße Lippen näherten sich ihren und ich küsste sie sanft,als ich merkte das sie keine Luft mehr bekam hörte ich auf.

„Ich kann das Auto zurückgeben wenn du willst."

„Nein."

„Sicher?"

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht und es gefällt mir. Zumindest ist es kein Hummer oder gar ein Panzer."

„Die Idee mit dem Panzer war echt verführerisch..."

„Das dachte ich Rosalie es ausgesucht?"

„Sie hat mir den Rabatt besorgt."

„Hat sie sich deswegen ein neues Auto gekauft?Wegen dem Rabatt?"

„Nein,das war nur ein Extra."

„Das dachte ich mir."

Wir gingen ins Haus und ließen die Anderen weiter das Auto gingen direkt in mein Zimmer um ein wenig allein zu sein. Bella setzte sich aufs Sofa und lächelte mich an.

„Was hast du?"Fragte ich.

„Ich bin fürchterlich nervös."

„Und ich erst."

„Echt?"

„Es ist das erste Mal das ich heirate Bella."

„Hoffen wir das es nicht das letzte Mal ist."

„Willst du etwa wie Rose und Emmett werden?"

„Kann sein."

„Wir heiraten jetzt erstmal und dann sehen wir ob wir das wiederholen wollen."

„Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen so oft zu heiraten wie ich will."

„Das wird auch irgendwann langweilig."

„Rosalie und Emmett sehen das nicht so."

„Die sind ja auch speziell."

„Ich frage mich wie wir sein werden."

„Was meinst du?"

„Werden wir leidenschaftlich sein wie Rose und Emmett?Werden wir zärtlich sein wie Esme und Carlisle?Oder werden wir eine Beziehung haben die über das körperliche hinausgeht so wie Alice und Jasper?"

„Ich glaube nicht das wir wie sie sein werden."

„Nein?"

„Nein!"

„Sondern...?"

„Ich glaube das unsere Beziehung wie jetzt sein Relation die keinen Namen braucht und weit über das hinausgeht was wir sind."

„Transzendente?"

„So was in der Art."

„Mir gefällt wie du unsere Beziehung siehst."

„Wo wir beim Thema sind..."

„Was?"

„Es wird immer einen kleinen Teil in mir geben der sich schuldig fühlt,weil ich dich verlassen habe und du gelitten hast."

„Edward..."

„Deswegen liebe ich dich so sehr."

„Was?"Fragte sie verwirrt.

„Ich fühle mich so schlecht weil ich dich verlassen habe das ich es nie wieder tun wenn das bedeutet dich zu einer von uns zu machen,werde ich es tun."

„Meinst du das ernst?"

„Sehr ernst Bella. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht,mir gefällt diese Lösung zwar nicht,aber es ist der einzige Weg damit wir für immer zusammen sein können."

„Für immer zusammen."Wiederholte sie.

„Wie im Märchen."

„Wirst du mein Märchenprinz sein?"

„Wenn du es wünscht."

„Das wünsche ich mir."

„Und sie lebten glücklich und zufrieden bis an ihr Lebensende."

Ich beugte mich zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss...da hörten wir Alice Kreischen. Bellas Herz schlug schneller.

„Bleib hier."Sagte ich.

„Lass mich nicht allein."Sagte sie ängstlich.

„Ich komme wieder."

Aber sie krallte sich an meinem Arm machte die Tür auf und wir gingen nach unten. Bella ging hinter mir damit ich sie beschützen der Küche waren alle versammelt und ich konnte weit und breit keinen Feind entdecken.

„Warum zum Teufel schreist du so Alice?"

„Weil ich etwas sehr wichtiges für die Hochzeit vergessen habe."

„Was!"Fragte Bella.

„Sie will es uns nicht sagen."Erklärte Esme.

„Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein?"

„Wenn du es uns nicht sagst,können wir dir nicht helfen."Sagte Rose.

„Es ist nichts was wir tun mü ist etwas was das Brautpaar machen muss."

„WAS?"fragte ich.

„Hast du es nicht in ihren Gedanken gesehen?"Fragte Emmett.

„Die sind so konfus,daraus wird keiner Schlau."

Plötzlich fühlte ich mich schrecklich bohrte meinen Blick in Jasper.

„Jasper!"Rief Emmett.

„Hör auf damit."Sagte ich.

„Tschuldigung,aber wenn Alice besorgt ist bin ich es auch."

„Und deswegen müssen wir uns auch so fühlen?"Fragte Rosalie.

„So in der Art."

Wir fing an in der Küche herum zu laufen und unverständliches Zeug zu entschieden das es das Beste war wenn sie uns sagen würde was passiert gingen ihr aus dem Weg und ließen sie mit dem weitermachen was sie gerade ötzlich blieb sie stehen und sah Bella und mich an.

„Wirst du uns jetzt erzählen was los ist?"Fragte ich.

„Ich habe vergessen das Bella nicht tanzen kann."

Wir sahen alle Bella Wangen wurden langsam rot.

„Und was ist daran so schlimm?"Fragte ich.

„Das ich den Hochzeitswalzer nicht tanzen kann."Sagte Bella.

„Aber das ist doch kein sagen einfach das wir nicht tanzen."

„Der Walzer ist ein sehr wichtiger Punkt der Feier."

„Entspann dich Alice."Sagte ich."Wenn Bella bis jetzt nicht tanzen gelernt hat,wird sie es in der kurzen Zeit die uns noch bleibt auch nicht lernen."

„Edward!"Sagte Bella beleidigt.

„Ich will dich nicht beleidigen Bella."Sagte ich schnell.

„Besser für dich."

„Was machen wir?"Fragte Alice.

„Edward solle es ihr ist sehr gut."Sagte Rose.

„Aber Bella ist so unkoordiniert."Sagte ich.

„Edward!"

„Tut mir Leid Bella. Immer wenn ich was sage hört es sich so an als ob ich dich beleidigen wollte."

„Das ist so,weil du es auch tust Bruder."Sagte Emmett.

„Danke für deine Unterstützung Emmett."Sagte ich sarkastisch.

„Wann immer du willst."

„Es reicht ihr zwei!"Sagte Esme."Hast du eine Lösung Alice?"

„Bella muss lernen sich ein wenig zu der Musik zu können uns nicht darauf verlassen das Edward das für sie werden auf die Braut schauen und es wird auffallen wenn ihre Füße nicht den Boden berühre."

„Da hast du Recht Schatz."Sagte Jasper.

„Ich muss Walzer tanzen lernen?"

„Es ist gar nicht so schlimm wie es sich anhört."Sagte Esme."Carlisle hat es mir auch beigebracht."

„Genial."Murmelte Bella.

„Ok,Ok,keine Panik!"Sagte Alice.

„Die Einziege die hier panisch ist,bist du."Scherzte Emmett.

„Hakt den Mund!Ich versuche nach zu denken!"Rief Alice.

„Welche Möglichkeiten fallen dir ein?"Fragte Jasper sanft.

„Tschaikowsky..."

„Du beliebst zu scherzen!"Sagte ich.

„Hey,du bist Bellas Märchenprinz,nicht ich."Maulte sie.

„Und Debussy?"

„Wie willst du zu Debussy tanzen Edward?"Fragte Alice.

„Ich kann es versuchen."Sagte ich.

„Denk gar nicht glaube das Beste ist wirklich Tschaikowsky."Sagte Esme.

„Und Strauss?"Fragte Rose.

„Ihr hattet doch Strauss."Sagte Alice.

„Und?"Fragte Rose."Strauss ist der Klassiker."

„Ich stimme für Strauss."Sagte ich.

„Ok,Ok,dann eben Strauss."Sagte Alice."Üben und zwar sofort!"

Wir gingen alle ins Wohnzimmer. Emmett und Jasper rückten die Möbel etwas zur Seite um Platzt zu platzierte Bella und mich in die Mitte des stellte mich in Position und Bella tat es mir nach. Esme legte die CD ein.

„Und eins,zwei,drei."Fing Alice an.

Ich führte Bella um es ihr einfacher zu die Arme stolperte über ihre Füße und auch über versuchte krampfhaft die Geduld nicht zu Bella,wenn möglich, noch nervöser zu machen,beschloss Alice das mehr Paare tanzen fingen Rose,Emmett,Jasper und Esme ebenfalls an zu tanzen.

„Das ist so beschämend."Flüsterte Bella.

„Kümmer dich nicht um die Anderen."Sagte ich aufmunternd."Konzentriere dich nur auf uns."

„Bei unserer Hochzeit werden sie auch Alle tanzen."Sagte sie besorgt.

„Und?Wir sind die Hauptpersonen."

„Ich glaube nicht das ich das ist einfach zu viel sozialer Druck."

„Lass dich einfach gehen Bella."

Ich nahm sie etwas fester und übernahm das Füße streiften jetzt nur noch den Boden und sie bewegte sich als ob sie tanzen würde.

„Das können wir nicht machen."Sagte Bella belustigt.

„Mit dem Kleid wird man es gar nicht sehen. Stimmts Alice?"

„Jetzt wo du es sagst...die Länge des Kleides währe Einzigen denen es auffallen könnte,währen die Wölfe und Tanjas Clan."Sagte Alice.

Bella wurde stoppte und entfernte mich etwas von ihr. Bloß keine abrupte Bewegung,das könnte den dritten Weltkrieg auslösen!

„Tanja!"Fragte Bella.

„Hat Edward es dir nicht gesagt?"Fragte Esme."Sie haben ihre Teilnahme bestätigt,sie sind schon so gespannt dich kennen zu lernen."

„Tanja?"Fragte Bella wieder.

„Tut mir Leid."Sagte ich.

„Hatte ich dich nicht gebeten sie nicht einzuladen?"

„Was sollte ich deiner Meinung nach tun?Sie sind Teil unserer Familie und ich kann sie nicht einfach ausschließen."

„Aber...aber..."

„Wir haben auch die Hunde eingeladen."Sagte Emmett."Da ist es doch selbstverständlich das wir Tanjas Familie einladen."

„Ich denke,Bella ist eifersüchtig oder täusche ich mich?"Kam es von Rose.

„Ja."Sagte ich.

„Nein."Widersprach mir Bella.

„Ok,sie ist eifersüchtig."Stellte Rose fest.

„Bin ich nicht!"

„Du hast nichts zu befürchten Bella."Sagte Esme."Tanja kann dir nicht das Wasser reichen."

„Wann kommen sie?"Fragte Rose.

„Sie werden zur Probe hier sein."Erklärte Alice.

„Das ist in...Oh Gott!"Schnaufte Bella.

„Einer Woche."Sagte Alice fröhlich.

„Oh Gott...so wenig Zeit noch..."Sagte Bella.

„Es sind also noch zehn Tage bis zur Hochzeit."Sagte Esme.

„Also bald."Sagte Bella.

„Gott bin ich nervös."Flüsterte Emmett.

„Wieso wirst du nervös wenn Edward heiratet?"Fragte Rose ihren Mann erstaunt.

„Weil das bedeutet das die Volturis kommen."Sagte er.

„Oh,das."Sagte ich.

„Ja,das!"Kam es von Emmett.

„Carlisle wird sich darum kümmern."Sagte Esme."Ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen zu machen."

Alle sahen wir Esme konnte Carlisle es schaffen sie davon zu überzeugen nicht zu kommen,aber das würde nicht einfach Volturis änderten ihre Meinung nicht so wird selbst für Carlisle schwer sein.


	18. Volturis!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von SurferBabe69.

Volturis!Bellas POV.

Meine Mama half mir mich in den Sessel zu konnte die besorgten Blicke von Charlie,Renee und Phil auf mir spüren.

„Atme Schatz."Sagte Renee.

„Ich kann nicht."Flüsterte ich.

„Wir sollten einen Arzt rufen."Sagte Phil.

„Bella,sollen wir Dr. Cullen rufen?"Fragte Charlie.

„Nein!"Rief ich verzweifelt.

„Ok. Soll ich einen anderen Arzt rufen?"

„Ja."

„Gut,ich rufe Dr. Gerandy an."Sagte Charlie.

Er ging in die Küche um zu telefonieren. Renee nahm meine Hand und streichelte sie wollte nicht reden und Renee wusste legte auf und kam zurück.

„Der Doktor ist auf dem Weg."

„Was hast du ihm gesagt als er dich gefragt hat was passiert ist?"Fragte Renee.

„Das es ihr schwer fällt zu atmen."Charlie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was kann sie nur haben?"Fragte Phil.

„Bella Schatz."

„Was Mama?"

„Was ist Gestern bei den Cullens passiert?"

„Nichts."

„Das glaube ich dir bist so seit du von den Cullens wiedergekommen ist geschehen."

„Wir haben über die Hochzeit gesprochen."

„Was ist mit der Hochzeit?"Fragte Charlie."Kriegst du kalte Füße?"

„Papa!"

„Was hab ich gesagt?"

„Misch dich nicht ein Charlie!Das ist Frauen Sache."

„Wie du meinst."Schnaufte Charlie."Könnt ihr in die Küche gehen?Phil und ich wollen das Spiel sehen."

„Du willst das deine Tochter aufsteht wo sie sich kaum bewegen kann?"Fragte Renee.

Ich stand auf und ließ sie weiter diskutieren. In der Küche setzte ich mich auf einen Stuhl. Renee kam nach wenigen Sekunden zu mir. Sie setzte sich und schimpfte über Charlie. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf den wollte keine Diskussion mehr hören,ich wollte nicht das Tanja und ihre Familie hierher kamen und ich wollte keine Volturis bei meiner das etwa zu viel verlangt?Der Doktor kam und untersuchte mich von Kopf bis Fuß. Und er fand selbstverständlich nichts.

„Ich weiß nicht was sie hat Renee."Sagte er zu Renee.

„Es ist keine Krankheit?"

„Nein,Bella ist in perfekten Konditionen."

„Gut,ich war schon besorgt...sie wissen schon,wegen der Hochzeit."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen."Sagte der Doktor."Im Hospital sind wir auch schon nervös."

„Warum?"Fragte Renee.

„Weil der Doktor Cullen nach der Hochzeit das Hospital verlassen wird."

„Er geht?"

„So ist Edward heiratet ist wohl nicht so einfach für ihn."

„Und wo geht er hin?"

„Sie werden eine Europareise machen."

„Aha."

„Ich muss sehen uns auf der Hochzeit."

„Tschüs das sie gekommen sind."

Der Doktor ging und Renee kam wieder zu mir in die Küche.

„Ist es das was dir Sorgen macht Bella?"

„Nein."

„Sondern..."

„Ich will einfach nur das alles bald vorbei ist. Schnell und schmerzlos, so als ob man ein Pflaster abzieht."

„Leider kann man heiraten nicht wirklich damit vergleichen."

„Ich vergleiche es aber damit."

„Wenn du verheiratet bist wird sich vieles ändern."

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst."

Renee redete weiter von den Sachen die sich nach der Hochzeit verändern konnte währenddessen nur an den Druck auf meiner Brust Vorwarnung stand ich auf.

„Wo gehst du hin?"

„Zu den Cullens."

„Warum?Haben wir nicht vereinbart das du bis zur Generalprobe nicht mehr hingehst?"

„Ich habe das Gefühl das irgendetwas nicht stimmt."

Ich schnappte mir meine Jacke und die Schlüssel meines stieg in mein Auto und fuhr zu den Cullens. Als ich ankam,parkte ich und ging sofort ins war sofort an meiner Seite.

„Bella!"Sagte sie fröhlich."Was ist los?"

„Wo ist Edward?"

„In seinem Zimmer...Hey,du solltest eigentlich nicht hier sein."

Alice ignorierend lief ich die Treppe herauf. Ich ging direkt in Edwards Zimmer. Er saß auf seinem Sofa und hob den Blick als ich rein kam.

„Bella?"Fragte er."Ist nicht abgemacht worden das wir uns nicht sehen?"

„Geht es dir gut?"Fragte ich.

„Ja,warum?"

„Ich dachte das etwas..."

„EDWARD!"Schrie Alice.

Mir stockte der nein...dachte Herz schlug schneller. Edward kam zu mir.

„Bleib hier."

„Nein."

„Bitte Bella."

„Ich will nicht."

Er nahm meine Hand und half mir die Treppe gingen ins Wohnzimmer,da waren alle Cullens...und Jane. Ich sah wie sich Rosalie an Emmetts Arm würde nicht erlauben das er sich bewegte. Edward schob mich hinter sich um mich zu beschützen. Carlisle machte einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Was kann ich für dich tun Jane?"

„Meine Meister wollen mit dir sprechen."

„Nein."Flüsterte Esme.

„Ist schon gut Esme."Sagte Carlisle.

„Ich komme mit,aber nicht allein."

„Du kannst deine Kinder mitnehmen wenn du willst."Sagte Jane.

„Ich komm mit."Sagte Emmett sofort.

„Oh nein!"Rief Rosalie.

„Nein Emmett."Sagte Carlisle."Edward?"

„NEIN!"Schrie ich.

Edward machte einen Schritt nach vorn, von mir weg. Ich versuchte ihn an seinem Hemd festzuhalten,aber er ging kam zu mir und umarmte mich um mich aufzuhalten. Edward sah mich nicht mal an. Er stellte sich neben Carlisle und nickte. Carlisle drehte sich zu Esme um.

„Keine Sorge Schatz."Sagte er sanft."Ich werde wiedergekommen."

„Ich werde warten."Sagte Esme.

Jane ging einfach los,Carlisle und Edward folgten ihr. Sie verschwanden einfach. Ich war wie versteinert. War Edward wirklich gerade mit Jane verschwunden, oder hatte ich das geträumt? Ich versuchte aus dem Gefängnis das Alices Arme bildeten zu entkommen. Aber sie ließ es nicht zu. Tränen der Verzweiflung flossen aus meinen Augen. Alice ließ mich ganz langsam los. Als sie mich ganz losgelassen hatte,sank ich zu Boden. Edward war gegangen und hatte mich allein gelassen. Er hatte mich nicht mal angesehen. Alice kniete sich neben mich.

„Ruhig Bella. Es wird ihnen nichts passieren."

„Er ist gegangen."Schluchzte ich.

„Aber er wir wiederkommen."Sagte Alice."Verzweifle nicht."

„Er ist weg."

Das war alles was ich sagen konnte. Rosalie und Alice halfen mir aufzustehen. Jasper versuchte mich zu die Angst und Beklemmung die ich fühlte waren einfach zu groß. Esme sah mich beruhigend an, sagte aber nichts. Sie war in der gleichen Situation wie ich. Rosalie und Alice beschlossen mich nach Hause zu bringen. Sie setzten mich ins Auto und Rosalie fuhr zu mir nach Hause. Als wir ankamen erklärten sie Charlie, das ich einen kleinen Migräneanfall gehabt hätte. Aber Charlie glaubte ihnen nicht so ganz, er hatte mich schon mal so gesehen...damals als Edward mich verlassen hatte. Sie brachten mich auf mein Zimmer, Alice und Rose blieben bei mir.

„Edward wird wiedergekommen."Sagte Rose.

„Das sagst du nur weil du Emmett bei dir hast,er ist nicht gegangen."Schleuderte ich ihr ins Gesicht.

Rosalie schwieg und senkte den Blick.

„Ich bin sehr froh das Emmett nicht mitgegangen ist...weil ich weiß das sie ihn getötet hätten."

Ich zuckte zusammen. Das Wort Tot drehte sich in meinem Kopf. Würde ich schon zur Witwe werden bevor ich geheiratet hatte? Alice schlug Rosalie auf den Arm und schimpfte weil sie das gesagt hatte.

„Warum sagst du so was Rose?"

„Weil ich Emmett kenne. Er ist einfach ein Draufgänger, er hätte es in kürzester Zeit geschaffte halb Volterra wütend auf ihn zu machen."

„Und hätte es nicht überlebt."Sagte ich.

„Ja, aber ich weiß auch das das bei Edward nicht der Fall ist. Er denkt nach bevor er etwas tut, Emmett nicht."

„Da hat Rosalie Recht Bella."Sagte Alice."Und außerdem ist da auch noch Carlisle."

„Habt ihr Esmes Gesicht gesehen? Die Arme konnte es nicht glauben als Jane sagte das sie mit Carlisle sprechen wollen. Sie wusste das die Möglichkeit besteht das sie nicht wiedergekommen."

„Esme ist nicht so."Sagte Alice.

„Aber sie sorgt sich trotzdem um ihren Mann, genauso wie ich mich um Edward sorge."

„Glaubst du das du frühzeitig Witwe sein wirst?" Fragte Rosalie.

„Sollte das passieren, können mich die Volturis auch gleich haben."

„Bella!"Schimpfte Alice.

„Das ist die Wahrheit! Ich kann ohne Edward nicht leben. Ich habe es versucht und es funktioniert nicht. Ohne ihn bin ich ein Zombie."

„Soweit wird es nicht kommen."Sagte Rose."Es wird ihnen nichts passieren und schneller wie du kucken kannst bist du eine von uns."

„Das hoffe ich Rosalie." Sagte ich.

„Edward wird wiedergekommen."Sagte sie überzeugt.

„Was siehst du Alice?" Fragte ich.

Alice zog die Stirn kraus und konzentrierte sich. Sie schwieg einen Moment.

„Ich kann sehen,das er sehr entschlossen ist zurück zu kommen,aber..."

„Ay nein...kein aber." Flüsterte ich.

„Lass ich mich ausreden Bella!" Schimpfte Alice. „Er ist entschlossen zu gehen, aber die Volturis wollen nicht das er geht. Sie bestehen darauf zu kommen und Carlisle will sie vom Gegenteil überzeugen."

„Was wird dann passieren?" Fragte Rose.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Sie haben sich noch nicht entschieden."

„Ich hoffe das alles gut geht." Sagte ich.

Wir schwiegen. Es wurde ein langes und unangenehmes Schweigen. Rosalie sah sich in meinem Zimmer um, Alice konzentrierte sich auf ihre Visionen und ich war einfach nur nervös. Renee kam ab und zu mal hoch um zu sehen wie es mir ging, als sie sah das es mir besser ging war sie etwas beruhigter. Aber sie kam trotzdem immer wieder hoch. So vergingen die Stunden, bis Alice plötzlich aufsprang.

„Was ist?" Fragte Rosalie.

„Edward ist auf dem Weg."

„Zu mir oder nach Amerika?"

Da klopfte es an mein Fenster. Das war wirklich schnell gewesen. Ich stand auf und öffnete das Fenster. Edward kam rein und nahm mich in seine Arme. Er sagte etwas zu den Mädels und sie verschwanden aus meinem Zimmer. Ich hörte wie sie sich unten von Renee verabschiedeten und gingen. Renee kam hoch um nach mir zu sehen. Edward versteckte sich genau in dem Moment als Renee die Tür aufmachte.

„Alles Ok Bella?"

„Ja."

„Was war los?"

„Edward hatte ein wichtiges Treffen mit seiner...eh, Oma und die Beiden haben mir Gesellschaft geleistet."

„Und warum sind sie jetzt gegangen?"

„Weil das Treffen beendet ist."

„Ach so. Ich wusste gar nicht das seine Oma hier ist."

„Ja, aber sie bleibt nicht zur Hochzeit."

„Und warum nicht?"

„Weil sie wichtige Termine hat die sie nicht verschieben kann."

„Wie schade. Ich würde sie gerne kennen lernen...ist sie die Mutter von Esme oder von Carlisle?"

„Carlisle."

„Oh lass dich allein Bella. Wenn du Hunger hast komm runter."

„Gut."

Sie ging aus meinem Zimmer und Edward erschien aus seinem Versteck. Ich umarmte ihn wieder, dann setzte ich mich aufs Bett und er sich neben mich. Er wartete ein paar Minuten bevor er sprach.

„Es tut mir Leid das ich gegangen bin ohne dich anzusehen oder etwas zu sagen."

„Warum hast du es gemacht wenn es dir jetzt Leid tut?"

„Weil ich dachte das es so besser ist..."

„Falls etwas passiert?"

„Man weiß ja nie."

„Edward!"

„Das ist die Wahrheit."

„Was ist passiert?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Sie wollen unbedingt zur Hochzeit kommen und Carlisle erklärte ihnen warum das nicht ging."

„Und was haben sie gesagt?"

„Das es ihnen nie einfallen würde unsere Gäste zu verspeisen. Und Carlisle sagte ihnen das Alice es gesehen hatte."

„Was kam dann?"

„Sie diskutierten. Carlisle sagte ihnen das er unsere menschlichen Freunde auf gar keinen Fall diesem Risiko aussetzen wird. Und das die einzigen Vampire die eingeladen sind Vegetarier sind."

„Hat er ihnen von den Jungs aus La Push erzählt?"

„Nein."

„Haben sie nichts geahnt?"

„Glaubst du das wir ihnen von den Wölfen erzählen? So was erzählt man nicht. Sie würden uns für noch verrückter halten."

„Und wie ist die Sache nun ausgegangen?"

„Nachdem Carlisle darauf bestanden hat, akzeptierten sie nicht zu kommen."

„Genial."

Endlich konnte ich aufatmen. Es würden nur vegetarische Vampire auf meiner Hochzeit sein und kein Volturi würde erscheinen.

„Trotzdem will Carlisle die Möglichkeit das sie trotzdem auftauchen nicht ausschließen."

„Und was machen wir wenn sie auftauchen?"

„Na uns ihnen entgegenstellen."

„Ich auch?"

„Deine Transformation ist nach der Hochzeit Bella."

„Aber,meinst du nicht das es besser ist das ich schon einer von euch bin falls sie kommen?"

„Is klar Bella." Sagte er ironisch. „Es ist auch besser wenn du unsere Gäste verspeist anstatt der Volturis. Du wirst als Neugeborene zu gefährlich für die Menschen sein."

„Ok,Ok ich habs verstanden."

„Gut!"

„Also fahren wir nach der Hochzeit direkt nach Alaska."

„Erst kommt die Hochzeitsreise und..."

„Die geht nach Alaska, erinnerst du dich?"

„Willst du es dir nicht nochmal überlegen?" Fragte Edward.

„Nein!"

„Was sagen wir deiner Familie?"

„Das wir nach Hawaii fliegen."

Edward lachte und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich habe erfahren das Carlisle im Hospital gekündigt hat."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Dr. Gerandy hat es Renee erzählt."

„Wann haben sie sich getroffen?"

„ Heute Morgen,als er hier..."

„Er war hier? Warum?"

„Weil..."Ich zögerte.

Sollte ich ihm sagen was heute Morgen passiert war? Besser nicht. Ich wollte ihn nicht wegen solch einem Unsinn beruhigen.

„Sag es mir Bella."

„Es war nichts schlimmes Edward."

„Also?"

„Es war nur..."

„Muss ich Carlisle anrufen und ihn fragen?"

„Es ging mir nicht so gut heute Morgen und Renee meinte das es besser ist einen Arzt zu rufen."

„Warum hast du nicht Carlisle gerufen?"

„Weil ich nicht wollte das du es erfährst."

„Gibt es da etwas das du mir verheimlichst?"

„Sei nicht ist die Wahrheit."

Er nahm sein Handy und wählte Carlisles Nummer. Ich hielt ihn auf bevor Carlisle abnehmen konnte.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?" Fragte er sauer.

„Weil es nicht nötig ist."

„Wenn du mir nicht die Wahrheit sagen willst muss ich Carlisle anrufen,er wird es mir sagen."

„Ich hatte so eine Art Anfall."

„Einen Anfall?"

„Ja,Beklemmungen und Angst."

„Warum?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?"

„Bella..."

„Gut,ich war nervös wegen der Hochzeit."

„Immer noch?"

„Das wird auch so bleiben bis ich verheiratet bin."

„Bella..."

„Mir ist bewusst das ich dumm bin und mir für nichts Sorgen so fühle ich nun mal. Es wird sich bald so viel ändern."

„Wenn du die Transformation verschieben willst."

„Auf gar keinen werde mich doch meinen größten Ängsten nicht für nichts stellen."

„Du bist schon echt seltsam."

„Ich weiß und deswegen liebst du mich ja so sehr."

„Da hast du Recht."

„Eh, Edward?"

„Was?"

„Kann ich mein Auto mit nach Alaska nehmen?"

„Selbstverständlich. Wir werden alle mit unseren Autos fahren."

„Sind es nicht mehr Autos als Fahrer?"

„Wir sind acht."Sagte er.

„Ja..."

„Und es sind insgesamt...acht Autos Passt genau."

„Es wir also jeder mit einem Auto fahren?"

„Daran hatte ich noch nicht gedacht,aber so ist es."

„Genial."Sagte ich. „Ich kann in der Geschwindigkeit fahren die ich möchte."

„Du wirst schon etwas schneller fahren müssen." Sagte Edward. „Denk dran das wir alle Vampire sind und nun mal schnell fahren."

„Wirklich?" Fragte ich sarkastisch.

„Ja."

„Das ist doof."

„Tut mir Leid. Aber wir sollten so schnell wie möglich in Alaska ankommen, dort bist du sicher..."

„Wer wird Rosalies BMW fahren?"

„Sie wird ihn wohl Jasper geben."

„Und du den Aston Martin Esme?"

„Ich denke schon."

„Die Reise wird sehr langweilig werden ohne Jemanden zum reden." Sagte ich.

„Wenn du willst fahre ich mit dir."

„Und was ist mit dem Volvo?"

„Ich kann Tanja bitten mit ihm zurück zu fahren."

„Vergiss es."

„Aber so könnte ich mit dir fahren..."

„Nein."

„Denk darüber nach Bella."

„Vergiss es."

„Wieso bist du so eifersüchtig?"

„Ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern."

„Wir könnten auch zwei mal fahren."

„Zwei mal?"

„Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper und Alice können die Hälfte der Autos jetzt nach Alaska bringen und mit dem Flieger zurück kommen. So kann ich bei der zweiten Fahrt mit dir fahren."

„Das gefällt mir schon besser."

„Ich werde es ihnen sofort sagen."

Er rief Carlisle an und machte ihm den Vorschlag mit den Autos. Sie sprachen einen Moment, dann legte er auf und grinste mich an.

„Was ist?"

„Rosalies BMW, Emmetts Wrangler, Alices Porsche und mein Aston Martin sind auf dem Weg nach Alaska."

„Wie sie sind auf dem Weg?"

„So wie ich es gesagt habe."

„Du hast gerade erst mit Carlisle gesprochen. So schnell seid selbst ihr nicht."

Edward sagte nichts, er schwieg einfach. Ich tat es ihm nach. In der Ferne hörte ich vier starke Motoren beschleunigen. Ich stand von meinem Bett auf und sah aus dem Fenster. Ich sah wie vier Autos regelrecht vorbei schossen. Renee,Charlie und Phil standen vor der Tür und redeten über die Autos. Sie waren raus gegangen als sie sie haben kommen gehört.

„Die Cullens haben eine sehr eigene Art auf sich aufmerksam zu machen." Bemerkte ich.

„So sind sie halt."

„Ganz Forks ist auf den Beinen um zu sehen was los ist."

„Unsere Autos fallen eben überall auf."

„Das passiert wenn man so auffällige Autos fährt."

„Das ist ein kleines Vergnügen das wir uns gönnen."

„Ich kann dazu nichts sagen." Ich legte mich wieder zu Edward. „Ich werde bald zur Familie gehören und fahre jetzt schon ein protziges Auto."

„Dein Audi ist nicht so protzig wie die Anderen."

„Aber es ist ein Audi und er ist teuer."

„Wenn du es so siehst..."

Schritte kamen die Treppe herauf, Edward verschwand aus meinem Bett. Charlie machte die Tür auf. Ihm stand der Mund offen und hatte große Augen. Um nicht zu sagen das sie ihm fast aus dem Kopf fielen.

„Charlie?" Fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Waren das die Cullens?"

„Ja."

„Sie sind mehr als hundert gefahren!"

„Sie haben eine lange Fahrt vor sich."

„Wo fahren sie hin?"

„Sie bringen ihre Autos nach Alaska damit Edward und ich sie pflegen. Du hast doch gehört wie Dr. Gerandy gesagt hat das sie ein Europareise machen."

„Aber das ist keine Ausrede um so schnell zu fahren."

„Das habe ich ihnen schon hundert mal gesagt."

„Ich verbiete dir je wieder in Edwards Auto zu steigen!"

„Warum?"

„Na wenn der auch so fährt wie der Rest seiner Familie..."

„Edward fährt nicht so...seit dem ich ihn gebeten habe es nicht zu tun."

„Du hast ihn darum gebeten?"

„Ich mag es nicht wenn er so schnell fährt." Sagte ich und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„So ist es richtig Bella. Als Tochter eines Polizisten solltest du die Verkehrsgesetze respektieren."

„Ich weiß Papa."

„Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht."

Er ging aus meinem Zimmer und Edward tauchte wieder auf. Er legte sich direkt wieder zu mir.

„So schlimm fahren wir auch wieder nicht."

„Das sagst du nur weil du nie als Mensch mit einem von euch gefahren bist."

„Wir sind sehr vorsichtig."

„Ich weiß.Aber es ist trotzdem gefährlich...zumindest für mich und alle anderen Menschen auf diesem Planeten."

„Stört es dich so sehr das ich so schnell fahre?"

„Es stört mich genauso wie es dich stört das ich so langsam fahre!"

Er lachte leise,dann ließ er mich aufstehen damit ich mich für die Nacht fertig machen konnte. Als ich fertig war kuschelte ich mich wieder an ihn und er fing an mein Lied zu summen. Ich wusste das die Nächte in den ich schlafen würde bald zu Ende sein würden und ich diesen Moment mit Edward nicht mehr haben würde. Aber ich wusste auch das,wenn ich transformiert war, ich ganz andere Sachen machen konnte. Und diese Idee war schon verdammt verführerisch. Ich musste kichern.

„Was ist?" Fragte Edward.

„Nichts."

„Bella...du denkst an etwas."

„Ich denke an dich..."

„Und?"

„Und an das was wir machen können wenn ich..."

„Das ist nicht gesund Bella." Sagte er ernst.

„Lass mich in Ruhe träumen." Maulte ich.

„Bitte."

„Das ist etwas völlig normales Edward." Ich machte die Augen auf um ihn anzusehen.

„Nicht für mich."

„Ich hatte vergessen wie altmodisch du doch bist." Bemerkte ich. „So,jetzt will ich schlafen."

„Bella..."

„Gute Nacht." Unterbrach ich ihn.

„Du bist unmöglich."

„Gib zu das du mich mit all meinen Tugenden und Fehlern liebst Edward."

„Du hast mehr Tugenden als Fehler,aber..."

„Komm auf den Punkt!"

„Ja Bella, ich liebe dich."

„Danke. Das brauchte ich jetzt. Du bist der Beste Edward."

„Gute Nacht."

Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ich schloss die Augen. Einen Augenblick später spürte ich überrascht seine Lippen auf meinen. Und es war kein normaler Kuss, keiner wie er ihn mir sonst gab. Er war leidenschaftlich, so als ob es eine Notwendigkeit war mich zu küssen. Seine Leidenschaft war so groß, das ich ihn von mir weg schieben musste um zu atmen.

„Tut mir Leid." Sagte er.

„Ist...OK."Sagte ich nach Luft ringend.

„Ich weiß nicht was mit mir ist..."

„Du hast mich geküsst als ob du verzweifelt währst."

„Ich musste an das denken was Heute passiert war."

„Es war ein sehr aufregender Tag." Bemerkte ich.

„Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben Bella. Und ich werde nicht erlauben das Jemand oder Etwas und trennt. Verstehst du?"

„Verstehe. Bist du jetzt ruhiger?"

„Ein wenig."

„Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen. Und es wird mir auch nichts passieren."

Er nickte und kuschelte sich noch enger an mich und legte seinen Kopf auf meine Brust um mein Herz schlagen zu hören. Ich schloss die Augen und seufzte. Edward fing an mit einer Haarsträhne von mir zu spielen. Das letzte was ich hörte waren die Worte die ich am liebsten aus seinem Mund hörte.

„Ich liebe dich Bella."


	19. Ein Nachmittag unter Geschwistern!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von SurferBabe69.

Ein Nachmittag unter Geschwistern!Edwards POV.

„Edward..." Flehte Alice.

Ich ignorierte sie und drehte weiter meine Runden im Wohnzimmer. Mir war bewusst das ich sie verärgerte und auch das sie nicht die Einzige war die kurz davor war die Geduld zu verlieren. Morgen war die Generalprobe. Das bedeutete das es nur noch vier Tage bis zur Hochzeit waren. Ich fühlte einen Druck an der Stelle wo mal mein Herz gewesen war. Meine Hände zitterten und ich war nervös. Ich hätte ja gerne Jasper die Schuld gegeben, aber der war mit Emmett jagen. Carlisle war im Hospital und Esme begleitete ihn. Ich war also mit Rosalie und Alice allein im Haus.

„Bleib stehen Edward!" Befahl Rosalie. „Oder ich helfe dir dabei!"

„Ich kann nicht!" Sagte ich.

„Gott!" Sagte Rose." Selbst Emmett war bei unserer ersten Hochzeit nicht so nervös."

„Das ist was anderes."

„Du bist seltsam."Sagte Alice.

„Sieht so aus." Antwortete ich.

„Was sollen wir machen damit du dich beruhigst?" Fragte Alice.

„Nichts."

„Du weißt das wir dir Bella nicht bringen können." Sagte Rose.

„Ja,das weiß ich!"

„Also? Sie ist bestimmt noch nervöser als du." Bemerkte Alice.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht das ich jemals so nervös werden könnte."

„Was los ist,ist das du bist jetzt nicht gemerkt hast wie wichtig die Sache ist." Sagte Rosalie.

„Da hat Rosalie Recht." Fügte Alice hinzu." Du wolltest nur heiraten, weil du dachtest das es einfach das richtige ist."

„Ich..."

„Gib es zu Edward. Du hast nie geglaubt das es soweit wirklich kommen wird." Kam es von Rose.

„Gut, kann sein..."

„Du hast nie geglaubt das Bella ja sagte." Sagte Alice.

„Doch das habe ich. Aber es ist dann doch alles so schnell gegangen."

„Morgen kommen Tanja und ihr Clan." Sagte Rosalie.

„Ja und Bella macht das nervös. Sie will sie nicht Kennenlernen."

„Das verstehe ich nicht." Sagte Alice. „Eleazar,Carmen,Irina,Tanja und Katrina sind wundervolle Vampire."

„Sie haben uns noch nie Schwierigkeiten gemacht." Kam es von Rose." Bella muss sie nicht fürchten."

„Ich glaube nicht das sie sie fürchtete...es ist nur das..."

„Tanja!" Sagte Alice.

„Ja."

„Arme Bella, sie glaubt das Tanja ihre Rivalin ist." Sagte Rose.

„Und ist sie das nicht?" Fragte Alice." Tanja ist verrückt nach Edward und du weißt ganz genau das sie es gar nicht gut findet das er mit einem Menschen zusammen ist."

„Sie gibt Bella die Schuld das Edward zu den Volturis gegangen ist." Bemerkte Rosalie.

„Ich weiß." Sagte Alice.

„Können wir das Thema wechseln?" Fragte ich.

„Magst du es nicht wenn wir über Tanja reden?"

„Das ist es nicht Rose."

„Sondern?" Fragte mich Alice.

„Bella fühlt sich nicht wohl bei dem Thema Tanja. Und...Alice?"

„Was?"

„Werden die Wölfe kommen?"

Sie sah mich an und grinste breit. Dieses wissende Grinsen jagte mir einen kalten Schauer den Rücken herunter. Ich versuchte ihre Gedanken zu lesen, aber sie verhinderte das. Ich seufzte resigniert.

„Sag es mir Alice. Ich mag diese Art der Überraschungen gar nicht."

„Sie kommen..."

„Aber?"

„Aber sie werden nicht allein kommen."

„Was meinst du?" Fragte Rose.

„Jacob wird auch erscheinen."

„Der Köter kommt auch?" Fragte Rose." Ich dachte den währen wir erstmal los."

„Nein..."

„Was ist daran so interessant das Jacob kommt Alice?" Fragte ich." Wird Bella im letzten Moment kalte Füße bekommen und mit Jacob gehen?"

„Nein, nichts in der Art." Sagte Alice.

„Was dann?" Fragten Rose und ich unisono.

„Er bringt seine Verlobte mit."

„Er ist verlobt? „Fragte Rose erstaunt. „Na das ist doch mal interessant."

„Sie wird dir Konkurrenz machen Rose."

„Mir? Ein Mensch? Nicht mal die Supermodels sind Konkurrenz für mich. Ich bin immer noch die attraktivste."

„Ich empfehle dir ein anderes Kleid anzuziehen."

„Sie wird Valentino tragen?"

„Nein,sie wird Chanel tragen."

„Ich verstehe nichts."

„Erinnerst du dich an die St. James?"

„Die die eine blinde Tochter haben?"Fragte ich.

„Ja,genau die."

„Sag mit jetzt nicht das eine davon Jakobs Freundin ist? Wie ist er denn an die geraten?" Fragte Rose neugierig.

„Doch."

„Welche von Beiden?" Fragte ich.

„Die die in Emmett verliebt war."

„Also die die sehen kann!" Sagte Rose." Diese...ich werde ihr zeigen wieso Emmett mit mir zusammen ist."

„Bist du eifersüchtig auf einen Mensch ?" Fragte ich erstaunt.

„Eifersüchtig? Nein! Begierig darauf ihr meine Schönheit zu zeigen und sie schlecht dastehen zu lassen? Ja!"

„Wie egozentrisch du doch bist." Sagte ich."Ich dachte eigentlich das du das abgelegt hast."

„Ich werde immer so sein wie ich bin." Sie zwinkerte mir zu." Und deswegen liebt Emmett mich so sehr."

„Aha!" Sagten Alice und ich unisono.

„Ich muss wissen wie ihr Kleid aussieht."

„Ich zeichne es dir später auf. Aber ich bin überzeugt das dein rotes Valentino hundert mal besser ist als ihr grünes Chanel."

„Das mit dem Ausschnitt?"

„Ja genau."

„Gut,dann werde ich das anziehen."

„So,jetzt haben wir über Jacobs neue Freundin gesprochen..."Sagte ich.

„Die zukünftige Freundin Jacobs. Es ist noch nicht offiziell. Sie wollte einen Anderen heiraten..."

„Sie will einen Anderen heiraten?"Fragte Rose."Der Hund ist also wieder nur zweite Wahl?"

„So ist es." Sagte Alice fröhlich.

„Der Arme...er tut mir fast schon Leid."Bemerkte Rose." Immer der zweite."

„Aber du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen was er alles anstellt um die Hochzeit zu verhindern."

„Was wird er machen?"Fragte Rose gespannt.

„Es ist als ob ihr über eine Telenovela sprecht."Bemerkte ich.

„Ist ja auch fast eine." Sagte Alice." Eine von den ganz dramatischen...eine bei der du dir die Pulsadern aufschneiden willst vor lauter Drama und..."

„Alice?" Unterbrach ich sie.

„Ja Edward?"

„Hast du Jacob ausspioniert?"

„Definiere spionieren."

„Hast du seine Zukunft beobachtet?"

„Nein,weil das kann ich gar nicht."Sagte Alice unschuldig.

„Hast du die Zukunft der St. James Mädchen beobachtet?"Spezifizierte ich meine Frage.

„Eh,ein bisschen vielleicht...aber ich hatte meine Gründe, gute Gründe."

„Ach ja?"

„Ja! Ich muss doch sicher gehen das sie meine perfekt geplante Hochzeit nicht unterbrechen."

„So so."

„Das ist die Wahrheit Edward!"

„Lass Edward glauben was er will, du erzähl weiter Alice." Kam es von Rose.

Ich setzte mich neben sie und seufzte. Alice fing an die ganze Geschichte Rosalie zu erzählen.

„Also, Jacob kam nach East Hampton, er hatte keine Ahnung wo er war und lernte Krista St. James kennen."

„Welche der Schwestern ist das?" Fragte Rose.

„Die die blind ist."

„Jacob liebt einfach das Drama." Bemerkte Rosalie.

Alice fuhr mit ihrer Geschichte fort. Ich hörte nicht wirklich zu, so sehr interessierte mich Jacobs Leben auch nicht. Bella hatte ihn in der Vergangenheit gelassen und wollte in die Zukunft sehen. Aber mich beunruhigte etwas die Tatsache wie sie wohl reagieren würde wenn er zur Hochzeit kommt...und mit einer anderen Frau. Währe sie abgeklärte genug es nicht zu bereuen? Das Beste währe es, ihr zu sagen das Jacob kommen wird. So kann sie sich mental schon mal darauf vorbereiten. Und es wird problemlos ablaufen...oder nicht?

„Tus nicht Edward!" Sagte Alice plötzlich.

„Er soll was nicht machen?" Fragte Rose."Gedenkt er abzuhauen?"

„Nein."Sagte ich.

„Muss ich Emmett rufen damit er dich aufhält?"

„Nein Rose!"

„Besser ist das!"

„Er will nicht abhauen Rose." Erklärte Alice." Er will Bella erzählen das Jacob zur Hochzeit kommt."

„Oh nein Edward. Das ist eine ganz schlechte Idee." Sagte Rosalie.

„Warum?"

„Weil es ja wohl klar ist das Bella noch mehr zweifeln wird wenn du es ihr jetzt sagst. Sie ist im Moment viel zu sensibel."

„Rose hat Recht...schon wieder. Was ist nur in letzter Zeit mit dir?" Fragte Alice."Du hast irgendwie immer Recht in letzter Zeit."

„So bin ich eben."

„Sie ist immer noch die Gleiche."Sagte ich zu Alice."Jetzt zu Bella, ich soll es ihr nicht erzählen?"

„Nein!"Sagten sie unisono.

„Gut,dann werde ich es nicht machen."

„Endlich hörst du auf uns."Sagte Alice.

„Ich höre immer auf euch."

„Du hast damals,bei der Sache mit Bella nicht auf uns gehört..."Sagte Alice."Wir haben versucht dich davon zu überzeugen sie nicht zu du dich?"

„Ich habe Edward bei seiner Entscheidung unterstützt."Sagte Rosalie.

„Das war nur weil du Bella zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht in unserer Familie wolltest."Bemerkte Alice.

„Das stimmt."Rosalie zog die Schultern hoch.

„Wie sind wir zu diesem Thema gekommen?"Fragte ich.

„Es hat alles mit dir angefangen."Sagte Rose."Und deiner Nervosität."

„Ach das..."

„Entspann dich Edward." Sagte Alice."Ich habe alles unter der stören könnte ist immer in meinem Blick."

„Das ist verdammt viel Arbeit." Bemerkte Rosalie.

„Ich weiß,aber mein Jazz hilft mir ruhig zu bleiben."

„Da wir gerade von ihm sprechen. Wo ist Jasper?"

„Er kämpft...mit Emmett."Sagte Alice.

„Sie kämpfen? Warum?" Fragte ich.

„Emmett zeigt ihm wie man gegen Bären kämpft."Erklärte Alice."Als ob Jazz das nicht wüsste."

„So ist Emmett eben."Sagte Rose.

„Wollt er es dir auch schon mal zeigen?"Fragte ich Rosalie.

„Einmal in Afrika,da wollte er mir zeigen wie man gegen Nashörner kämpft."

„Und?Was hast du gemacht?"Fragte Alice.

„Ich kämpfe doch nicht gegen Nashörner Alice."Schnaufte Rose.

„Ist das etwa nicht dein Stil?"Fragte ich.

„Kannst du dir mich vorstellen wie ich gegen ein Nashorn kämpfe?"

„Nein."Gab ich zu.

„Also?"Fragte Rose."Außerdem ist Afrika voller Schlamm...und den mag ich gar nicht."

„Hat Emmett gegen eins gekämpft?"Fragte Alice ihren letzten Kommentar ignorierend.

„Ja."

„Und wer hat gewonnen?"Fragte ich.

„Wenn du das Emmett fragst,wird er sagen er. Wenn du mich fragst,sag ich dir das Nashorn."

„Wirklich?"Fragte ich überrascht."Das Nashorn hat gewonnen?"

„So ist es!"

Alice fing laut an zu lachen. Ich konnte nicht glauben was ich da gehört hatte. Emmett hatte verloren? Und ich dachte das seine Kraft kein Limit hat. Rosalie erzählte noch ein paar Details des Kampfes, das bewirkte das Alice immer mehr lachen musste. Die Geschichte mit dem Nashorn war wirklich interessant. Emmett hatte sich einfach auf seine Kraft verlassen und nicht bedacht, das Nashörner ebenfalls verdammt viel Kraft haben und außerdem noch von Geburt an schlecht gelaunt sind.

Danach erzählte Rosalie noch die ein oder andere Anekdote über Emmett. Alice kugelte sich auf dem Boden vor dem Moment kamen Emmett und Jasper herein. Die Beiden sahen uns erstaunt an.

„Was hat sie?" Fragte uns Jasper.

„Rosalie hat uns ein paar Anekdoten erzählt." Sagte ich.

„Was für Anekdoten?" Fragte Emmett.

„Geschichten über dich."Erklärte Rosalie.

„Über unsere Reisen?"

„So was in der Art."Sagte Rosalie.

„Das Nashorn!"Schafte Alice zu artikulieren.

„Du hast ihnen diese Geschichte erzählt?"Fragte Emmett entsetzt.

„Diese Geschichte ist es echt wert das man sie erzählt Babe." Sagte Rose trocken.

„Rose!"

„Welches Nashorn?" Fragte Jasper.

Alice stand vom Boden auf und erzählte Jasper die ganze Geschichte. Jetzt lag Jasper lachend am Boden. Emmett ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen und schnaufte. Rosalie setzte sich auf seinen Schoss.

„Komm schon Emmett."Sagte sie zuckersüß.

„Nein!"

„Bist du sauer?"

„Ja!"

„Ich hab die Mittel um das zu ändern." Schnurrte Rosalie.

Rosalie beugte sich vor und flüsterte Emmett etwas ins Ohr. Emmett sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln an,warf sie sich über die Schulter und verschwand mit ihr nach oben. Sofort blockierte ich die Gedanken der Beiden. Jasper hörte auf zu lachen und wurde merkwürdig ernst.

„Was hast du?" Fragte Alice.

„Ich kann sie fühlen."Sagte er nur.

„Hhmmm,das sollten wir ausnutzen und auf unser Zimmer gehen."Schnurrte Alice.

„Hey,was ist mit mir?" Fragte ich.

„Wie,was ist mit dir?" Fragte Alice zurück.

„Was mach ich wenn Jaspers Wollust mich trifft?"

„Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen."

„Was meinst du?"

„Esme und Carlisle werden in wenigen Sekunden durch die Tür kommen. Sie werden dir bei deiner Abstinenz Gesellschaft leisten."

„Genial."Murmelte ich.

Alice und Jasper ignorierten mich und gingen nach oben. Ich setzte mich an mein Piano und spielte das erste was mir in den Kopf kam. Wie Alice es vorausgesagt hatte kamen Esme und Carlisle durch die Tür. Sie kamen direkt ins Wohnzimmer.

„Wo sind die Anderen?" Fragte Esme.

„Kannst du es nicht fühlen?" Fragte ich genervt.

„Oh...ja."

Wenn Esme hätte rot werden können, währe dieses einer der Momente gewesen. Esme setzte sich auf einen Sessel und Carlisle setzte sich neben sie.

„Es ist glaube ich besser wenn du dich etwas weiter weg setzt Schatz." Sagte Esme beschämt.

„Wie du meinst."Antwortete Carlisle belustigt.

„Wie war dein Tag Edward?" Fragte mich Esme.

„Gut..."Sagte ich leise.

„Wenn du nicht hier allein bleiben willst Edward, redest du besser in ganzen Sätzen." Empfahl mir Carlisle.

„Wir haben über viele Sachen geredet."Sagte ich und versuchte mich auf die Melodie zu konzentrieren die ich spielte.

„Und über was?" Fragte Esme.

„Wir haben über Jacob, Tanja, eine Anekdote die Rosalie über Emmett zu erzählen hatte...solche Sachen eben, geredet."

„Aha." Sagte Carlisle.

„Und wie war es im Hospital?"

„Ich hasse diese Krankenschwester jeden Tag mehr." Sagte Esme.

„Jane?" Fragte ich zu allem Überfluss.

„Ja die!"Sagte Esme giftig."Sie war Heute ständig in Carlisles Nähe. Nichts konnte sie alleine machen. Ay Doktor ich weiß nicht wie man das macht. Sagte sie ständig."

„Du imitierst die verdammt gut." Sagte ich.

„Ich weiß." Sagte Esme." Das gute ist das wir hier weg gehen und Carlisle sie nicht mehr sehen wird."

„Sie hat mich nie interessiert Esme."

„Ich weiß. Aber das soll nicht heißen das diese...Ziege dich in Ruhe lässt."

„Bis du glücklich das wir gehen?" Fragte ich sie.

„Ich werde Forks schrecklich vermissen." Gab Esme zu. „Aber in Alaska habe ich keine Rivalinnen."

„Das hast du nie gehabt. Du bist die Einzige für mich."

„Ich weiß Schatz."

„Hört auf damit."Sagte ich."Ich will hier nicht alleine bleiben."

„Wir machen doch gar nichts Edward." Esme kicherte.

„Ja klar!Ihr könnt es kaum erwarten in euer Zimmer zu verschwinden, aber das werdet ihr nicht tun."

„Warum nicht?" Fragte Carlisle.

„Weil,wenn ihr mich alleine lasst, werde ich zu Bella gehen."

„Und das ist schlecht?" Fragte Esme.

„Ja, ganz Forks kann die Wollust spüren die Jasper fleißig verteilt..."

„Und...?" Fragte Carlisle.

„Ich weiß das ich dann etwas machen werde das ich nicht machen will."

„Nicht?"

„Nein Esme. Das will ich nicht...jetzt nicht!"

„Du bist wirklich speziell Edward."Sagte Esme." Warum lässt du dich nicht von deinen Instinkten lenken?"

„Wenn ich das tun würde, währe Bella jetzt tot und mein Durst seit langem gestillt."

„Und du würdest dich jetzt schuldig fühlen weil du sie getötet hast."Fügte Carlisle hinzu.

„Wahrscheinlich."

„Wann gedenkst du sie zu verwandeln?"Fragte Esme.

„Sobald wir in Alaska sind."

„Also nach der Hochzeitsnacht und der Hochzeitsreise." Bemerkte Esme.

„Nach der Hochzeitsnacht. Unsere Hochzeitsreise wird nach Alaska sein, nur das wir sagen werden das wir nach Hawaii fliegen."

„Hawaii?" Fragte Carlisle.

„War meine Idee."

„Sehr gute Idee." Spottete Esme.

„War das erste was mir eingefallen ist."

Wir unterhielten uns die ganze Nacht redeten über Jacob und das was Alice gesehen hatte. Die Beiden waren auch der Meinung das es besser sei es Bella nicht zu sagen. Wenn wir es ihr erzählten würde es, ihrer Meinung nach, problematischer werden. Trotzdem gefiel mir die Idee nicht, das Bella erst während der Hochzeit mitbekommen würde das Jacob daran teilnahm. Aber sie hatten mich davon überzeugt das es so besser sei. Gegen fünf Uhr Morgens kamen Jasper und Alice die Treppe herunter. Emmett und Rose kamen so gegen sieben.

„Habt ihr euren Hunger gestillt?" Fragte Carlisle.

„Ich glaube ich muss jetzt erstmal wieder auf die Jagd gehen."Sagte Jasper.

„Wir müssen Alle jagen gehen."Sagte Rosalie." Na ja...Alle außer Edward. Der hat sein Verlangen nicht gestillt."

Ich schnaufte und alle fingen an zu lachen. Wie es aussah fand meine Familie das ausgesprochen witzig. Ich seufzte und sah auf die Uhr. Es würde nicht mehr lande dauern bis unsere Freunde aus Denali hier sein würden...


	20. Schöner als eine Millionen Vampire!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von SurferBabe69.

Schöner als eine Millionen Vampire! Bellas POV.

Edward war letzte Nacht nicht zu mir gekommen. Und ich wusste auch warum. So gegen Mitternacht konnte ich die Wollust spüren die Jasper ausstrahlte. Dieser Jasper, ganz Forks hatte es gespürt. Ich wollte mir gar nicht vorstellen wie viele Leute er damit manipuliert hatte. Ich verbrachte also die halbe Nacht damit an etwas anderes zu denken. Aber so sehr ich es auch versuchte, es gelang mir nicht. Tanja und ihr Clan machten mir wirklich Sorgen. Ich wusste das Tanja mich nicht leiden konnte, mit den Anderen würde ich keine Probleme haben. Doch da fiel mir etwas ein was vor kurzem passiert war, als die Cullens und die Wölfe sich zusammen getan hatten um gegen Viktoria zu kämpfen. Bevor ich zu Ende denken konnte klopfte es an meine Scheibe. Ich stand auf und machte Edward das Fenster auf. Er lächelte und kam rein.

„Wir müssen reden." Sagte ich ernst.

Sein Lächeln verschwand und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart.

„Woher weißt du es?"

„Was weiß ich?"

„Das mit Jacob. Hat Billy es dir erzählt?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst."

„Ach nein?"

„Nein." Sagte ich. „Was ist mit Jacob?"

„Nichts, es geht ihm wunderbar."

„Genial."

„Worüber willst du reden?"

„Tanja und ihr Clan."

„Darüber haben wir doch schon geredet Bella. Tanja und die Anderen werden bald hier sein. Außerdem sind sie wie unsere Familie."

„Irina." Sagte ich nur.

„Was ist mit ihr?"

„Erinnerst du dich was Tanja zu Carlisle gesagt hat, als wir sie gebeten hatten uns gegen Viktoria zu helfen?"

„Das sie uns nicht helfen werden?"

„Und erinnerst du dich an den Grund?"

„Mmmm..."

Edward setzte sich auf mein Bett und versuchte sich zu erinnern. Ich konnte gar nicht glauben das er ein so schlechtes Gedächtnis hatte. Ich setzte mich neben ihn und nahm seine Hand. Während er versuchte sich zu erinnern streichelte ich seine Hand.

„Die Wölfe..."Sagte er da endlich.

„Ja genau. Irina hatte geschworen das ganze Rudel zu vernichten, weil sie Laurent getötet hatten."

„Ich muss mit Carlisle darüber reden."

„Sie sind meine Gäste Edward. Und wir haben ihnen versprochen das nichts schlimmes passieren wird."

„Ich weiß. Ich verspreche dir das ich das Problem lösen werde."

„Besser ist das."

„Ich werde sofort zu ihnen gehen."

„Aber du bist gerade erst gekommen!" Schimpfte ich.

„Aber jetzt ist dieses Problem aufgetaucht. „Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich komme dich gegen vier Uhr abholen."

„Warum so spät?"

„Weil ich das Gefühl habe das wir eine Weile brauchen werden um Irina zu überzeugen."

„Können sich darum nicht Carlisle und die Anderen kümmern?"

„Ich will sicher gehen das die Hochzeit so sein wird wie du es möchtest. Und das bedeutet das ich mich darum kümmern werde."

„Das einzige was du erreichen wirst ist das alle mich hassen."

„Warum sollten sie dich hassen?"

„Weil sie mir die Schuld an allem geben werden."

„Bella..."

„Das wird so sein!"

„Ok, ich werde früher kommen."

„Ich will bei dem Gespräch dabei sein."

„Das steht nicht zur Diskussion."

„Bitte Edward."

„Ich hole dich in einer halben Stunde ab." Gab er ohne weitere Diskussion nach. „Das wird nicht einfach werden."

„Sind sie schon angekommen?"

„Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, ich kann ihre Gedanken hören..."

Er gab mir einen Kuss und verschwand aus dem Fenster. Sofort rannte ich ins Bad. Ich machte mich in Rekordzeit fertig und frühstückte ebenso schnell. Ich war von mir selber überrascht. Wenn Edward ihre Gedanken hören konnte waren sie schon sehr nahe. Ich war fürchterlich neugierig auf sie. Wie sie wohl sind? Würden sie mich mögen? Ich wusste genau das Tanja mich hasste, aber der Rest? Es klopfte an der Tür und ich rannte um auf zu machen.

„Ich geh!" Schrie ich.

Renee, die gerade zur Tür gehen wollte, sprang aus dem Weg, damit ich sie nicht umrannte. Ich machte die Tür auf und stand einem besorgtem Edward gegenüber.

„Bella!" Schimpfte Renee. „Was soll das?"

Renee kam zu uns uns lächelte Edward an.

„Edward! Was machst du hier?" Fragte sie.

„Guten Morgen Renee." Sagte Edward wohlerzogen wie immer." Unsere Familie aus Alaska ist angekommen und sie bestehen darauf Bella vor der Hochzeit kennen zu lernen."

„Ach so. Na dann viel Glück. Wir sehen uns später."

„Ich verspreche dir das Bella rechtzeitig wieder hier sein wird."

„Das weiß ich doch Edward."

Sie lächelte Edward noch mal zu und ging. Mein Verlobter ging zu seinem Volvo. Ich machte die Tür hinter mir zu und ging ebenfalls zum Auto. Als ich eingestiegen war, sah ich Edward forschend an. Er sagte nichts, machte den Motor an und fuhr los. Mir fiel sofort auf das er langsamer fuhr als normal.

„Edward...Alles Ok?" Fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Irina, sie ist...problematisch."

„Ich weiß."

„Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie problematisch sie ist!"

„Hat Carlisle es ihnen schon gesagt?"

„Er ist dabei."

„Wie war die Stimmung als du gefahren bist?"

„Normal." Sagte er." Sie sind alle begierig darauf dich kennen zu lernen. Außer Irina, die ist begierig darauf den ein oder anderen Wolf zu töten."

Ich zuckte zusammen. Konnte meine Hochzeit nicht entspannt ablaufen? Edward legte seine Hand auf meine und drückte sie sanft.

„Es wir alles gut. Ich werde nicht erlauben das Irina deinen Freunden etwas tut."

„Danke." Flüsterte ich.

Wir kamen bei den Cullens an und zu meiner Überraschung standen zwei Autos vor der Tür. Es waren zwei riesige Jeeps mit getönten Scheiben. Edward parkte den Volvo daneben und wir stiegen aus.

„Das sind Range Rover Sport."Erklärte er.

„Sind das ihre?"

„Ja, obwohl ich nicht verstehe wofür sie zwei brauchen. Sie passen perfekt in einen."

Edward nahm meine Hand und wir gingen direkt ins Wohnzimmer. Ich konnte schon an der Tür hören wie gelacht wurde. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Nicht? Wir blieben im Türrahmen stehen und Edward räusperte sich. Es wurde still und alle Augen richteten sich auf uns.

„Familie, das ist Bella!" Sagte Edward.

Der erste der aufstand, war ein schwarz haariger Mann mit goldenen Augen. Er war groß, muskulös und trug eine Jeans und ein weißes Hemd. Er kam zu mir und streckte mir seine Hand hin. Ich zögerte einen Moment. Eleazar war ganz schön einschüchternd. Edward stupste mich an und ich gab ihm die Hand.

„Sehr erfreut Isabella Swan." Seine Stimme war dunkel.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits." Erwiderte ich höflich und eingeschüchtert.

„Das ist Carmen, meine Partnerin."

Eine Frau mit dunkelbraunen langen Locken stand auf. Sie war sehr schön und streckte mir sofort die Hand hin. Diesmal zögerte ich nicht, sie wirkte freundlich.

„Es ist mir eine Freude."

Ihre Stimme was süß. Sie lächelte mich wohlwollend an. Sie und Eleazar hatten einen merkwürdigen Akzent. Carmen setzte sich wieder hin.

„Das ist Katrina."

Als Eleazar den Namen sagte, stand eine Frau mit kurzem blondem Haar auf. Sie hatte etwas weiblichere Formen als Carmen und war auch ein wenig größer. Katrina gab mir nicht die Hand, sie sah mich nur fest an. Ich fühlte mich unter ihrem Blick etwas unwohl.

„Es heißt Kate." Sagte sie und hielt mir ihre Hand hin. „Kann ich?"

„Im Leben nicht!" Knurrte Edward.

„Ein bisschen?" Flehte Kate.

„Nein!" Sagte Edward. „Jasper!"

„Ich würde gerne meine Gabe mit deiner testen."

„Meine Gabe?" Fragte ich verwirrt.

Nicht mal ich wusste welche Gabe ich haben sollte. Wie konnte es dann Kate wissen?

„Es reicht Kate." Sagte Edward wütend. „Jasper!"

„Ich bin dabei." Kam es von Jasper.

Das Ambiente schien sich sofort zu beruhigen. Ich sah zu Jasper, der war völlig konzentriert.

„Das ist nicht fair."

Kate setzte sich neben Jasper und grinste böse. Jasper machte plötzlich einen Satz und stieß einen Schmerzensschrei aus. Kate platzte mit einem lauten Lachen heraus. Jasper stand auf und stellte sich hinter Alice. So wurde er nicht in Versuchung geführt Kate anzugreifen. Aber was hatte Kate gemacht das Jasper so reagierte?

„Ich liebe es dich hüpfen zu sehen Jasper!" Bemerkte Kate.

„Hör auf ihn zu ärgern!" Warnte Alice. „Du kennst Jaspers Temperament und er ist dazu fähig dich anzugreifen."

„Wie du meinst." Antwortete Kate weiterhin lachend." Das ist Irina Bella."

Kate zeigte auf ihre Schwester. Ich stellte mich näher an Edward, Irina machte mir Angst. Ich merkte wie ich plötzlich ruhiger wurde. Ich sah zu Jasper und lächelte ihn dankbar an. Irina stand auf und ich war überrascht. Sie war sehr schön, vielleicht noch schöner als die Anderen. Sie hatte lange blonde Haare die ihr bis über die Schultern gingen. Sie stand auf und sah mich abschätzend an. Genial!

„Benimm dich Irina." Schimpfte Eleazar." Bella gehört zu unserer Familie."

„Sehr erfreut." Sagte Irina.

Sie hielt mir nicht ihre Hand hin, aber für mich reichte es. Ich wollte sie nicht noch mehr verärgern. Es reichte mir das sie mir die Schuld an Laurents Tod gab. Und ich hatte ihn nicht mal getötet. Bevor Eleazar sie vorstellte stand Tanja auf. Sie kam auf mich zu und blieb genau vor mir stehen. Sie musterte mich von oben bis unten.

„Du bist nicht so hübsch wie ich gedacht hatte. Was findest du an ihr Edward?"

„Fang nicht an!"Warnte sie Edward.

Sie strich sich eine Strähne ihrer rot-blonden Haare hinters Ohr. Sie war wirklich umwerfend. Wie konnten nur Alle sagen das sie keine Rivalin für mich ist? Ich fühlte mich neben ihr richtig hässlich. Und ich konnte auch nicht verstehen wieso Edward sich für mich und nicht für sie entschieden hatte. Tanja setzte sich wieder ohne noch etwas zu mir zu sagen. Eleazar stellte sich vor mich.

„Ich hoffe sie hat dich mir diesem Kommentar nicht verärgert."

„Nein, gar nicht." Flüsterte ich.

„Tanja ist sehr unhöflich gewesen." Sagte Carmen.

„Das war ich nicht!"

„Doch das warst du!" Sagte Eleazar.

„Wir wechseln jetzt besser das Thema." Sagte Carlisle. „Es ist nicht der Moment zum streiten."

Edward zog mich zu einem freien Sessel. Wir setzten uns und Schweigen breitete sich aus. Ich ließ meine Augen über die Gesichter aller Anwesenden gleiten. Keine Ahnung wie ich beschreiben könnte was ich empfand, aber Jasper half mir tatkräftig nicht die Nerven zu verlieren. Nach einem Augenblick fing Carlisle wieder an zu reden.

„Was machen wir mit unserem kleinen, haarigem Problem?"

„Ich werde meine Rache nicht vergessen, nur weil diese Fellkugeln zur Hochzeit eingeladen sind." Sagte Irina.

„Wieso bist du so kindisch?" Fragte Rosalie.

„Würdest du nicht das Gleiche tun wenn diese Fellkugeln deinen Emmett getötet hätten?"

„Das würden sie sich nie trauen." Sagte Rosalie triumphierend." Mein Emmett ist sehr stark!"

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

Irina sprang von ihrem Sessel auf. Rosalie tat es ihr nach. Edward zog mich näher an sich ran, für den Fall das es zum Kampf käme. Carlisle sprang auf und stellte sich,todesmutig, zwischen die Beiden.

„Es reicht!" Sagte er autoritär. „Das ist kein Kampf zwischen euch Beiden. Irina, du musst verstehen das die Wölfe uns eine große Hilfe im Kampf gegen Viktoria waren, als ihr uns nicht helfen wolltet."

„Das war ihre Schuld." Fauchte Irina und zeigte auf mich.

„Meine Schuld?" Fragte ich.

„Laurent würde ohne dich noch leben." Sagte Irina.

„Wenn Laurent nicht versucht hätte mich zu töten, weil er Viktoria einen Gefallen tun wollte, währe es nicht passiert." Verteidigte ich mich.

„Du lügst! Laurent war Vegetarier!" Rief Irina.

„Er hat mir gebeichtet das er gemogelt hat." Ich verdrehte die Augen."Außerdem hatte Viktoria ihn gebeten mich zu suchen."

„Lügnerin!" Fauchte Irina.

„Bella sagt die Wahrheit Irina." Bemerkte Eleazar. „Er war nicht immer ehrlich während er bei uns in Alaska war."

„Wieso hast du das nicht gemerkt?" Spottete Rosalie.

Irina schnaufte uns ließ sich wieder auf ihren Sessel fallen. Sollte das etwa bedeuten das Irina keine Probleme mit meinen Gästen machen wird?

„Kate." Sagte Eleazar. Kate stand auf." Sorge dafür das sie sich benimmt!"

„Ja." Sagte Kate.

„Das ist nicht nötig." Sagte Irina.

„ Oh doch!" Sagte Eleazar." Ich kenne deine Kraft und deine Entschlossenheit."

„Es werden Menschen da sein." Murmelte sie.

„Das wird dich nicht von deiner Rache abbringen. Pass auf sie auf Kate!"

„Ja." Sagte Kate wieder.

„Gut, gehen wir jagen bevor wir die Generalprobe vorbereiten." Sagte Carlisle.

„Ich bleibe hier." Sagte Kate." Ich war essen bevor wir los sind."

„Sicher?" Fragte Edward.

„Ganz sicher."

„Emmett und ich waren Gestern jagen." Sagte Jasper.

„Gut, dann bleiben Emmett, Jasper und Kate hier." Sagte Carlisle.

„ Ich bringe Bella nach Hause und komme wieder." Erklärte Edward.

„Das ist nicht nötig." Sagte ich." Ich kann auch hier bleiben."

„Ich habe Renee versprochen dich rechtzeitig nach Hause zu bringen. Du siehst sie nachher alle wieder."

„Na gut."

Wir standen auf. Die Cullens und der Clan aus Denalie sprangen einer nach dem anderen aus dem Fenster. Ich verabschiedete mich von Emmett, Jasper und Katrina.

„Es war ein Spaß dich kennen zu lernen Bella." Sagte Kate. „Du bist echt interessant."

„Ich nehme das als Kompliment." Sagte ich lächelnd.

„Das ist es auch. Außerdem mag ich nicht unbedingt alle Menschen." Sie zwinkerte mir zu. „Wenigstens nicht die weiblichen."

„Wir sehen uns Kate."

„Bis bald Bella."

Ich ging mit Edward zu seinem Volvo. Er fuhr mit hoher Geschwindigkeit zu mir.

„Bist du so hungrig?" Fragte ich.

„Nein." Er grinste mich an." Ich wollte nur schnell da raus."

„Warum?"

„Weil Kate sich langweilt, genau wie Jasper."

„Und?"

„Wenn sie sich langweilt, spielt sie gerne mit den Leuten. In diesem Moment spielt sie bestimmt mit Jasper und Emmett."

„Auf welche Art?" Fragte ich neugierig.

„Überraschung." Er grinste.

„Werde ich es herausfinden?"

„Ja, aber im Moment ist das nicht wichtig."

Wir schwiegen einen Augenblick. Ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu Edward und merkte das er mich ansah und nicht auf die Straße achtete.

„Edward!..Meinst du nicht du solltest besser auf die Straße achten?" Fragte ich erschrocken.

„Nein, ich kenne jeden Stein. Hast du was Bella?" Fragte er besorgt.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er wusste genau das etwas nicht stimmte. Ich seufzte.

„Edward...Warum ich?"

„Was?"

„ Warum hast du mich gewählt?"

„ Haben wir darüber nicht lang und breit geredet?"

„Bitte!"

„Weil du die Einzige in meinem Universum bist Bella. Es gibt Niemanden der mich sonst interessiert, sei er Mensch oder Vampir."

„ Bin ich speziell?"

„ Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst:"

Wir kamen bei mir an und Edward küsste mich.

„ Du steigst besser aus, Renee sieht aus dem Fenster."

„Ich werde ihr ein paar Takte dazu sagen."

„Bist du beruhigt?"

„Ich muss noch was sagen."

„Was?"

„Sie sind wunderschön."

„Du bist das auch."

„Nicht so wie sind unglaublich!"

„Du bist noch viel unglaublicher als sie. Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen. Außerdem bist du schöner als eine Millionen Vampire."

Ich lächelte und wurde rot bei seinem Kompliment. Mit seinem Finger streichelte er mir sanft über die Wange.

„Wirst du mich auch noch lieben wenn mein Herz nicht mehr schlägt?" Flüsterte ich.

„Wenn dein aufhört zu schlagen und du dich in eine von uns verwandelst."Fügte er lächelnd hinzu." Ist das einzige was sich ändern wir, das wir für immer zusammen sein werden."

„Ich liebe dich." Flüsterte ich.

„Und ich dich...mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst."

Er beugte sich zu mir und gab mir einen Kuss. Ich wollte nicht aufhören, aber er rückte von mir ab.

„Sehen wir uns bei euch?" Fragte ich nach Luft ringend.

„Ich komm dich gegen sieben abholen." Er grinste.

„Fährt Charlie uns nicht?"

„Er will mit dem Streifenwagen fahren."

„Oh nein!"

„Keine Sorge. Rosalie kümmert sich darum."

„Wie?"

„Alice hat gesehen das Charlie mit dem Streifenwagen fahren will, also hat sie Rosalie gebeten ein paar kleine Kabel zu lockern."

„Und was ist mit meinem Auto?"

„Charlie will nicht mit dem Audi fahren."

„Warum?" Fragte ich.

„Ist...speziell. Er mag nicht das du fährst und er traut sich nicht dein neues Auto zu fahren."

„Dann erscheinst also du und das Problem ist gelöst."

„So in der Art..."

„Was soll ich machen?"

„Sagen das du anrufst damit ich euch abhole."

„Ok."

„Bis gleich."

Ich stieg aus und ging rein. Renee saß auf einem Sessel und blätterte in einer Zeitschrift. Phil saß daneben und sah Fern und Charlie war in der Küche.

„Wie war es bei den Cullens Schatz?"

„Ich weiß das du durchs Fenster spioniert hast Mama!"

„Du weißt genau das ich so etwas nie machen würde."

„Ich gehe mich umziehen." Sagte ich und verdrehte die Augen.

In meinem Zimmer fand ich eine Notiz von Alice.

Zieh an was ich dir für Heute gekauft habe. Es hängt in deinem Schrank. Küsschen Alice! PS: Es liegt eine Überraschung für dich auf dem Schreibtisch. Siehe sie dir aber erst an wenn du umgezogen bist.

Ich ließ die Notiz auf meinem Bett und machte meinen Schrank auf.

„Das muss ein Scherz sein!" Sagte ich zu mir selber.

Dort hing ein blaues Kleid, mit einer trägerlosen Korsage und knie langem standen auch ein Paar silberne High Heels daneben. Ich legte das Kleid auf mein Bett und betrachtete es genau. Es ähnelte dem das ich zu dem Tanz getragen hatte. Ich ging ins Bad um zu duschen, ich gönnte mir eine lange und entspannende Dusche. Dann föhnte ich mir sorgfältig meine Haare und ging wieder in mein Zimmer. Seufzend versuchte ich mir mein Kleid allein anzuziehen, sollte ich es nicht schaffen würde ich Renee rufen. Aber das war nicht nötig. Nachdem ich mir auch die Schuhe angezogen hatte ging ich zu meinem Schreibtisch.

Dort fand ich noch eine Notiz.

Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, das Rosalie dir etwas so persönliches geschenkt hat. Hier ist also mein Geschenk. Trage sie Heute mit dem blauen Kleid.

Unter der Notiz lag eine kleine Schachtel. Ich nahm sie und machte sie vorsichtig auf, da lagen ein Paar wunderschöne Perlenohrringe.

„Wow!" Flüsterte ich.

Alice und auch Rose hatten es mit ihren Geschenken wirklich übertrieben. Aber sie gefielen mir. Ich tat mir die Ohrringe rein und ging ins Bad um mich im Spiegel zu betrachten. Ich sah gut aus. Das Kleid stand mir richtig gut. Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte mich. Renee und Phil waren zum Hotel um sich um zuziehen, sie mussten jeden Moment wieder da sein. Charlie kam fertig angezogen die Treppe herunter.

„Wow Bella!" Sagte er als er mich sah.

„Sehe ich so schlimm aus?"

„Du siehst umwerfend aus."

„Danke."Sagte ich."Das ist von Alice."

„Alice hat halt Geschmack."

„So ist es."

Er ging suchend durch das Zimmer. Ich nahm an das er die Autoschlüssel suchte. Und ich hatte Recht. Als er sie fand grinste er triumphierend.

„Ich nehme mal an das wir nicht mit dem Streifenwagen fahren, richtig?"

„Klar fahren wir mit dem Streifenwagen."

„Aber Papa, wir können doch den Audi nehmen."

„Ist nicht nötig Bella. Der Streifenwagen ist Ok."

In dem Moment kamen Renne und Phil rein. Renee ließ mich aufstehen um mein Kleid zu bewundern. Phil setzte sich in einen Sessel und beobachtete uns nur.

„Du siehst so gut aus."

„Danke Mama."

„In welchem Auto fahren wir?" Fragte Phil.

„Im Streifenwagen." Sagte Charlie.

„Du beliebst zu scherzen." Sagte Renee.

„Nein, warum?"

„Du willst wirklich mit dem Streifenwagen fahren zu den Cullens fahren?"

„Ist das schlimm?"

„Ja Charlie!"

„Wie sollen wir den sonst fahren?"

„In Bellas Auto." Schlug Renee vor.

„Das habe ich auch schon gesagt." Sagte ich.

„Nein." Sagte Charlie entschieden.

„ Und warum nicht?" Fragte Renee.

„Weil ich nicht will."

„Jetzt sei nicht so schwierig Charlie."

„Ich bin nicht schwierig Renee."

„Doch das bist du!"

„Nein!"

„Und mit welchem Auto fahren wir den jetzt?" Fragte Phil trocken.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Charlie will ja nicht mit dem Audi fahren."

„Und du willst nicht mit dem Streifenwagen fahren."

„Der Streifenwagen ist schon etwas alt Charlie."

„Das stimmt nicht. Er fährt sehr gut."

Charlie griff sich die Schlüssel und ging zu seinem Wagen. Renee, Phil und ich folgten ihm. Er stieg ein und wollte den Wagen anmachen. Der Motor machte ein seltsames Geräusch und eine kleine Rauchwolke kam unter der Motorhaube hervor. Charlie stieg wieder aus und knallte die Tür zu,. Renee verschränkte die Arme.

„Was hast du gesagt Charlie?"

„Es ist mir egal das der Streifenwagen nicht fährt. Ich steige nicht in Bellas Auto."

„Was schlägst du dann vor? Laufen?"

„Nein."

„Also..."

„Warum rufen wir nicht Edward an?" Schlug ich vor.

Charlie, Renee und Phil sahen mich an. Ich wusste das es Charlie etwas störte, das Edward mal wieder den Tag rettete. Renee lächelte und applaudierte.

„Ja, ruf Edward an." Sagte Renee glücklich.

„Wieso muss es immer Edward sein der den Tag rettet?" Maulte Charlie.

Charlie ignorierend ging ich ins Haus und rief Edward an. Als er abhob konnte ich im Hintergrund laute Geräusche hören. Seine Familie bereitete alles für den großen Abend vor. Ich erzählte Edward von den Autos, wie wir es abgesprochen hatten. Nach einigen Worten legte ich wieder auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer zu den anderen.

„Um sieben ist Edward hier." Erklärte ich.

Ich setzte mich neben Renee und wir unterhielten uns noch ein wenig. Um Punkt sieben stand Edwards Volvo vor unserem Haus. Renee sah aus dem Fenster während wir unsere Jacken anzogen.

„Edward ist sehr pünktlich." Sagte Phil.

„Ja, das ist er."

Wir gingen aus dem Haus und Charlie schloss ab. Ich stieg vorn ein und gab Edward einen schnellen Kuss. Renee Charlie und Phil stiegen hinten ein.

„Hallo Edward." Grüßte Renee.

„Hallo Renee. Wie geht's euch?"

„Gut!" Antworteten die drei unisono.

Edward fuhr los und die Fahrt verlief schweigsam. Als wir bei den Cullens ankamen, parkte Edward direkt vor der Tür. Er stieg aus und kam ums Auto um mir die Tür aufzuhalten. Renee, Charlie und Phil stiegen hinten aus und folgten uns zur Tür. Esme öffnete die Tür und empfing uns mit einem breiten Lächeln. Wir begrüßten sie und gingen ins Haus. Edward half mir aus meiner Jacke.

„Wow! Lass mich raten." Sagte er. „ Alice?"

„Hast du etwas anderes von ihre erwartet?"

„Nein!"

Edward hängte all unsere Jacken auf und Renee führte uns ins Wohnzimmer, dort wartete die ganze Familie auf uns. Tanja und ihre Familie benahmen sich sehr freundlich mit meiner und es dauerte nicht lange bis alle sich unterhielten. Edward machte mir ein Zeichen ihm in die Küche zu folgen. Was ich natürlich tat.

„Was ist?" Fragte ich besorgt.

„Wirst du mich heiraten Bella?"

„Das werden wir in kürze tun, nicht?" Fragte ich verwirrt.

„Egal was passiert?" Fragte er ernst.

„Gibt es da etwas das ich wissen sollte?"

„Jacob."

„Was ist mit ihm?"

„Ich möchte dich etwas fragen."

„Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet."

„Wenn du meine beantwortest, beantworte ich deine."

„Ok!"

„Was auch immer mit Jacob passiert, wirst du mich trotzdem heiraten?"

„Ja." Sagte ich bestimmt.

„Sicher?"

„Hast du irgendeine Art von Zweifel in meiner Stimme gehört?" Fragte ich.

„Nein!"

„Also weißt du es ja jetzt. Was auch immer mit Jacob ist, ich werde nicht abhauen."

„Sehr gut."

„Jetzt bist du dran. Was ist mit Jacob?"

„Er wird mit seiner Verlobten zur Hochzeit erscheinen."

„Er hat eine Verlobte?" Fragte ich.

„So was in der Art."

„Gut für ihn."

Was Edward da gerade gesagt hatte stimmte mich nachdenklich. Jacob hatte eine Freundin. Ich war glücklich für ihn, aber trotzdem verwirrte mich die Sache doch etwas. Edward zog mich zu sich und küsste mich. Ich krallte mich in seine Jacke und erwiderte den Kuss. Das ging gegen seine Regeln, aber dir waren mir ziemlich egal. Es fehlte nur wenig Zeit bis zu unserer Hochzeit, er musste sich jetzt mal an solche Art der Küsse gewöhnen. Er schob mich ein wenig weg, damit ich atmen konnte. Mein Herz schlug schneller und ich atmete schwer.

„Ich frage mich...was werden die Leute wohl sagen, wenn die Braut in Ohnmacht fällt nachdem ich sie geküsst habe?" Fragte er amüsiert.

„ Das du verdammt gut küssen kannst!"

Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich zu meinem geliebten Lächeln hoch und mein Magen füllte sich mit Schmetterlingen. Er wartete bis ich mich wieder ganz erholt hatte um mich dann wieder zu küssen.


	21. Die Hochzeit!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von SurferBabe69.

Die Hochzeit! Bellas POV.

„Aufstehen Schlafmütze!" Hörte ich eine vertraute Stimme.

Ich drehte mich um und zog mir die Decke über den Kopf. Jemand schüttelte mich sanft.

„Fünf Minuten." Murmelte ich.

„Nichts da! Heute ist ein wichtiger Tag und wir haben noch viel zu tun!"

„Bitte!" Flehte ich.

Ich wollte meine Augen nicht aufmachen. Ich wollte die Person nicht sehen die mit mir sprach, weil wenn ich sie sah würde mir bewusst werden was für ein Tag Heute war. Jetzt wurde ich weniger sanft geschüttelt. Schnaufend öffnete ich die Augen. Alice, Rose und Kate grinsten mich breit an.

„Was habt ihr?" Fragte ich genervt.

„Heute ist deine Hochzeit!" Quietschte Alice aufgeregt.

„Ich weiß."

„Na sie scheint nicht sehr aufgeregt zu sein." Sagte Kate.

„Ich bin müde!"

„Geh duschen, dann vergeht dir das. Jetzt!" Sagte Rosalie.

„Wie spät ist es?" Fragte ich sie.

„Acht Uhr." Sagte Kate.

„Es ist noch früh." Schnaufte ich.

„Gar nicht!" Sagte Alice. „Mehr noch, wir sind spät dran!"

„Spät dran?"

„Es gibt noch so viel zu tun Bella." Sagte Rosalie. „Und es fehlen exakt, vier Stunden, drei Minuten und fünf, vier..."

„Ihr werdet mich nicht in Ruhe lassen, nicht?" Fragte ich genervt.

„Niemals!" Alice strahlte mich an.

Ich stand auf und zog meine Pantoffeln an. Rosalie, Alice und Kate schoben mich damit ich mich beeilte.

„Ich werde fallen!" Maulte ich.

„Wirst du nicht!" Maulte Kate zurück.

Wir kamen in der Küche an und sie setzten mich an den Tisch. Dort saßen Carmen, Esme und Renee.

„Wo ist Charlie?" Fragte ich.

„Bei uns zu Hause, zusammen mit den Jungs und Phil." Sagte Esme.

„Was machen sie dort?"

„Sich vorbereiten." Sagte Renee.

„So früh?"

„Na ja, ich glaube nicht das sie sich so früh fertig machen." Sagte Carmen." Aber sie sind dort und wir sind hier."

„Irina und Tanja wollten nicht kommen?" Fragte ich.

„Mach dir wegen den Beiden mal keine Sorgen." Sagte Carmen sanft. „Sie verpassen es."

„Genug geredet." Kam es von Alice. „Frühstücke jetzt Bella. Schnell!"

„Ich mach ja schon!"

Ich versuchte so schnell wie möglich zu frühstücken. Es ging Alice natürlich nicht schnell genug. Nachdem Frühstück kam die Dusche. Rosalie hatte mir gesagt, das ich meine Haare waschen, aber nicht trocknen sollte. Sie würden mich dann frisieren. Ich ließ mir alle Zeit der Welt unter der Dusche und, oh wunder, sie ließen mich in Ruhe. Die warme Dusche entspannte mich und das war es was ich für den heutigen Tag brauchte. Nach der Dusche zog ich mir einfach ein Shirt und eine Jogginghose an, wie man es mir befohlen hatte. Kaum hatte ich die Tür aufgemacht, wurde ich von drei Vampiren hatten ganz viel Lust mich in die schönste Braut des Universums zu verwandeln. Als sie mit dem Make Up und der Frisur fertig waren, war es schon zehn.

„OH!" Sagte Kate als sie auf die Uhr sah. „Wir sind spät dran!"

„Wir haben nur noch zwei Stunden!" Rief Rose.

„Oh Gott!" Quietschte Alice.

„Was?" Fragte ich besorgt.

Anstelle einer Antwort stürzten sie sich wieder auf mich. Diesmal war das Kleid und der Schmuck dran. Als sie alles an seinem Platz hatten, machten sie einen Schritt zurück um ihr Werk zu bewundern. Um sich zu vergewissern das auch alles in Ordnung war, riefen sie Renee und die anderen. Die drei ließen ein „ Oh Gott!" hören.

„Sehe ich so schlimm aus?" Fragte ich.

„ Du siehst so..." Fing Renee an.

„Altmodisch?" Fragte ich lachend.

„ Ja, so in der Art." Sagte Renee. „Wer hatte die Idee zu dem Kleid?"

„Ich!" Sagte Alice stolz.

„Wie bist du darauf gekommen?"

„Es ist aus der Epoche die Edward am meisten mag."

„Von welcher Epoche reden wir?" Fragte Renee. „ Geht es um ein bestimmtes Datum?"

„ 1918!" Sagten Alice, Rose, Esme und ich unisono.

„Aha!" Sagte Renee nur.

Kate und Carmen lachten laut als sie unsere Antwort hörten. Sie setzten mich vorsichtig auf einen der Sessel in unserem Wohnzimmer. Die sechs stellten sich vor mich hin.

„ Charlie wird dich in einer halben Stunde abholen. Er will noch mit dir reden bevor ihr zur Kirche fahrt."Sagte Alice.

„Ok und was macht ihr?" Fragte ich.

„Wir werden und jetzt umziehen und dann zur Kirche fahren." Erklärte Rosalie.

„Gut, geht euch umziehen. Jetzt!"

Die sechs lachten und verzogen sich jeder in eine andere Ecke des Hauses um sich fertig zu machen. Ich blieb sitzen wo ich saß und wusste nicht was ich machen sollte. Dann beschloss ich den Fernseher an zu machen. Es gab nichts was mich interessierte. So langsam wurde ich nervös. Tat ich das richtige? Schmetterlinge machten sich in meinem Magen breit.

„Verdammte Schmetterlinge." Murmelte ich.

Nach einer halben Stunde tauchten sie wieder auf. Rosalie trug ein sehr tief ausgeschnittenes rotes Kleid, das ihre perfekten Kurven noch perfekter zur Geltung brachten. Alice trug ihr Brautjungfernkleid. Kate trug eine schwarze Korsage mit passendem Rock. Esme trug ein weich fallendes Kleid in türkis. Renee trug ein blass rosa Trägerkleid. Und Carmen ein Kleid mit breiten Trägern in braun mit grün.

„Ihr seht bezaubernd aus." Sagte ich.

„Danke!" Sagten sie unisono.

Charlie kam rein und lächelte als er uns sah.

„Ihr seht sehr gut aus."

„Du auch." Sagte Alice. „Der Anzug steht dir perfekt Charlie."

„Danke das du dich darum gekümmert hast Alice."

„ Da nicht für."

„Wir müssen jetzt fahren." Sagte Esme. „Wir sehen uns in der Kirche."

„Bis Gleich."

Sie gingen raus und stiegen in die Limousine die auf sie wartete. Charlie setzte sich neben mich und nahm meine Hand.

„Du bist so hübsch."

„Danke Papa."

„Gut, ich habe dir noch etwas zu sagen bevor wir zur Kirche fahren."

„Ok."

Charlie fing an zu reden. Ich war zu nervös um irgendetwas von dem zu hören was er sagte. Ab und zu nickte ich, um ihm das Gefühl zu geben das ich zuhörte. Mir war klar das dieses eine der letzten Gelegenheiten sein würde mit Charlie allein zu sein. Später würde ich eine Gefahr für ihn sein.

„Papa..." Unterbrach ich ihn.

„Was ist Bella?"

„Ich hab dich ganz doll lieb!"

Ich umarmte ihn so fest ich konnte. Ich brauchte das jetzt, Charlie erwiderte meine Umarmung. Als wir uns wieder von einander lösten, sah ich ihm ins Gesicht und musste meine Tränen unterdrücken.

„Nicht weinen Bella." Sagte Charlie. „Du verschmierst sonst deine Schminke."

„Ich weiß."

„Ich weiß das du dir darüber Sorgen machst, das du mich allein lässt. Aber mir geht es gut wenn ich weiß das du mit Edward in Alaska, oder wo auch immer, glücklich bist."

„ Das werde ich Papa."

„ Gut, dann bin ich beruhigt. Es gibt nichts worüber wir uns sorgen müssen."

Ich wollte gerade etwas sagen, als das Telefon schellte. Charlie stand auf und ging ran, er gab den Hörer sofort an mich weiter.

„ Ist Alice."

Ich nahm ihm sofort den Hörer ab.

„Alice?"

„Es gibt eine Planänderung Bella."

„Welcher Plan?"

„Wir fahren Heute schon nach Alaska."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich gesehen habe das Kate Irina nicht lange unter Kontrolle halten kann."

„ Und meine..."

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Edward und du werdet fliegen und die Hochzeitsnacht in Alaska verbringen."

„Oh, wird das klappen?"

„Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Und was ist mit euch?"

„Wir werden im Morgengrauen da sein. Ich hoffe das ihr dann fertig seid..."

„Ja Alice! Danke für die Warnung." Unterbrach ich sie.

„ Bitte!" Sagte sie lachend." Bis gleich."

Alice legte auf und ich ging zurück zu Charlie.

„Was wollte Alice?"

„Sie wollte mir noch etwas wegen den Flitterwochen sagen." Erklärte ich beschämt.

„Oh." Sagte Charlie.

Unangenehmer Moment! Dachte ich. Charlie sah auf die Uhr und stand auf.

„Es ist soweit."Sagte er.

„Es ist soweit?"

„So ist es!" Er lächelte mich an."Bist du bereit?"

„Ja...glaube ich."

Er half mir aufzustehen und führte mich zum Auto. Ich achtete darauf das mein Kleid nicht zerknitterte oder gar schmutzig wurde. Das wichtigste war jetzt das ich für Edward perfekt aussah.

Edwards POV.

„Entspann dich Edward." Sagte Emmett zu mir.

„Wie soll ich mich bitte entspanne, wenn ihr zwei immer noch nicht umgezogen seid?"

„Das ist das letzte Spiel." Versprach Jasper.

„Das habt ihr vor drei Spielen schon mal gesagt." Knurrte ich.

„Echt?" Fragte Emmett kichernd.

„Carlisle!" Rief ich.

Er erschien zusammen mit Eleazar. Die beiden waren fertig um zur Kirche zu fahren.

„Kannst du ihnen bitte sagen das wir zur Kirche müssen?"

„Emmett, Jasper! Es ist Zeit!" Sagte Carlisle autoritär." Wir wollen nicht zu spät kommen. Außerdem ist euer Bruder nervös!"

„ Ja ja!" Maulte Emmett genervt.

Die Beiden hörten auf zu spielen und in einer schnellen Bewegung waren sie auch schon die Treppe herauf und wieder herunter. Jetzt standen sie in ihren Anzügen, gekämmt und parfümiert in der Tür. Eleazar, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper und ich gingen zu der auf uns wartenden Limousine, Tanja und Irina waren schon vorgefahren. Auf dem Weg zur Kirche wurde ich immer nervöser.

„Jasper!" Fauchte ich sauer.

„Tschuldigung, aber mir ist langweilig." Jasper kicherte.

„Besser für dich wenn du dich in der Kirche nicht langweilst!"

„Willst du Bella etwa nicht weinen sehen?" Fragte er belustigt.

„ Das ist nicht witzig!" Knurrte ich.

„Entspann dich Edward." Sagte Emmett." Heiraten ist was ganz normales."

„Das sagst du nur weil du es schon fünfzig mal gemacht hast!" Schnaufte ich.

„ 34!" Verbessert mich Emmett.

„ Ja ja!"

Wir kamen an der Kirche an und stiegen aus. Rosalie wartete auf der ersten Stufe der kurzen Treppe auf uns. Sie hatte die Arme verschränkt und tippte ungeduldig mit einem Fuß. Als Emmett sich ihr näherte bekam er als erstes einen Schlag auf die Schulter.

„ Warum habt ihr so lange gebraucht?" Schimpfte sie.

„ Das ist Schuld deines Ehemannes und deines Bruders." Sagte ich.

„Rein mit euch. Sofort!" Befahl Rosalie, Emmett und Jasper.

Sie gehorchten. Rosalie ging hinter ihnen her. Esme stand mit Renee am Eingang der Kirche. Carlisle und ich gingen zu ihnen. Esme nahm mich in den Arm.

„ Endlich ist der Bräutigam da." Sagte Renee.

„Tut mir Leid das wir so spät sind." Sagte ich." Daran sind Jasper und Emmett schuld."

„Das wichtige ist, das du da bist." Sagte Renee.

Die ersten Gäste kamen so langsam an. Ich sollte sie alle begrüßen. Es waren Leute dabei, von denen ich keine Ahnung hatte wer sie waren. Aber ich nahm mal an das es Familie von Bella war. Es waren auch einige Mitschüler von uns eingeladen. Angela und Ben waren die einzigen die sich mir näherten, um mich zu begrüßen. Die anderen hatte zu viel Angst um sich zu nähern. Es fehlten nur noch wenige Minuten bis Bella hier sein würde. Das machte mich immer nervöser.

„Jasper." Murmelte ich.

Esme sah mich an und lächelte, sie nahm meine Hand und drückte sie sanft.

„Das ist nicht Jasper Schatz."

Esme lächelte sanft als sie mich so nervös sah. Ich wollte gerade etwas sagen, als mir ein Hummer auffiel, er stand wenige Meter von der Kirche entfernt. Wer zum Teufel fuhr in einem Kaff wie Forks einen Hummer?

„Sie sind also gekommen."

Ich drehte mich um und sah das Rosalie neben mir stand. Wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte das Rosalie sich so schnell bewegen konnte, hätte ich jetzt den Schreck meines Lebens bekommen. Ich sah sie verwirrt an. Wovon sprach sie?

„Was?" Fragte ich.

„Diese ekeligen Hunde sind da." Sagte sie und zeigte mit dem Kopf auf den Hummer.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Bist du etwa so nervös das du meine Gedanken nicht lesen kannst." Flüsterte es neben mir...Alice.

„Danke." Murmelte ich.

Sie grinste mich an und verschwand wieder in der Kirche. Aus dem Hummer stieg Sams komplettes Rudel aus. Einige hatten Mädchen dabei die ich noch nie gesehen hatte und die anderen ihre zugehörigen Freundinnen. So wie es auch bei Jacob der Fall war. Als ich sie sah, erkannte ich sie sofort wieder. Keira St. James. Wie konnte ich auch das Mädchen vergessen, das nicht mehr von unserer Seite gewichen war, vom ersten Moment an als sie uns sah. Die Quileutes kamen zu uns um uns zu begrüßen.

„Doktor Cullen." Sagte Jacobs Freundin. „Schön sie wiederzusehen."

„Wie geht es Krista, Frl. St. James?" Fragte Carlisle höflich.

„Gut. Sie ist jetzt mit ihrem Mann in Deutschland." Sagte Keira.

„Sie ist verheiratete? Das freut mich zu hören."

„Ja, wir sehen uns Dr. Cullen."

Die Quileutes gingen in die Kirche. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich wie Carlisle Esme etwas zuflüsterte. Ich beugte mich vor um in die Kirche zu sehen. Rosalie kam auf mich zu. Sie ging wie ein Model über den Laufsteg. Sie zeigte Jacobs Freundin das sie wesentlich attraktiver war als sie und einen perfekteren Körper hatte. Emmett ging ein paar Schritte hinter ihr. Rosalie und Emmett kamen zu uns.

„Was denken sie Edward?" Fragte mich Rosalie.

„Das du sehr schön bist." Sagte ich.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja Rose, das ist die Wahrheit." Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„ Ich glaube dir."

„Wer sollte dich nicht schön finden?" Fragte Emmett ernst." Es ist offensichtlich, das selbst die Hunde wissen was Schönheit ist."

„Du hast ja so Recht." Rose prahlte mit ihrer Schönheit.

Rosalie gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ich hörte wie die Gedanken der Single-Wölfe in Aufruhr gerieten. Alle fanden Rosalie viel attraktiver als Jacobs Freundin, aber es störte sie das sie ein Vampir war und mit Emmett zusammen war.

„Alle rein!" Quietschte Alice.

„Was?" Fragte ich.

„Bella ist gleich hier. Ihr müsst sofort in die Kirche!"

„Ok Ok!"

Rosalie und Emmett gingen sofort rein und nahmen ihre Plätze ein. Es erklang sanfte Harfen Musik. Carlisle bot Renee seinen Arm an und sie gingen in die Kirche. Ich bot Esme meinen Arm und sie lächelte mich an.

„Dies ist einer der wichtigsten Momente in meinem Leben Edward." Sagte sie bevor wir rein gingen.

„Wenn du weinen könntest, würdest du es jetzt tun?"

„Ich würde heulen wie ein Schlosshund."

„Ich liebe dich Esme."

„Und ich dich Edward."

Ich holte tief Luft und ging zum Altar. Niemals hätte ich gedacht das ich so nervös sein könnte. Wenn ich noch ein Herz hätte, würde es mir jetzt aus der Brust springen. Aug dem Weg zum Altar betrachtete ich meine Gäste. Sie sahen mich erwartungsvoll an, das machte mich noch nervöser. Wir kamen beim Altar an, Esme gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und ich stellte mich genau au den Punkt den Alice mir zugewiesen hatte.

Die nächsten die zum Altar kamen, waren Alice und Jasper. Sie hatte ein strahlendes Lächeln im Gesicht und er war sichtlich Stolz darauf ihr Begleiter zu sein. Sie sahen so glücklich aus, das man meinen konnte das sie das Brautpaar waren. Jasper stellte sich neben mich und Alice sich ihm gegenüber. Jetzt ertönte der typische Hochzeitsmarsch. Alle Anwesenden standen auf um Bella in Empfang zu nehmen.

Ich hatte ihr Kleid schon in den Gedanken von Alice gesehen, aber ich hatte mir nie vorgestellt wie Bella wohl darin aussah. In dem Moment als sie in die Kirche kam, stockte mir der Atem. Ich konnte die Sensationen die mich gerade überfielen nicht unterdrücken. Bella sah einfach umwerfend aus, das Kleid, die Frisur, der Schmuck, das Make Up. Die Mädels hatten eine exzellente Arbeit geleistet. Ich konnte nicht verhindern das meine Hände vor Aufregung zu zittern anfingen. Die Leute in der Kirche fingen an zu flüstern. Und alle sagten sie das gleiche. Bella war schön wie ein Engel.

Jasper beugte sich zu mir.

„Atme Edward atme." Flüsterte er mir zu.

Ich grinste ihn an und versuchte wieder normal zu atmen. Nicht das das notwendig war, aber das musste ja keiner mitbekommen. Charlie Und Bella kamen am Altar an. Charlie gab Bella einen Kuss auf die Stirn und übergab sie mir. Ich nahm Bellas Hand und sie lächelte mich an. Ihre Augen glänzten.

„Ich liebe dich." Flüsterte sie nur für mich.

„Ich liebe dich." Flüsterte ich nur für sie.

Der Pfarrer fing mit der Zeremonie an. Bella war genauso nervös wie ich, sie drückte unkontrolliert meine Hand. Ich hörte dem Pfarrer nicht richtig zu, das war auch nicht nötig. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete ich meine Eltern, Carlisle flüsterte Esme etwas zu und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. Sie nahm es und tupfte sich die nicht vorhandenen Tränen ab. Dann sah ich zu Renee, ihre Wangen waren nass von Tränen und Phil versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Charlie machte auf hart, um nicht vor allen zu weinen. Ich sah zu Bella, sie hatten den Blick auf einen imaginären Fixpunkt gerichtet. Auch ohne ihre Gedanken zu lesen, wusste ich wa in ihrem Kopf vorging. Sie war so nervös das sie alles um sich herum ausblendete.

„Edward Cullen, willst du Isabella Swan zu deiner Frau nehmen?"

„Ja ich will!"

„Isabella Swan, willst du Edward Cullen zu deinem Mann nehmen?"

„..."

Ich sah zu Bella, die sah mich mit einem großen und glücklichem Lächeln an. Ich drehte mich um und meine Augen trafen die von Alice. Meine Atmung ging schneller, es war alles genauso wie in ihrer Vision. Beruhige dich Edward! Es wird nichts Passieren! Schrie mich Alice in ihrem Kopf an.

„Ja ich will!" Sagte Bella.

„Ich erkläre euch zu Mann und Frau! Sie dürfen die Braut küssen."

Ich zog Bella zu mir und sie lächelte. Bevor meine Lippen ihre berührten, sagte sie.

„Denk daran das ich atmen muss."

Ich legte grinsend meine Lippen auf ihre. Nach einer kleine Weile entfernte ich mich wieder von ihr. Bella rang nach Luft. Ich grinste sie verschmitzt an. Sie schlug mich auf die Schulter. Ich nahm ihre Hand und wir gingen den Gang durch die Kirche zum Eingang.

„Ich hab doch gesagt das ich nicht hyperventilieren wollte Edward!" Schimpfte sie leise.

„Ich liebe es dich so zu sehen. Außerdem muss ich es noch ausnutzen, ich werde nicht mehr lange Gelegenheit dazu haben."

„Sieh es positiv, dafür werden wir für immer zusammen bleiben."

„Da hast du Recht."

Als wir aus der Kirche kamen regnete es Rosenblätter auf uns hinab. Rosalie, Kate, Carmen und Angela waren vor uns aus der Kirche geschlüpft. Die Leute kamen jetzt so nach und nach aus der Kirche. Charlie und Renee rannten zu Bella um sie zu umarmen. Esme und Carlisle taten das Gleiche mit mir. Meine Geschwister umarmten mich ebenfalls und beglückwünschten mich. Jetzt kamen immer mehr Leute auf uns zu um uns zu beglückwünschen, aber bevor die meisten das tun konnten schob Alice uns unsanft zu der Kutsche die sie für uns ausgesucht hatte. Ich half Bella und ihrem Kleid in die Kutsche und setzte mich schnell neben sie.

„War es so furchtbar wie du es dir vorgestellt hast?" Fragte ich.

„Nein, es ging." Antwortete sie mir.

„Gut zu wissen."

Bellas POV.

Edward war der Grund dafür das es alles nicht so schrecklich war wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Die Tatsache das er bei mir gewesen ist war eine große Hilfe gewesen. Ich kuschelte mich an seine Brust und schloss meine Augen. Seine Hand streichelte über meinen Arm. Alice hatte uns gesagt, das wir noch eine Runde durch Forks fahren mussten bevor wir nach Hause fuhren. Nach Hause...das Haus der Cullens war jetzt auch mein zu Hause. Gut, technisch gesehen würden wir nicht in diesem Haus wohnen, sonder in dem Haus der Cullens in Alaska. Mein Haus in Alaska. Jasper hatte es mir als noch größer und sehr gemütlich beschrieben. Ich machte die Augen wieder auf und sah mich um. Edward streichelte noch immer meinen Arm, aber er hatte seine Augen fest auf den Kutscher gerichtet.

„Willst du ihn verspeisen?"

„Nein." Sagte er belustigt."Ich konzentriere mich gerade auf seine Gedanken."

„Und was denkt er?"

„Wie langweilig es doch ist durch Forks zu fahren."

„Oh, was machen wir dagegen?"

„Wir sagen ihm das er nach Hause fahren soll."

„Sicher?"

„Ja!"

Er stand auf und gab dem Kutscher die entsprechenden Anweisungen. Als er sich wieder neben mich setzte, kuschelte ich mich wieder an ihn. Der Kutscher fuhr nach rechts, Richtung Cullen-Haus. Mein Haus. Edward beugte sich ohne Vorwarnung übe mich und küsste mich leidenschaftlich. Das war seltsam für ihn, aber ich beschwerte mich nicht. Als er sich von mir löste, bemerkte ich wie er zu einer Gruppe von Leuten sah. Ich sah Mike, Jessica und Lauren.

„Hast du das gemacht weil du mich küssen wolltest oder weil du Mike ärgern wolltest?"

„Ein bisschen von beidem."

Ich grinste ihn an und er grinste zurück. Wir bogen jetzt auf die Auffahrt zum Haus ab.

„Wir sind gleich da." Sagte Edward.

„Sind alle da?"

„Ja und sie sind schon ganz ungeduldig uns zu sehen."

„Genial." Sagte ich nervös.

„Keine Sorge, Alice wird dafür sorgen das alles schnell und schmerzlos über die Bühne geht."

„Hat sie mit dir über die Änderung unserer Pläne gesprochen?"

„Ja, die Tickets liegen bereit."

„Wir werden unsere Hochzeitsnacht dort verbringen?"

„Ja."

Als wir vor dem Haus ankamen, erwartete uns alle Gäste draußen vor der Tür. Edward half mir aus der Kutsche. Alice kam zu uns und brachte uns dahin wo wir hin sollten. Alles lief hinter uns her. Alice stellte uns mitten auf die Tanzfläche. Unsere Gäste bildeten einen Kreis um uns.

„Was will Alice das wir machen?" Fragte ich.

„Sie will das wir tanzen."

„Jetzt?"

„Oh, sie hat ihre Meinung geändert. Die Menschen haben Hunger."

„Gut!" Sagte Alice laut." Zuerst wird gegessen, dann wird das Brautpaar den Tanz eröffnen und zu ihren Flitterwochen nach Hawaii aufbrechen."

Unsere Gäste setzten sich an die ihnen zugeteilten Tische. Edward führte mich zu unserem Tisch. Dort saßen schon unsere Eltern. Das Essen wurde aufgetragen. Es sah köstlich aus, aber ich hatte keinen Appetit.

„Du wirst die Energie noch brauchen Bella." Sagte Carlisle.

„Ich weiß, aber ich habe keinen Hunger."

„Geht es dir gut?" Fragte Esme.

„Ja, sind nur die Nerven."

„Die Nerven?" Fragte Edward. „Aber das schlimmste ist dich vorbei?"

„Sicher?"Fragte ich.

„Ganz sicher Bella." Sagte Edward. „Iss jetzt."

Ich schnaufte und Edward nahm meine Gabel. Er spießte ein Stück Fleisch auf und hielt es mir vor den Mund. Er Lächelte unschuldig und ich seufzte. Ich machte den Mund auf und er fütterte mich. Nachdem ich gekaut und geschluckt hatte, zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn an.

„Zufrieden?"

„Erst wenn der Teller leer ist!"

„Ich kann allein essen."

„Du brauchst meine Hilfe nicht?"

„Nein, ich kann auch ohne die Hilfe meines Ehemannes essen."

„Hört sich genial an." Edward grinste.

„Was? Ehemann?"

„Ja genau."

„Gewöhne dich daran, du wirst es noch für sehr lange Zeit hören."

„Das hoffe ich."

Ich nahm ihm die Gabel ab und fing an zu essen. Ich sah zu dem Tisch an dem die Cullens und die Familie von Tanja saßen. Ihre Teller waren unberührt, aber das fiel Niemandem auf. Von ihrem Tisch schallte lautes Lachen zu uns rüber. Sie schienen sich Anekdoten zu erzählen. Alice stand auf und kam zu uns an den Tisch.

„Alles Ok?" Fragte sie uns.

„Alles bestens Alice." Sagte Charlie.

„Sehr schön. Ich bin gekommen um euch zu sagen das der Tanz in 10 Minuten eröffnet wird. Also, bereitet euch vor."

„Wir werden auch tanzen?"Fragte Renee.

„So ist es Renee. Aber ich möchte dich bitten mit Charlie zu tanzen, wenn Phil nichts dagegen hat."

„Kein Problem." Sagte Phil.

„Genial! Zuerst tanzt das Brautpaar, wenn der DJ das Zeichen gibt gesellen sich die Eltern dazu."

„Und ihr? Tanzt ihr nicht?" Fragte Carlisle.

„Beim dritten Tanz kommen die Geschwister und nahen Verwandten dazu."

„Danke das du uns informiert hast Alice." Sagte Renee.

„Bitte."

Alice ging wieder zu ihrem Tisch zurück. Edward sah mich entspannt an.

„Wieso bist du so ruhig?" Fragte ich ihn.

„Weil wir nach dem Tanz aufbrechen." Flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

Mein Körper versteifte sich und meine Unterlippe fing an zu zittern.

„Du siehst nicht sehr entspannt aus."

„Wir müssen schon aufbrechen?"

„Wenn wir rechtzeitig in Alaska sein wollen, ja."

„Gut." Sagte ich. „Was immer nötig ist ,damit wir etwas Zeit für uns haben."

„Das werden wir...wenn auch nicht viel."

„Ich weiß." Sagte ich. „Alice hat es mir gesagt."

„Außerdem ist es gefährlich wenn wir lange Zeit allein verbringen."

„Aber wir haben schon viel Zeit miteinander allein verbracht."

„Ja, aber nicht als Mann und Frau."

„Oh...Eh, wenn du noch mal auf die Jagd musst."

„Nein, ist schon Ok."

Der DJ fing an zu reden, alle sahen jetzt zu ihm. Er erklärte der weiteren Ablauf des Abends. Als er die Worte Hochzeitswalzer sagte, richteten sich alle Augen auf uns. Edward stand auf und reichte mir seine Hand. Er führte mich zur Mitte der Tanzfläche. Viele unserer Gäste standen auf um besser sehen zu können. Wir stellten uns in Position, als der Walzer anfing, ergriff Edward die Initiative und führte mich wie wir es geübt hatten.

„Du tanzt sehr gut." Sagte Edward.

„Ich weiß. Das ist einer der Vorteile wenn man einen Ehemann hat der Vampir ist."

„Du hast echt Glück gehabt." Sagte Edward verschmitzt.

„Ich weiß."

Wir tanzen eine Weile alleine auf der Tanzfläche. Ich hatte das Gefühl das tausende von Blitzlichter aufflammten, sie lenkten mich ab. Nach einer Weile fing der DJ wieder an zu sprechen.

„Jetzt gesellen sich bitte die Eltern dazu."

Renee zog Charlie sofort auf die Tanzfläche, begierig darauf zu zeigen was sie konnten. Carlisle führte Esme elegant auf die Tanzfläche. Viele der Gäste waren überrascht wie elegant die Beiden über die Tanzfläche schwebten. Dann rief der DJ auch die Geschwister und nahen Verwandten zum Tanz. Als die restlichen Cullens tanzten, kamen die Leute zu dem Schluss das die Eleganz mit der die Cullens tanzten von den Eltern auf die Kinder übergegangen war. Als der Walzer zu Ende war, forderte der DJ auch die anderen Gäste auf, auf die Tanzfläche zu kommen und die Party konnte beginnen. In einer Ecke des Hauses verabschiedete ich mich von meiner Familie. Ich wusste das ich sie als menschliche Bella nicht mehr wiedersehen würde. Und vielleicht würde ich sie auch nie wieder sehen. Ich verabschiedete mich äußerst gründlich von ihnen. Ich konnte nicht verhindern das ich heulte wie ein Schlosshund. Als ich mich von allen verabschiedete hatte, führte Edward mich zu seinem Volvo. Emmett würde uns zum Flughafen fahren. Wir setzten uns auf die Rückbank und Edward versuchte mich zu trösten.

Wir waren ausgesprochen schnell am Flughafen. Emmett half uns das Gepäck aus dem Auto zu holen und er begleitete uns auch noch bis zum Gate. Edward hatte mir keine Zeit gelassen mich um zuziehen und Alice meinte das es nicht nötig sei. So starrten uns alle Leute an. Wir setzten uns auf unsere Sitze in der ersten Klasse. Ich kuschelte mich wieder an Edward und versuchte etwas zu schlafen. Edward weckte mich als wir in Alaska landeten. Er legte mir eine Jacke um, die er mitgebracht hatte. Wir holten unsere Koffer und suchten ein Taxi. Edward gab dem Fahrer die Adresse und wir fuhren los. Ich sah aus dem Fenster, konnte aber nichts erkennen weil es so dunkel war. Nach einer Weile hielten wir vor einem Tor an, Edward bezahlte den Fahrer und wir stiegen aus. Wir gingen durch das Tor und warteten bis das Taxi weg war.

„Kletter auf meinen Rücken."

„Willst du laufen?"

„Es sind noch fünf Kilometer bis zum Haus."

„Kannst du denn mit den Koffern und so?"

„Ja Bella, das wird schon gehen."

Ich kletterte auf seinen Rücken und sagte nichts mehr. Ich kniff die Augen zu und drückte mein Gesicht an Edwards Rücken, damit mich der eisige Wind nicht so im Gesicht traf. Gott sei Dank dauert es nicht lange bis wir beim Haus ankamen. Ich rutschte von Edward Rücken und stand vor einem enormen Holzhaus. Es hatte vier Etagen und stand auf einem riesigem Grundstück. Edward holte seine Schlüssel aus er Tasche und machte die Tür auf. Er ging rein und machte das Licht an, mir blieb der Mund offen stehen. Ich ging ebenfalls rein und machte die Tür zu. Edward stellte unsere Koffer in den Flur und ging weiter.

Die Möbel im Haus waren aus Holz und sehr antik. Überall hingen Fotos und ich erkannte auch einige Sachen aus dem Haus in Forks wieder. Einige Bilder, die Sessel und es gab jede Menge Fotos der Familie. Ich ging ein paar Schritte weiter und entdeckte eine enorme Treppe die nach oben führte. Edward erschien wieder an meiner Seite.

„Ich habe alle Kamine im Haus angemacht, so das es bald warm hier drin ist."

„Wie viele Kamine gibt es?"

„Einen in jedem Zimmer."

„Wie viele genau?"

„So zehn."

„Das sind viele Zimmer." Sagte ich.

„Es sind vier Zimmer die wir benutzen, es gibt zwei Kamine in der Bibliothek, einen im Wohnzimmer, einen im Spielzimmer, einen in der Küche und einen im Esszimmer."

„Viele!" Sagte ich.

„Bereit unser Zimmer zu sehen?"

„Ist es schon fertig?"

„ Alice hat sich um alles gekümmert...Kate hat ihr tatkräftig geholfen."

„Wo ist unser Zimmer?"

„Ich erkläre dir die Aufteilung des Hauses. Im Erdgeschoss sind Wohnzimmer, Esszimmer und Küche."

„Nur diese drei Zimmer? Aber das Haus ist enorm groß Edward."

„Es sind große Zimmer."

Er nahm meine Hand und führte mich in den Salon. Es war ein großer Saal in dem es nur einen Kamin, ein paar Sessel, ein großes Sofa die ein oder andere Blumenvase und jede Menge Fotos gesagt er war enorm. Die Fensterfront war noch größer als die in dem Haus in Forks. Edward zog mich mit sich, er nahm die Koffer und führte mich nach oben.

„In der zweiten Etage sind nur unsere Zimmer."

„Gehen wir jetzt in unseres?"

„Nein, ich lass die Koffer hier und ich zeige dir den Rest des Hauses."

„Ok."

Er nahm wieder meine Hand und führte mich eine Etage höher. Wir gingen direkt in einen enormen Saal. Dort stand Edwards Piano, der große Plasmabildschirm, Emmett Videospiele, ein paar Sessel, noch mehr Familienfotos, ein Billardtisch, eine Bar und natürlich der Kamin.

„Das Spielzimmer." Sagte Edward.

„Es ist enorm groß."

„Es ist das Zimmer in dem wir die meiste Zeit verbringen."

„Es ist groß." Wiederholte ich.

„Du wirst dich schnell an so viel Platz gewöhnen."Sagte er belustigt.

Er zog mich weiter die Treppe herauf, dort erwartete uns die enorme Bibliothek. Meine Augen wurden groß wie Untertassen. Die Wände waren bis Decke voll mit Büchern. Es gab gemütliche Sessel, kleine Tische und die klassischen Leselampen.

„Willst du mir nicht sagen das sie enorm groß ist?" Fragte Edward schmunzelnd.

„Das sind viele Bücher!"

„Wir hatten ja auch viel Zeit sie zu sammeln. Carlisle hat damit angefangen. Du wirst also sehr viele antike Exemplare finden."

„Kann ich sie lesen?"

„Du hast die ganze Ewigkeit lang Zeit dazu."

„Genial."

„Gehen wir in unser Zimmer?"

„Ok."

Wir gingen wieder in den zweiten Stock und Edward hielt mir die Augen zu. Ich merkte wie er die Tür aufmachte und mich etwas nach vorn schob. Er nahm die Hand von meinen Augen und mir klappte der Mund auf. Ich sah ein großes Himmelbett, dem direkt gegenüber war der Kamin, eine Wand war bis zur Decke mit Edwards Musiksammlung bedeckt. An der Wand um den Kamin hingen Fotos von meiner Familie, meinen Freunden, Edward und mir. Es gab auch noch zwei Türen, ich nahm an das eine davon ins Bad führte.

„Und? Was sagst du?"

„Das ist enorm groß."

„ Das weiß ich. Was noch? Versuch mal ein wenig expressiver zu sein." Sagte er belustigt.

„ Warum steht da ein Bett? Was Ist mit deinem Sofa?" Fragte ich verwirrt.

„Ich dachte, da wir ja jetzt verheiratet sind, ist ein Bett angebrachter."

„Aber wir können doch nicht schlafen Edward."

„Ein Bett ist auch nicht nur zum schlafen da Dummerchen."

„Oh!" Sagte ich und wurde rot.

„Ich liebe es wenn du rot wirst. Das werde ich wirklich vermissen."

„Wohin führt die andere Tür?" Fragte ich ihn ignorierend.

„Zum begehbaren Kleiderschrank."

„ So viele Sachen hab ich gar nicht."

„Das denkst du, Alice war shoppen und meine Sachen sind da ja auch noch drin."

„Oh, diese Kleinigkeit hatte ich vergessen."

Wir schwiegen einen Moment. Edward legte die Koffer aufs Bett und packte sie in Vampir-Geschwindigkeit aus. Ich besah mir die Fotos die an der Wand hingen. Es waren einige von Renee und Charlie, ich wusste das Alice sie auf gehangen hatte, damit ich nicht melancholisch wurde. Ich fühlte Edward Atem in meinem Nacken, erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen. Ich drehte mich um, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Bereit?" Fragte er.

„Bereit? Wofür?" Fragte ich und fing an zu hyperventilieren.

„ Für unsere Hochzeitsnacht!" Sagte er sanft.

„Oh, das!" Ich wurde rot.

„Warst du nicht diejenige die mich begehrt hat?"

„Ja, das bin ich..." Murmelte ich.

Edward kam langsam auf mich zu. Mein Herz schlug schneller und meine Hände fingen an zu zittern. Edward zog die Mundwinkel zu meinem geliebten Lächeln nach oben. Er kam noch näher. Ich wurde immer nervöser.

„So menschlich." Flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

„Tut mir Leid." Schaffte ich zu sagen.

„Das muss es nicht, das ist etwas was ich besonders an dir mag."

„Uh..."

„Ich liebe es wenn du nervös wirst."

Er küsste mich direkt hinter mein Ohr und mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Ich schloss die Augen, ich wollte nicht denken, nicht sprechen, das einzige was ich wollte, war mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Er küsste mich wieder, diesmal fühlte ich tausende von Schmetterlingen in meinem Bauch. Seine geschickten Hände zogen mir langsam und vorsichtig mein Kleid aus. Edward wollte keine falsche Bewegung machen. Er küsste mich weiter und das sorgte dafür das ich die Welt vergaß.

So mit Edward zusammen zu sein, löste ein leichtes Schamgefühl in mir aus. Aber das war etwas auf das ich so lange gewartete hatte und ich würde es nicht ruinieren. Ich fing an sein Hemd auf zuknöpfen. Selbstverständlich war ich nicht so geschickt wie Edward, aber das schien ihn nicht zu stören. Ohne das ich mitbekam wie, waren wir nur noch in Unterwäsche. Der Kontakt mit Edwards kaltem Körper, glich meine Körpertemperatur aus.

„ Bist du bereit?" Flüsterte er.

Ich nickte und ließ mich fallen. Edwards Hände erkundigten sanft meinen Körper. Seine Lippen kannten meinen Hals in und auswendig. Ich wusste das er sich sehr vorsichtig bewegte um mich nicht zu verletzen oder mir weh zu tun..Es war eine völlig neue und unbekannte Sensation. Edward bewegte sich etwas schneller als ich. Mein Herz war kurz davor aus meiner Brust zu springen. Ich versuchte nicht zu stöhnen, aber das Gefühl der Lust das ich empfand war zu groß.

„Edward." Stöhnte ich laut.

„Bin ich zu schnell?" Fragte er.

„Ich liebe dich." Flüsterte ich." Jetzt und für immer."

Er hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und sah mich an.

„An was denkst du?" Fragte er ernst.

„Das ist der perfekteste Moment meines ganzen Lebens. Ich begehre dich so sehr."

„Ich weiß...aber ich weiß auch das du nicht nur das gemeint hast."

„Mach es jetzt."

Flüsterte ich und hoffte das er verstand was ich meinte. Er sah mir fest in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich Bella, was auch immer passiert."

„Was auch immer passiert." Wiederholte ich etwas erschrocken.

Ich fühlte wie seine Lippen wieder meinen Hals entlang fuhren. Ich fühlte wie seine kalten Hände wieder meinen Körper erkundeten. Ich fühlte wie seine Atmung schneller wurde. Er würde es machen. Mein Herz schlug immer schneller, mein Körper versteifte sich. Ich grub meine Fingernägel in seinen Rücken.

„Beruhige dich. Ich verspreche dir das ich dir nicht weh tun werde."

Ich nickte, Machte die Augen auf und sah direkt in seine. Ich konnte seine Entschlossenheit sehen und das beruhigte mich. Er näherte sich mir wieder. Ich hatte ein wenig Angst, aber ich wusste das mich ein wenig Schmerz erwartete und danach ein wunderbares Leben mit Edward. Nachdem ich meine Augen wieder zugemacht hatte, schossen mir hunderte von Erinnerungen durch den Kopf. Hunderte von Situationen, Orten und Menschen zogen durch meinen Kopf. Aber die Person die ich am meisten in meinem Kopf sah war er. Ich erinnerte mich an jeden Augenblick den ich mit ihm verbracht hatte und ich wusste das was mich erwartete unglaublich sein würde.

„Für immer du und ich." Flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

Er küsste mich leidenschaftlich, dann ließ er seine Lippen langsam zu der empfindlichsten Stelle an meinem Hals gleiten und ich fühlte wie seine spitzen Zähne in meine Haut drangen!


End file.
